


Кого любить не выбирают

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Army, Captivity, Drama, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Out of Character, Romance, Thriller, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Война длилась уже два года и, казалось, конец ее никогда не наступит. Безусловно, конфликт между государством Вартас и империей Геана начался достаточно давно из-за смежных территорий, но лишь недавно Геана решила полностью подчинить себе Вартас и перешла к более решительным действиям. Бои шли с переменным успехом, каждая сторона желала подчинить себе другую. Правители посылали все новые войска на поля сражений, все сильнее обагряя их кровью солдат…
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	1. Особое задание

**Империя Геана, столица Тинчен**

**Штаб разведки. 21 июля 19ХХ года**

**11.42**

Сидя за столом в своем кабинете, старший офицер Хуан просматривал документы. Сегодня в два ночи планировалось нападение Вартаса на столицу, а значит, стоило подготовиться к этому, отправив жителей в бомбоубежища, а также собрать силы для отражения атаки. И если все необходимые приказы были отданы для выполнения, подготовка для руководства доклада о проделанной работе была впереди.

Цзытао был помощником генерала разведки, хотя хорошо понимал, что война не то, чем он хотел заниматься, но к этому его готовили с детства, а потому мечтать о чем-либо ином просто не имело смысла. Его будущее было предопределено с колыбели. Семейство Хуан было потомственными военными и потому парню пришлось идти путем отца и деда. В свои 24 с небольшим, парень прошел не малый путь от простого солдата до старшего офицера разведки. Он на себе пережил все тяготы службы, а также являлся одним из разведчиков добывавших информацию о силах Вартаса незадолго до начала войны. Всякий раз, получая донесения о павших на передовой солдатах, Цзытао чувствовал вину, ведь и он приложил руку к началу этой войны, казавшейся с каждым новым сражением все более бессмысленной. Тем не менее, несмотря на собственные взгляды, он продолжал исправно выполнять свои обязанности, игнорируя внутренний голос, попрекавший его за жестокость и хладнокровие.

Стук в дверь оторвал Хуана от работы. Вскинув голову, он слегка нахмурился.

— Войдите.

В приоткрытую дверь зашел молодой человек с мягкими чертами лица, однако, несмотря на обманчивую мягкость, достаточно было взглянуть на погоны, чтобы понять, насколько не прост этот визитер. Быстро поднявшись, Цзытао склонился в поклоне.

— Служу императору!

Вошедший улыбнулся, махнув рукой.

— Расслабься, Тао. Я пришел не по работе.

Выпрямившись, Хуан попытался улыбнуться, хотя вышло это плохо, так как он все еще был напряжен.

— Не по работе? Я не уверен, в каком случае стоило бы волноваться больше. И все же, чем обязан генералу тайной полиции?

— Так-то ты говоришь с другом детства.

Парень прошел в центр кабинета, опускаясь на одно из мягких кресел. Проследив за ним взглядом, Хуан вернулся за стол.

— Ты все равно старше меня, Лухан. Но что тебя привело сюда?

— Просто хотел пообедать вместе.

Тао недоверчиво выгнул бровь, заставив собеседника рассмеяться.

— Ты со своей разведкой уже всех подряд подозреваешь.

Почувствовав разрядившуюся от смеха друга атмосферу, парень, расслабляясь, вздохнул.

— Времена обязывают быть осторожным. Но надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что сходить куда-нибудь вместе пообедать у нас не получится.

Хуан улыбнулся, вспоминая времена, когда они учились в военной академии и вместе ходили в редкие выходные гулять по городу. Судя по теплой улыбке старшего, он тоже вспоминал минувшие дни.

— Не переживай, я попросил Сюмина принести нам еды, заодно он к нам присоединится. Не против?

Взгляд Тао вновь стал настороженным, но он не спешил озвучивать собственные мысли насчет того, что причина визита Лухана в его кабинет вызывает у него все больше сомнений, поэтому он ограничился легким упреком:

— Ты злоупотребляешь своим положением. Ким все-таки майор, а не рядовой.

— Не преувеличивайте, полковник. Я всего лишь попросил его о маленькой услуге.

Хуан только тихо хмыкнул. Лухана в Геане не боялся, вероятно, только император. Имя Ханя внушало страх и уважение, он мастерски выявлял шпионов Вартаса, следил за порядками на территории страны и держал в своих стальных руках всю полицию империи. Ссориться с ним было себе дороже. За глаза его называли «Цепным псом императора». Мягкий и добродушный с виду, внутри Лухан был умным, хладнокровным и расчетливым. В отличие от Тао, Лу сам выбрал свой путь, хотя изначально просто хотел стать полицейским, чтобы следить за порядком. Порой он и сам недоумевал, как его занесло в политику и власть, но в целом его все устраивало. Он верил, что при должном усердии сможет сделать жизнь в стране лучше.

Сюмин вошел в кабинет без стука, не без труда открыв дверь. Руки его занимал широкий поднос заставленный посудой. Лухан придвинулся ближе к столу, едва поднос коснулся его поверхности. Мысленно недовольно возмущаясь, Хуан поспешил отодвинуть бумаги на другой конец стола. Не хватало заляпать ответственные документы каплями супа или горчичного соуса.

Немного потоптавшись возле стола, Ким хотел покинуть кабинет, когда Лухан жестом пригласил его сесть рядом. Заняв соседнее кресло, парень присоединился к обеду. В отличие от Хуана он знал лишь рабочую сторону генерала тайной полиции и потому не смел в чем-либо ему перечить.

Несколько минут в тишине раздавался только звук столовых приборов, во время которых Лухан внимательно оглядывал то Тао, то Сюмина, тем самым все сильнее убеждая Хуана, что его друг явно пришел к нему не просто так. Ким старался скрыть волнение, хотя получалось это плохо. Присутствовать при обеде двух влиятельных персон внутренней и внешней разведки было еще тем испытанием, кто знает, может они испытывают его или в чем-то подозревают.

— Боже, не нервничай ты так, у тебя на лбу уже испарина выступила.

Тао не сдержал усмешки, когда Сюмин едва не подавился от слов Лухана. Можно было представить, как нервничал парень в подобном обществе. Чтобы отвлечь внимание генерала от несчастного, он, отложив приборы, обратился к Ханю.

— Может, теперь ты озвучишь свою настоящую цель визита?

Вздохнув, Лухан стал серьезней.

— Должен предупредить, что данная информация конфиденциальна. У меня есть основания полагать, что в ближайшие месяцы, а то и недели, война будет закончена.

Лица Сюмина и Хуана выразили одинаково недоумение, однако Цзытао при этом недовольно помрачнел.

— И что заставляет тебя так думать? По-твоему, внутренняя разведка имеет данные, которых нет у внешней?

— Спокойно, Тао. Пока это лишь направление, в котором нам придется двигаться. Сейчас нам нужно выжать как можно больше данных о силах противника. Я знаю, что ваши люди и так работают на износ, но сейчас, нам нужно максимум информации.

— Если тебе хочется больше данных, поговори с генералом Чондэ.

— Это не совсем тот вопрос, который я бы стал обсуждать с вашим руководителем.

— Что ты задумал, Хань?

— Прежде всего, Тао, пока ты не напридумывал государственную измену с моей стороны, скажу, что это воля императора. Поэтому, как ты понимаешь, сейчас я не могу раскрывать все подробности данного дела, но чтобы лишить тебя сомнений, прочти это.

Лухан вытащил из нагрудного кармана конверт, протянув его Хуану.

На белом конверте четко виднелась печать императорской семьи — ставший на дыбы единорог с четырехгранной звездой на конце рога. Поскольку конверт уже был вскрыт, Тао оставалось только вытащить из него письмо. Сосредоточенно вчитываясь в строки адресованные Лухану, Хуан задумчиво хмурился. Ему было не понятно, почему император попросил об этих сведениях главу тайной полиции, а не генерала разведки. Преданность Чонде не вызывала сомнений, и это выглядело странно, но ослушаться императора казалось и вовсе не допустимым. Разрываемый противоречиями, Тао остановил взгляд в конце письма, где стояла подпись императора и его именная печать, которую невозможно было подделать просто потому, что письма с ней подлежали уничтожению сразу после прочтения.

Оторвавшись от письма, Хуан поднял вопросительный взгляд на Лухана.

— Это именное письмо.

— Можно подумать я не в курсе, — выхватив его из рук Тао, генерал передал его Сюмину, про которого казалось собеседники забыли во время разговора. Читать именное письмо императора мог только адресат и потому он отлично понимал растерянность Хуана. Беря в руки письмо, парень искренне недоумевал, отчего Лухан решил посвятить его в дела государственной важности. Дождавшись пока он закончит читать, генерал поспешно забрал письмо и спрятал его в карман.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете насколько серьезно мое задание.

Тао хмуро смотрел на друга, но спрашивать что-либо при Сюмине ему не хотелось. Будь они тет-а-тет, он мог бы выведать у Лухана все, что хотел, но делать это при майоре не стоило. В их работе любая лишняя информация могла стоить жизни.

Дав парням несколько минут на размышления, Лухан произнес:

— Я не прошу от вас чего-то невозможного. Просто информацию о силах противника и настроениях внутри страны. Хотя если будет что-то еще, можете присоединить к делу.

Понимая, что отказаться невозможно, Хуан склонил голову.

— Служу императору!

На секунду замешкавшись, Ким следом склонил голову, повторив как мантру: «Служу императору!»

Лухан довольно усмехнулся.

— Тогда отправите мне новую информацию сразу, как у вас что-нибудь появится.

Генерал собрался подняться со своего места, но Тао, опередив его, обратился к майору:

— Сюмин, не мог бы ты унести посуду.

— Да, конечно, — взгляд полковника был красноречивее всяких намеков, поэтому торопливо составив тарелки на поднос, Ким поспешил уйти.

Проводив его взглядом, Хуан дождался, когда в коридоре затихнут шаги и повернулся к Лухану, который удобнее устроился в кресле, понимая, что так просто его не отпустят.

— Объяснишь, что происходит на самом деле? К тому же, почему это минует Чонде и, подозреваю, остальных министров и генералов?

Лухан постучал пальцами по подлокотникам кресла, размышляя, как много стоит сказать Тао. Они были друзьями, но сейчас личные отношения могли помешать, хотя генерал и так пошел на большой риск, решив подключить к этому делу друга и майора. Он мог обойтись и Сюмином, просто припугнув его, но он решил пойти более мирным и мягким путем.

Молчание затягивалось, и Хуан решил, что не дождется ответа, но он ошибся.

— Мы слишком затянули эту войну. Два года слишком много. Наши ресурсы истощаются, и если мы продолжим медлить, мы либо проиграем, либо нам придется встретиться с мятежом. Однако в Вартасе положение не лучше и сейчас стоит использовать это нам на пользу. Главное, убедить императора Чжана, что стоит переходить к более решительным мерам.

Огорошенный ответом, Тао от удивления открыл рот, но тут же кивнул на внутренний карман формы Лухана, понизив голос, словно опасаясь, чтобы их не подслушали.

— Убедить Исина? Но это ведь его поручение?!

Лухан ухмыльнулся, заставив Хуана похолодеть.

— Ты подделал письмо?!

— Как будто такое возможно. Я просто навел его на мысль, что нужно узнать больше о положении дел в Вартасе, думаю, дальше он и сам поймет, к чему приведет настоящее положение дел.

— Навел на мысль. … Стоп! Так ты, поэтому отправил к нему в советники Сехуна?!

— Я всегда знал, что ты все схватываешь на лету. В остальном же, дело за вами с Кимом.

Поднявшись, Лухан оправил форму.

— Ну, мне пора. Кто знает, сколько еще у нас ищеек. С таким противником как Бён, расслабляться надолго нельзя.

Цзытао улыбнулся, прощаясь с поспешившим уйти генералом.

В свое время, шпионя в Сангсу, столице Вартаса, Хуан пару раз видел министра обороны вражеского государства и, по его личному мнению, они с Луханом стоили друг друга. Бён Бекхен человек среднего роста с миловидной внешностью вполне предсказуемо вводил собеседников своим видом в заблуждение, особенно, когда его лицо озаряла добродушная улыбка. Правда на деле у парня была стальная хватка и твердый характер. Еще во время своей учебы в кадетском корпусе Бён проявлял себя с незаурядной стороны. Лучший в стрельбе, рукопашном бою, тактике и остальных дисциплинах он с самого начала зарекомендовал себя с хорошей стороны перед преподавателями. По этой причине после окончания обучения его распределили в королевскую гвардию, откуда он стремительно поднялся по карьерной лестнице и в итоге стал правой рукой короля Джунмёна. Хотя они и без того были близки, так как на деле Бён происходил из известного рода приближенного ко двору.

Тряхнув головой, прогоняя лишние мысли, Хуан поспешил вернуться к работе. Лишнего времени на отдых у него не было.

***

**Государство Вартас, столица Сангсу**

**База ВВС. 21 июля**

**14.25**

В жизни Ву Ифаня была только одна большая любовь — небо. Началась она, когда ему было восемь, и родители устроили ребенку прогулку на воздушном шаре. Тогда, едва ступив обратно на землю, он загорелся мечтой покорить небо самому, хотя уже в качестве пилота самолета, чтобы подняться гораздо выше и промчаться над землей на большей скорости. Как итог, спустя несколько лет он с успехом окончил летное училище и стал в начале помощником пилота пассажирского самолета, а после и сам смог занять место капитана. Правда, долго так полетать не получилось, так как с началом войны пришлось пересесть совсем на другие самолеты, груз которых нес окружающим только смерть. Благодаря опыту Ифаня распределили в элитное подразделение, исполняющее самые сложные и ответственные задачи. В нем парень получил для конспирации имя Крис и позывной «Дракон» за маневренность и сокрушительность действий.

Очередной рейд на столицу Геаны планировалось провести ночью.

В небольшом помещении на стульях сидели летчики, участвующие в операции. Взгляды присутствующих были устремлены в сторону крупной карты на всю стену. Перед ней стоял высокий молодой мужчина с торчащими ушами, облаченный в темно синюю форму с белыми погонами высших чинов. Периодически указывая на карту, он описывал план действий. Конечно, это был уже не первый инструктаж, однако тот факт, что его проводил не просто командир их подразделения, а сам главнокомандующий военно-воздушных сил Пак Чанель заставляло пилотов слушать наставления с особым вниманием. К тому же, многие слышали слух о том, что в расположение их штаба с утра помимо Пака приехал и министр Бён, которого впрочем, никто не видел.

Закончив инструктаж, Чанель отправил летчиков готовиться к рейду, однако прежде чем они покинули комнату, он, выдержав паузу, добавил:

— Капитан Ву и лейтенант До, задержитесь.

Переглянувшись с невысоким парнем, Ифань вместе с ним приблизились к Паку, жестом указавшему ему на стулья в первом ряду. Заняв ближайшие места, парни выжидающие уставились на главнокомандующего. Однако он молчал и выжидающе смотрел за движением стрелок на часах, висевших над входом. Ву чуть обернулся, глядя на Кёнсу. Конечно, они были знакомы, однако никогда не были особенно близки, хотя оба считались лучшими пилотами своего подразделения, отчего даже в Геане знали «Дракона» и «Зверя» Вартаса. Собственно именно из-за этого единственного сходства стоило предположить, что возможно у Пака для них было особое задание. Вероятно До пришел к тому же выводу встретившись взглядом с Ву и лишь недоуменно едва заметно пожал плечами.

Дверь распахнулась неожиданно, даже Чанель, который, похоже, ждал именно последнего участника их беседы, едва заметно вздрогнул. На пороге стоял министр Бён собственной персоной. Пилоты поспешно поднялись и выпрямились по стойке смирно. Приблизившись к ним, Бекхен остановился.

— Вольно, господа офицеры. Присаживайтесь. Не будем тратить время, так как его у нас не много, и сразу перейдем к делу.

Пилоты опустились на стулья, выжидающе глядя на министра.

— Как вы уже поняли, в отличие от остальных у вас будет особое задание, — минуя приветствие, Бён развернулся к карте на стене, указав рукой в место расположенное в стороне от столицы, — здесь, на северо-западе от Тинчена ранее размещалась одна из военных баз Геаны — Терен. Пять месяцев назад, она была разрушена, кстати, не без помощи вашего подразделения. Тем не менее, после восстановления, там до сих пор хранится часть вооружения, однако в сравнении с тем, что было, его количество незначительно. Сегодня в полпервого ночи на эту базу прибудет наш шпион, у которого вы в два часа ночи должны будете забрать конверт и доставить его сюда. Поскольку большая часть сил Геаны будет направлена в столицу в связи с бомбардировкой, охрана данной базы будет снижена.

Сосредоточенно-хмурые лица двух пилотов красноречивее всяких слов выражали их мнение о том, что они думают по поводу этой затеи. Лететь на охраняемую военную базу только вдвоем, даже если охрана снижена, было само по себе самоубийством, а уж о том, чтобы приземлиться и забрать у шпиона конверт, и речи не было. Если им удастся незаметно добраться до базы, то только при попытке сесть по ним откроют огонь и вряд ли они не заметят шпиона, который попытается приблизиться к ним. Ему просто не дадут добраться до них.

Между тем, Бён продолжал:

— Та информация, что должен передать шпион имеет первостепенное значение и вполне может дать нам шанс переломить ход войны, поэтому этот конверт должен быть у меня в руках до завтрашнего утра. Я понимаю, насколько не проста эта задача, однако только вам, как лучшим пилотам нашей страны, по силам ее выполнить.

Крис не оценил похвалы и бросил мрачный взгляд на Пака. Игнорируя чужое недовольство, Чанель продолжил:

— Мы постарались снизить риск вашего появления. Наш человек отвлечет оставшуюся на базе охрану, устроив пожар в одном из складов. За это время лейтенант До должен сесть на посадочной линии с правого края базы, забрать конверт, развернуться и взлететь. Капитан Ву остается в воздухе и прикрывает его. Поскольку время будет ограничено, придется сделать все очень быстро.

Ифань бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Кёнсу. Парень был непривычно бледен, отчего его черные глаза выделялись еще сильнее. Ощутив прилив жалости, Ву впервые решил оспорить решение командира.

— Если позволите, я бы предпочел забрать конверт вместо До.

Бён и Пак смерили Криса задумчивыми взглядами, словно он сказал какую-то глупость. Тихо вздохнув, Чанель перевел взгляд на Бекхена. Скрестив руки на груди, министр нахмурился.

— Насколько мне известно, у вас, капитан, почти на двадцать вылетов больше чем у До. К тому же на вашем счету больше сбитых самолетов и пораженных наземных целей. Поэтому в момент передачи вы должны быть в небе, чтобы свести к минимуму угрозу для лейтенанта. Если мы привлечем к этой операции больше сил, то соответственно и привлечем больше внимания со стороны Геаны, а этого допустить нельзя. Я мог бы отдать эту миссию кому-то другому, но сомневаюсь, что кто-то кроме вас способен это сделать.

Крис сосредоточенно нахмурился, вопрос стоял слишком остро, чтобы оспаривать распоряжение командиров. Как и остальные, сильнее всего он желал завершить войну, чтобы больше не видеть того ада, в который превратилась их жизнь за эти два года. Об этом похоже думал и До, став серьезней, Кенсу сжал руки в кулаки.

— Мы доставим конверт на базу любой ценой.

Бекхен удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Рассчитываю на вас.

Бен выпрямился, встав по стойке смирно. Поднявшись со своих мест, также замерли и Пак с пилотами, последние, поднеся к вискам правые руки, отсалютовали министру.

— За Вартас! За короля!

Отсалютовав в ответ, Бекхен коротко кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Посмотрев ему вслед, Чанель тяжело выдохнул. Сейчас он бы предпочел похлопать пилотов по плечу, чтобы как-то их подбодрить или поддержать, но субординация не позволяла ему это сделать, поэтому он ограничился одной фразой: «Постарайтесь! И удачи вам!», — и также отсалютовав, удалился.

Ифань развернулся к Кёнсу, глядя на него, из-за разницы в росте, сверху вниз.

— Да, уж. Удача нам сегодня и не помешает.

До сглотнул, но храбрясь, попытался улыбнуться. Не желая нервировать его сильнее, Ву скрыл эмоции. Ему и самому было не по себе из-за предстоящего задания, но он отлично знал, что идти на поводу у страха и беспокойства плохая перспектива, а потому всячески старался от них избавиться. В конце концов, сейчас было не подходящее время для слабости. На войне, слабость разменивала жизнь на смерть по дешевой цене. А такой итог совсем не устраивал Ифаня, поэтому оставалось только двигаться вперед, собирая в себе храбрость и мужество.


	2. Совершить невозможное

Когда Крис вошел в ангар, Кенсу уже был здесь. Он стоял возле своего самолета и о чем-то разговаривал с девушкой в военной форме. Приблизившись к ним, Ву приветственно кивнул, получив в ответ дружелюбную улыбку.

— Привет, Крис!

— Здравствуй, Эмбер. Какими судьбами к нам? Я думал «Валькирии» на восточном фронте.

— Да, но я уже не летаю. Пришлось переквалифицироваться в радистки.

— Что-то произошло? Я не в курсе.

Парень нахмурился, с Эмбер они некоторое время летали в одном подразделении в начале войны. Правда, спустя два месяца девушка попала в женское подразделение «Валькирий», а Крис в группу специального назначения.

— Ох, меня подбили, — девушка невесело усмехнулась, — Пришлось пару месяцев провести в больнице. А после мне запретили подниматься в воздух. Говорят, что было какое-то слишком сильное сотрясение и окажись я в небе, давление может подскочить и угробить меня.

Ифань сжал руки в кулаки. Эмбер была бойкой девушкой, которая всегда держалась на позитиве, но было сложно не заметить, с какой горечью она говорит о случившемся.

— Сожалею. Мне жаль, что все так получилось.

Эмбер только рассмеялась.

— Да, брось. Главное что я жива! А когда закончится война, обязательно поеду путешествовать. Только придется обходиться поездами или автомобилями.

— Так и будет, — Ву тоже постарался улыбнуться.

— Ладно. Мне пора возвращаться.

Махнув на прощание рукой, Эмбер двинулась к выходу из ангара. Когда она скрылась из виду, молчавший до этого Кенсу, тихо произнес:

— Она старается держаться, но думаю, ей действительно тяжело, — Крис непонимающе взглянул на него, с тяжелым вздохом До закончил, — В том рейде погибла ее напарница Солли.

Ошарашенный услышанным, так как он был знаком с той милой девчушкой — Солли, Ифань на некоторое время застыл. Справившись же с первым потрясением, он, приняв привычный невозмутимый вид, напряженно произнес:

— Это война. С этим ничего не поделаешь.

Глядя на него, Кенсу достаточно холодно ответил:

— Нет. Кое-что мы все-таки сделать можем. Надо просто закончить её. И если, выполнив сегодняшнее задание, мы приблизим этот момент, то стоит выложиться по полной. А если потребуется, то ради этого, я готов пожертвовать и своей жизнью. Оно того стоит.

Крис предпочел промолчать, поэтому Кенсу, некоторое время пробуравив его взглядом, развернулся и направился к своей машине. Перед вылетом стоило проверить готовность техники. И хотя механики уже осматривали самолеты, лишний раз проверить их не было лишним.

***

День подошел к концу, и на небо надвинулась ночь.

Спустя несколько часов нервного ожидания, проверок и стандартного повторного инструктажа, пилоты разошлись к своим крылатым подругам.

Заняв привычное чуть жестковатое сиденье, Крис защелкал переключателями на приборной панели. Самолет приветственно замерцал вспыхивающими лампочками. Диспетчер по рации проверял готовность летчиков. Когда все заняли свои места, он объявил начало вылета. Следуя его указаниям, пилоты поочередно выводили самолеты из ангара, скользили по взлетной полосе, и поднимались в небо. Ифань и Кенсу вылетали последними.

Набрав необходимую высоту, самолеты двинулись к вражеской границе.

Внизу сверкали редкие огни домов, в большинстве своем по ночам люди предпочитали гасить любые лампы, дабы не стать мишенью для бомбардировщиков, но это мало им помогало.

Прямой противоположностью земле было полное россыпи звезд небо.

Спустя некоторое время с начала полета самолеты вошли в зону затянутую вуалью низких облаков. Учитывая поставленные перед летчиками задачи, это было им только на руку. За подобной завесой не было заметно летевших машин. Дойдя до указанного Бёном квадрата, Крис первым отвел свой самолет от маршрута остального отряда. Кенсу следовал за ним на небольшом расстоянии.

Сверяясь с датчиками, Ву чуть опустил самолет, идя на границе облаков, так, чтобы оставаться незаметным, но иметь возможность наблюдать за землей.

— Скоро доберемся до цели, — в рации прозвучал напряженный голос До.

— Да, — издалека вглядываясь в видневшееся за лесополосой поле с крупной базой, Крис чуть нахмурился, бросая взгляд на часы, — У нас еще есть десять минут. Сбавь скорость, я сделаю круг над базой, чтобы осмотреться.

— Понял.

Чуть прибавив скорости, но стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, Ифань все еще придерживаясь прежней высоты, приблизился к базе. Облетая по кругу охраняемую территорию, Ву цепко оглядывал здания, вышки и крытое брезентами вооружение. Меж складов, в свете фонарей и скользящих по небу прожекторов, виднелись люди. Сдвинув к переносице брови, Крис пытался разобраться, что происходит, потому что работники базы сновали меж зданий. Впрочем, пролетая над левой стороной базы, Ифань понял, что люди спешили сюда. Из одного из складов показывались клубы дыма, и в окнах все сильнее виднелись всполохи огня.

— Пожар на складе на левой стороне базы, — продолжая скользить цепким взглядом вокруг, Ву поддерживал связь с До через рацию, — Кажется, наш человек уже начал действовать.

— Приближаюсь к правой стороне.

— Сейчас буду.

Разворачивая машину, уклоняясь от рыщущих по небу лучей света, Крис надеялся, что все пройдет без проблем.

— Иду на посадку.

Ву чувствовал, как в висках отдаются глухие удары сердца, особенно, когда Кенсу, чуть дрогнувшим голосом добавил.

— Надеюсь на тебя.

Нервно усмехнувшись, Крис быстро ответил:

— Ок, побуду твоим ангелом-хранителем. Постарайся!

***

В ответ на слова Ифаня, Кенсу плотнее сжал губы.

Несмотря на свои слова, До не хотел умирать, хотя если обстоятельства потребуют от него этого, он был готов это сделать. Сжимая в чуть вспотевших руках штурвал, Кенсу направил самолет вниз, заходя на посадку чуть полукругом, чтобы не попасть под свет прожекторов. Даже с учетом пожара, смотровые на вышках скоро заметят машину, опускающуюся на посадочную полосу. Тогда счет будет идти на секунды. Конечно, он знал, что у Ву в самолете есть стандартная пара сотен патронов в пушках на носу и почти три десятка ракет, да и его техника не была беззащитной, вот только чтобы он смог открыть огонь по противнику ему придется подняться в воздух.

Можно сказать, ему повезло и их заметили не сразу. Крик с вышки раздался шестью секундами спустя, после того, как шасси коснулись ровной поверхности, и самолет начал замедлятся. Еще спустя четыре секунды над базой взревела сирена.

Сжимая зубы, Кенсу, едва самолет затормозил, отработанными на тренировках до механизма движением отстегнул ремень безопасности, распахнул дверь, выскочил из машины и быстро огляделся вокруг. Отделившись от стены ограждения, словно появившись из-под земли, к нему поспешно устремился парень. Темная одежда с серыми вкраплениями помогала ему в темноте сливаться с окружающими зданиями. Сам он был примерно одного с До роста. Выхватив из боковой сумки конверт, незнакомец протянул его летчику.

— Передай это министру Бёну! — Кенсу кивнул и хотел уже направиться обратно, как парень удержал его за руку, торопясь сказать, — Скажи ему, что ЛуХань задумал закончить войну в ближайшие месяцы и что он планирует провернуть что-то в обход императора. К тому же между Исином и Шионом назревает конфликт, вполне возможно, что между ними начнется борьба за власть. Передай ему это слово в слово. Это важно!

— Я понял!

Рядом раздал какой-то крик и со стороны складов послышался шум приближающихся солдат. Из-за зданий показались люди с автоматами наперевес. Чертыхнувшись, Кенсу спрятал конверт за пазуху и бросился к самолету. Крис, снижаясь, прикрывал его, давая возможность забраться в машину, удерживая желавших вырваться из-за складов людей кучным и не прекращающимся огнем.

Торопясь забраться в машину, До чувствовал заполнивший тело адреналин и не заметил, как с одной из ближайших вышек, какой-то парень открыл огонь. Бок словно обожгло огнем, но из-за напряжения он лишь скривился, спеша забраться в самолет. Быстро щелкая переключателями, он слышал, как в стороне громыхнул взрыв, одна из ракет Ву прилетела в разворачиваемую в его сторону зенитно-пулеметную установку.

— Советую поспешить.

Напряженный голос Криса подстегнул Кенсу, включавшего двигатели.

— Уже взлетаю.

Очередная порция огня Ифаня сдерживала геанцев от выстрелов по поднимавшейся в воздух машине До. Слыша, как пара пуль все-таки врезались в стальную обшивку, Кенсу молился, чтобы они не задели основные части и его самолет смог дотянуть до базы.

Едва машина стала на крыло, До бросил взгляд на землю, глядя на быстро двигавшуюся к складам фигуру, к которой уже бежали несколько солдат. Развернув самолет, он открыл по ним огонь, давая парню возможность нырнуть в какой-то закуток.

— Вот же ж черт! Быстро уходи! У тебя конверт. Я прикрою!

Быстро оглядевшись, чтобы понять, что так взволновало Криса, Кенсу почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь, и плотно сжал зубы. С левой стороны базы поднимался вражеский самолет. Надеяться, что он один не приходилось. Взревев двигателем, До развернул машину и двинулся в сторону Вартаса. Ву выпустил еще пару ракет в наземные установки, намеревающиеся запустить несколько снарядов им вслед, а после двинулся за Кенсу. Вслед им то и дело стреляли летевшие за ними вражеские самолеты. И пусть это были старые модели не столь мощные как их, то, что их было, как минимум три, энтузиазма не добавляло. Чувствуя внезапно прилипшую к телу рубашку и как что-то стекает по коже, До опустил взгляд, скрипнув зубами. Бушевавший в крови адреналин заглушал боль, однако даже куртка потемнела от крови. Учитывая, что уходя от погони им приходилось выделывать в воздухе кульбиты, кровь все сильнее вытекала из раны.

Выругавшись, Кенсу вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу. Ему во что бы то ни стало, нужно было добраться до базы. Передать конверт Крису возможности не было, но парень прекрасно понимал, как важно доставить его Бёну.

— Сильно зацепили?

Нахмурившись от голоса в рации, До процедил сквозь зубы:

— Не смертельно.

Позади раздался резкий вой, шум выстрелов, рев турбин, свист подбитого самолета и последовавший за этим взрыв. Нервно обернувшись, Кенсу помрачнел. Ифань развернув свою машину, бомбил уже второй самолет, умудряясь петлять, избегая направленных в него выстрелов.

— Какого черта ты творишь?!

— Уходи по прямой, — голос Ву был напряженным и сосредоточенным, — Петляя, долго не протянешь. Но ты был прав. Нужно переломить ход войны. Так что доставь конверт Бёну.

Под конец парень говорил уже с более спокойной интонацией.

Сжимая штурвал, До быстро прикидывал их перспективы. Если он развернется, у них будет шанс отбиться, но Крис был прав, долго он не протянет. Адреналин пусть и бушевал в крови, действуя анестезией, постепенно ослабевал. На лбу начинала появляться испарина, а бок ныл от боли.

На секунду до боли сжав зубы, Кенсу сердито крикнул в рацию.

— Только попробуй не вернуться обратно!

Может ему только показалось, но Ву ответил только коротким смешком.

Двигатели взревели, прибавляя машине скорости. Уже отлетев на достаточное расстояние До все же вновь оглянулся, чувствуя как сердце ухает вниз. Самолет Криса на полной скорости в лобовую столкнулся с одним из вражеских. От разлившейся в небе огненной вспышки на несколько секунд посветлело.

Сглатывая вставший в горле ком, Кенсу вновь уставился прямо перед собой, направляя машину вперед.

Уже садясь на базе и едва ли не вываливаясь из самолета, До, обливаясь потом, окидывал взглядом окружавшее его пространство. С разных концов ангара к нему уже бежал персонал. Однако все внимание парня было приковано к стремительно приближавшемуся Бёну, забывшему о статусе и бежавшему к нему на полной скорости. Позади него, не отставая, бежал Пак. На ходу вытащив из-за пазухи конверт, Кенсу втолкнул его в руки подбежавшего к нему министра. В голове шумело, а перед глазами начинало все расплываться. Не слыша, что ему говорят, До как заведенный повторял последние слова, сказанные ему шпионом. В конце он все же смог заметить внимательный взгляд Бекхена и услышать его слова.

— Вы справились. Спасибо.

Осознав, что он выполнил поставленную перед ним задачу, парень почувствовал облегчение и позволил себе расслабиться. Ноги подкосились, и, потеряв опору, Кенсу завалился вперед, лишаясь остатков сознания. Единственное о чем он успел подумать напоследок то, что их жертва оказалось ненапрасной.

***

Бён быстрым шагом двигался по коридорам королевского дворца. В руках он крепко держал черную кожаную папку. Выставленная у каждых дверей стража всякий раз, едва он проходил мимо них, напрягались и вытягивались по струнке, однако он не обращал на них никакого внимания. Остановившись, наконец, перед белоснежной дверью с золотистой отделкой, Бекхен перевел дух и несколько раз ударил по гладкой поверхности костяшками пальцев.

— Входите!

Открыв дверь, министр вошел в небольшой кабинет с дорогой отделкой лепниной и обоями с ручной росписью. Вся мебель: шкафы, стол, кресла были сделаны из лучших сортов древесины, последние при этом были обшиты редкими тканями. Все подсвечники были отлиты из серебра.

За столом, сосредоточенно вчитываясь в свиток, что лежал перед ним, сидел молодой мужчина в дорогом камзоле. Каштановые волосы были зачесаны на бок. Подняв усталый взгляд на вошедшего, мужчина отстранился от своих дел, полностью сосредоточив внимание на Бёне. Бекхен склонился в поклоне, а выпрямившись, произнес:

— Доброе утро, Ваше Величество!

— Здравствуй, Бек. За дверьми никого нет?

— Нет. Думаю, слуги, что должны были предупредить Вас о моем визите, уже удалились. Разве что стража стоит недалеко от входа.

— За них можно не волноваться. Присаживайся.

Опустившись на кресло перед королевским столом, Бекхен вынул из папки конверт и протянул его мужчине.

— Здесь письмо, что передал наш человек в Геане, Ваше Величество.

Мужчина помрачнел и скривился.

— Может тогда мне стоит называть тебя, граф Бён? Мы знакомы с детства, Бек, прошу, хоть ты избавь меня от этого формализма.

Министр невесело усмехнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, Джунмён, моя семья давно разорилась и этот титул не имеет значения. Но если тебя так тяготят свои заботы, то так и быть, я позволю себе дерзость называть тебя по имени.

Король согласно хмыкнул и, раскрыв папку, вынул из нее конверт. На мгновение замерев, он поднял взгляд на Бёна.

— Ты его уже читал?

Бекхен стал серьезней, мрачно сдвину брови.

— Да. Хотел убедиться, что нет вредных веществ, вроде сыпучего яда.

Вздохнув, Джунмён раскрыл конверт, вынимая письмо и углубляясь в чтение. Не отвлекая его от этого занятия, Бекхен все время пока взгляд короля скользил по тексту сидел, замерев, подобно статуи. Дочитав письмо до конца, король нахмурился и еще раз пробежался по нему взглядом.

— Какого черта они творят?! Думаешь, это правда? — король поднял взгляд на Бёна.

— Не до конца уверен, но шпион передал, что, похоже, Исин решил вступить в конфликт с Шионом. К тому же, что-то замышляет и Лухан, при этом, не уведомляя императора.

Сухо раздраженно фыркнул.

— Император. Скорее марионетка, которой дергают во все стороны. Исин почти три года страдал ерундой и вдруг взялся за ум? Да еще и это! — мужчина потряс в воздухе письмом, — как бы внутренний конфликт не отразился для нас новой угрозой.

— Если у них будет размолвка, мы можем воспользоваться этим и одержать победу в войне.

— Все не так просто, Бек. Я знаком и с Шионом, и с Исином. Син молод, а Шион слишком хитер и будет манипулировать сыном до конца. Мне ли не знать, что его уход от власти лишь шанс прикрыться Исином. Да, сейчас младший Чжан является императором, но он не более чем пешка. И честно говоря, я готов ставить на Шиона, потому что даже если Исин решит идти против него, шанс одержать победу не велик. К тому же, если добавить к этому и этот непонятный план Лухана, — король ненадолго замолчал, что-то обдумывая, — Не думаю, что он рискнет искоренить монархию и устроить революцию. Вопрос в том, чью сторону он примет. Да и итоговое решение остальных министров и генералов может сыграть свою роль.

— По-твоему, Исин не сможет справиться с Шионом?

— Я не знаю. Я видел его лет семь назад и тогда он полностью подчинялся отцу. Это был последний более или менее дружественный прием меж нашими семьями.

На несколько минут в кабинете воцарилась тишина, каждый обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. Повторно оглядев текст письма, Джунмён устало спросил:

— Как вам передали его?

Бекхен помрачнел.

— Мы отправили двух наших пилотов, они и забрали его.

— Есть жертвы?

Бён напряженно вздохнул.

— Вернулся только один. Он тяжело ранен и сейчас находится в госпитале. Хотя выживет он или нет еще неизвестно.

Нахмурившись, король сцепил руки в замок, сложив их на стол.

— Сейчас стоит собрать больше информации о планах Исина, Шиона и Лухана. Тот факт, что это письмо передали нам, а именно тот факт, что с нашим шпионом, настораживает. Ты уверен в нем? Не думаешь, что он может быть двойным агентом?

— Абсолютно уверенным быть нельзя, но я склоняюсь к его верности. Он никогда не подводил. К тому же, он имеет достаточно информации о действиях верхушки. Пожалуй, он лучший.

— Понятно. Тогда доверим ему задание собрать необходимую нам информацию. Пока, я постараюсь обдумать наши перспективы с учетом новостей из Геаны. Особенно теперь, когда есть что осмыслить.

Джунмён коснулся письма, но отняв руку, вновь обратился к Бёну.

— А теперь, расскажи мне поподробней о минувшей операции в Тинчене. Каковы наши потери? К тому же, стоит обдумать планы на ближайшее время.

Вздохнув, Бекхен поднялся со своего места и, приблизившись к столу, вынул из папки несколько бумаг и карту. Разложив их на столе, министр взялся за доклад.

***

Разодранные брюки, перемазанные кровью и грязью, неприятно липли к ногам. Прихрамывая, Крис пробирался сквозь лес. Проку от парашюта оказалось мало, и при падении он ощутимо пролетел сквозь ветки. Хотя можно считать, что ему повезло. Он все еще был жив, несмотря на раны и повреждения.

Последний уцелевший летчик не заметил его маневра, а последовавший взрыв ослепил вспышкой. Хорошо, что Кенсу не стал геройствовать, а сразу дал ходу — на такой скорости его было уже не догнать. Правда, хотелось надеяться, что До ранило несерьезно, и он сумеет долететь до базы и не рухнуть по пути. Ву корил себя за невнимательность, что позволил тому парню с вышки открыть огонь. Сосредоточившись на солдатах на земле, он совершил ошибку. По глупости он надеялся, что все обошлось, но услышав в рации то, как Кенсу шипел от боли и каким натянутым голосом он говорил, заставило его пойти на такие радикальные меры. В лобовую атаку одному идти против тройки самолетов было чистейшим безумием, но все же единственно возможным. Пусть одного он подбил сразу, двое других заметно его потрепали. С такими повреждениями техники далеко он бы все равно не улетел. Потому и пришлось ему заставить одного отклониться от курса огнем, а после таранить второго своей машиной эвакуируясь в последний момент.

Привалившись к ближайшей сосне, Ифань прикрыл глаза. Голова гудела, так как его хорошо приложило взрывной волной. По сути, было чудом, что он не разбился, хотя левая рука висела веревкой, а ноги были сильно ободраны, да и одна из веток при падении ободрала сбоку кожу головы.

— Не время расслабляться.

Сжав зубы, Крис заставил себя двигаться вперед. Несмотря на то, что он продолжал храбриться, идти было тяжело. Тело ломило от боли, пот стекавший ручьями раздражал и щипал раны, продолжавшие кровоточить.

Подстегиваемый упрямством, Ву через силу делал каждый шаг, как в бреду бормоча себе под нос: «Я не сдамся. Я здесь не умру. Я выживу. Я должен».

И лишь ближе к утру, когда над лесом забрезжил рассвет, а в глазах Ифаня все начинало расплываться, периодически сменяясь темными пятнами, в голове проскользнула не радужная мысль. До границы пара сотен километров, а пройти их никого не встретив и сумев продержаться в таком состоянии, задача почти невозможная. Однако Ву понимал, прояви он слабину и организм попросту сдастся, поэтому прогоняя мрачные думы, он продолжал переставлять ноги, хотя почти не чувствовал их. И все-таки, кровопотеря, усталость и травмы дали о себе знать. Ифань даже не понял, когда он оступился и упал, просто в какой-то момент он оказался лежащим на земле. Запах собственной крови смешивался с запахом земли и мха. А потом рядом раздались шаги и чужие голоса, но разобрать о чем они говорили он уже не смог. Сознание отключилось.

* * *

Лухан был в ярости. Это Чонде понял с первого взгляда, едва увидел его на пороге своего кабинета. Впрочем, он этого ожидал, как и последующей тирады о том, что разведке надо работать, а не спать. Сидя за столом, Ким терпеливо ожидал, когда генерал тайной полиции закончит свою речь о том, насколько они безответственны. За все время, Чонде впервые видел парня в таком состоянии, хотя он не мог его осуждать. Самолетов напавших на столицу оказалось больше, чем они ожидали, поэтому дать достойный отпор не получилось. Однако не это так выводило Лухана из себя, как непонятный визит двух летчиков на удаленную базу.

— Какого черта спрашивается, они там забыли? И кто этот парень с кем они виделись? Почему его до сих пор не поймали?!

— Мы уже отправили людей разбираться с этим. К тому же, вы тоже можете поискать этого шпиона. Внутренняя безопасность ваша обязанность.

— Да, это так. Но черт подери, мне было бы проще работать, если бы вы хоть постарались узнать, от чего нас так рьяно пытались отвлечь!

— Господин генерал, не забывайте, что мы тоже не всемогущи. Вполне возможно, это было организовано в последний момент и было под тщательным контролем Бёна. Я не снимаю с себя ответственности, но не забывайте, что в Вартасе тоже сидят не дураки. Все что я могу сказать сейчас, это то, что мы расследуем это дело. Как только мы узнаем хоть что-то об этом, я сразу передам вам всю имеющуюся информацию.

Чуть успокоившись, Лухан все еще рассерженно смотрел на слишком спокойного, по его мнению, Чонде. Наконец, он процедил сквозь зубы.

— Вы хотя бы узнали, кто были эти летчики?

— Да, «Зверь» и «Дракон» Вартаса. Последний кстати был подбит. Сейчас наши люди обыскивают лес, чтобы найти его или хотя бы его останки, а также осматривают место крушения. Быть может, удастся найти что-нибудь, что сможет помочь нам узнать цель их операции.

— Думаю, я добавлю к вашим людям своих.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Окинув Чонде злым взглядом, Лухан собрался выйти из кабинета, но остановился на пороге, когда у Кима зазвонил телефон. Сняв трубку, глава разведки поспешил ответить. Уже в следующий миг он привстал со своего места от услышанного. Бросив в конце короткое: «Доставить в столицу!», — Чонде положил трубку на аппарат. Подняв сосредоточенный взгляд на следившего за ним Лухана, Ким сдержанно произнес:

— Можете не высылать людей. Его нашли и везут сюда.

Симпатичное лицо главы тайной полиции исказилось усмешкой.

— Хоть какие-то хорошие новости. Я зайду, когда он будет здесь.

Кивнув Чонде, Лухан вышел из кабинета. Опустившись обратно на стул, Ким застучал пальцами по столу.

— М-да, кто-то бы мог подумать. Неуловимый «Дракон» Вартаса попал к нам в плен. Что ж, посмотрим хоть кто этот герой. И оказывается, не такой уж он и неуязвимый, как о нем говорили.


	3. Пленник

После бомбежек город походил на уродливую сюрреалистическую картину. Разрушенные и покореженные дома, выбитые стекла, тела тех, кто не укрылся в бомбоубежищах и бродящие в подобном хаосе выжившие, всем своим видом напоминающие призраков. Изредка слышались стенания и плачь, если кто-то из живых обнаруживал погибшим кого-то из близких.

Тао сидел на заднем сиденье служебного автомобиля, пустым взглядом наблюдая за царящей на улицах разрухой. Круги под глазами темными пятнами ярко выступали после очередной бессонной ночи. Когда он под утро вернулся в свой дом и хотел урвать пару часов для сна, за ним из штаба прислали машину. Конкретную цель его вызова ему никто не объяснил, единственное, что ему сообщили: «В связи с экстренной ситуацией вас срочно вызывает к себе генерал Ким!».

Потерев воспаленные глаза, парень устало вздохнул. От усталости у него даже не осталось сил на то, чтобы размышлять о причинах, по которым Чонде просил его явиться.

Свернув на очередную покореженную улицу, автомобиль, дернувшись, остановился. Сидевший на переднем сиденье водитель, оглянувшись, виновато произнес:

— Простите, полковник Хуан, дальше дорога перекрыта. Улица полностью разрушена, а объезд займет слишком много времени.

— Понятно. Тогда дойду пешком. Здесь недалеко.

Открыв дверь, Тао вышел на улицу, поднимая ворот шинели. Глядя перед собой, парень сжал губы. Перед ним представал вид почерневших от взрыва груд кирпичей, некогда бывших домами. В середине улицы котлован от бомбы. По развалинам ходят люди в форме и пара добровольцев в штатском, разбирающие завалы. Возле остатков домов лежат тела уже найденные под камнями: покореженные, изуродованные пламенем и обрушившимися кирпичами.

Взгляд невольно останавливается на лежащем всего в паре метров от него теле мальчика, которому на вид лет десять. Перед ним на коленях сидит женщина. Кожа, одежда и волосы черны от копоти, только на щеках две светлых дорожки от слез. Женщина, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, тихо завывает. Один из военных подходит к ней, прося уйти в безопасное место, так как одна из стен ближайшего дома, не рухнувшая при взрыве, опасно накренена в бок и грозит в любой момент осыпаться тяжелой кладкой. Вскинув голову, женщина несколько секунд смотрит на него потерянным взглядом, а после медленно поднимается и пытается ударить, начиная кричать о сумасшедшем императоре, бессмысленной войне и кровожадных дьяволах, по вине которых гибнут невинные дети. Мужчина старается защититься и успокоить ее, но совладать с полной отчаянья женщиной ему не удается до тех пор, пока на подмогу не приходит его товарищ. Вдвоем заломив женщине руки, они уводят ее в сторону находящегося в стороне фургона с красным крестом.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Тао двигается в противоположную сторону, подальше от неприятной сцены. Сейчас ему даже все равно, если придется сделать крюк, и он может задержаться с прибытием в штаб. Однако убежать от царившего вокруг хаоса невозможно, потому что разрушенных улиц слишком много, да и тот мальчик не единственный, кто погиб, так же как его мать не одинока в своем горе.

Когда Тао входит в здание штаба, кивая сидящему на пропускном пункте офицеру и показывая военное удостоверение, парень чувствует легкое облегчение. Здесь нет лишних эмоций. Здесь не льются слезы, никто не кричит от боли и на доносящийся с улицы запах крови и гари реагируют спокойно и отрешенно, а если оттуда вдруг и послышатся отчаянные голоса, их просто проигнорируют, словно ничего этого нет. Здесь все жертвы и потери существуют только на бумаге.

Поднимаясь на третий этаж, где находится кабинет Чонде, Тао слегка напрягается, так как весь офицерский состав, встречающийся ему на пути, выглядит непривычно взволнованным и напряженным. Еще больше Хуана тревожит наличие у входа в кабинет генерала двух людей из особой полиции Лухана и еще четверо из личной охраны императора. Остатки усталости от этого снимает в мгновение ока. Под пристальным взглядом шести пар глаз, Тао осторожно стучится в деревянные двери. Когда с обратной стороны слышится спокойное и уверенное: «Войдите!», — парень делает глубокий вдох, словно ныряет с вышки и, открыв дверь, заходит внутрь. Увиденное заставляет его замереть на пороге. За столом, напротив Чонде сидят Лухан и молодой император Чжан, позади которого с нечитаемым выражением лица стоит советник О. Здесь же находятся еще несколько людей из полиции и охраны, как и снаружи. В углу, словно стараясь слиться со стеной, стоит Сюмин.

Справившись с первым потрясением, Хуан поспешно склоняется в низком поклоне.

— Служу императору!

— Вы можете подняться, — Исин чуть кивает головой, и обращается уже к Чонде, — Это ваш заместитель о котором вы говорили?

— Да. Старший офицер разведки, полковник Хуан Цзытао. Но давайте вернемся к нашему разговору.

— Разумеется. Мне нужны подробности.

Чжан чуть хмурит брови, пристально глядя на генерала. Несмотря на подобную ситуацию, Ким держится спокойно и уверенно, и даже пронзительный взгляд Лухана не оказывает должного воздействия. Пока на него перестали обращать внимание, Тао осторожно отходит в сторону, вставая у стены в паре шагов от двери. Он все еще не имеет представления о том, что стало причиной столь внезапного собрания, поэтому особенно внимательно вслушивается в речь Чонде.

— Основные детали случившегося я уже изложил. Как я сказал, один из самолетов был подбит. Им оказался «Дракон» Вартаса. Настоящее имя засекречено и во всех документах, что удалось у него найти, он значится как «Крис». Его нашли в нескольких километрах от места падения, недалеко от деревни Хаудэ.

— Хаудэ? Он смог добраться так далеко от базы Терен? — в голосе Исина сквозит недоверие.

Чонде напряженно хмурится.

— Да. Хотя с учетом его повреждений это действительно кажется невероятным. Но, похоже, он действительно упрям и вынослив, раз смог пройти почти десять километров через лес за пару часов.

— В таком случае, вам повезло, что его удалось найти. Где он сейчас?

— На нижнем этаже. Сейчас он без сознания и как сказал врач, вряд ли придет в себя в ближайшее время. Из-за большой кровопотери и полученных ран ему потребуется время на восстановление, поэтому допросить его получится не раньше этого момента.

Император задумчиво хмурится. Стоявший до этого момента подобно статуе Сехун, внезапно наклонился вперед и тихо, так чтобы его услышал только Исин, что-то произнес. Чжан с полминуты о чем-то поразмышляв, вновь обратился к Чонде.

— Приставьте к нему своего человека для наблюдения. Как только он будет в норме, доложите лично мне.

— Как пожелаете. Я приставлю к нему майора Кима.

Стоявший в углу Сюмин, напрягшись, вытянулся по струнке, однако император отрицательно качнул головой.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы за пленным наблюдал Хуан. Он приближенное к вам лицо, к тому же я наслышан о его делах. Он уже достаточно проявил себя, чтобы заслужить доверие.

Когда взгляды окружающих устремляются к Тао, парень не находит ничего лучше, чем вновь поклониться, произнеся:

— Для меня честь служить Вам!

Когда Хуан вновь выпрямляется, в кабинете висит тяжелая тишина. Исин выглядит довольным таким положением дел, в то время как Чонде заметно напрягается, так как он не вправе ослушаться приказа императора, но одновременно ему не ясны причины такого решения. Лухан, как и Ким выглядит встревоженным, вот только его внимание полностью сосредоточено на Сехуне, вновь скрывающим все свои эмоции. Наконец Чонде все-таки произносит:

— Как Вам будет угодно.

— В таком случае, на этом закончим. Буду ждать от вас вестей о ходе расследования.

Чжан поднимается со своего места, но прежде чем уйти, оглядывает находящихся в кабинете людей и уже совсем другим тоном, более холодным и резким, добавляет:

— Надеюсь, все понимают, что о данном событии мой отец узнать не должен. Любой, кто донесет ему, будет казнен.

Находящиеся в кабинете, мгновенно склоняются в поклоне, для этого Лухан и Чонде встают со своих мест.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, император выходит из кабинета. Следом за ним выходит и его охрана. Идущий последним Сехун перед уходом окидывает Хуана пристальным взглядом, словно пытаясь по его внешнему виду считать нечто незримое. Лухан также оглядывает всех присутствующих и удаляется в сопровождении своих людей. Едва за ними закрывается дверь, Чонде тихо выдыхает, впервые показывая степень своего напряжения, после чего обращается к подчиненным:

— Я провожу императора. Сюмин, введи Тао в курс дела. Дождитесь меня здесь!

Оправив мундир, Чонде быстрым шагом преодолевает расстояние до двери, спеша нагнать Исина.

Пройдя к стульям перед столом генерала, Хуан, опустившись на ближайший, выжидающе смотрит на майора. Отойдя от стены, Сюмин устало садится рядом. Выглядит он ничуть не лучше Тао, такой же бледный и изможденный. Но, несмотря на это, майор старается держаться прямо и, сосредотачиваясь, начинает рассказывать Хуану о ночных событиях. Слушая Сюмина, Тао недоумевает. Подобная ситуация кажется чем-то сродни безумию. Двое летчиков практически вламываются на охраняемую базу, спокойно общаются со шпионом и после все трое расходятся. Будь он не в курсе, что это произошло на самом деле, он покрутил бы пальце у виска и решил, что это какая-то военная байка. Провернуть такую авантюру могли только ненормальные и невменяемые люди! Однако при этом, Хуан не может сдержать толики восхищения, хотя по положению подобного ему испытывать не стоит. Но, похоже, Бён вновь сделал их всех. Отвлечь все внимание на столицу, куда будут стянуты все силы и устроить для своих людей явку на малоохраняемой базе, учинить пожар так, чтобы в общем хаосе, суматохе и шуме охрана не сразу заметила шум двигателей приближавшихся самолетов. Будь их более двух, их непременно засекли бы ранее, но здесь уж чувствуется влияние Пака. Хуан в этом уверен, ведь в Вартасе пару раз пересекался с нынешним главой ВВС, хотя пост он этот занял через полгода с начала войны, до этого самостоятельно летав на истребителе. Даже сейчас летчики Геаны вздрагивают и напрягаются при одном упоминании о «Фениксе». Как однажды сказал Чонде: «Будь у Вартаса хотя бы десять летчиков уровня Пак Чанёля, и для Геаны войну можно было считать проигранной!».

К моменту, когда генерал разведки возвращается в кабинет, Сюмин успевает завершить свой доклад и Тао пытается переварить полученную информацию. Чонде, подхватив со стола одну из папок, вручает ее Хуану, а после просит следовать за ним. На ходу просмотрев содержимое папки, Тао понимает, что здесь собрана вся имеющаяся информация по данному делу с первыми результатами расследования. Решив позднее ознакомиться со всем содержимым, парень идет на полшага позади Чонде. Сюмин и вовсе шагает где-то за их спинами.

На нижнем этаже, кроме спуска в подземный бункер, служащем при необходимости залом совещаний или бомбоубежищем, находятся камеры временного содержания. Из них, после допроса, заключенных отправляют либо в тюрьмы и лагеря, либо на расстрел.

Пройдя до конца длинного коридора, Чонде останавливается перед железной дверью, у которой стоит охранник. При виде начальства он вытягивается по стойке смирно, но генерал проходит мимо, распахивая не запертую дверь. На мгновение Хуан недоумевает о причинах такой халатности, но зайдя внутрь понимает, что при всем желании их пленник сбежать не может. Он лежит на кровати без сознания. Голова обмотана бинтами, а лицо оплыло от синяков и кровоподтеков, из-за чего хоть как-то описать его внешность не представляется возможным. Из-под одеяла виднеются многочисленные бинты, а на левую руку наложен гипс. Возле парня стоит пожилой доктор, что-то записывающий в тетрадь, находящуюся у него в руках. Почувствовав постороннее присутствие, мужчина переводит взгляд на вошедших и, заложив карандаш в тетрадь, захлопывает ее. Чонде останавливается в паре шагов от кровати, не подходя ближе.

— Каково его состояние?

— Могу сказать, что, похоже, этот парень родился в рубашке. Несмотря на многочисленные ушибы и ранения, ни одна травма не угрожает жизни. Я обработал его раны, так что скоро все заживет. Дня через два-три, вероятно, он придет в себя.

— И впрямь, везунчик, — Тао бросает взгляд на Чонде. В голосе генерала сквозит ирония и недовольство, — Если вы закончили, можете быть свободны.

— Хорошо. Если не возражаете, я позднее зайду проверить его состояние.

— Конечно.

Доктор кланяется и выходит из камеры.

Подойдя ближе, Хуан окидывает лежащего парня внимательным взглядом. Высокий, широкоплечий. Рассматривая же его лицо, на мгновение Тао думает, что он уже видел его ранее, но из-за травм он не может сказать так ли это на самом деле. Обернувшись к генералу, парень спрашивает:

— И что, мне придется быть у него сиделкой?

— Думаю, врачи с этим справятся и без тебя. Понаблюдаешь за ним, когда он придет в себя. Побеседуешь. Мало ли что он может сказать в разговорах. Может, он окажется одним из сознательных и сам выложит все, что нам нужно.

— Сомневаюсь, что это будет так.

Чонде похлопывает Тао по плечу.

— Посмотрим. Мне ли не знать, какой ты мастер добывать информацию. Но для начала попробуем добиться ее мирным путем, а в зависимости от результата будем действовать далее. Пока же, Сюмин, — генерал оборачивается и кивает стоящему позади майору, — можешь быть свободен. Даю тебе десять часов отдыха, после жду в штабе.

— Слушаюсь! Служу императору!

Сюмин кланяется и направляется прочь, а Тао смотрит ему вслед с тенью зависти. Он бы и сам не отказался хотя бы от пары часов свободного времени.

Чонде с минуту молчит, рассматривая лежащего без сознания парня.

— Что ты о нем думаешь?

Хуан вновь смотрит на летчика.

— Отчаянный парень, этот Крис, раз согласился на такое задание. Хотя у него и без того достаточно громкий послужной список. Ему повезет, если его отправят в тюрьму или лагерь, а не на расстрел. Независимо от итога, предоставит он нам информацию или нет, церемониться с ним не будут.

Чонде оборачивается, слегка улыбаясь.

— Я имел в виду Сюмина. Хотя я не был бы так радикален в приговоре «Дракону». Думается мне, в этом деле все совсем не так просто, как кажется. Бён не дурак и просто так лучших летчиков под огонь не отправит. Видно то, зачем они летали в Терен, является для Вартаса сверх значимым.

— У вас есть предположения?

— Честно, это может быть что угодно. Данные о наших силах, вооружении, военных разработках. Вариантов много, но все это не стоит такого риска, а значит, на деле это что-то особое. И в этом предстоит разобраться. А пока, что ты все-таки думаешь о Сюмине?

Тао задумчиво хмурится.

— Я не замечал за ним чего-то странного. Майор исполнителен в своем деле, сдержан, хорошо знает нашу работу. На него можно положиться, — замолчав на некоторое время, Хуан чуть тише, спрашивает, — Вы его в чем-то подозреваете?

Генерал хмыкает.

— Я не столь подозрителен, как ты. Подумываю, что можно дать ему повышение. Хотя это только в планах. Ладно. Здесь нам делать больше нечего. Идем. Ознакомишься с рапортами по сегодняшнему делу и съезди, отдохни. А то если загнешься на работе, придется мне подыскивать себе другого помощника, но ты меня пока вполне устраиваешь.

Развернувшись, Чонде вышел из камеры. Решив не обращать внимания на прозвучавшее в конце «пока», Тао напоследок окидывает пленника взглядом и выходит следом за генералом. Из-за царапающего внутри чувства, что он знает этого Криса, на сердце не спокойно, но вспомнить его у него не получается.

***

Операция продлилась почти восемь часов. Восемь часов беспрерывного напряжения и борьбы за жизнь пациента. До самого конца Чонин не был уверен в благоприятном исходе, но все равно прикладывал все силы, чтобы вытащить с того света лежащего на операционном столе парня. Когда по истечении этого времени он, наконец, смывает с рук кровь и вытирает выступивший пот, тело переполняет усталость. Правда, отдыхать ему рано, ведь до конца его смены еще несколько часов. Хотя минут двадцать на перерыв у него есть.

Санитары на каталке перевозят бледного темноволосого парня из операционной в палату. Глядя ему вслед, Чонин разминает шею и выходит в коридор. На лавке у стены сидит знакомый доктору молодой парень в форме военной авиации. Улыбнувшись ему, врач подходит ближе.

— Странно видеть тебя здесь, Тэмин. Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Я здесь по поручению Пака. Он хотел знать исход операции До Кенсу.

Посмотрев в сторону, куда недавно увезли его пациента, Чонин устало произносит:

— Я сделал все, что в моих силах. В целом операция прошла успешно, и он должен жить. Но пока трудно давать гарантии. Сложно предсказать, какими будут последствия его ранения. Прежде всего, придется дождаться, когда он очнется. А что, он родственник Пака, раз он интересуется его лечением?

— Нет. Насколько мне известно, это один из летчиков, выполнявших секретное поручение Бёна, и Пак участвовал в его планировании. Видимо, все пошло не совсем так, как они ожидали. В итоге До оказался ранен, а второй пилот пропал без вести. Возможно, Пак чувствует в этом свою вину. Хотя, может, он просто хочет допросить его и выяснить, что произошло при выполнении задания.

Чонин помрачнел.

— Можешь передать ему, что я не пущу к своему пациенту военных для допроса, пока не буду уверен в его состоянии. А чтобы высшие эшелоны власти лишний раз не переживали, и других не заставляли волноваться, им стоит просто завершить войну. Желательно с минимальными жертвами!

Тэмин поджимает губы, с грустью смотря на врача. Он лучше других знает, как его кузен дорожит своими пациентами, а потому заканчивает их беседу, чтобы не сердить Чонина еще сильнее.

— Я понял. Не буду тебя больше задерживать. До встречи!

— Да. Увидимся.

Кивнув, Тэмин широким шагом направился к выходу. Проводив его взглядом, Чонин потер шею, стараясь снять напряжение. Он не одобряет войну и все с ней связанное. Он врач и его долг спасать людям жизнь, а потому все, что отрицает ее святость для него неприемлемо. В их госпиталь попадает много раненных военных, но не всем удается спасти жизнь. Некоторые умирают безымянными, и нет возможности связаться с их родными, а потому их хоронят неподалеку, на кладбище за больницей. И за эти два года это кладбище стало слишком большим.

— Доктор Ким! — вскинув голову, Чонин смотрит на спешащую к нему медсестру, — Привезли еще трех раненых, нужна ваша помощь.

— Иду!

Белый халат развивается подобно крыльям. Чонин быстрым шагом, порой преходящим на бег, спешит за медсестрой. Об отдыхе можно забыть, потому что работа прежде всего. Для человека, потерявшего практически всю семью, жизнь бесценна.

***

Последующие несколько дней практически ничем не отличались от предыдущих. Хуан, как и прежде, занимался делами разведывательного отделения: вел расследования, писал рапорта и выполнял свои обычные каждодневные обязанности. Единственным исключением в каждодневном распорядке стал утренний и вечерний отчет медиков о состоянии пленного. Сам он больше не спускался в его камеру, не видя в этом необходимости. Правда, когда утром четвертого дня доктор сообщил ему, что состояние их пациента пришло в норму, и он ночью приходил в себя, Тао понял, что придется приступать к обязанностям, возложенным на него императором. Решив не откладывать повторное знакомство с Крисом, Хуан отпустил доктора, направившись вниз.

Недалеко от лестницы за столом сидел дежурный. При виде заместителя генерала он поспешил подняться и встать по стойке смирно.

— Вольно. Мне нужен ключ от камеры 16.

— Вас сопроводить?

— В этом нет необходимости. Полагаю, вам известно о находящемся там пленном. Сомневаюсь, что у него есть силы оказать сопротивление, раз уж он недавно пришел в себя.

Дежурный чуть нахмурился, но, не став перечить начальству, открыл своим ключом ящик с ключами от камер и передал необходимый Хуану. Сжимая в ладони прохладный металл, Тао двинулся в сторону камеры. Мысленно он готовился к предстоящему разговору с пленным.

Дойдя до камеры, Тао открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. «Дракон», как и раньше, лежал на кровати и, вероятно, спал. Стараниями врачей его раны уже успели слегка затянуться, а синяки и воспаления практически сошли. Закрыв за собой дверь, Хуан широким шагом направился к постели, но сделав лишь несколько шагов, парень замедлился. Теперь он мог разглядеть лицо того, кто попал к ним под именем Криса. Не дойдя до кровати с полметра, Тао остановился, неверяще смотря на лежащего перед ним человека.

— И… Ифань?

Голос срывается на шепот, и Хуан впервые в жизни так напуган. Впервые ему не по себе, ведь он надеялся, что никогда в жизни больше не увидит его, и их дороги никогда не пересекутся. А теперь Ву оказывается его пленником. Шестеренки мозга вращаются со стремительной скоростью, пытаясь осознать происходящее и понять, что ему делать. Вероятнее всего ему стоит отринуть эмоции и следовать долгу. Передать руководству известную ему о Ифане информацию, попытаться выяснить причины, что привели его в Терен, а главное, ему стоит вычеркнуть все, что когда-то имело место быть между ними. Но прежние воспоминания даже по истечении нескольких лет все еще живы. И осознание того, через что Ву предстоит пройти, неприятно давит на грудь. Неуверенно подойдя к кровати, Хуан всматривается в бледное лицо, на котором все еще есть небольшие синяки. Тао мечется между желанием бережно прикоснуться к его щеке, чтобы проявить свою заботу, и желанием сжать его горло, чтобы предотвратить грядущие мучения. Но в итоге Хуан просто стоит подле кровати, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в лицо пленника. В себя Тао приходит только когда темные ресницы вздрагивают, и глаза медленно открываются, а на него устремляется не сфокусированный до конца взгляд.

***

Как и ночью, сознание возвращается к Крису с трудом, проталкиваясь через толщу усталости и боли.

Ифаню кажется, что он бредит, потому что он не понимает где он находится, а образ человека напротив все время расплывается, и даже когда он может разглядеть его, увиденное кажется невозможным. Ву хмурится, хриплым после длительного молчания голосом произнеся:

— Лан Шен?

На несколько секунд перед глазами все расплывается, а когда он, наконец, может сфокусировать взгляд, поблизости никого нет. Где-то в стороне со скрипом закрывается дверь, и слышится скрежет проворачиваемого в замке ключа. Вокруг невзрачные серые стены и одинокая лампа под потолком. Ифань старается вспомнить, что произошло, но, как и в прошлый раз, голова болит слишком сильно, и он вновь засыпает. Организму все еще не хватает сил для анализа ситуации.

***

Тао передает ключ в руки дежурному, который что-то у него спрашивает, но парень игнорирует любые вопросы, проходя мимо и направляясь в собственный кабинет. Только за закрытой дверью, сев за стол, Хуан упирается локтями в деревянную поверхность и утыкается лицом в ладони. Ему нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и привести их в порядок. В его работе чувства лишние и от них нужно избавиться без остатка. Тао дает себе слово, что он не позволит эмоциям взять верх, и в следующий раз, встретившись лицом к лицу с Ву, он не проявит слабости. Вот только, несмотря на доводы рассудка, сердце тревожно колотится, а в памяти то и дело проскальзывает улыбка Ифаня и его влюбленный взгляд, устремленный на Тао.


	4. Знакомство

**За 3 года до основных событий**

**Вартас. Сангсу. Середина мая**

Паровоз протяжно загудел, возвещая об отправлении поезда, и выпустил в воздух струю пара.

Подхватив стоявший на перроне чемодан, Ифань сощурился от слепящих солнечных лучей. Поезд заскрежетал колесами и, принявшись отстукивать постепенно учащающуюся грохочущую дробь, тронулся с места. Напоследок кинув в его сторону взгляд, парень направился к выходу с перрона в город, проталкиваясь меж снующих вокруг людей. В преддверии приближавшегося дня города, жизнь в Сангсу бурлила особенно сильно. Люди, точно безумные, носились по улицам, заставляя автомобили то и дело разгонять их с проезжей части сигнальными гудками. Вдоль улиц уже развешали ленты и флаги. Малера подбеливали и подкрашивали старые дома, обновляя их вид.

Лавируя сквозь людской поток, Ву, вместе с остальными подхватывая царивший вокруг предпраздничный дух, не мог сдержать улыбки. Несколько молоденьких студенток, мимо которых он проходил, при виде его статной фигуры в авиационной форме, принялись восторженно перешептываться и строить глазки. Усмехнувшись, Ифань кивнул им и продолжил свой путь. Сейчас в его планы не входило заводить романы. Все его мысли сосредотачивалась вокруг его поездки в соседний город, где он проходил экзамен для получения звания капитана. В ближайшие дни должны были быть готовы документы о повышении его квалификации, и вскоре он сможет сесть за штурвал самолета уже не в качестве помощника, а капитаном. Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, парень вскочил на ступеньку проходящего трамвая. До его небольшой квартирки было несколько остановок и затраченное на дорогу время, Ифань заранее предвкушал теплую ванну и хотя бы пару часов сна. Последние дни выдались достаточно нервными и напряженными, и грядущий отдых был особенно желаемым.

На протяжении всего пути парень любовался родным городом. Каменными домами с витиеватой отделкой. Фонтанами, вокруг которых бегала детвора. Молодыми цветами, высаженными в клумбы вдоль дорог. Весь город был пропитан жизнью и радостью, и даже в жилых кварталах, отдаленных от центра, все равно ощущалось подобное настроение.

Спрыгнув на своей остановке, Ву неторопливо двинулся по улице к трехэтажному дому на перекрестке, в котором находилась его небольшая квартирка. Невысокое строение окружали яблоневые деревья. И хотя многие из них уже отцвели, на некоторых все еще оставались источавшие приятный аромат белоснежные цветки. Войдя в подъезд, Ифань улыбнулся сидевшей за столом женщине-консьержу одетой в синее платье. На вид ей было лет сорок, длинные черные волосы заплетены в косу и повязаны лентой.

— Доброе утро, госпожа Ли!

Оторвав взгляд от книги, которую она читала, женщина приветливо улыбнулась.

— О! Ты, наконец, вернулся, Ифань! Тебя не было почти две недели. Слишком долго в этот раз, — женщина вытащила из кармана платья ключ и передала его парню, — Держи. Если что, я недавно наводила у тебя порядок.

— Благодарю за помощь. И вы правы, в этот раз пришлось задержаться. После полета я ездил по делам в Инир. А как у вас дела?

— Ох, у нас все по-прежнему, — Ли с улыбкой отмахнулась, но о чем-то вспомнив, вскинула голову, улыбнувшись еще шире, — Хотя у тебя появился сосед. В квартиру напротив недавно въехал юноша. Немного младше тебя, но кажется вполне достойный.

— Тогда мы вероятно с ним скоро пересечемся. А сейчас, если не возражаете, я пойду. Устал с дороги.

— Конечно. Приятного отдыха.

— Спасибо. До встречи, госпожа Ли.

Поднявшись на последний этаж, Ифань открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру. Опустив чемодан, парень прошел по короткому коридору в небольшую гостиную. Оглядев знакомую обстановку, Ву тихо хмыкнул. Госпожа Ли, как обычно, навела в его квартире кристальный порядок: ровно составленные книги в шкафу, выглаженные шторы, вымытые полы, вытертая пыль на полках и граммофоне, расправлены покрывала на диване и креслах. Пройдя к окну, Ифань распахнул створки, впуская с улицы свежий весенний воздух. На ходу стягивая с себя одежду, Ву надеялся, что котельная в доме работает исправно и в трубах есть горячая вода, потому что ему безумно хочется смыть с себя дорожную пыль и грязь, особенно после пяти часов езды в душном вагоне. И уже позднее, опускаясь в ванну с теплой водой, Ифань строит планы на вторую половину дня, не желая откладывать их на завтра. Вздремнув пару часов, он вполне успеет сходить в главное военное управление, чтобы уладить оформление документов с присвоением ему звания капитана, потому как, получив высшее летное звание, он автоматически переходит в данное ведомство.

Парня переполняли чувства предвкушения и волнения, ведь то к чему он шел столько лет, наконец, исполняется. К тому же, он абсолютно уверен, совсем скоро его жизнь полностью переменится и для него наступят совершенно иные времена. Хотя, пока он и не знает, какими будут эти перемены и что именно они ему принесут.

***

В одной из дворцовых зал в мягком кресле сидит седовласый мужчина. Несмотря на пожилой возраст, он держится достаточно статно, ровно держа спину и уверенно смотря на собеседника — сидящего напротив него молодого короля.

— Вы уверены, что хотите этого, господин министр? Вы лучший в военном деле и вам ли не знать, как ухудшились наши отношения с Геаной в последние годы. Боюсь, меж нашими странами в любой момент может вспыхнуть война.

— Я понимаю вашу тревогу, Ваше Величество. Я не хотел распространяться об этом, но я не в силах выполнять свои обязанности в силу ухудшения состояния здоровья. Боюсь, мне осталось не так много времени, поэтому я и решил подать в отставку именно сейчас. Понимаю, что для вас это неожиданно, но у меня есть несколько кандидатов, которые способны меня заменить.

Джунмён сосредоточенно нахмурился.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю.

— Первый — Ким Кибом. Один из старших офицеров, командир отряда артиллерии. Неплохой стратег. К тому же быстро ориентируется в сложных ситуациях. Я видел его пару раз на учениях и должен сказать, что он проявил себя с хорошей стороны. Неплохо ориентируется в сложных ситуациях. Второй — Макс Чанмин. Капитан второго ранга военно-морского флота. Сын адмирала Джин Чанмина. Достаточно хладнокровный и сдержанный. Имеет превосходный аналитический склад ума. Дальновиден и последователен в своих действиях. К тому же очень целеустремленный молодой человек. Третий — Бён Бекхён. Он моложе остальных, но в нем чувствуется большой потенциал. У него есть стальная хватка, способность к быстрому анализу и умение подмечать детали. К тому же, по-моему, у него хорошая интуиция и нестандартное мышление, благодаря которому он просчитывает наперед различные варианты развития событий. И последний, самый старший кандидат, генерал Ким Донван. У него железная воля и стальная хватка. Он не один год на военной службе, а потому хорошо знаком с устройством армии, ее сильными и слабыми сторонами. Имеет достаточно уважения среди подчиненных.

Облокотившись на подлокотник кресла, в котором он сидел, Джунмён коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, я обдумаю ваши предложения и в ближайшее время назначу нового министра.

— И… Ваше Величество! — мужчина сосредоточенно нахмурился, — Я должен вас предупредить. Мои агенты доложили, что Геана уже начала действовать и собирать информацию о наших силах.

Джунмён сжал руки в кулаки.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я думаю, что они отправили к нам несколько шпионов, чтобы собрать данные. Хотя некоторые вероятно действуют здесь и более длительное время. Поэтому будьте осторожны. Шион отрекся от престола, и те перемены, что произошли с приходом к власти Исина, не вызывают доверия.

— Я понял. В таком случае, я бы хотел, чтобы вы подготовили для меня все, что вам известно о действиях Геаны и их новой политике. Как только я выберу вам преемника, надеюсь, вы введете его в курс дел. Не хотелось бы оказаться беззащитными перед натиском врага.

— Как вам будет угодно. Разрешите идти?

— Да. Можете быть свободны.

Мужчина поднялся со своего места и, бесшумно ступая, вышел из покоев.

Откинув голову назад, Джунмён хмуро уставился в потолок. Быть может, останься его родители в живых, сейчас их страна не оказалась бы в такой ситуации. Но времена диктовали свои порядки и размышлять о всевозможных «если бы» было нельзя. Властитель должен сохранять трезвый и холодный ум, и думать о благе своего народа. Но собственные чувства и эмоции, не всегда этому способствовали и вносили разлад во внутреннее состояние, с этим приходилось жестко бороться.

Закрыв глаза, король тихо вздохнул.

— Неужели ты и, правда, так сильно изменился за эти годы, Лей? Раньше мы ведь совсем не этого хотели.

Просидев так несколько минут, Джунмён поднялся со своего места и также покинул зал. Лишнего времени для отдыха у него не было.

***

Выглаженная белая рубашка, серые брюки и твидовый пиджак, тонкий галстук в тон костюма, шляпа котелок. Ифань привык, что независимо от его одежды он всегда привлекает много внимания. Вот и сегодня, несмотря на деловой костюм, окружающие провожают его заинтересованными взглядами. Разумеется, особенно много внимания со стороны женщин.

Поправив галстук, Ву открыл двери, входя в просторный холл главного военного управления. Предъявив на проходной документы и уточнив, где располагается канцелярия, Ифань двинулся чередой узких коридоров и лестниц, удручающе выкрашенных в серый тон. Не добавляло им комфорта редкое наличие окон, а также узость. Даже двум людям было сложно в них разойтись. Пропетляв минут десять и едва не заблудившись, парень, наконец, нашел необходимые ему кабинет, о чем сообщала выгравированная табличка. Не без усилия открыв тяжелые деревянные двери, Ву остановился. Помещение канцелярии полностью отличалось от узких коридоров, представляя собой достаточно просторный зал, разделенный на две зоны. Первая, возле двери, была заставлена нескольким дубовыми столами с придвинутыми к ним стульями, словно в читальном зале библиотеки. Далее помещение разграничивала стойка в высоту чуть менее полтора метра, за которой начиналась вторая часть зала, занимающая куда больше пространства, нежели первая. Вся площадь этой части была заставлена высокими и достаточно широкими стеллажами с множеством ящичков. До верхних из них можно было добраться лишь с помощью специальных лестниц, прикрепленных к стеллажам и передвигающимся вдоль них на специальных колесиках.

Со стороны стойки раздавалось пощелкивание печатной машинки. Разносясь по залу, звук становился громче и походил на непрерывный стрекот.

Отойдя от порога, Ифань заметил в углу зала трех людей сидевших за дальним столом. С одной стороны плечом к плечу разместились два молодых парня: высокий и кучерявый с торчащими ушами, и низкорослый с короткой стрижкой и достаточно мягкими чертами лица. Напротив них, перед большой стопкой бумаг, проставляя печати и делая пометки в лежавшем рядом журнале, сидел темноволосый мужчина среднего возраста в строгом коричневом костюме. При появлении Ву он оторвался от своего дела и, бросив на него внимательный взгляд, обратил свое внимание в сторону стойки. Повысив голос, он холодно произнес:

— Шен, удели внимание посетителю, пока я оформляю бумаги господина Пака! — после этого мужчина вновь взглянул на Ифаня, обращаясь уже к нему, — Проходите!

Благодарно кивнув, парень прошел меж столами и заглянул за стойку. Позади нее, за придвинутым столом сидел молодой человек, что-то поспешно набиравший на машинке. Не отрываясь от своего дела, он сухо произнес:

— Подождите одну минуту, пожалуйста.

Не отрывая взгляда от служащего, Ву коротко ответил:

— Хорошо.

Пока парень заканчивал набирать текст, Ифань с неприкрытым интересом рассматривал его. Для него было в новинку видеть юношу с высветленными волосами, ведь обычно волосы красили только девушки. Длинная челка слегка спадала на стеклышки аккуратных очков, скрывая глаза. Белую рубашку на плечах пересекали светлые подтяжки, по бокам выделенные черными линиями. На шее повязан аккуратный галстук бабочка не броского темно-красного цвета.

Отняв руки от клавиш, парень выпрямился, поднимаясь со своего места. Служащий оказался почти одного с Ифанем роста. Встав напротив летчика, он уверено взглянул ему в глаза.

— Здравствуйте. Чем могу помочь?

На секунду Ву оцепенел, так как на него со сдержанной холодностью был устремлен взгляд необычных глаз. Было в них нечто кошачье, неукротимое и загадочное.

— Так что вы хотели?

Спохватившись, что он выпал из реальности, Ифань поспешил вытащить из внутреннего кармана свернутый лист экзаменационной комиссии и еще пару справок и передал их парню.

— Прошу прощения. Добрый день. Я по поводу оформления звания капитана.

Быстро пробежав по бумагам взглядом, парень вскинул голову, вновь смотря на Ву.

— Ваш паспорт, пожалуйста.

Вытащив документ, Ифань передал его парню, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за ним. Пройдя к стеллажам, парень проследовал вдоль одного из них и, выдвинув один из ящиков, принялся пролистывать картотеку. Все больше смотря на него, Ву ловил себя на мысли, что он впервые встречает настолько привлекательного человека. Если прежде он был поражен его выразительным взглядом, то теперь мог полностью оценить его с головы до ног. Подкаченное тело, выделяющиеся мышцы рук, длинные ноги в выглаженных темных брюках.

Найдя нужную ему бумагу, парень вернулся к столу и присев за него принялся заполнять какие-то бланки, периодически сверяясь с документами Ифаня и листами из картотеки. Все это время Ву продолжал неотрывно наблюдать за служащим. В этот раз его внимание сосредоточилось на аккуратных ухоженных пальцах и тыльной стороне ладоней, на которых проступали вены.

Закончив свою работу, парень передал документы вместе с заполненным им бланком и пером Ифаню.

— Проверьте данные и поставьте внизу свою подпись.

Вновь встретившись взглядом с необыкновенными глазами, Ву улыбнулся, правда, парень ответил хмуро сдвинутыми бровями. Опустив взгляд на протянутые ему листы, Ифань сосредоточился на чтении. Убедившись, что все верно заполнено, летчик поставил подпись, и вернул документ служащему. Бросив на лист беглый взгляд, парень вложил лист в стоявшую на столе картотеку.

— Документы будут готовы через неделю, поэтому вы сможете забрать их в следующий четверг. Всего доброго.

Парень хотел было отвернуться, но Ифань окликнул его, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Простите! Как вас зовут?

На лице служащего отразилось недоумение.

— Лан Шен, а что? Что-то не так?

— Нет, ничего. Спасибо за помощь, господин Лан. До встречи!

Ифань улыбнулся и, кивнув, направился к выходу.

По дороге домой парень думал о Шене. Было в этом парне нечто необъяснимое Ву, что цепляло и привлекало внимание.

***

Тао напряженно опустился за стол, сжимая вспотевшие руки в кулаки. Мог ли это быть кто-то из министерства или из полиции? Его раскрыли? Он всегда старался не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, так отчего этот парень так пристально за ним следил? Он был кем-то из агентов Вартаса? В любом случае, за время его пребывания в Сангсу у него не было проколов.

Вернувшись к работе, Хуан все еще размышлял о странном посетителе. Для собственного успокоения он даже нашел краткую информацию на этого человека в авиационной картотеке, пусть для этого ему пришлось сходить в другой корпус. В прочем информация о Ву Ифане не содержала в себе каких-то достопримечательностей. Обычный парень 23 лет, помощник пилота гражданской авиации, хотя скоро его должность и сменится на капитана. Вряд ли он как-то связан с полицией Вартаса, хотя стоит перестраховаться и впредь быть осторожней и внимательней. Решив больше не заострять внимание на произошедшем, но на всякий случай и не забывая этот инцидент, Тао вернулся к работе, а именно к заданию его начальника господина Чан Хо. Пока он занимался оформлением документов для рассмотрения очередного изобретения семейства Паков, Хуан перепечатывал устаревшие тексты, которые были ветхими и грозили в любой момент рассыпаться прахом. Конечно, это не входило в его обязанности, но он старался быть на хорошем счету у руководства. В случае чего, менее всего будут подозревать самого спокойного и исполнительного сотрудника.

От постоянного сидения в одной позе мышцы заметно затекли и Тао, прервавшись, принялся разминать шею и руки.

— Можешь уйти сегодня пораньше, Шен.

Обернувшись, Хуан взглянул на своего начальника, к этому моменту, вернувшемуся за стойку и стоявшему возле своего стола, находившегося в паре метров от стола Тао. Отложив толстую папку, которую он забрал у Пака, мужчина потер уставшие глаза.

— На сегодня для тебя работы больше нет. А мне еще стоит обсудить с вышестоящими руководителями эту новую разработку.

Хо кивнул в сторону папки. Стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, Хуан спросил:

— Что-то интересное? Я так понимаю, это чертеж нового самолета, раз уж его принес младший Пак.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Верно. Хотя большую часть разработок и вычетов все равно делает Чонсу, а Чанель в большей мере является испытателем, хотя и к разработкам он тоже прикладывает руку. Талантливый мальчишка, если честно, — выдохнув, Чан выпрямился, отстраняясь от сторонней беседы, — Ладно, мне еще закрывать все. Поэтому иди.

— Я еще не закончил с документами сектора С-37.

— У тебя впереди еще завтрашний день и следующая неделя. Уверяю, за день все не закончить. Поэтому не испытывай мое терпение!

— Как скажете! — поднявшись со своего места, Хуан прошел к вешалке, откуда подхватил пиджак и сумку, — До завтра, господин Хо.

— До завтра, Шен.

Развернувшись, мужчина направился в дальний конец зала запирать и опечатывать находящиеся в других комнатах архивы. Для Тао в них ход был заказан, так как информация в них была строго конфиденциальная. Однако именно они были его главной целью, ведь именно ради них его и прислали в Вартас. Здесь, в главном управлении были сосредоточены все данные об основных силах страны, о которых ему и было приказано все узнать и передать начальству в Геану. Чтобы добраться сюда ему потребовалось почти два года. К счастью легенда Лан Шена, кем Тао являлся здесь, была достаточно надежной и не вызывала ни у кого сомнения. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что ему пока не доверяли доступ к основным данным, момент, когда это произойдет, был вопросом времени.

Проводив мужчину взглядом, Хуан сосредоточенно нахмурился и, развернувшись, вышел из помещения канцелярии.

***

Домой Ифань добрался только к вечеру, так как успел еще заехать в аэропорт, рассказать о своем скором назначении. И как это часто бывает, так просто его отпустить не смогли и каждый посчитал своим долгом поздравить его с этим событием. Не то чтобы Ву был против этого, но все затянулось надолго, особенно после того, как его коллеги, чья смена подходила к концу, решили отметить данное событие в ближайшем баре. Просидев в их компании около часа, Ифань незаметно выскользнул из бара, направившись домой.

Солнце еще не село за горизонт и на улицах было достаточно светло. В центре, как и днем, бурлила жизнь. Ко всему прочему, на главной площади выступали музыканты, и желающие танцевали тут же под открытым небом. В другое время Ифань с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за ними и, может быть, даже присоединился, но днем он позволил себе поспать не более часа, а потому нормально отдохнуть у него не получилось. Чем дальше Ву уходил от центра, тем спокойней было на улицах. Поэтому, сворачивая на перекрестке к дому, он никак не ожидал никаких неожиданностей. Едва сделав шаг на повороте, парень почувствовал, как на что-то наступил и, поскользнувшись, упал на спину.

— Ох! Вы в порядке?

Откуда-то с боку к нему подбежал молодой человек и, присев рядом, заглянул ему в лицо. На пару секунд Ифань подумал, что он обознался, но подобные светлые волосы и кошачьи глаза было сложно спутать и не узнать. Правда, в этот раз, на работнике канцелярии не было очков, от чего под глазами стали заметны синяки, хотя Ву это мало озаботило, так как теперь его и без того необычные глаза казались завораживающими.

— Не волнуйтесь. Все нормально, — Ифань осторожно поднялся, стараясь не кривиться от боли, — Господин Лан, верно?

Парень хмуро сдвинул брови, принимая холодный и отрешенный вид.

— Да. Прошу прощения за этот инцидент.

Оглядевшись, Ву смог понять, что произошло. По улице, раскатившись в разные стороны, лежали яблоки, в руках же Шен держал порванный бумажный пакет.

— Давайте я вам помогу, пока еще кто-нибудь не покалечился.

Спохватившись, что он до сих пор не собрал яблоки, Лан торопливо поднялся, поспешив исправить собственную оплошность. От Ифаня проку оказалось мало, из-за боли в спине наклоняться нормально он не мог. В итоге, поднять он смог лишь три штуки, после чего Шен заметил его искривленное лицо и со вздохом произнес:

— Оставьте. Я сам.

Понимая, что больше он все равно сделать не сможет, Ву выпрямился, оглядывая собиравшего яблоки парня. После работы Лан успел переодеться в легкий свитер и серые брюки. Вокруг шеи был перекинут шарф, так как под вечер на улицах становилось холоднее. Подхватив последнее яблоко, парень выпрямился, обернувшись к Ифаню. Оглядев его с головы до ног, он тихо вздохнул.

— Здесь поблизости живет мой знакомый. Он врач. Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если он осмотрит вашу спину? Я провожу.

Глядя на Шена, Ифань невольно улыбнулся. Он определенно симпатизирует этому парню. Несмотря на его отстраненный и порой холодный вид, Лан ему понравился. Во всем его облике было что-то располагающее и пробуждающее доверие.

— Буду благодарен.

Следующие пара минут все сильнее вводят Ифаня в недоумение, особенно когда они приближаются к его дому и заходят в его подъезд. Когда же Шен поднимается на его этаж, Ву понимает, что вероятно знакомый Лана его новый сосед. Подходя к деревянной двери, Шен несколько раз негромко стучит. Минуту спустя на пороге появляется молодой парень со смуглой кожей и взъерошенными волосами, судя по свободным домашним штанам и легкой рубашке с расстегнутыми у шеи пуговицами, посетителей он не ждал. В этом Ифаня убеждает и его удивленный, растерянный взгляд, которым он поочередно оглядывает своих визитеров.

— Добрый вечер. Шен, что-то случилось?

— Да. Здравствуй, Чонин. Извини, за внезапный визит. По моей вине этот молодой человек повредил спину, не мог бы ты осмотреть его.

— Да, конечно, проходите.

Чонин поспешно отходит в сторону, приглашая внезапных гостей в квартиру. Входя следом за Шеном, Ифань коротко здоровается и осматривается, в идентичной его квартире, замечая, что многие вещи еще не разобраны. У стены в коридоре стоят несколько чемоданов и стопок связанных книг. В комнате лежит разобранный шкаф, возле которого стоит деревянный ящик с инструментами. Похоже, перед тем как открыть двери, хозяин дома собирал мебель. Отодвигая с дороги несколько сумок, Чонин освобождает проход в сторону придвинутого к стене дивана.

— Присаживайтесь.

Оглядывая квартиру, Шен подходит к шкафу, присаживаясь на пол.

— Пока ты его осматриваешь, я могу помочь собрать его.

— Ты и так помог мне с переездом, поэтому не стоит.

— Мне не сложно. Это будет в качестве благодарности за работу.

Чонин хмыкает и улыбается, перенося свое внимание на Ифаня, разместившегося на диване.

— Снимайте пока пиджак и рубашку.

После этого врач вышел из комнаты, а Ву принялся расстегивать пиджак и рубашку. Снять их оказалось не просто, потому как спину почти мгновенно прострелило болью. Зашипев сквозь зубы, Ифань не без труда сумел их стянуть. Отодвинув их на край, парень поднял взгляд застывая. Шен, прервавшись от своего занятия, окидывал его с головы до ног. Когда же их взгляды встретились, Лан спокойно отвернулся, продолжив прикручивать боковую стенку шкафа к основанию.

Ощутив неловкость из-за сложившейся ситуации, Ву отодвинулся подальше к спинке дивана. Сидеть полураздетым в чужой квартире с незнакомыми людьми было малоприятно.

В дверях показался Чонин, несший в руках кожаную сумку средних размеров. Заметив, как напряжен Ифань, парень мягко улыбнулся.

— Это не займет много времени. Повернитесь спиной, пожалуйста.

Вздохнув, Ву осторожно двигаясь, развернулся. Руки Чонина коснулись кожи, оказываясь неожиданно горячими. Он осторожно ощупывал мышцы спины участок за участком, интересуясь, чувствуется ли в этих местах боль. Первое время Ифань не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, но стоило врачу добраться до поясницы, как Ву напрягся.

— Значит здесь, — Чонин задумчиво цокнул языком. Еще немного проведя руками чуть ниже и в стороны, он отнял ладони от спины, — похоже, небольшое растяжение. К счастью, ничего серьезного. Я сейчас смажу вам спину прогревающей мазью и выпишу на нее рецепт. Обрабатывать ушиб, желательно хотя бы два-три раза в сутки. Недели будет достаточно.

Ифань задумчиво нахмурился. Ему было нелегко даже двигаться, а уж, каким образом обработать себе спину он и вовсе не представлял. Между тем Чонин, словно что-то почувствовав, вытаскивая из сумки баночку с мазью и зачерпывая немного, спросил:

— У вас ведь есть, кому помочь?

Вновь ощущая горячие ладони на своей пояснице, Ву чуть качнул головой, но быстро спохватился.

— Придумаю что-нибудь.

Чонин ненадолго задумался.

— Вы далеко живете?

Ифань улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Я ваш сосед из квартиры напротив.

Врач изумленно выдохнул.

— Вот как. Приятно познакомиться. Я Ким Чонин.

— Ву Ифань.

— В таком случае, господин Ву, думаю, я смогу вам помочь. Буду заглядывать к вам перед работой и после. Вы не против?

— Нет, если вам это не доставит неудобства.

— Все нормально, — Чонин убрал руки, — Посидите так пару минут, пока мазь не впитается, и можете одеваться.

Встав с дивана, Ким двинулся в ванну смывать мазь с рук. К моменту его возвращения Ифань решил понемногу одеваться. Из-за боли, оказалось, сделать это ему не по силам. В итоге, одеться у него получилось только с помощью Чонина, который, вернувшись, помог ему разобраться с рубашкой. Пиджак Ву решил не надевать, так как был не намерен задерживаться в чужой квартире, а потому держал его в руках.

— Благодарю. Если я могу вас чем-то отблагодарить, то только скажите.

— Не стоит. За вас мне поможет Шен, он уже почти собрал шкаф. Вы ведь из-за него пострадали. Кстати, как это получилось?

Чонин оглянулся, смотря на сосредоточенного Лана, примеривающегося к одной из полок. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Шен сухо произнес:

— У меня порвался пакет с яблоками, и он поскользнулся на одном из них.

— Мне просто следовало быть внимательней и смотреть под ноги.

Ифань попытался снять с Лана часть вины, но Шен, оглянувшись, взглянул на него с упреком и он замолчал. Задумчиво потерев подбородок, Чонин посмотрел на Ву.

— В любом случае, придется в эту неделю поберечь спину и постараться избегать лишних нагрузок. Сейчас вам будет лучше отдохнуть и повязать на поясницу что-нибудь шерстяное.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, я пойду. Спасибо за помощь!

Ифань медленно встал с дивана. Причин оставаться здесь у него не было. К тому же, в отличие от него, у заинтересовавшего его Шена, явно не было ответной симпатии.

— Я провожу.

Чонин первым направился в коридор.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Ву взглянул на затылок, сосредоточившегося на сборе шкафа Шена.

— До свидания, господин Лан.

Оглянувшись, парень с отстраненной вежливостью ответил:

— Всего доброго.

После этого Лан вернулся к прежнему занятию, полностью игнорируя устремленный на него взгляд. Сдвинув на переносице брови, Ифань зашагал в сторону выхода.

Сжав в руках отвертку, Шен украдкой оглянулся, задумчиво разглядывая чужую спину до тех пор, пока она не скрылась за углом.


	5. Оковы

На протяжении всего дня Тао ломал голову над тем, что ему делать дальше. Он уже не пытался вникать в дела и не вчитывался в лежащие перед ним документы. Вначале он пытался честно выполнять свои обязанности, но вскоре понял — это бесполезно. Единственное о чем он мог думать, лежащий в камере внизу парень.

Когда за очередным визитером закрывается дверь, Хуан не выдерживает и тяжело вздыхая, складывает руки на столе и опускает на них голову. Он понимает, что ему нужно вернуть ясность мысли и твердость в принятии решений и последующих действиях, но одного осознания все равно недостаточно, чтобы взять себя в руки.

В подобных метаниях проходит почти весь день Тао. И когда к нему приходит один из младших офицеров с докладом о том, что ему следует явиться в одну из ближайших тюрем для допроса заключенного, Хуан чувствует легкое облегчение. Если между ним и Ифанем будет большее расстояние, возможно, он сумеет привести мысли в порядок.

За час парень добирается до находящейся за городом тюрьмы. Серое мрачное четырехэтажное здание, огороженное высокой стеной с колючей проволокой и охранными башнями, на которых стоят смотровые с автоматами, внушает страх одним видом. Низкорослый худой начальник тюрьмы лично встречает офицера во дворе, провожая до комнаты допросов темными коридорами с редкими лампами. Для Тао это не первый визит в эти стены, к тому же он бывал и в других тюрьмах, но сейчас все кажется более зловещим и давящим. Теперь он чувствует и себя заключенным, потому что мысли отказываются избавляться от образа Ифаня. При каждом шаге Хуан представляет, что когда-нибудь и Ву возможно придется проследовать этим путем. Но меж ними определенно будут большие различия, окажись летчик здесь, и запястья сдавят металлические наручники, а охрана, не церемонясь, будет подталкивать вперед и при желании может пару раз ударить. Мрачность всплывающего в голове образа ожесточает и вид комнаты для допросов. Маленькое помещение с простым столом и двумя стульями по разные стороны, темные кирпичные стены и грязный пол, в углу заметны следы крови и лежащий чей-то выбитый зуб. Проследив за взглядом помрачневшего Тао, начальник тюрьмы чуть съеживается, поспешно оправдываясь:

— Простите, не успели убраться.

Втягивая носом прелый воздух с не выветрившемся запахом крови, Хуан проходит к столу и опускается на один из стульев, коротко бросая:

— Приведите заключенного № 623712.

Мужчина спешит удалиться, а парень прикрывает лицо рукой, чтобы хотя бы через раз вдыхать отвратный запах этого помещения. Он сам не раз допрашивал заключенных и пленных, и не всегда все ограничивалось разговорами, он и сам не единожды прибегал к насилию, выбивая нужную информацию кулаками. Но сейчас все по-другому, потому что он знает, что как только Ифаню станет лучше, ему придется так же выпытывать из него причины их полета в Терен.

Заключенного приводят пару минут спустя. Молодой парнишка, которому на вид нет еще и двадцати лет. Тело заключенного настолько худое, что тюремная роба мешком висит на нем. Черные волосы подстрижены ежиком. Светло карие глаза, широко распахнутые от страха, выделяются на бледном лице. Опускаясь на стул напротив Тао, парень подрагивает всем телом будто в лихорадке. Офицеру даже немного жаль его, потому что этот мальчишка уже сейчас готов в любой момент расплакаться, но работа есть работа, а потому он с холодным отчуждение раскрывает папку с его личным делом, прихваченную из штаба.

— Сун Менхёк. Младший лейтенант 46 дивизии, — Хуан отрывает взгляд от бумаг, переводя его на парня, — Неловко, наверное, попасть в плен при попытке бегства с поля боя. В Вартасе вас за дезертирство уже могли расстрелять, господин Сун.

Парень всхлипывает, опуская голову, и сжимает в кулаки трясущиеся руки.

— Я не хочу умирать. Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня. Я все расскажу. Все что знаю.

Лицо Тао не выражает никаких эмоций, только глаза, абсолютно черные, кажутся заключенному персональными дверьми в ад.

— Хорошо. Давайте послушаем, что вы можете нам рассказать.

— Вы… не убьете меня?

— Посмотрим на то, что именно вы расскажете, и будет ли это правдой.

— Клянусь, я не буду врать!

— В таком случае, начнем, пожалуй.

Хуан вынимает из внутреннего кармана перьевую ручку, выдавливая чернила и вытаскивает из лежащей перед ним папки чистый лист, готовясь записывать нужную ему информацию.

Следующие минут сорок Тао расспрашивает парня обо всем, что ему известно о дислокации войск, базах с вооружением, численности личного состава их дивизии и размещении войск в тылу. На протяжении всего разговора Суна потряхивает, потому что кажется, что перо, скользящее по бумаге, подписывает ему смертный приговор, а периодически устремляющийся взгляд темных глаз пронзает насквозь.

Как только офицер ставит последнюю точку, заключенный испугано спрашивает:

— Теперь, меня не убьют?

Тао собирает вещи, не глядя на парня.

— Это решать не мне. Прежде всего, нам придется проверить полученную вами информацию. Если что, в камере у вас будет достаточно времени чтобы подумать обо всем и может быть, вы сможете вспомнить и рассказать что-то еще.

Выпрямляясь, Хуан заглядывает в глаза Суна, испугано сглатывающему и вжимающемуся в стул. Проходя мимо него, Тао говорит стоявшему все это время возле входа надзирателю, чтобы парня увели обратно в камеру.

Направляясь к выходу, офицер чувствует себя грязным, будто с ног до головы перемазанным чем-то темным и отвратительным. Его переполняет отвращение к этому парню, который так легко и просто продал жизни своих товарищей за свою собственную. Сун ни на секунду не задумался о том, что будет с теми, о ком он рассказал. В его взгляде не было ни тени раскаяния, он до последнего трясся только над собой.

Уже садясь в машину и выезжая с территории тюрьмы, Хуан думает о допросе, что ему предстоит провести Ифаню. Тао достаточно хорошо знает характер Ву, чтобы понимать, что он будет молчать до последнего. Ведь для летчика еще в прошлом чужое благополучие было важнее своего, а потому он не станет трусливой крысой закладывать своих товарищей. Офицер хмурится, отчего меж бровей залегают глубокие морщины. Ему нравился этот открытый и самоотверженный характер Ифаня, но сейчас он чувствует, что начинает ненавидеть его. Если Ву не начнет говорить с самого начала, тогда допрос приобретет совсем другой оборот, и простым разговором дело не обойдется. Сейчас Хуан безумно желает, чтобы летчик проявил слабость и струсил, выложив все с самого начала, потому что ему не хочется пытать его. Тао до боли сжимает руль, отошедшее ненадолго отчаяние возвращается вновь. Почему император доверил это именно ему? Почему именно он должен быть тем, кто заставит Ифаня страдать? Он знает, что даже ему Ву не расскажет правды.

Прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, парень выруливает на развилку до города, но в последний момент сворачивает на другую дорогу, не менее знакомую. Для него есть только один человек, который может вернуть ему самообладание и хладнокровие, и пусть внутри он ненавидит и боится его, это не отменит его влияние на парня. Только он может вновь обратить сердце Тао в каменную глыбу и сделать его бесчувственным и бессердечным. Таким, каким ему нужно стать, чтобы быть хорошим надзирателем для Ву Ифаня.

***

Поместье Хуан обустроено в традиционном стиле сыхэюань*. Каменный забор, деревянные ворота с черепичной крышей. Во внешнем дворе ровный травяной ковер, крестообразно пересеченный выложенными камнями тропинками, идущими от ворот к трем входам в разные помещения. Справа находится тренировочный зал, слева кухни и помещения для слуг. Напротив ворот главное жилое здание, состоящее из четырех домов, соединенных коридорами и образующих квадрат. В центре них находится внутренний двор с парой деревьев и маленьким прудом.

Остановившись недалеко от входа, Тао выходит из машины и запрокидывает голову назад, рассматривая глиняную черепицу над воротами. Он все еще не уверен в том, стоило ли ему приезжать сюда, потому что его с родным домом связывают только негативные воспоминания.

Прогоняя собственные сомнения, офицер распахивает ворота, входя во внешний двор. Подметавший тропинки слуга в простой свободной рубашке и штанах при виде парня ненадолго удивленно застыл, но спохватившись, поспешил поклониться.

— Здравствуйте, молодой господин!

Тао коротко кивает, напрягаясь всем телом. Сам воздух в этом месте не дает расслабиться и давит камнем на грудь.

— Добрый вечер. Я приехал навестить деда.

— Сейчас он тренируется, подождете его в главной комнате?

— Нет!

Парень отвечает слишком резко, отчего слуга торопится опустить голову пониже. От этого вида Хуану становится противно, все здесь скованы страхом, боясь лишний раз поднять головы. Когда-то он был точно таким же. Вздыхая, Тао уже мягче продолжает:

— Я навещу его в зале.

Мужчина приподнимает взгляд, смотря на него как на сумасшедшего, и Тао не в праве его за это осуждать. Двигаясь исключительно медленно, парень приближается к находящейся ровно по центру правого здания двери. Тихо выдыхая, он снимает шинель, оставляя ее на полу веранды возле входа, и стягивает обувь. Еще секунд пять он сомневается, прежде чем открыть дверь и, войдя внутрь, опуститься на колени на деревянный пол возле входа, только после этого он позволяет себя поднять взгляд, чтобы оглядеть и без того знакомое помещение. Просторный зал, полностью обшитый древесиной, правая и левая стены завешены холодным оружием всех видов и мастей от нундчаков, цзяня и дао, до гуня и деревянного шеста. Последний в руках сжимает высокий широкоплечий мужчина в легкой свободной одежде, отрабатывающий удары в центре зала. На вид ему не более пятидесяти, хотя на деле много больше. Черные волосы коротко стрижены, как и усы с бородой. Тао знает, что, несмотря на то, что на него не обратили внимания, его появление не осталось незамеченным. Мужчина делает еще несколько ударов по воздуху, после чего в прыжке наносит удар незримому противнику ногой и, приземляясь, застывает обращенным лицом к офицеру, холодно глядя на него сверху вниз. Шест ощутимо упирается парню в горло. Тао чувствует, как по позвоночнику струится капелька пота, но на лице его эмоции никак не отображаются.

— Что привело тебя сюда, Цзытао? Хочешь сказать, вы уже победили Вартас и у тебя полно свободного времени?

Голос деда звучит сухо и жестко.

— Я приехал навестить вас.

— Считаешь меня немощным?

— Нет.

Мужчина убирает шест от горла парня, но продолжает, как и раньше надменно смотреть на него.

— Тогда в чем дело? Опять твои слезливые родственные чувства?

Тао сжимает зубы, бросая на родственника полный злобы взгляд.

— Нет. Об этом не может быть и речи.

— Все еще не можешь простить мне прошлого? Мне, честно говоря, все равно, что ты чувствуешь, но не смей опозорить имя семьи Хуан. На протяжении многих столетий наша семья верой и правдой служила императору и поэтому ты должен сознавать ту ответственность, что возложена на твои плечи. Твой отец героически погиб во время второй восточной войны двадцать лет назад и сейчас твой долг почтить его память своей доблестной службой во славу нашей империи.

Парень напряженно сглатывает, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Вам будет все равно, даже если я погибну?

Ноздри мужчины расширяются от гнева, и шест резко ударяет Тао в солнечное сплетение. От боли воздух вырывается из легких, и тело сгибается. Следующий удар приходится офицеру по позвоночнику. Жадно хватая ртом воздух, парень старается прийти в себя и избавиться от вспыхивающих перед глазами темных пятен. Стоило догадаться, что некоторые вещи не меняются со временем, и удар деда такой же тяжелый, как и раньше.

— Я воспитывал в тебе мужчину, а не бесхребетного труса! Если тебе прикажут умереть за императора, ты должен принять этот долг с почетом и уважением! Я не позволю тебе опорочить имя рода Хуан и замарать его клеймом позора!

Зубы сжимаются до боли, но от ярости поднимающейся внутри даже боль отходит на второй план.

— Долг мужчины? А разве вы не поступили как трус, убив мою мать! Вы никогда её даже за человека не считали, постоянно оскорбляя и унижая!

— Да как ты смеешь, щенок! — мужчина делает широкий шаг, подходя к парню. Цепкие пальцы впиваются в ворот, рывком заставляя Тао подняться, — Она умерла от болезни и до последнего надеялась, что ее сын сможет хоть немного почтить своими делами память отца и предков, а ты только и делал что ревел, как девчонка! С самого начала стоило запретить тебе общаться с этой слабой женщиной, тогда бы ты не вырос нашим общим позором! Чего ты добился за эти годы? Полковник? Я в твои годы уже был генералом! Ты должен идти к своей цели несмотря ни на что! Ты должен полностью вымыться в крови ради воли правителя! Идти по головам, если оно того требует! А твои россказни про чувства оставь смазливым писакам, рассказывающим сказки о любви и верности! Твое сердце должно быть из камня, чтобы ты мог хоть чего-то добиться! Если я еще хоть раз услышу от тебя хоть намек на сострадание, страх или какую-то иную слабость, я самолично тебя из-под земли достану и отрублю к чертям твою безмозглую голову! А теперь пошел вон, чтобы мои глаза тебя не видели. И до тех пор, пока ты не станешь настоящим мужчиной, не смей даже появляться передо мной. Ты все еще бесхребетный слабак, Цзытао, и мне стыдно, что у меня такой слабохарактерный внук!

Парень рывком освободился из захвата, все его тело потряхивало от злости.

— Можете быть уверены, теперь я стану таким же безжалостным и жестоким тираном, как вы дедушка. Но тогда вам придется забыть о покое, потому что однажды я просто перережу ваше горло, отомстив за всю ту боль и страдания, что вы заставили вынести меня и мою мать!

Развернувшись, Тао вышел из зала, захлопнув дверь. Быстро обувшись и подхватив шинель, офицер вышел за пределы дома и сев в машину развернулся, направившись в город. Это было нечестно по отношению к Ифаню, но он должен был напомнить себе о той жгучей ненависти к своему единственному родственнику, ради которой он и решил продолжить дело семейства Хуан. Он заставит его пожалеть о тех ударах палкой, что ему пришлось в бесчисленных количествах вытерпеть в детстве, о бессонных ночах взаперти продуваемого всеми ветрами чулана, о выматывающих бесконечных тренировках, о слезах его матери и главное о том, как он посмел избить его до полусмерти, только за то, что он позволил себе заплакать на похоронах матери. С тех пор, на протяжении долгих тринадцати лет Тао ни разу не позволил себе проронить ни единой слезы. Он не даст своему деду и шанса назвать его еще хоть раз отбросом и позором семьи. Парень сам уничтожит родственника, который всеми силами старался превратить его в такое же безжалостное чудовище, каким был сам.

Едва ворота дома захлопнулись, оставшийся в зале мужчина довольно улыбнулся. Одержимый яростью, гневом и ненавистью его внук не допустит в себе слабости и будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы стать по-настоящему хладнокровным воином императора. Развернувшись, старший Хуан прошел к стене, возвращая на место деревянный шест.

***

Крис открывает глаза, когда до него доносится звук взрывов, перекликающийся с надрывно воющей сиреной. Пол, потолок и стены содрогаются всякий раз, когда на улице падает и разрывается на миллионы осколков очередная бомба. Это первый раз, когда придя в себя, Ву не теряет сознание в следующий же момент. Тело все еще ноет и болит, но уже не чувствуется, как мешок разорванных мышц и переломанных костей. Ифань думает, что он пришел в себя потому, что ему стало лучше, и раны зажили. Но чувствуя проявляющуюся сухость во рту и ноющую боль в голове, когда он пытается пошевелиться, он понимает, что на самом деле он пришел в себя, когда начало заканчиваться действие морфина, который ему вкалывали для обезболивания. Крис думает, что именно морфин виноват в его галлюцинациях, которые он видел, приходя в себя, а также в посещавших его снах о прошлом. Парень лежит несколько минут, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, разлетающимися при любом усилии, подобно рассыпавшимся по полу бусинам порванного ожерелья. Ифань не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он, наконец, начинает сознавать, что в комнате над ним выбеленный потолок с россыпью узких темных трещин. В центре него слегка покачивается одинокая лампочка — взрывы успели стихнуть совсем недавно, но отзвук минувшей дрожи медленно затихает в сотрясавшихся стенах и потолке. Приподняв голову от подушки на несколько сантиметров, Крис оглядывает комнату в которой находится, но долго так напрягать шею не получается и он вновь опускается. Впрочем, и этого короткого промежутка времени хватает для того, чтобы понять, как дерьмово обстоят его дела. В комнате помимо кровати, придвинутой к дальней стене, находятся только железный стул и маленький стол, оба стоят в углу комнаты в его ногах. В противоположном конце комнаты металлическая дверь с зарешеченным окошком, сейчас закрытым с обратной стороны небольшой дверцей. И это все, что есть в пределах этих четырех выкрашенных в тусклый серый цвет стен. Ифань цедит ругательства сквозь зубы, пытаясь вытащить из сознания последние воспоминания перед потерей сознания. Сквозь толщу мрака беспамятства всплывают образы прошлого: ночное небо в окне самолета, вражеская военная база, бегущие солдаты. Руки вспоминают прикосновение к холодному металлу штурвала, а в ушах будто повторно звучит тяжелое дыхание раненого До, пробуждающее в нем отчаянное желание спасти ему жизнь. А далее самый безумный поступок в его жизни и следом хоровод новых образов — тело, срывающееся с большой высоты, и глаза, жмурящиеся от огненной вспышки, парашют, отнесенный в сторону взрывной волной, а далее треск и не понятно толи это ломаются ветки деревьев, через которые он падал, толи его кости. Но, кажется, все-таки первое, потому что он еще помнит, что сплюнув изо рта кровь, куда-то пошел, и уже после его настиг мрак беспамятства.

Крис тихо с трудом выдыхает, закрывая глаза. Воспоминания отнимают много сил и причиняют боль, но и их оказывается достаточно, для осознания — после падения к своим он не добрался.

— Черт!

Ифань едва не рычит от злобы и бессилия, за которыми медленно прорастает страх. Ву знает, он не сможет вернуться в Вартас. Сначала его будут пытать, а после уберут, как израсходованный материал.

От бушующих в сердце чувств силы истощаются быстрее, и реальность расплывается, как рисунок акварелью под струями дождя. Какое-то время Крис пытается бороться с собственной слабостью, но вскоре понимает, как это тщетно и закрывает глаза. Ему нужен план. Он должен найти выход и выбраться из плена. А для этого потребуются силы. Много сил. Мысли хаотично врываются в голову, но не задерживаются в ней и, истончаясь, исчезают. На границе обрывающегося сознания, Ифаню хватает сил ухватиться лишь за одну из них, которая растворяется секунду спустя: «Надеюсь, с Кенсу все в порядке и он передал конверт Бёну».

***

В следующий раз Крис приходит в себя от чувства чьих-то прохладных пальцев лежащих на его запястье. Медленно открыв глаза, Ву видит склонившегося над ним пожилого доктора, измеряющего его пульс. Встретившись с ним взглядом, мужчина довольно хмыкает.

— Вот вы, наконец, и очнулись. Вы помните, как ваше имя?

Крис легко кивает и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но память подкидывает воспоминание, что он в плену, а значит его настоящее имя, скорее всего, неизвестно и, следовательно, ему стоит быть осторожным с тем, что и кому он говорит. Парень хмурится и молчит. Доктор недовольно кривится.

— Досадно. Ну, в любом случае, допрос не моя специализация, этим займутся другие. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Так, словно я выпал с самолета, а в остальном отлично, — после длительного молчания голос хрипит, и слова даются Ифаню с трудом.

Мужчина усмехается и довольно хмыкает.

— Неплохо держитесь для человека в вашем положении.

— Я догадываюсь, что мне оно ничего хорошего не предвещает.

Доктор пожимает плечами и проходит к столу. Опустившись на стул, он начинает что-то писать в лежащей перед ним тетради.

Дверь открывается с негромким, но достаточно заметным скрипом. Поскольку двигаться ему все еще трудно, Крис крайне медленно поворачивает голову к входу и в следующий миг через его тело проходит тревожный импульс, заставляющий его вздрогнуть. При виде вошедшего зрачки расширяются до пределов радужки, и Ву абсолютно уверен, что он сходит с ума, потому что такого просто не может быть!

— Шен?! Но как?!

Вошедший парень скользит по нему безучастным взглядом, а после произнесенного имени недоуменно вскидывает бровь, поворачиваясь к доктору, полностью игнорируя пленного.

— У него галлюцинации?

Доктор переводит растерянный взгляд со своего пациента на офицера и обратно. Сейчас Хуан смотрит на него таким безучастным и холодным взглядом, что ему хочется забраться под кровать Криса и не вылезать до тех пор, пока Тао не уйдет.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, полковник. Возможно, сказывается действие морфина.

— Понятно. Вы можете быть свободны.

— Да, конечно.

Доктор торопливо собирает вещи и спешит уйти. Едва за ним захлопывается дверь, офицер проходит к столу и, взяв стул, переносит его ближе к кровати, после чего опускается на сиденье. Все это время Ифань не отрывает от него взгляда. За эти два года он совсем не изменился — те же глаза, нос, губы. Крис до сих пор помнит их вкус и от этого становится почти невыносимо.

— Шен, ради Бога, скажи, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Не знаю, за кого вы меня принимаете, Крис, но я ваш надзиратель. Старший офицер разведки, полковник Хуан Цзытао. Может, и вы назовете мне свое настоящее имя, господин «Дракон» Вартаса?

Ву молчит. Ему кажется, что он бредит. Но человек, сидящий перед ним реален, а значит, это не является иллюзией или сном. Двойник? Но разве может кто-то быть настолько похожим?

— Не хотите говорить? Вы должны понимать, в каком вы положении. Сейчас ваше состояние не позволяет нам применить против вас физические меры, но это ненадолго. Как только вам станет лучше, с вами не будут церемониться. Все что нам от вас нужно, это чтобы вы ответили на пару наших вопросов. Всего пара слов и вам не придется чего-либо бояться. Просто скажите, для чего вы летали с вашим напарником в Терен. Достаточно одного ответа, чтобы вы могли спать спокойно.

У Криса идет кругом голова. Он рассматривает до боли знакомое лицо и не может поверить, что у кого-то смотрящего на него с таким безразличием, могут быть такие родные черты.

Не дождавшись ответа, офицер поднимается, относя стул обратно к столу, и перед уходом вновь заглядывает Ифаню в глаза.

— Я не буду вас торопить, обдумайте все и примите правильное решение. Подумайте, разве стоит такая мелочь ваших мучений и страданий?

Ву отворачивается в противоположную сторону к стене, прикрывая глаза и слушая, как за Тао закрывается дверь. Сердце больно сжимается. Если его надзиратель так похож на Шена, то это самая жестокая шутка судьбы в его жизни.

В жизни Ву Ифаня была только одна большая любовь — небо. А потом, в ней появился Лан Шен, парень из канцелярии, занявший все его мысли и укравший его сердце. Но так же внезапно как появился, Шен исчез из его жизни спустя несколько месяцев после знакомства. И тогда у Ифаня вновь осталось только небо. Одинокое и пустое.

***

Тао с минуту стоит возле закрывшейся за спиной двери. В голове пусто, а внутри холодно как в ночную февральскую стужу. Хуан жалеет, что в его прошлом было знакомство с Ифанем, поэтому он решил просто вычеркнуть все, что связано с летчиком Вартаса, так, будто в его жизни никогда не было тех месяцев жизни, что связали их с Ву.

Ему нельзя позволять собственным слабостям брать над собой верх. Скованное в каменные оковы сердце не должно испытывать запрещенных и нежелательных чувств.

Не они с Ифанем выбирали тех, кого им пришлось полюбить. Так сложились обстоятельства, и они же теперь заперли одного в камере, а второго назначили его надзирателем.

Тао двигается по коридору, смотря перед собой с прежним холодным отчуждением, в голове как мантру повторяя: «Так просто сложились обстоятельства…». Сейчас это единственное, во что он хочет верить, потому что только так он сможет спрятать в своем сердце за оковами чувства, которые старательно пытался похоронить на протяжении долгих двух с лишним лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сыхэюань (кит. упр. 四合院, пиньинь: Sìhéyuàn, букв. «четыре с общим двором») — тип традиционной китайской застройки, при котором четыре здания помещаются фасадами внутрь по сторонам прямоугольного двора. По такому типу в Китае строились усадьбы, дворцы, храмы, монастыри и т. д. Обычно здания размещаются вдоль осей север-юг и запад-восток.


	6. Калейдоскоп

Кенсу приоткрывает глаза и кривится от яркого солнечного света, проникающего в помещение. Тело словно налито свинцом. Тяжело не просто двигаться, но и просто пошевелить пальцем кажется невозможным. До не может понять ни где он находится, ни что происходит. Все что он видит перед собой падающие откуда-то с левой стороны солнечный лучи и белый потолок над ним. Парень пытается что-нибудь сказать, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, хотя даже не знает, есть ли кто-то рядом. Раз за разом он старается открыть рот и издать хоть какой-то звук, но ничего не выходит. В отчаянье он вкладывает в это простое действие все силы и из груди вырывается тихий болезненный стон. Рядом слышится какой-то вскрик и шаркающий звук, который вскоре пропадает. Пилот тихо вздыхает. Собственная вялость приводит в удручающее состояние. Закрыв глаза, Кенсу восстанавливает в памяти минувшие события. Похоже, его успели спасти, и ранение оказалось не таким серьезным.

В стороне слышится тихий скрип и достаточно быстрые и уверенные шаги.

— Господин До?

Кенсу приоткрывает глаза. Склонившись над ним, возле кровати в белом халате стоит молодой мужчина со смуглой кожей, слегка взлохмаченными темными волосами и пухлыми губами. Он внимательно вглядывается в лицо летчика карими глазами. Заметив, что ему удалось привлечь внимание Кенсу, мужчина доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Меня зовут Ким Чонин, я ваш лечащий врач. Сейчас вы находитесь в военном госпитале.

До сдвигает брови к переносице, но поскольку и это дается ему с трудом, то длится это пару секунд, но и их хватает доктору для легкой усмешки. Ким качает головой, проверяя пульс и оглядывая лежащего перед ним парня подмечая реакцию зрачка и частоту дыхания.

— Понимаю, что ваше состояние не воодушевляет, но придется потерпеть. Вы потеряли слишком много крови, к тому же пуля пусть несерьезно, но задела внутренние органы. К счастью, вам вовремя успели оказать помощь. Думаю, через пару дней вам станет лучше. О передвижении говорить рано, но понемногу вы сможете восстановиться. Сейчас вам стоит больше отдыхать и набираться сил. Я попрошу медсестру поставить вам капельницу с обезболивающим.

Врач быстро кивает и выходит из палаты. До закрывает глаза, думать ни о чем не хочется и он просто засыпает.

Остановившись в коридоре, Чонин оглядывается на дверь. По распоряжению Бёна ему следует доложить о пришедшем в себя летчике, но Ким решает промолчать, потому что его пациент слишком слаб, и у него нет ни малейшего желания, чтобы к больным наведывались с допросом. Чонин не понимает причин такого внезапного интереса к этому низкорослому парню, но врачебный долг для него превыше всего остального, поэтому кивнув самому себе, врач уходит от палаты, решая отложить свой доклад до тех пор, пока состояние Кенсу ни стабилизируется и ни придет в норму.

***

Из-за войны главный императорский дворец был давно покинут, и теперь семья правителей жила за городом в достаточно просторном особняке, впрочем, с главной резиденцией его было не сравнить. Помещения здесь были меньше, менее комфортабельны да и оформлен он был не в привычном стиле, где все было сделано из древесины, этажи размещались так, что каждый последующий был меньше предыдущего и отделялся от него резной загнутой наверх крышей, по углам украшенной фигурами драконов и журавлей. Временная резиденция больше походила на Вартаские строения. Выстроенная полностью из камня в три этажа с простой черепичной крышей. Единственное соблюдение традиций было в окружавшем дворец саду с ветвистыми деревьями, каменными тропинками и резными фигурами выстроившимся вдоль них, над редкими водоемами перекинулись каменные мостки, а в уединенных местах находились несколько беседок.

В одной из них и сидел, глядя на водную гладь, юный император Чжан.

Несмотря на видимое спокойствие, в голове он анализировал последние события и пытался найти подходящие решения для дальнейшего ведения дел. Исин понимал, что во многих делах ему не хватало опыта, к тому же, у него было не так много союзников, как могло показаться, поэтому ему и приходилось находить всевозможные ухищрения для достижения целей, а также использовать всевозможные манипуляции. Молодому императору и самому зачастую не нравились его действия, но выбирать не приходилось. Либо он достигал желаемых результатов, либо мог сразу поставить крест на спокойной жизни для Геаны и ее жителей. Из двух зол выбирать меньшее могло быть проще, если бы любая из сторон не казалась ужасной. Чжан не хотел быть тем тираном, каким его представляли себе окружающие, но во имя благих целей приходилось соответствовать этим «ожиданиям».

Исин единственный наследник трона Геаны. Матери своей он не помнил, так как отец отослал ее из дворца, когда ему было три года, больше они не встречались. Все что парень знал, что его мать скончалась спустя несколько лет, но причины ее гибели оставались неизвестны. Юный принц никогда и ни в чем не нуждался, был внимателен и добр к учителям и наставникам. Его никогда не наказывали, потому что он ни разу не давал для этого повода. Его отец император Чжан Шион, был его идеалом: мудрый, справедливый, сдержанный, добрый, храбрый. Таким мальчик видел своего отца и всегда на него ровнялся, стараясь быть достойным преемником.

В восемь лет Исин впервые встретил короля и королеву Вартаса, а также их сына Джунмёна, который был старше его на полгода. При первой встрече они отнеслись друг к другу с недоверием, но родители, отправившись на переговоры, отправили детей играть в сад. Поскольку это был визит семьи императора в Сангсу, Джунмён старался быть гостеприимным. Он провел Исину небольшую экскурсию, после они немного поиграли в мяч, а в завершении попросили слуг подать в беседку чай и пирожные, где окончательно избавившись от былого напряжения, разговорились. Как оказалось, у них было много общего, и потому разговор шел в непринужденной обстановке. Когда отец позвал Исина к себе, ребята по-дружески попрощались и разошлись. У себя в комнате Шион расспрашивал сына о том, как он провел день и мальчик, как честный ребенок, рассказал все без утайки. Отец не сказал ни слова и отпустил Исина в приготовленную для него спальню. В целом они прожили в Вартасе с неделю. Родители решали свои дела, а дети вместе проводили время, играя или устраивая прогулки на лошадях или же отправляясь на рыбалку. Это были лучшие моменты в жизни будущего императора, о которых он рассказывал отцу по вечерам. Шион слушал сына с неподдельным интересом, но никогда не выказывал ни одобрения, ни порицания. В день их отъезда, Джунмён незаметно передал Исину конверт, шепнув напоследок, чтобы он прочел его, когда будет один и никому не показывал. Тогда у парня и появился первый секрет от отца, потому что на вопросы Шиона, говорил ли ему что-то на прощание принц Вартаса, Исин ответил: «Он только пожелал нам счастливого пути!».

Открыть конверт Исин смог много позже, добравшись до своей комнаты в Императорском городе — возвышавшегося в центре Тинчена дворцового комплекса отделенного стеной и состоящего из множества зданий*. Джунмён писал о том, что он хотел остаться другом Исина, а потому переписываться с ним. Но поскольку их письма могут читать взрослые, чтобы их переписка осталась в секрете, он должен передать свой ответ его слуге с доверенным лицом, который будет ждать ответа через десять дней в приграничном городе между Геаной и Вартасом, находясь в полдень на окраине главной площади возле многовекового дерева. На всякий случай, чтобы их не раскрыли, Джунмён просил называть его Сухо. Исин был ошарашен и взволнован такой затеей, потому что ему впервые предлагалось делать что-то втайне от отца. Несколько дней он сомневался, стоит ли идти на это, но в итоге решил, что беды от этого не будет. Своим посыльным он выбрал одного из слуг, молчаливого парня, который прислуживал ему достаточно давно. Заручившись за пару монет его поддержкой, Исин передал ему письмо, объяснив, где и когда ему нужно его передать. Тогда на свет и появился Лей переписывающийся с Сухо.

Их переписка длилась несколько лет, в редкие встречи, когда виделись их родители, мальчишки оставаясь наедине болтали без умолку. Они говорили обо всем на свете, строили планы на будущее, делились мыслями и мечтами, но так было лишь до поры до времени. В очередной раз, когда Джунмён приехал с отцом в Геану, мальчишки, как обычно, проводили время вместе, а отцы обсуждали отношения между странами. После завершения их встречи, король Вартаса позвал к себе сына и еще до наступления ночи они покинули дворец. Исин пребывал в недоумении из-за столь скоропалительного отъезда, а потому отправился в комнату отца, чтобы узнать что произошло. Впервые юноша увидел отца в таком гневе, что невольно вжался в кресло, на котором сидел, потому что казалось, его в любой момент могут ударить. Шион же разразился яростной тирадой, твердя Исину, что он должен повзрослеть и избавиться от детских грез, что дружба с Джунмёном не принесет пользы, и он должен прекратить с ним общаться. Тогда император говорил о вещах, о которых Исин никогда прежде даже не думал. Он впервые узнал, что для его отца важнейшую роль играет не мирная и спокойная жизнь, а расширение границ и укрепление Геанских позиций на мировой арене. И главное, что, по мнению императора должен был понять его сын — Вартас главный и первостепенный враг их страны, недооценка которого может плачевно закончиться для всей их страны. Постепенно Шион успокоился и продолжал говорить более спокойно. В спальню Исин вернулся полностью потрясенный и ошарашенный, весь привычный мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Ему не верилось в то, что отец ему рассказал, но чтобы осмыслить все ему требовалось время. С тех пор Шион проводил похожие разговоры с принцем каждый день и привыкший доверять отцу юноша действительно начинал подозревать короля Вартаса в желании захватить их земли, а Джунмёна в попытке втереться к нему в доверие. И все-таки капля сомнения оставалась и чтобы прояснить все, Исин привычно написал письмо Сухо. С момента начала их переписки прошло достаточно времени и теперь их доверенные лица оставляли письма в условленном месте, откуда их можно было забрать в любое время. Отдав конверт слуге, Исин не ожидал, что по пути его гонца перехватят войны отца, следившие за действиями наследника. При поимке слуга пытался сжечь письмо принца, но не успел — часть текста уцелела. Утром принца перед окном его комнаты ожидала воткнутая в землю палка с отрубленной головой слуги, а отец при встрече кинул под ноги остатки листа со знакомым почерком. Тогда Исин впервые узнал, что значит получить наказание в двадцать ударов палкой. После этого ему запретили покидать его комнату. Спустя месяц заточения, вновь получив разрешение на свободные перемещения, Исин узнал, что мать Джунмёна умерла, но поскольку за ним продолжали следить он не мог даже отправить письма с соболезнованием. Теперь каждый его шаг был под пристальным вниманием, а любые действия только с одобрения Шиона. С тех пор принцы не получали писем друг от друга. Спустя несколько лет Джунмён после гибели отца занял трон, и император Геаны не видя в молодом короле противника, почувствовал возможность реализовать составляемый длительное время план. Желая отвести от себя всякое подозрение, он отказался от престола и власть получил Исин, но было это лишь для виду, потому что реальное влияние оставалось у его отца. С легкой руки Шиона два года назад началась война, но ненавидели все нового императора, считая, что воцарившийся кошмар его рук дело. Исин слишком поздно понял, что всегда был для родителя пешкой. Но осознав это, он решил бороться. Отец хорошо научил его умению управлять окружающими силой и пусть медленно, но парень двигался к собственной цели. Он завершит войну так, как пожелает этого сам и не важно, каких жертв это от него потребует.

— Император Чжан!

Оторвав взгляд от водной глади, Исин перевел его на Сехуна, спешившего к нему по тропинке. Поднявшись со своего места, император оправил собственный мундир с золотистыми эполетами* и бордами* в виде драконов на стоячем воротнике и обшлагах*.

— К чему такая спешка, советник О?

Остановившись возле Чжана, Сехун чуть склонил голову, но быстро выпрямился, всем своим видом показывая срочность своего дела.

— Ваш отец созывает поддерживающих его генералов и своих советников. Возможно, ему все-таки донесли о пленнике.

Исин помрачнел, быстрым шагом направляясь к поместью. О тенью проследовал за ним.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что ему об этом известно.

— Майор Ли ездил на базу Терен и допрашивал военных.

— Я приказывал им держать язык за зубами.

— Он вполне мог пригрозить им пытками или расправой.

— По-твоему его они боятся сильнее, чем меня? — Чжан сверкнул гневным взглядом в сторону Сехуна, но на парня это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— В тот момент он был к ним ближе, чем вы. То, что ваш отец узнает об этом, было лишь вопросом времени. Мы были в курсе этого.

Сжав зубы, император взбежал по лестнице к входу, выдыхая:

— Я надеялся, что это произойдет не так скоро.

— Будем надеяться, что я ошибаюсь.

Исин нервно хмыкнул, Сехун порой был так же наивен, как и он в прошлом. Что поделать, если этому мальчишке, несмотря на его должность, было только двадцать лет, хотя умен он был не по годам.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Исин преодолел расстояние до кабинета отца. Стража у дверей хотела задержать его, но ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы каждый их мужчин понял, что в случае чего, жизнь их будет короткой. Толкнув двери, император вошел в помещение. Вокруг широкого стола, на котором была расстелена карта и составлены схематические фигуры войск, стояло около двадцати человек. Во главе стола застыл Шион, оторвавший взгляд от карты при появлении сына.

Сохраняя на лице беспристрастное выражение, так словно пару секунд назад не он кипел от гнева, Исин прошел вперед. Окружающие расступились перед ним, открывая доступ к столу. Остановившись у его края, император окинул карту взглядом, обратившись к отцу:

— По какому случаю собрание?

Шион нервно дернул щекой.

— Всего лишь обсуждаем дальнейшие действия войск.

Младший Чжан обвел взглядом присутствующих военачальников. Кто-то отводил глаза в сторону, кто-то спешил отойти, хотя некоторые все же удерживал взгляд, стараясь не показывать страха.

— Я проводил собрание вчера утром, по-твоему, верхушке армии недостает мозгов, чтобы понять мои приказы?

— У меня больше опыта, Исин! И многие твои решения не подходят для реальных сражений.

Несколько секунд отец и сын смотрели друг на друга. Скривившись в усмешке, император скрестил руки на груди.

— Что ж, в таком случае я готов выслушать твои предложения.

От яростного недовольства желваки на лице Шиона заходили, но сдерживаясь, он коротко кивнул. Сехун, прежде стоявший позади Исина, также приблизился к столу, быстро оглядывая его поверхность. Император продолжал ухмыляться.

Он выбрал О своим советником не только по совету Лухана, или из-за острого ума и фотографической памяти, пусть это все и сыграло свою роль. Меж ними не было секретов и каждый знал тайны другого. Тайны, которые могли обоим стоить жизни. Если в этом замке Исин и мог кому-то доверять, то это был Сехун и сейчас, чувствуя, что он стоит рядом, младший Чжан чувствовал уверенность и удовлетворение. Возможно, ему и правда не достает опыта отца и влияния на многих значимых людей, но даже так он чувствовал, что они на шаг впереди. Исину было достаточно первой реакции Шиона, чтобы понять, что о пленном летчике Вартаса ему ничего неизвестно. И пусть этот незнакомый парень и не имеет особого влияния, император знал, что рано или поздно «Дракон» поможет ему приблизить исполнение задуманного им плана. Пусть пока об этом он даже не догадывается.

***

О открывает дверь кабинета Лухана не спрашивая разрешения. Молодой секретарь, сидящий в приемной, лишь с неодобрением косится на него, но молчит. Всем известно, что Сехун не только советник императора, но и протеже генерала тайной полиции. Вокруг этих двоих столько слухов, что сложно сказать что правда, а что ложь.

Лу взял под опеку неизвестного никому юношу около трех-четырех лет назад. Сейчас точную дату никто уже и не вспомнит, просто однажды Хань представил своему окружению мальчишку, назвав лишь его имя и попросив проявлять к нему такое же уважение, как и к нему самому. Первое время Лу посчитали сумасшедшим, ведь Се на тот момент едва исполнилось семнадцать лет и вдруг просьба относится к нему с таким почетом. Однако злые слова вскоре потеряли свой смысл. О был гением. Фотографическая память, способность быстрого анализа и подсчета данных, а также полная сдержанность эмоций вызывали у окружающих страх. Для них мальчишка был сверхчеловеком, который к их ужасу молчаливо за всеми наблюдает. Многие думали, что Сехун собирает на них компромат по просьбе Ханя, а потому либо избегали его, либо начинали заискивать при любой возможности. На деле же О просто старался запомнить как можно больше информации считая, что в жизни пригодятся любые навыки и знания, а потому просто старался запоминать все, что видел и слышал. За год Лу так понатаскал мальчишку, что на пару они у любого вызывали суверенный ужас. Мало всевидящего и всезнающего генерала, так и его протеже может узнать о вас все, достаточно ему понаблюдать за вами пары минут, и не важно, что на деле это вовсе не так.

Обстановка в кабинете у Лу самая простая. Стол напротив двери, перед ним два деревянных стула для визитеров. У левой стены закрытые шкафы, справа, небольшая деревянная тахта, которой, кажется, никто не пользуется. Но в отличие от остальных Сехуну известно, что Хань, задерживаясь на работе допоздна, ночует в кабинете, забираясь на это жутко неудобное ложе и, подтягивая ноги к груди, засыпает в такой позе. Сехун знает о Лу столько всевозможных фактов, которые окружающие не могут себе даже представить. Для всех генерал полиции ужасающий и хладнокровный, для всех кроме О, который знает его «человеческую» сторону.

Подняв взгляд от стола, Хань застывает на пару секунд, как гончая при виде добычи. Сехун прикрывает дверь, и обычно непроницаемое лицо смягчается, на нем появляется улыбка. Лу тихо выдыхает, расслабляясь.

— Я уже начал волноваться. Мы не виделись почти неделю.

О проходит к столу опускаясь на стул.

— Дел по горло. Шион опять что-то планирует, и Исин из-за этого нервничает.

Хань поднимается со своего места и, обойдя стол, наклоняется к Сехуну, заглядывая в глаза.

— Похоже, вы двое стали достаточно близки, чтобы называть друг друга по имени?

— Тебе от этого неспокойно?

Лу сжимает губы и опускается на стул возле советника.

— Просто тревожные времена.

— Я принадлежу тебе. Разве я могу куда-то от тебя деться? Да и врать тебе или предавать мне смысла нет.

Хань хмыкает.

— Не будем об этом. Ты не вещь. Расскажи лучше, что именно планирует Шион? Уверен, ты уже в курсе.

— Поэтому я и пришел. Он планирует перевести танки и бронетехнику с центрального фронта на север.

— Что?! — Лу едва сдерживается, чтобы не подорваться с места, — Он рехнулся? Может, мы тогда прикажем армии расступиться перед солдатами Вартаса и повесить на въезде в Тинчен плакат «Добро пожаловать!».

— Исин этого не позволит. Но на всякий случай, пусть твои люди будут в курсе.

Лу скрипит зубами.

— Превосходно, и что? Мне приказать полиции занять оборонительные позиции вместо солдат? Мне тоже перебраться в окопы?

Сехун кладет ладонь на сжатую в кулак руку злящегося генерала.

— Хань, успокойся.

Словно подчиняясь приказу, Лу мгновенно расслабляется.

— Я просто устал и вечно на взводе. Особенно из-за Теренского инцидента.

— Есть вести от разведки?

— Пока ничего значимого. Сюмин передавал доклад, но в нем было все то же, что и в основном. А вот что касается Тао, …с ним происходит что-то странное. Хотя, возможно, я ошибаюсь. Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты попросил императора поставить его надзирателем этому летчику?

— Возможность проявить себя. Я знаю, что он важен тебе как друг. Это можно считать своеобразным шансом.

Лухан несколько секунд пристально смотрит Сехуну в глаза, а после откидывается на жесткую спинку, прикрывая глаза.

— Я сделаю вид, что поверил тебе. Но надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне все.

О в ответ молчит. В тишине проходит пара минут, пока генерал, кажется, дремлет, а советник не отрывая взгляда, рассматривает его лицо. Усмехаясь, Лу открывает глаза, поворачиваясь к Се.

— Ты во мне так дырку прожж…

О привстает со своего места, наклоняясь вперед, и касается губ Ханя легким поцелуем. Генерал прикрывает глаза, отвечая. Поцелуй длится всего пару секунд, и О отстраняется, возвращаясь на свое место и отводя взгляд к окну, находящемуся позади стола. Лу оглядывает лицо парня и также поворачивается к окну, за которым виднеются разрушенные и покореженные стены разрушенных взрывами домов. Хань уже не впервые думает о том, что война наводит на мысли об апокалипсисе. Редкие затишья вместо того чтобы успокаивать лишь нагнетают обстановку. Никогда до конца не знаешь, когда город накроет очередная волна взрывов. К несчастью стоит признать, сирена срабатывает не всегда, а потому невозможно избавиться от мысли, что ты можешь оказаться под потоками огня или засыпанным камнями. Лу не боится смерти, сильнее всего его страшит то, что погибнуть может Сехун. Но он никогда не озвучивает этой мысли. Расставаясь, они никогда не говорят фраз вроде: «Береги себя!», — и не потому, что не страшно потерять дорого человека, а наоборот, кажется, скажи хоть слово и самые страшные картины из воображения перейдут в реальность.

О поднимается со своего места, сверху вниз смотря на Лухана.

— Мне пора возвращаться. Как только станет известно что-нибудь еще, я незамедлительно сообщу тебе.

Хань коротко кивает, вставая следом.

— Хорошо. Буду ждать.

Сехун на пару секунд застывает, словно сомневаясь, сказать или сделать ему что-то еще или развернуться и уйти. Несмотря на то, что даже Лу не знает всего о прошлом О, он все равно успел достаточно хорошо изучить его за то время, что они провели вместе, а потому он обходит стол, возвращаясь на свое место, и как ни в чем не бывало возвращается к чтению бумаг, бросая Се:

— Можешь не говорить. Я знаю. …Как и ты.

Сехун едва заметно улыбается. Ему безумно приятно, что есть кто-то, кто понимает его с полуслова. Они никогда не говорили друг другу о чувствах, и не обсуждали свои отношения. Каждый раз все, что они могут себе позволить, один-два поцелуя. У них слишком сложные и в то же время простые отношения. Лухан помог Сехуну в трудные для него времена, и в благодарность О решил стать негласным помощником генералу, реализовав свои таланты. Ни у кого из них изначально не было планов переходить от этой договоренности к чему-то другому. Просто однажды Се понял, что на самом деле Лу совсем не такой, каким видят его окружающие. Узнав его лучше других, открыв скрытые стороны его характера, он просто не смог не влюбиться. И эти поцелуи всегда были его инициативой. Хань никогда не целовал его первым, но всегда отвечал, вкладывая максимум своих чувств, лишая младшего вопросов об его отношении к нему. Единственное, что О не знал, это то, что он привлек внимание генерала еще при первой встрече, когда Лу решил подобрать сидящего на обочине дороги худого юношу в потрепанной одежде. Несмотря на измученный и потрепанный вид парня, Ханя не оставили равнодушным не по годам серьезный и внимательный взгляд, необычайно светлая кожа и гордо поднятая голова, что при его положении казалось удивительным. Их разговор был предельно коротким, Лу, остановив возле парня авто, вышел из машины, спросив, что с ним случилось, получив в ответ спокойный взгляд и сдержанный ответ: «Ничего. Я просто беспризорник». Не раздумывая, генерал распахнул перед ним дверь в салон автомобиля и кивнул в его сторону головой: «Если тебе некуда идти, можешь пойти со мной». Сехун размышлял над этим предложением с полминуты, после чего без вопросов забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Се нечего было терять, и этот внезапно подавший ему руку незнакомец стал для него проблеском света во тьме.

Двинувшись к выходу из кабинета, советник остановился у двери, оглянувшись:

— До встречи, генерал Лу!

Подняв взгляд от листов, Хань встретился с привычным внимательным и пронзительным взглядом.

— Удачного дня, советник О!

В приемную Сехун вышел с обычным непроницаемым выражением лица, вызывая у секретаря генерала очередной приступ молчаливого раздражения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * За основу, как пример, взят дворцовый комплекс Запретного города, находящийся в Пекине.  
> ** Эполеты — наплечные знаки, представляющие собой суконную, галунную или металлическую продолговатую пластину (подобную погону), завершающуюся к краю плеча круглым утолщенным полем; у высших чинов это поле обрамлялось бахромой из золотых или серебряных нитей.  
> ***Борд, бордюр — составная часть узора шитья мундира: полоса, кайма (прямая или фигурная), обрамляющая края деталей мундира — воротника, обшлагов, карманных клапанов и т. п.  
> **** Обшлаг — отогнутая наружу нижняя часть рукава, обычно обшитая приборным сукном.


	7. Постыдное влечение

**За 3 года до основных событий**

**Вартас. Сангсу. Май**

Вытянув ноги в темных домашних брюках и закатав рукава белой рубашки, Ву сидит на диване в гостиной. По квартире растекается умиротворенная мелодия, приносящая в душу парня покой и гармонию. Поскольку его документы на звание капитана еще не готовы, да и из-за полученного растяжения ему пришлось взять больничный, он коротает время дома за чтением или слушая музыку.

Когда кто-то настойчиво барабанит в дверь, разрушая царившую атмосферу покоя, Ифань от неожиданности резко вздрагивает. Поднявшись с дивана, он направляется в коридор, строя предположения о том, кто так безбожно издевается над невинной деревянной поверхностью. Первым на ум приходит Чонин, который по утрам и вечерам заглядывает к нему обработать спину. Но за те пару дней, что Ким посещал его, Ву узнал, что его смена заканчивается гораздо позже и вряд ли его могли отпустить раньше. К тому же врач сам говорил, что по понедельникам у них особенно много народу, а значит, ожидать его так рано не приходится. Визитер вновь громко стучит в дверь, грозя и вовсе ее выбить, тем самым Ифань отбрасывает последний вариант с мисс Ли, потому что у хрупкой женщины не настолько мощный удар. Пребывая в полном недоумении, кто это может быть, Ву перебирает в уме друзей и знакомых, но никто и никогда не заявлялся к нему без предупреждения, и это сильнее всего сбивает с толку. От растерянности забыв спросить, кто за дверью, Ифань открывает дверь и сразу получает кулаком по носу.

— Что за?! — отшатнувшись от удара, парень схватился за нос, стараясь проморгаться от выступивших от боли слез.

— Черт. Прошу прощения! Я виноват.

Закипая от злости, Ву только собрался двинуть в ухо обидчику, как удивленно замер, видя на пороге своего дома Лан Шена, в серых брюках в полоску, сизой рубашке и светло-сером свитере. Работник канцелярии выглядел озадаченным и встревоженным. Видеть на его лице что-то кроме отчуждения и холодного раздражения летчику приходится впервые, и вместо приветствия он старается успокоить стоявшего на пороге внезапного гостя.

— Все в порядке. Почти не болит, — Ифань убирает от лица руку и старается улыбнуться, — Но, господин Лан, что вы здесь делаете?

Шен вновь переходит в режим недовольства и пытается прояснить цель своего визита, говоря так рассержено и быстро, что Ву прилагает все усилия, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— Мне звонил Чонин, днем ему пришлось срочно уехать в командировку. Он заходил к вам предупредить об этом, когда заезжал забрать вещи, но вас не оказалось дома, поэтому он попросил меня о вас позаботиться. Поэтому, ближайшие дни… Бог мой, у вас кровь!

Ифань удивленно касается рукой носа и, когда отводит ладонь от лица, видит на ней алый след. Мысленно он думает о том, что похоже всякая встреча с этим человеком приносит ему физический вред, но решив не озвучивать это, старается разрядить обстановку, сохраняя спокойствие.

— И правда. Не стойте на пороге, проходите в комнату. Я сейчас умоюсь и приду.

Ву спешит в ванную, смывая кровь и дожидаясь пока она более или менее перестанет течь, что к счастью происходит в скором времени. Промокнув лицо полотенцем, парень направляется в гостиную.

Шен сидит на диване, смотря на граммофон и с неким умиротворением слушая играющую музыку. Уголки губ слегка подняты вверх, и Ифань останавливается в дверях, он впервые видит на лице Лана подобие улыбки. Заметив возвращение хозяина квартиры, Шен поднимается со своего места.

— Простите меня за мое непозволительное поведение. Я даже не поприветствовал вас, когда вошел. Добрый вечер, господин Ву.

Ифань выходит из оцепенения, входя в комнату.

— Да, здравствуйте, господин Лан. Присаживайтесь.

Проходя вперед, летчик усаживается на стоящее ближе всего к дивану кресло. Поджав губы, Шен опускается на прежнее место, после чего кивает в сторону играющего граммофона.

— Это ведь Бах?

Поскольку Ифань собирался спросить подробнее о том, что привело канцеляриста в его дом, внезапный вопрос сбил его с толку, и он растерянно ответил:

— Да. «Воздух», вторая часть 3-й оркестровой сюиты*, — собравшись с мыслями, Ву все-таки задал интересующий его вопрос, — Выходит, вам сказал прийти Чонин? Честно говоря, мне неловко вас так обременять.

— Чонин часто выглядит дружелюбным, но когда дело касается его пациентов, он всецело становится на их защиту и опекает как мать ребенка. Поэтому, если я оставлю его поручение помочь вам без внимания, меня ждет ужасная кара. К тому же я лишь помогу вам нанести мазь. Ким говорил, вам все еще трудно двигаться.

Ву чувствовал себя растерянным, ведь ему стало лучше, хотя заводить руки за спину и, правда, не получалось.

— Это так, но…

— Давайте просто покончим с этим, — Шен, засучив рукав свитера, взглянул на наручные часы, — У меня сегодня назначена деловая встреча, поэтому может, вы все же позволите мне помочь вам. К тому же вы потянули спину по моей вине.

Понимая, что отделаться у него не получится, Ифань тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я принесу мазь.

Встав, летчик направился в комнату, откуда вернулся минуту спустя. Опустившись на диван, Ву принялся расстегивать рубашку. При Чонине он не испытывал столько неудобства и смущения. Возможно, дело было в том, что Ким был врач, а Лан не имел к медицине никакого отношения, да и до этого момента виделись они лишь два раза, поэтому их даже знакомыми сложно назвать. Но больше всего неловкости вносил внимательный и изучающий взгляд Шена, от которого Ифаню стало особенно неловко, и он невольно покраснел. Сейчас он был даже рад, что сидит к канцеляристу спиной и его лица не видно.

Едва Лан коснулся его, Ву выпрямился, чуть прогибаясь в спине. От контраста прохладной мази и теплой кожи по телу прошла дрожь.

Ифань потупил взгляд в пол. Пожалуй, это была одна из самых неловких ситуаций в его жизни. Мысленно Ву отсчитывал проходящие секунды.

Несмотря на видимое недовольство, было заметно, что Шен старается быть осторожным. Его движения были бережными и неспешными. В отличие от летчика его эта ситуация ничуть не смущала.

Втерев мазь в кожу, Лан согнул руки в локтях, приподняв ладони вверх.

— Можете одеваться. Где мне помыть руки?

— Дверь в ванну справа по коридору.

Диван протяжно скрипнул, едва Шен поднялся с него. Подхватив рубашку, Ифань принялся надевать ее. К моменту, когда Лан вернулся в гостиную, летчик неспешно застегивал последние пуговицы.

— Раз я закончил, то, пожалуй, пойду.

— Я провожу, — Ву поспешил в коридор, — Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что. Я зайду завтра утром около восьми часов.

— Оу! Выходит Чонина не будет длительное время?

— Да, он вернется в конце недели.

Остановившись возле двери, Шен принялся обуваться.

— Но, наверное, обременительно приходить сюда утром. Вам ведь нужно на работу.

Канцелярист замялся, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать говорить, но в итоге сдался.

— Я живу неподалеку, через улицу. Поэтому мне все равно по пути.

— Понятно, тогда до завтра.

Выпрямившись, Лан коротко кивнул.

— Всего доброго, господин Ву.

— Ифань.

Канцелярист замер на пороге, подняв на летчика недоуменный взгляд. Прокашлявшись, Ву повторил.

— Вы можете называть меня по имени. Просто Ифань.

Несколько секунд парни смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, наконец, Лан, словно придя к каким-то мысленным выводам, слегка кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тогда для вас я просто Шен.

— В таком случае, увидимся завтра, Шен! — Ву по-дружески улыбнулся.

— До завтра, …Ифань.

Под конец голос Лана прозвучал как-то неуверенно, и уже в следующий миг он, поспешно развернувшись, вышел из квартиры.

***

Когда Чонин позвонил ему на работу и попросил «позаботиться» об Ифане, Тао был крайне недоволен таким положением вещей. Сегодня по просьбе господина Хо он помогал начальнику их военного управления — Чхве Сынхёну, и ему удалось произвести на него хорошее впечатление. Поэтому Хуан рассчитывал в ближайшее время получить допуск к закрытым данным. И именно в тот момент, когда он составлял план дальнейших действий, Ким решил всучить ему своего пациента. Несмотря на собственное недовольство, Тао после работы все же пошел к Ву. Все это время Хуан сохранял первое впечатление и относился к Ифаню с осторожностью. Мало ли с какой целью он мог пытаться втереться к нему в доверие, а то, что у летчика есть к нему какой-то интерес было очевидно. Правда, визит в квартиру Ву несколько пошатнул уверенность Тао в наличии слежки. Ифань был слишком доброжелателен и его взгляд был скорее дружеским, нежели выискивающим, какой он привык видеть у людей из разведки. Почему-то мысль о том, что Ву просто хочет поладить с ним и подружиться выбила Хуана из колеи. Ему было непривычно сознавать, что кто-то может общаться с ним без интриг, подтекстов или поиска выгоды.

Следующим утром Тао наблюдает за летчиком более внимательно, стараясь понять ход его мыслей и разобраться, действительно ли у Ифаня нет каких-то целей, представляющих угрозу. Но Ву, как и прежде вежлив и доброжелателен, от чего Хуану даже не к чему придраться. Тем же вечером в качестве благодарности летчик приглашает его вместе поужинать и, хотя во вторник у него получилось отказаться, в среду Ифань оказывается достаточно настойчивым, и Тао думает, что с него не убудет, а потому соглашается задержаться в гостях после работы. Уже сидя за кухонным столом и пробуя рис с тушеными овощами, Хуан думает, что Ву действительно хорошо готовит, и, быть может, поладить с ним не такая уж и плохая идея. В конце концов, он всегда сосредоточен только на работе, но можно иногда сделать что-то и для себя, пусть и самую малость. К тому же он ведь подружился с Чонином, так почему бы не подружиться и с Ифанем. Мысленно все взвешивая, Тао понимает, что аргументов «за» больше, чем «против». Ву уже не кажется ему опасным, а потому Хуан мысленно соглашается, что от редкого дружеского общения беды не будет. Поэтому, когда Ву приходит в четверг за документами в канцелярию, Тао старается быть более дружелюбным и позволяет себе небольшую вежливую улыбку, которая с непривычки выходит кривоватой. Впрочем, Ифань ее не замечает, погрузившись в чтение полученных бумаг. Быстро попрощавшись, летчик уходит, заставляя разведчика чувствовать себя идиотом. Поэтому направляясь вечером в дом Ву, Хуан мысленно усмехается собственному сегодняшнему безрассудству, но стоит перед ним на пороге появиться Ифаню, Тао понимает, что на этого человека обижаться, по крайней мере, глупо. Летчик встречает его в желтом фартуке с утятами, растрепанными волосами и половником в руках, что вместе выглядит достаточно нелепо.

— Эм, добрый вечер, Ифань!

— Здравствуй, Шен. Ты рано. Извини за внешний вид. Сегодня особый ужин. Подожди немного в гостиной.

Ву смущается и, разворачиваясь, спешит на кухню. Тао усмехается и, снимая обувь, проходит в комнату. В гостиной привычно играет граммофон — Ву любитель музыки, в особенности классики. Опускаясь на диван, разведчик откидывается на мягкую спинку, расслабляясь. Квартира Ифаня явно не претендует на звание роскошного жилища, но при минимуме вещей в ней есть некая атмосфера комфорта и уюта. Чуть прикрыв глаза, Хуан вслушивается в мелодию, сплетающуюся из звуков скрипок и труб. Ритмичная, то тихая, то звучащая громче, музыка тактом рисует в воображение кружащиеся в танце пары*.

— Я закончил! — Ву заходит в гостиную, улыбаясь, — Можно садиться за стол.

— Сначала обработаем твою спину.

— Хорошо.

Ифань спешит в спальню, а Тао в очередной раз усмехается. Сейчас парень кажется ему слишком расслабленным и домашним. Знал бы он, кто сидит у него в гостях…

Вздохнув, Хуан мысленно заставляет себе собраться и не думать о том, какие последствия в будущем будут иметь его действия для жителей Вартаса.

— Держи.

Ифань расстегивает рубашку, опускаясь возле Тао. Выдавливая на руку мазь и втирая ее в поясницу парня, Хуан задумчиво спрашивает:

— Помогает? Тебе лучше?

— Да. Думаю, через день или два приду в форму. Вероятно, тебе неудобно постоянно наведываться сюда.

— Терпимо. Кстати, что ты подразумевал под особым ужином? И я закончил, можешь одеться.

Развернувшись к Тао, Ифань мягко улыбается.

— Просто сегодня я, наконец, исполнил свою мечту стать капитаном. Надеюсь, ты не откажешься составить мне компанию, чтобы отметить это событие.

Хуан оглядывает подтянутый торс с выделяющимися подкаченными мышцами. Еще при первой встрече он обратил внимание на то, что Ву тщательно следит за своей формой, но сейчас, когда он впервые не спешит сразу одеться, Тао может оценить, насколько развито его тело.

Чувствуя, как из-за его внимания Ифань напрягается, Хуан поднимается с дивана и идет в ванну, на ходу бросая:

— Мне не сложно.

Летчик провожает его непонимающим взглядом до тех пор, пока за ним не закрывается дверь в ванну. Ему не понятно такое пристальное внимание к его телу, и он совершенно не представляет, что Тао просто по привычке прикидывает силы возможного противника и то, как можно будет в случае необходимости ликвидировать его без лишних усилий.

Решив не зацикливаться на этом, Ву надевает рубашку и направляется на кухню, завершая последние приготовления к ужину — расставляя посуду и раскладывая по тарелкам блюда.

— Выглядит аппетитно.

Остановившись на пороге, Тао оглядывает еду на столе.

— Присаживайся, — Ифань жестом кивает на стул.

Опустившись на деревянную поверхность, Хуан наблюдает за Ву, который приносит к столу приборы, а после достает из холодильника бутылку вина.

Вероятно, на его лице отразилось такая гамма потрясенных эмоций, что Ифань тихо смеется, открывая бутылку. Все-таки рядовым гражданам достать вино не так-то просто, ведь стоимость одной такой бутылки составляет половину зарплаты среднего рабочего.

— Не удивляйся так. Я привез его из Амира, куда летал не так давно. Поскольку виноградников у них много, цены на вина там вполне приемлемые.

— Но ты точно уверен, что хочешь угощать меня им? — Тао бросает взгляд на этикетку и смотрит на летчика как на сумасшедшего, — Это же «Белая роза»!

— Я в курсе, — Ифань садится напротив Хуана и разливает вино по бокалам.

Разведчик чувствует трепет, глядя на золотистую жидкость в обрамлении хрусталя.

— Поверить не могу. Я думал, его пьют только во дворцах или кто-то из знати или владельцы мануфактур. Она же стоит бешеных денег.

Ву вновь смеется.

— Ну, я провез ее не совсем законно, так что если что, ты мой соучастник.

Тао несколько секунд смотрит на Ифаня со смешанным чувством то ли восхищения, то ли потрясения. Летчик чуть отпивает из бокала и приступает к ужину, кивая Хуану на тарелку.

— Ешь, пока не остыло.

Разведчику не остается ничего другого, кроме как приступить к еде. Нежно тающее во рту мясо, сдобренное приправами вместе с золотистым картофелем, салатом с овощами и фунчозой, кимчи и сладким вином, от которого по телу разливается приятное тепло, настраивают на дружелюбный лад. Тао не замечает, как расслабляется. Впервые ему так спокойно и комфортно. Ифань рассказывает забавные случаи из жизни, и Хуан с интересом слушает его, изредка вставляя свои комментарии. О себе разведчик старается не упоминать, отвечая на вопросы из разряда: «А с тобой происходило что-то такое же забавное?», — сдержанной улыбкой и фразами вроде: «Нет, у меня не было ничего интересно. Может, расскажешь что-нибудь еще?».

И Ву продолжает говорить, вновь вызывая на лице Тао улыбку. Но сильнее всего Ифаня потрясает момент, когда после очередной рассказанной истории о детстве, Хуан тихо смеется. Летчик просто выпадает из реальности, застывая и глядя на парня напротив. Сложно поверить, что кто-то, имеющий в повседневности суровый и холодный вид, способен быть настолько очаровательным. Ифань не успевает все обдумать, как с его языка срывается фраза:

— У тебя красивая улыбка.

Тао поднимает на парня недоуменный взгляд, и Ву спешит объясниться, чтобы не остаться непонятным.

— Обычно ты слишком серьезен и сдержан, словно тебе приходится нести неподъемную ношу, из-за которой ты не можешь расслабиться ни на минуту. Но сейчас ты даже выглядишь моложе. Лет на семнадцать.

Хуану хочется от этих слов сорваться с места и уйти, но так это повлечет за собой еще больше вопросов, и он с усмешкой произносит:

— Мне только двадцать один, и у меня много работы. Я единственный ребенок в семье, а потому на мне большая ответственность. Тратить время на развлечения для меня привилегия, — бросив взгляд на настенные часы, разведчик откладывает приборы, — Кстати, о времени. Уже девять, так что мне пора. Завтра рано вставать. Спасибо за ужин и приятное времяпрепровождение, Ифань!

Тао поднимается из-за стола, благодарно кивает и выходит в коридор. Летчик с секунду смотрит на его место, а после поднимается со своего и идет следом. Хуан надевает обувь, а Ву чувствует легкое разочарование. Ему нравится проводить время с канцеляристом, и его внезапное решение закончить все так стремительно выбивают из колеи.

— Что ж, доброй ночи, Ифань!

— Подожди, Шен!

Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, Тао выпускает ее из рук, оборачиваясь. Ву выглядит расстроенным.

— Тебе не обязательно завтра приходить.

— Ты все еще не до конца вылечился.

— Завтра я лечу в Геану. В Тинчен.

Хуан чувствует, как в горле внезапно пересыхает, и напрягается всем телом. Несмотря на отсутствие войны, отношения между их странами напряженные. И неизвестно что придет в голову императора, вдруг он решит начать боевые действия раньше. Хотя разве он должен переживать за этого парня, они знакомы всего неделю.

— Это мой первый полет в качестве капитана, — Ифань слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заметить напряжение своего гостя, да и выпитое вино, пусть не сильно пьянит, но все равно слегка кружит голову, — Возможно, мы пробудем там день-два. Но надеюсь, в воскресение я уже буду здесь. Думаю, Чонин тоже уже вернется, поэтому давай сходим в воскресенье вечером часов в семь в бар на соседней улице выпить пива?

Тао натянуто улыбается и кивает.

— Конечно. Удачи тебе завтра!

— Спасибо. Доброй ночи, Шен!

— Да, доброй ночи!

Развернувшись, Хуан уходит, а Ву отправляется убирать со стола и мыть посуду.

Бредя по погрузившимся в сумрак улицам, Тао прячет руки в карманы брюк и задумчиво хмурится. Он не жалеет о своих действиях, потому что верит, что делает это на благо своей страны, но в такие моменты, его невольно точат сомнения: «А все ли из того, что мы считаем благом, является им на самом деле?». С детства Хуан слышал речь о том, что несколько столетий назад Вартас и Геана были одной страной, которая после политических передряг разделилась на два государства. Всем известна эта история о двух братьях, поделивших единую территорию на две. Вот только род одного из них прервался, так как он умер, не оставив наследников, и к власти пришла его супруга, которая вышла замуж за одного из графов, и уже их дети стали править страной. С тех пор и начался раздор между странами. Так прошли уже несколько войн между ними, но из-за внешних угроз, потрясших всю восточную часть материка, им пришлось объединиться. Это происходило дважды — 65 лет назад и 17. После второй восточной войны Геана и Вартас заключили перемирие, и пару лет вражды не было. Но стоило прийти к власти после смерти прежнего короля правителю Джунмёну, и разлад возобновился вновь, а уж после передачи в Геане императорской власти Чжан Шиона своему сыну Исину, война стала вопросом времени. Многие до сих пор не признавали этого, но напряжение между странами все равно чувствовалось. Вопрос был лишь в том, кто нападет первым, и Геана решила сыграть на опережение. Напади первым и тебе не придется отражать удар.

За такими мыслями Тао доходит до своего дома — деревянного здания с тремя подъездами, в каждом из которых по две квартиры на этаже. Квартира Хуана одна из угловых, выходящая на достаточно оживленную часть улицы. Помимо кухни и ванны три комнаты: гостиная, спальня и кабинет. В отличие от жилища Ифаня, мебель сделана из качественных сортов древесины и оббита мягкими тканями, на стенах несколько небольших картин, а вместо граммофона достаточно громоздкий радиоприемник. И все же при видимой обеспеченности в этом доме нет той атмосферы уюта, что царит в квартире Ву.

Разувшись, Тао сразу направляется в спальню, раздеваясь и ложась спать. Ему никогда не снятся сны, но именно эта непроглядная тьма сновидений лучше всего избавляет от ненужных мыслей. Он непременно доведет свое дело до конца и не оступится на полпути.

***

Ифань долго ворочается в кровати, вспоминая сегодняшний вечер. Ему неловко, потому что он находит Шена привлекательным и отнюдь не в дружеском плане. Его привлекает его необычная внешность, глаза похожие на кошачьи, цепкий и слегка надменный взгляд, пухловатые губы и бронзовая кожа, но сильнее всего его зацепила его улыбка. Столь нежная и невинная, что весь облик Лана мгновенно преображается при ее появлении.

Ву кутается в одеяло, ругая самого себя, потому что увлекаться мужчиной в современном мире не нормально. И без разницы, что еще лет пятьдесят назад такое могло быть допустимым, да и то в богатых домах, где знатные мужчины заводили любовников своего пола. Ифань сознает всю аморальность своего интереса, но отринуть его не получается. Прежде парень был погружен лишь в мысли о работе и не имел интереса к отношениям, хотя пару лет назад и встречался с девушкой, но они расстались спустя три месяца, так как она предпочла ему другого.

Ву засыпает ближе к полуночи, смиряясь со своей симпатией. В конце концов, он до сих пор не намерен строить отношения, а возникшие чувства наверняка со временем сумеют пройти, и никто не узнает о его постыдном влечении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * J.S. Bach – Air -Suite No. 3 In D Major, BWV 106.  
> ** Georgy Sviridov - Waltz "Snowstorm"


	8. За маской

Ифань раз за разом пытается подняться, но это у него не выходит. Скрипя зубами, парень тихо ругается и, откинувшись на подушку, тихо стонет. Неприятно оказываться в такой унизительной ситуации.

— Эй! — Ву оборачивается в сторону двери, но никто не отзывается, — Эй! Есть кто-нибудь?!

За дверью царит тишина, словно за ней нет ни души.

— Черт! — парень предпринимает очередную попытку подняться, но едва приподнявшись, вновь тяжело опускается на кровать, — Черт! Черт! Черт!

Сжимая руки в кулаки, Ифань зло ударяет по одеялу. Парень кусает губы, закрывает глаза и мысленно продолжает ругаться и проклинать собственную участь.

— Может хоть кто-нибудь отзовется?! Черт вас всех подери! — летчик, не сдерживаясь, кричит во все горло, а после поднимает к потолку полный досады взгляд.

— Какого черта тебе надо?! — в приоткрывшееся окошко заглядывает недовольное лицо молодого мужчины, — Захлопни пасть и не действуй мне на нервы или я тебе глотку силой заткну!

Ву раздраженно щурится, потому что его уже начинает потряхивать, и не только от гнева.

— Может, для начала вы мне хотя бы ведро принесете? Или мне справлять свою нужду в постель?!

Мужчина кривит губы, явно желая ответить грубостью и послать пленного матом, но не трудно догадаться, как ему может достаться от начальства, если их заключенный будет ходить в туалет на пол камеры или постель.

Сдерживая недовольство, мужчина цедит сквозь зубы:

— Сейчас принесу!

Ву старательно продолжает терпеть, мысленно считая в голове, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.

Дежурный возвращается спустя пару минут, ставя ведро возле двери и бросая на лежащего парня сердитый и немного насмешливый взгляд. Ифань вновь сжимает руки в кулаки. Ему кажется, что он может услышать, как мужчина мысленно злорадно смеется, ведь с состоянием Ву добраться до двери невозможно.

Дверь резко захлопывается, и дежурный уходит, оставляя парня одного.

Ифань досадливо поджимает губы и вновь пытается подняться. Спустя еще несколько минут, перевернувшись боком и медленно опираясь на руки, ему удается сесть. Лоб покрывает испарина и его слегка мутит. Ву кусает губы, цепляясь за край кровати, и пробует встать, но это оказывается ему уже не по силам.

Опуская голову, летчик комкает в пальцах ткань простыни. Он сжимает веки и тяжело дышит. Низ живота тянет и болит от длительного воздержания. Ифань старается собрать силы, чтобы, наконец, подняться, но их никак не находится.

Действуя только на упрямстве, Ву вновь вцепляется в спинку кровати и напрягает мышцы рук. Ему даже удается приподняться и он всем весом наваливается на стену, но силы иссекают, и он медленно съезжает на пол.

— Гадство!

Парень откидывает голову назад, ударяясь о стену. Глаза устало закрываются.

Щелкнув металлическим засовом, дверь вновь распахивается и на пороге появляется Хуан, удивленно распахивающий взгляд, при виде летчика привалившегося к стене возле кровати, тяжело дышащего и покрытого испариной.

Тао даже не успевает отдернуть себя, как единым рывком стремительно приближается к Ву, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— Что случилось?

Ифань открывает глаза и разочарованно стонет. Почему именно его надзиратель, похожий на Шена, как две капли воды, должен быть свидетелем его унижения и позора.

— Эй! Не вздумай умирать!

Ву чувствует, как щека дергается в попытке улыбнуться, потому что сейчас ему совсем не до смеха, но испуг в глазах Хуана кажется абсурдным.

Чувствуя, что он уже на пределе, Ифань цедит сквозь зубы, бросая взгляд в сторону ведра.

— Мне просто нужно в туалет.

Тао тихо облегченно вздыхает, понимая, что ошибся и Ву не собирается отправляться к праотцам, но в следующую минуту он начинает злиться, потому что повел себя как идиот. Он ведь должен быть хладнокровным и беспристрастным, а не пугаться из-за всяких мелочей.

Встав, Хуан проходит к двери и подносит ведро ближе к кровати.

— Сможешь подняться?

Тао смотрит на Ифаня, поджимающего губы и пытающегося встать. От напряжения на руках и ногах выступают вены. Сейчас летчик выглядит, как новорожденный ягненок не способный нормально стоять на ногах. Но он не просит о помощи и не издает ни звука, хотя Хуан видит, как по виску и шеи текут струйки пота и светлая рубашка, в которую его переодели, прилипает к телу.

Тао чертыхается и, подхватывая его под руки, помогает принять вертикальное положение.

— Надеюсь дальше тебе помогать не нужно?

Ифань отрицательно качает головой и старается не смотреть в сторону своего надзирателя. Во-первых, любое лишнее движение дается ему с трудом. И, во-вторых, будь его воля, он попросил бы его выйти, потому что Хуан продолжает стоять чуть в стороне, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за его действиями, а это комфорта не добавляет. И все же, Ву набирается наглости, раздраженно произнося:

— Так и собираетесь наблюдать за всем процессом?

Тао фыркает и, развернувшись, выходит из камеры. Крис переводит дыхание и, наконец, приспускает штаны, облегченно вздыхая минутой позже. Но одеться обратно оказывается сложнее, чем раздеться. Поэтому когда Хуан возвращается, Ифань заканчивает натягивать «дурацкую» одежду. Вздрогнув при появлении надзирателя, Ву вскидывает голову, тут же теряя опору, отходя от стены и заваливаясь в центр камеры.

Летчик успевает только зажмуриться, ожидая удара, но вместо этого утыкается носом в чужое плечо, а горячие ладони, поддерживая за талию, скользят под одежду, соприкасаясь с обнаженной кожей. Ифань вдыхает смесь запаха одеколона, пороха и гари и едва улавливаемый аромат кожи. Ву чувствует досаду, потому что перед внутренним взором всплывает чужое разгоряченное тело, выгибающееся на светлой простыни, опьяненный возбуждением и наслаждением взгляд с поволокой, и громкий вскрик: «Фань!».

Ифань обхватывает чужое тело, сжимая его изо всех оставшихся сил, и чувствует, как глаза щиплет от выступающих слез. Ведь после исчезновения Шена, он так долго его искал, но все оказалось тщетно. А во время войны уже было не до поисков, он просто смирился с тем, что никогда больше его не увидит.

Тао и сам на несколько секунд выпадает из реальности, его пьянит это чувство близости, ведь им было так хорошо вместе, пусть и совсем недолго. Но подрагивающий злой голос приводит в чувства.

— Почему… почему ты так похож на него? Почему, черт подери, ущербная шавка Геаны должна быть похожей на него…

Хуан ухмыляется, отталкивая парня от себя. Заваливаясь назад, Ву падает на кровать, повторно ударяясь о стену головой.

— Надо же, а я ведь пытался быть гостеприимным, господин Крис. Но если не хотите общаться мирно, дело ваше. Хотя неожиданно, что вы, оказывается, интересуетесь мужчинами больше чем женщинами. Неприятно, что я напоминаю вам, судя по всему, вашего любовника.

Ифань корит себя за минутную слабость и хочет ответить своему надзирателю грубостью, но его прерывает открывшаяся дверь и появившийся на пороге дежурный, несший в руках небольшой таз в котором стоял кувшин воды. Позади, шел еще один молодой парень в форме, в руках которого находился поднос еды.

— Все, что вы просили, полковник.

Дежурный остановился в паре шагов от Хуана, опасливо на него поглядывая. Тао даже не удосужил вошедших взглядом, мрачно глядя на Ифаня, напрягшегося при появлении новых лиц.

— Оставьте на столе и можете идти.

Дежурный и рядовой поспешили поставить принесенные вещи и удалиться. Попасть под горячую руку заместителя генерала не хотелось никому, особенно учитывая то, что его хладнокровие и проявляющаяся порой жестокость ни для кого не были секретом. Едва за визитерами закрылась дверь и их шаги затихли, Тао кивнул в сторону стола.

— Приведи себя в порядок и поешь, я зайду через три часа. Надеюсь, тогда ты будешь разговорчивей.

Развернувшись, Хуан собрался выйти, но Ву окликнул его.

— Там что, сыворотка правды? Или яд?

Оглянувшись, Тао одарил Ифаня очередным холодным взглядом и покинул камеру.

Ложась на кровать, летчик нахмурился. Его надзиратель вел себя слишком странно. Вряд ли остальных заключенных кормили не по графику и сомнительно, что им могли приносить воду для личных нужд.

— Он так пытается втереться ко мне в доверие или же подкупить меня?

Ву вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Воспоминания привычно возвращаются к Шену, а именно к первым месяцам их знакомства, когда они были просто друзьями, изредка встречаясь вечерами в баре, недалеко от дома. Вместе с Чонином, они были троицей завсегдатаев того заведения, обсуждали спортивные новости, говорили о политике и работе. Хотя Лан часто был молчалив, говоря, что его жизнь это пыльные бумаги в которых нет ничего интересного. И все равно, Ифань всегда жадно слушал его, когда канцелярист что-то говорил. Летчик старался скрывать свои чувства к Шену и быть ему просто хорошим другом. Лан не знал о его чувствах и потому Ву всякий раз разрывался противоречием чувств. Он, безусловно, дорожил их дружбой и потому держал свое влечение в тайне, но порой ему просто хотелось впечатать Лана в стену и впиться в губы поцелуем.

* * *

**За 2 года и десять месяцев до основных событий**

**Конец июня**

— Серьезно?!

Ифань и Чонин удивленно смотрят на Шена, отпивающего из стакана немного пива.

— Да. Я был занят по работе, поэтому у меня не было возможности быть на праздновании дня города.

— М-да! Тяжелая у тебя работа. Неужели ты даже салют не видел? — Чонин крутит в руках собственный стакан.

— Не до этого было, но думаю, что у меня еще будет возможность посмотреть его.

Ву молчит пару минут, а после задумчиво выдает:

— Чрез пару недель на выходных будет годовщина победы во второй восточной войне, думаю, там тоже будет салют. Можно сходить вместе посмотреть. Как вам такая идея?

— Мне нравится! — Чонин улыбается, довольно кивая.

— А что скажешь ты, Шен? — Ифань с надеждой заглянул в глаза парня, который пару недель назад сменил свой светлый цвет волос на более привычный темный.

— Почему бы и нет. Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы, — Лан залпом допивает хмельной напиток и ставит стакан на стол, — А сейчас мне пора идти. Хорошо провести время.

Шен встает из-за стола, получая прощальный кивок от Чонина и раздосадованный взгляд от Ифаня. Раздумывая с пару секунд, Ву выпивает свое пиво и встает следом.

— Подожди. Я тоже пойду. До выходных, Чонин!

— Пока.

Врач усмехается, глядя на уходящих друзей, и заказывает еще одну порцию выпивки.

Из-за царящей на улице жары, Шен оттягивает ворот и расстегивает верхние пуговицы легкой рубашки, обнажая ключицы. Ву нервно сглатывает, от одного их вида в воображении вырисовывается образ, где он касается их губами и очерчивает языком. Лан, не замечая его реакции, медленно поворачивает голову, задумчиво спрашивая:

— Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить?

— М? Нет. С чего ты взял?

— Просто подумал, что если ты пошел за мной, то хочешь что-то сказать.

— Нет. Просто мне хватит алкоголя, нужно выспаться и отдохнуть перед завтрашним днем.

— Очередной рейс?

— Да.

Ифань задумчиво хмурится. У Шена широкий шаг, а значит, они разойдутся уже через пять минут. На перекрестке Лан кивает, намереваясь уйти, а Ву старается контролировать свое желание задержать его. Выпитый алкоголь, даже в небольших количествах дурманит и кружит голову.

— У тебя есть девушка?

Канцелярист останавливается, в непонятках оборачиваясь к летчику, который уж жалеет, что окликнул парня.

— Девушка? Я слишком занят, чтобы заводить отношения. Если тебе нужен совет в этом вопросе, спроси лучше Чонина. Насколько мне известно, он встречается с одной из медицинских сестер и, кажется, у них все серьезно.

— Да, ты прав, — Ифань горько улыбается, — Доброй ночи!

— Доброй ночи!

Ву разворачивается и спешит уйти, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то еще.

Канцелярист продолжает смотреть ему вслед до тех пор, пока летчик не скрывается за углом.

Поджимая губы, Тао проводит рукой по шее и тихо выдыхая, запрокидывает голову, глядя на поддернутое сумраком небо. За короткий срок чуть более полтора месяца, он успел привязаться к Ифаню. И сейчас думая о том, что Ву начал встречаться с девушкой он понимает, что не хочет, чтобы у летчика кто-то был. Ведь тогда он будет меньше времени проводить с ним, а они и так видятся не часто. Хуан хмурится и спешит домой, размышляя над вспыхнувшими чувствами досады и раздражения. Разведчик усмехается своим мыслям. Хуана тяготит не только мысль о симпатии к кому-то своего пола, но и то, что, по сути, он заинтересован во враге. Ведь все о чем ему положено думать, это выполнение задания. Поэтому, несмотря на их посиделки, Тао никогда не позволяет себе забыть: придет момент, когда меж их странами начнется война и будет глупо привязываться к тому, кто будет с другой стороны баррикад.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

Тао заходит в камеру широким быстрым шагом. За пару часов он смог собраться с духом и, отчитав себя за сиюминутную слабость, направился к пленнику. Но, несмотря на боевой настрой, вид дремлющего Ифаня рушит все его хладнокровие. Ву лежит на кровати поверх одеяла, одежда задралась, обнажив живот, на котором сбоку наложена повязка.

Хуан злится, что все идет не так, как он хочет, но при этом ничего не может с собой поделать. Ифань — его личная слабость, которая никак не хочет исчезать, несмотря на все его попытки искоренить ее. Тао подходит к кровати, бросая взгляд на стол. Посуда и еда не тронуты, хотя это не удивительно, учитывая, что летчику пришлось потратить много сил, и теперь ему требуется время на восстановление. Разведчик хмурится и опускается на край кровати, наблюдая, как медленно вздымается при дыхании чужая грудь.

Хуан думает о прошлом и на душе скребут кошки.

Он вспоминает тот день, когда сбежал, оставляя, также, как сейчас, спящего Ифаня.

Тао протягивает руку и едва касается пальцами кожи на животе парня. Он знает его тело и до сих пор помнит каждую родинку и каждую эрогенную зону. Хуан ведет пальцем вниз до впадинки пупка и спускается к штанам, очерчивая их границу у косточек таза. Ву во сне глубоко втягивает носом воздух и тихо стонет, отрезвляя разведчика, отдергивающего ладонь и настороженно всматривающегося в лицо пленника.

Когда ресницы Ифаня вздрагивают и приподнимаются, Тао напрягается. Не до конца проснувшийся Ву не соображает, что произошло, но вид пристально смотрящего на него Хуана несказанно бодрит. Вздрогнув всем телом, летчик пытается отодвинуться и приподняться на руках. Разведчик легко видит, как на дне зрачков мелькает тревога и беспокойство, но Ифань старается держать голову приподнятой и не показывать страха.

Тао смотрит в его глаза и до боли сжимает челюсть. Ему нельзя поддаваться чувствам, иначе он загубит все, что создавал столько лет. Один человек не может стоить десятилетий затраченных усилий.

— И давно вы наблюдаете за мной?

Хуан лукаво усмехается.

— Достаточно, чтобы узнать, что вы говорите во сне.

Ву настороженно застывает, а Тао с тоской думает, что это он узнал той ночью, которую они провели вместе, и именно бессознательно сказанные тогда Ифанем слова подтолкнули Хуана к бегству.

— И что? Это помогло вам?

Ву смотрит на Тао в бессильной злобе, и этот взгляд оказывается невыносим. Полковник поднимается с кровати, подходя к столу и глядя на нетронутую тарелку с едой, застывает.

— К несчастью нет.

Хуан сжимает руками спинку стула, чтобы хоть так отвлечься от ненужных мыслей. Ему тошно от того, что он должен сделать, так же как тошно и от того, что ему нужно сказать:

— Господин Крис, вы ведь понимаете, что если вы не будете сотрудничать с нами, вас ждет расстрел? Хотя, конечно, перед этим вас подвергнут пыткам. На каком моменте вы сломаетесь? — Тао переводит взгляд на Ву, который, чтобы не находиться в более уязвимом положении, лежит на кровати полусидя, — Может, когда вам будут вырывать ногти? Или от раскаленного железа? Есть много способов заставить человека говорить, не думаю, что вы вынесете их все.

С полминуты в камере стоит тишина, в которой двое непрерывно смотрят в глаза друг друга, разрываясь внутренними противоречиями, но стараясь сохранять трезвость рассудка.

Ифань кривится в усмешке, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Наверное, вам это доставило бы удовольствие. Думаю, такие люди как вы, полковник Хуан, наслаждаются чужими муками. Уверен, что вы охотно своими бы руками медленно прикончили меня.

Ву непонимающе хмурится, потому что прежде на вид хладнокровный и безэмоциональный военный заметно вздрагивает, а по лицу подобно волнам проходят боль, ужас и отчаянье. Цзытао старается вернуть на лицо отрешенность, но когда он говорит, речь дается ему с трудом, словно в его горле встал ком.

— Мое дело добираться до правды. Лишние же усилия никому тратить не хочется. Поэтому я и предлагаю вам рассказать все самому.

Ифань сосредоточенно вглядывается в лицо своего надзирателя, словно впервые видит его. Его голову впервые посещает шальная мысль о том, что мог ли человек которого он знал как Лан Шена, быть кем-то другим? Ведь перед началом войны ходили слухи о том, что в Вартасе уже давно много шпионов Геаны. К тому же, ведь в поведении Шена было так много странных и непонятных вещей, на которые он прежде старался не обращать внимание.

— Почему вас это так волнует? — Ву подается вперед, стараясь полностью сесть. Он отводит взгляд, потому что его страшит мысль, что его безумная гипотеза может оказаться правдой.

Тао чувствует себя легче, когда между ними теряется зрительный контакт. Поэтому ему проще говорить, хотя вопрос летчика неприятно цепляет.

— С пытками слишком много хлопот. Поэтому давайте облегчим друг другу жизнь.

Ифань опускает ноги на пол, хотя движения, как и прежде, даются ему с трудом, но он должен убедиться — ошибается он или нет. Хуан наблюдет за действиями парня с непониманием, но не торопится возвращать его в постель или помогать. За эти короткие встречи он убедился, что ему проще общаться, когда между ними есть расстояние.

— Что, вам опять приспичило в туалет?

— Хочу размять ноги.

— По-вашему это вам поможет? Просто расскажите о цели полета в Терен!

Ифань вскидывает голову, с натянутой улыбкой произнося:

— Лучше уж умереть.

Ву привстает, придерживаясь за кровать, и пробует сделать шаг в сторону. Тао мрачно наблюдает за летчиком, сдерживаясь, чтобы не вернуть его на кровать.

— Вы пожалеете об этом решении.

— Может быть. Даже если я расскажу вам об этом, то если меня не убьете вы, это сделают в Вартасе. За измену. Тогда не все ли равно, кто спустит курок?

— Я имел в виду ваши «уроки» ходьбы.

— Вы слишком заботливы для надзирателя.

Ифань понуро опускает голову, убирает руки от кровати и, выпрямляясь, делает шаг вперед.

Тао злится, потому что ноги пленника трясутся при любом движении, и он не понимает причину этого ослиного упрямства. Ву шаркает ногами по полу, и Хуан все сильнее закипает.

— Это не забота, мне нужна правда. И я получу ее в любом случае!

Летчик замирает, протягивая Тао руку.

— Держите. Можете начинать.

— Что?

— Вырывать ногти. Или первым идет раскаленное железо? А может что-то еще?

Хуан злится и, делая шаг вперед, заламывает Ву руку.

— Отлично! Может это добавит вам ума.

Ифань сжимает зубы от боли, от которой перед глазами вспыхивают темные пятна. Ноги подкашиваются, и летчик опускается коленями на холодный бетонный пол. Такое давление для ослабленного тела оказывается слишком сильной нагрузкой. Тао спохватывается, выпуская руку из захвата. Переусердствуй он еще хоть немного и вполне мог вывернуть ее из сустава или сломать.

— На первый раз с вас хватит. Надеюсь, это заставит вас задуматься, и вы пересмотрите свое мнение!

Хуан смотрит на опущенные плечи сидящего на полу летчика, и то, что Ву никак не реагирует на его слова и действия, приводит его в напряжение.

— Вам следует вернуться в кровать.

Наклонившись вперед, Тао помогает Ифаню подняться на ноги и рывком пересаживает его на кровать, но едва он собирается отстраниться, как Ву хватает его за рукав, притягивая к себе. Разведчик слишком поздно понимает, что происходит, а летчик успевает оттянуть ворот его рубашки и обнажить находящийся слева небольшой овальный шрам на плече возле ключицы.

Ифань застывает, глядя на шрам. Преодолев первое оцепенение, Тао, вырываясь, спешит вернуть рубашку на место. Ву смотрит на Хуана потерянным взглядом полным непонимания, обиды, разочарования, боли, отчаянья и безысходности. От этой лавины эмоций, разведчик делает несколько шагов назад.

Летчику хватает сил лишь на тихий вопрос:

— Почему?

Тао в молчании несколько секунд смотрит в чужие глаза, перебирая варианты ответа. «Прости!», «Это мой долг!», «Так было нужно!», «Мне жаль!» — Хуан понимает, что ничто из сказанного не будет ответом, которого ждет Ву. Поэтому он отводит взгляд, произнося:

— Дайте мне знать через доктора, когда будете готовы рассказать о полете в Терене. Я буду ждать.

Развернувшись, полковник вышел из камеры, оставляя летчика одного. Опустив голову, Ифань обхватил голову руками. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что это правда. Ведь даже решив проверить свое предположение, он до последнего надеялся, что это ошибка. Ву кажется, что его голова взорвется, потому что одна за другой в ней всплывают воспоминания о прежних днях. На глаза наворачиваются слезы обиды и разочарования. Пока он был слепо влюблен, его водили за нос, предали и плюнули в душу, а он об этом даже не догадывался. Ифань чувствует себя полностью раздавленным и униженным, и он абсолютно не представляет, что ему делать и как быть дальше.

* * *

Открыв дверь в свой кабинет, Тао ненадолго остановился, но нахмурившись, прошел внутрь, пристально смотря на внезапного визитера. Сейчас он предпочел бы побыть один, и чужое присутствие вызывает лишь раздражение, но Хуан старательно скрывает собственное недовольство.

— Генерал Ким? Вы что-то хотели?

Чонде восседал на стуле перед столом полковника, листая какую-то папку. Оторвавшись от чтения, генерал обернулся к нему.

— Как поживает наш «Дракон»?

— Все еще слаб, — Тао прошел к столу и, опустившись на стул, поднял на Чонде уставший взгляд. Сейчас ему менее всего хотелось говорить с кем-то о Ифане, но грубо ответить руководителю он не мог.

— Значит, сейчас он более уязвим. Можно надавить на него. Он уже говорил что-то?

— Нет, — Ким захлопнул папку и вернул ее на стол. Бросив на обложку взгляд, Хуан помрачнел. Это было личное дело Ву, — Вы ведь неспроста интересуетесь этим?

— Разумеется. Это архиважное дело и тебе доверили его, как человеку с хорошей репутацией, но срок подходит к неделе, а результата все еще нет. Император желает знать, удалось ли нам что-то выяснить, но у нас нет ничего кроме медицинских показателей. Его ранения не настолько серьезны, чтобы с ним можно было церемониться!

— Он не готов.

Чонде поддался вперед, мрачно глядя на полковника.

— К чему?

Тао замер, пытаясь придумать ответ, но его не находилось. Ведь на самом деле, он сам не был готов к тому, чтобы вредить Ифаню. Он убеждал себя в необходимости действовать, но стоило ему увидеть Ву и руки опускались.

Тяжело вздохнув, генерал поднялся.

— Я сделаю вид, что ты не совершал этих ошибок. Послезавтра мы проведем ему допрос, на котором будет присутствовать император. И если он не будет говорить сам, придется применить силу. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что проводить его будешь ты.

Хуан опустил голову в поклоне.

— Так точно, генерал Ким.

— Хорошо. И помни, это последний раз. В следующий ты понесешь наказание.

Даже когда за Чонде захлопнулась дверь, Тао не поднял головы. Все его мысли были о летчике в камере на нижнем этаже. Подняв руку, Хуан коснулся скрытого под одеждой шрама. Для него, это было клеймом их отношений. Вечным напоминанием о дне, когда они начали строить свои отношения, переступив порог дружбы.


	9. Изобретатель и Аристократ

Джунмён недоуменно выгибает бровь, когда на пороге его кабинета появляется Бён, чуть запыхавшийся и старающейся восстановить дыхание. Не менее удивленным, чем король выглядит и Пак, чей доклад главе государства и прервал столь внезапный визит министра обороны.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество! Мне только что принесли шифровку от нашего человека из Геаны.

Ким коротко кивает, разрешая Бекхену пройти внутрь и продолжать говорить. Подходя к столу, министр передает королю лист бумаги с набранным на машинке текстом.

— Это касается операции в Терене. Ву попал в плен.

Чанель насторожено смотрит на Бёна, после переводя взгляд на Джунмёна, который уже внимательно вчитывается в текст.

— Он все равно не знает деталей этого дела. Чжан напрасно тратит на него время. Не понимаю, какой ему от этого прок?

— Я думаю, это касается письма…

Сухо хмурит брови, откладывая лист.

— Ву рядовой летчик, даже если это так, он не принесет ему выгоды. Разумней было бы отправить его в лагерь военнопленных. Но он решил оставить его у разведки. И это кажется странным. Попросите вашего человека постараться выяснить планы императора. А что вы знаете о самом летчике?

Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля, на которого после этого обратил свое внимание и король. Сжав руки в кулаки, Пак заглянул в глаза Джунмёну.

— Вы правы, он простой летчик, не имеющий допуска к секретной информации. Но он не тот человек, что станет предавать свою страну. За время службы у него не было ни одного нарекания. А о его успехах в бою вам известно из предыдущего доклада. Возможно, власти Геаны просто хотят подвести его под трибунал за его действия. Ведь он занимает второе место по количеству сбитых самолетов и разрушенных объектов.

Ким сжимает губы, несколько секунд размышляя над словами Чанеля, после чего обращается к Бёну.

— Думаю, нам придется дать ответ Чжану, как можно скорее. Постарайтесь все-таки добыть больше данных. Время не ждет и нужно действовать. Иначе, это может дорого нам обойтись. Даю вам на сбор информации до трех дней.

— Так точно!

— Можете идти. Вы также свободны, Пак!

Мужчины выпрямляются по стойке смирно и, отсалютовав королю, выходят из кабинета.

Тихо выдыхая, Ким открывает ящик стола, вынимая уже знакомое письмо, глядя на ровные строки. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, он никогда не спутает почерк Исина с кем-либо другим.

* * *

Оказавшись в коридоре, Бён бросает на Пака задумчивый взгляд и коротко бросает:

— Надо поговорить. Иди за мной.

Чанель поджимает губы и, не смея возражать, следует за министром обороны, идя на полшага позади, как младший по званию.

В молчании они проходят по коридорам, провожаемые внимательными взглядами охраны. Спускаются во двор, где стоит темный автомобиль. Бекхен усаживается на заднее сиденье, выжидающе глядя на Чанеля. Пак устало опускается на кожаное сиденье. Едва за ним захлопывается дверь, как автомобиль трогается с места. Генерал ВВС бросает осторожный взгляд на водителя, так как беседы при посторонних Чанеля совсем не воодушевляют. Но Бён поддается вперед, обращаясь к мужчине за рулем.

— В центральный парк.

Водитель удивленно приподнимает брови, но разворачивает автомобиль и направляется в центр города. Когда спустя двадцать минут машина встает напротив покореженной ограды, недалеко от котлована от взрыва, Бекхен первым выходит на улицу и, не дожидаясь медленно выбирающегося Пака, шагает в сторону парка. Чанель нагоняет его уже на одной из пустынных аллей. Сейчас в центре, самой разрушенной части города, нет ни единой души. Бён молча бредет вперед, а идущий следом генерал не спешит первым начинать беседу. Он уже заранее понимает, куда именно Бекхен держит путь и плечи его опадают, а взгляд мгновенно потухает и хочется остановиться или лучше вообще развернутся и уйти, но так поступить с Бёном он не посмеет никогда, а потому уныло тащится позади.

Они останавливаются в северной части парка на одной из аллей, ровно в центре, недалеко от покореженных часов с треснувшим стеклом и застывшими стрелками. В стороне валяются разрушенные обломки некогда стоящих здесь статуй и доски от скамеек.

Бекхен поднимает взгляд на циферблат и будто сам себе говорить:

— После войны мы их восстановим.

Пак вздрагивает и хмурится, ему хочется надеяться, что эта фраза не относится к часам, но не в его привычке тешить себя ложными надеждами и он меняет тему:

— О чем вы хотели поговорить, министр?

Бен с минуту молчит, а после медленно оборачивается и смотрит на Чанеля спокойным деловым взглядом, который жутко задевает Пака и раздражает.

— Тебя слишком сильно задевает случившееся в Терене. Возьми себя в руки.

Пак хмыкает, опуская взгляд под ноги.

— Я постараюсь. Просто чувствую свою вину, что не продумал план более тщательно.

— Мы не знали, что у них есть самолеты.

— Но могли это предположить. Стоило послать еще хотя бы пару наших истребителей для прикрытия.

— Нет смысла думать о том, что могло бы быть. Мы не можем на это повлиять сейчас. Это уже прошло, а потому просто забудь об этом. Не стоит ворошить прошлое. Главное сосредоточится на настоящем и будущем. Надеюсь, мои слова возымеют свое действие.

Бекхен разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Чанель слишком долго сдерживает все в себе, чтобы стерпеть и не выкрикнуть.

— О моих чувствах к тебе тоже прикажешь забыть?!

Бен останавливается, выпрямляясь в спине. От того, что министр стоит к нему спиной, Пак не может заглянуть ему в глаза, и его это не устраивает, поэтому уже тише он добавляет.

— Посмотри на меня, Бекки, и ответь… Умоляю.

Бён не оборачивается, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, но звучащий голос, срываясь, выдает отсутствие необходимой сосредоточенности.

— Нам пора идти.

Пак в мгновение ока делает широкий шаг, оказываясь позади министра и обхватывая его хрупкую фигуру руками, заключает в объятия, прижимая к груди.

— Дай мне хотя бы пару минут просто побыть с тобой. Я не прошу о большем, пары минут без этого безумия будет достаточно. Просто солги мне, прошу.

Бекхен ведет плечом, стараясь освободиться.

— Отпусти. Ты обещал мне.

Чанель крепче стискивает Бёна в объятиях, прикрывает глаза, вдыхая его запах и нежно целует в макушку, после чего с тяжелым вздохом выпускает его из объятий. Бекхен оборачивается, рассержено заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Умей держать слово. Больше не совершай подобного!

Пак смотрит ему в глаза, после чего опускается на колени.

— Моя судьба в твоей воле. Я принадлежу только тебе. Я исполню все, что ты только пожелаешь. Но не проси невозможного. Не прогоняй меня.

Бён кусает губы, сдвигая брови и угрюмо глядя на Пака.

— Перестань! У нас был уговор! Не забывай про наш долг перед страной и семьями. Поэтому, не допускай вольности. Нам пора. Идем!

Бекхен разворачивается и быстрым шагом направляется прочь. Генерал некоторое время смотрит ему вслед, после чего медленно поднимается. Чанель давно привык к тому, что если для него Бекхен центр вселенной, он в жизни министра где-то в конце списка. И если раньше он еще мог рассчитывать на какое-то проявление расположения, то с получением звания Бён стал для него недостижим.

Пак оттряхивает штаны и, срываясь, бежит к выходу из парка. Бекхен не уедет без него, но он не вправе заставлять его ждать.

* * *

**За 15 лет до основных событий**

Одиннадцатилетний Чанель, стараясь не шуметь, перелезает с ветки росшего возле их небольшого двухэтажного дома дерева, забираясь в свою комнату через окно. Мальчишка в очередной раз сбегал к реке смотреть на особняк Бёнов, находящийся на другом берегу, на холме. Он мечтает когда-нибудь отправиться туда вместе с дедом, послушать, как они с графом обсуждают дела по разработкам и изобретениям. Ему до ужаса любопытно посмотреть, как живут богачи, пусть и считается, что Бёны разорившееся семейство из-за разгульного образа жизни предыдущих поколений, но нынешний граф стремится наоборот увеличить состояние семьи. Поэтому он и решил вложить часть сбережений в разработки его деда, и пусть пока прибыль невелика, Чанель знает, что в будущем их ждет успех — дед так часто это повторяет, что не верить в это невозможно.

Цепкие пальцы хватают растопыренные уши, заставляя мальчишку вскрикнуть.

— Ай-ай-ай! Пусти!

— Опять отлыниваешь от работы?! Сколько можно, Чан! Я не намерен делать все за тебя!

— Чонсу! Больно же!

Высокий молодой парень лет семнадцати недовольно цокает языком, разжимая пальцы и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Были бы живы родители, тебе бы это с рук не сходило!

Чанель растирает уши, сердито поглядывая на брата.

— Тебе бы тоже. У меня уши из-за тебя скоро будут как крылья!

Чонсу улыбается, отчего на щеке появляется милая ямочка, и мальчишка невольно забывает про обиду. Все-таки кроме деда и брата у него никого нет, и долго сердиться на них не получается.

— Тогда будешь летать под облаками без самолета! Кстати, тебя искал дед. У него для тебя новости.

Чонсу хитро щурится и, разворачиваясь, с улыбкой уходит из комнаты. Чанель хлопает ресницами, гадая, что могло произойти за пару часов, что его не было. Мальчишка пытается вспомнить, не натворил ли он чего и невольно оглядывает комнату. Но в ней все, как всегда. Кровать в углу, два деревянных стула и стол, заваленный его собственными чертежами. Чанель мечтает пойти по стопам деда, создавая удивительные машины, особенно ему хочется изобрести свой самолет, так как пару лет назад дед показывал ему блеклую фотографию со сделанным за границей первым самолетом, который пусть низко и не долго, но летал. А небо было личной мечтой мальчишки, так как он сгорал от любопытства желая узнать, можно ли потрогать звезды, такие яркие и притягательные по ночам. Когда же он спрашивал об этом Чонсу, брат только улыбался и молчал, но при этом, всегда помогал ему в разработках самолета.

Не найдя чего-то, за что его могли отругать, Чанель спустился на первый этаж выходя из дома, где пробежав через широкий двор открыл двери внутрь крупного амбара перестроенного под огромную мастерскую. Внутри у стен стояли полки с деталями, по краям несколько столов с чертежами, у дальних стен под брезентами громоздятся несколько уже готовых механизмов. В центре возвышалось еще несколько столов, где лежали собираемые изобретения, с ними работали помощники деда: Ким Енун, Ким Реук и Ким Чонун. Сосредоточенные на своем занятии парни не обратили внимании на появление мальчишки, высматривающего своего деда. Не найдя его в главной части, Чанель прошел к боковой двери и приоткрыв ее, заглянул внутрь. За столом перед разложенными бумагами сидел мужчина среднего возраста, услышав скрип двери, он оторвался от своего занятия и улыбнулся.

— Наконец-то ты пришел, Чанель! Мне потребуется твоя помощь, проходи!

Войдя в кабинет деда, мальчишка прошел к широкому столу и сел на свободный стул перед ним.

— Что я должен сделать?

Наклонившись за стол, мужчина поднял с пола корзину со свернутыми листами бумаги.

— Здесь чертежи для графа Бёна, он ждет их сегодня. Но поскольку мне нужно будет закончить работу, я надеюсь, ты сможешь ему их отнести.

Широко заулыбавшись, Чанель подскочил с места.

— Конечно, дедушка! Я все сделаю!

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, держи.

Взяв протянутую ему корзину, мальчишка прижал ее к груди, будто дорогое сокровище.

— Я пойду?

— Да. Не задерживайся нигде по дороге и постарайся вернуться к ужину.

— Конечно. До вечера!

Сияя довольной улыбкой, Чанель поспешил покинуть мастерскую и территорию их поместья, двинувшись по широкой дороге.

Мост на другую сторону реки находился на достаточном расстоянии и потому, чтобы добраться до поместья графа, нужно было сделать достаточно большую петлю, однако это ничуть не смущало мальчишку сосредоточенно шагавшего вперед.

Спустя почти два часа пути, подуставший Чанель входил на территорию особняка. То здание, на которое он любовался издалека, возвышалось прямо перед ним. Два этажа из красного кирпича занимающие порядочное расстояние в длину. Ухоженные растения перед домом и белые скульптуры зачаровывали внимание мальчишки крутившего головой во все стороны и оглядывавшегося вокруг с приоткрытым ртом.

Уже подходя к дому, зазевавшись, Чанель налетел на выскочившую из кустов девчушку в белом кружевном платье с темными кудряшками, повязанными белой лентой. Чертежи, выпав из корзины, рассыпались по тропинке, однако мальчишка этого даже не заметил, во все глаза глядя на стоявшую перед ним девочку, для которой его появление также стало неожиданностью. Хлопая широко распахнутыми карими глазами, девочка оглядывала Пака с головы до ног, отчего мальчишке даже захотелось пригладить свои извечно торчавшие волосы.

Наконец придя в себя, Чанель произнес:

— Прошу прощения, я вас не заметил.

Девочка, опустив взгляд, заметила упавшие чертежи.

— Это мне стоит извиниться, стоило быть осторожней.

Наклонившись, девочка принялась собирать листы, заставив Чанеля спохватиться и взяться за дело самому.

— Не стоит, я справлюсь сам.

Проигнорировав его слова, девочка шустро собрала листы, впихнула в корзину и даже развернула один из них, деловито заглянув внутрь.

— О! Так вы от господина Пака? Вы его помощник?

— Э… Я его внук.

Девочка развернулась в сторону дома, но будто что-то вспомнив, нахмурилась и просто махнула рукой в сторону здания, опустив голову.

— Отец вас уже ждет. До свидания!

Развернувшись, девочка вновь скрылась в кустах, оставляя Чанеля в полной растерянности. Перехватив корзину поудобней, мальчик тихо вздохнул и двинулся вперед.

Подойдя к дому, Чанель постучал по двери колотушкой в виде львиной морды. Почти сразу на пороге появился дворецкий, который поинтересовавшись целью его визита, проводил мальчика к графу. Бредя по коридорам, Пак жадно осматривал резную мебель, мягкие ковры, полотна картин, серебряные подсвечники, статуэтки, занавески из дорогих тканей. Для него все это было ново и интересно. Остановившись перед одной из многочисленных дверей, дворецкий распахнул ее перед мальчиком.

— Господин Бён, к вам внук господина Пака.

Чанель неуверенно вошел внутрь, встречаясь взглядом с невысоким мужчиной внимательно смотревшем на него. Неуверенно поклонившись, мальчик смущенно произнес:

— Здравствуйте! Дедушка просил передать вам чертежи.

Улыбнувшись, мужчина подошел к Паку.

— Здравствуй! Ты ведь, Чанель? Верно?

— Да. Мое имя Пак Чанель. Рад знакомству с вами, граф! — мальчишка сжимал вспотевшие от волнения руки в кулаки.

— Твой дедушка много рассказывал о тебе и брате. Он говорил, что вы интересуетесь механикой и изобретениями, — мужчина забрал корзину из рук все еще смущенного и удивленно мальчика, и поставил ее на стол.

— Эм, да. Сейчас мы работаем над чертежами самолета.

— Вот как, надеюсь, вы позволите мне познакомиться с ним, когда он будет готов. Я с радостью вложу деньги в продвижение вашей идеи.

От удивления распахнув рот, Чанель на пару мгновений выпал из реальности, но спохватившись, поспешил поклониться.

— Благодарю, граф! Для нас это будет большой честью!

Мужчина по-дружески улыбнулся ему.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Леян, проводи нашего гостя и угости его печеньем, — все еще стоявший на пороге дворецкий поклонился, — Был рад с тобой познакомиться, Чанель. Надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча.

— До свидания, граф Бён!

— До свидания, Чанель!

Пребывая все еще в полном шоке, Пак последовал за дворецким в кухню, где ему щедро сложили в холщовый мешок несколько горстей печенья, так как повар нашел его уши очаровательными.

Пылая щеками от смущения, Чанель вышел во двор дома, где две близняшки подросткового возраста в кружевных платьях, со смехом носились с бантом в руках за уже знакомой ему девчонкой. Сама девочка периодически отбегала от них и, хмурясь, возмущенно грозила им кулаком или сердито топала ногой, вызывая очередной приступ смеха и восклик вроде:

— Ну же, Бекки! Ты же такая красавица!

— Этот бант точно сделает тебя еще краше!

В очередной раз, отбегая от девушек, девочка врезалась в зазевавшегося Пака. Покачнувшись от столкновения, девочка едва не упала, но вовремя подержавшись ее под руку Чанель, не дал этому произойти.

Вскинув голову, девчонка заглянула ему в глаза.

— О! Вы уже побеседовали с отцом?

— Да. Спасибо!

Девочка серьезно хмыкнула и кивнула. Залюбовавшись ей, Чанель мягко улыбнулся.

Подоспевшие к ним девушки при виде этой картины тихо зашептались после чего, хихикая, произнесли:

— Бекки, рановато тебе флиртовать с нашими гостями!

Широко распахнув глаза, девочка уставилась на девушек, от возмущения хватая воздух ртом, но тут же покраснела, негодующе воскликнув:

— Сестренки, вы дурочки!

Развернувшись, девочка стремительно умчалась в сторону дома. Переглянувшись, девушки вновь зашептались.

— Похоже, мы перегнули палку.

— Главное чтобы отец не узнал.

— Не дай Бог Бекхен расскажет…

Спохватившись, девушки побежали следом. В суматохе никто не обратил внимания на покрасневшего Чанеля, глядевшего вслед убежавшей девочке. Простояв так еще с пару минут, Пак направился домой, решив, что обязательно попросится ехать с дедом в следующий раз. Больше всего ему хотелось вновь увидеть эту милую девочку, ставшую для него первой любовью.

Однако в следующий раз его ожидало страшное открытие, что его возлюбленная на самом деле мальчик, которого ради развлечения старшие сестры решили нарядить в платье. Вот только зародившаяся в последующем дружба не способствовала попыткам Чанеля прогнать появившиеся чувства. Все сильнее узнавая Бекхена, Пак сознавал, что утопал в нем как тонкая лодочка в эпицентре шторма.

Он все больше усилий прикладывал изобретению и созданию самолета, а после и испытаниям, чтобы только иметь возможность чаще бывать в доме Бёнов. Несмотря на недовольства деда и Чонсу, Чанель рано садится за руль своего самолета в испытаниях, получает травмы, пару раз едва не погибает, но продолжает работать, потому что каждое усовершенствование сулит возможность новой встречи с Бекхеном. Молодой граф Бён же выкладывается в военном поприще, желая быть приближенным к королю и вновь заработать уважение и почет для их семьи у короля. Частые визиты Бекхена в столицу и дружба с наследником, расстраивают Пака, ведь это сокращает их встречи. Но разработка самолета завершается успехом, и следом за Бекхеном, Чанель едет в столицу. Он, как и Бён поступает в военное училище, которое благодаря своим знаниям и опыту заканчивает в рекордные сроки. Патентов их изобретений становится все больше, а Чанель добивается возможности чаще видеться с Бекхеном, занимающимся делами отца в Сангсу. Вместе с Паком он оформляет бумаги и проводит множество свободного времени, так как по просьбе отца Бекхена, Чанель переезжает в дом семейства Бён, пусть и в комнату прислуги. Пак тенью следует везде за Бекхеном, который казалось, не возражает против этого и они неплохо ладят, становясь добрыми друзьями, но это длится не долго.

* * *

**За 9 месяцев до начала войны**

Чанель сидит в гостиной в мягком кресле, буравя взглядом строки в газете. Он ничего не соображает, так как смотрит на нее уже полчаса, но мысли его сосредоточены на запаздывающем к ужину Бекхене, которого внезапно вызвали во дворец. Пак подрывается с места, едва слышит, как хлопает входная дверь. Бен погружен в свои мысли и раздеваясь, не обращает внимания на устремленный на него взгляд.

Такой потерянный вид дорогого человека камнем ложится на сердце Чанеля.

— Бекхен, все в порядке?

Подняв голову, Бён замечает стоявшего в паре шагов от него Пака, и натянуто улыбается.

— Да. Попроси подать ужин. Я ужасно голоден.

Бекхен проходит мимо Чанеля, направляясь на второй этаж переодеться перед едой. Пак послушно выполняет поручение и, уже сидя за столом, старается не задавать лишних вопросов, глядя на опущенные плечи Бёна. Внутри него разрастается тревога, но даже его статус друга не позволяет ему вмешиваться в дела Бекхена.

После ужина Бён внезапно предлагает Чанелю прогуляться в парк. Пак бросает растерянный взгляд на часы, показывающие начало одиннадцатого часа, но не спорит и соглашается.

Полчаса они бродят по парку в тишине и молчании, пока Бен, проходя по одной из аллей, останавливается у массивных часов и разворачивается в резком рывке к Паку. Чанель застывает на месте, встревожено глядя в бледное и сосредоточенное лицо напротив.

— Бекхен?

— Чанель, понимаешь… тебе стоит уехать обратно в деревню.

— Что?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал из города.

— Почему? Я не понимаю. Я мешаю тебе?

Бекхен тяжело вздыхает, пряча руки в карманы легкого пальто.

— Когда я был во дворце, меня назначили министром обороны.

— Министром? О! Поздравляю. Ты ведь этого хотел, да? Но, прости, я все равно не понимаю.

— Король считает, что в будущем нас ждет война с Геаной. И есть доклады разведки сообщающие об этом. Поэтому тебе стоит перебраться в безопасную местность. Там ты…

— Я не уеду.

— Что? Но ты должен!

— Я уже сказал, я не уеду.

— Нет! Я приказываю тебе! Ты должен уехать! Понятно?!

— Ты забыл? Я не твой слуга. Даже если начнется война, я не намерен отсиживаться в стороне!

— Почему ты просто не можешь сделать то, о чем тебя просят?!

— У меня нет намерения оставлять тебя одного!

Бекхен широко распахивает глаза, глядя на Чанеля, но прежде чем он успевает что-то ответить, Пак продолжает:

— Ты ведь давно все понял, Бек. Я люблю тебя. И никогда не оставлю одного, — подходя к ошеломленному Бёну, Чанель касается его щеки с нежностью поглаживая.

— Быть подле тебя — это все, чего я желаю, Бекки.

— Чанни…

Бекхен опускает голову и сжимает челюсть, но почти сразу делает шаг назад, отстраняясь и вскинув подбородок, сурово смотрит в лицо Пака.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что.

— Что ты хочешь? Попроси, и я выполню это. Но единственное… я не смогу покинуть тебя.

— Тогда оставайся подле меня, но будь мне просто другом и никогда не надейся на большее.

Чанелю кажется, что земля под его ногами содрогается.

— Мои чувства для тебя обуза?

— Да. Я все равно не смогу на них ответить. Поэтому, выбор за тобой. Если для тебя это слишком сложно, то уезжай. Другого варианта я тебе дать не могу.

Развернувшись, Бекхен спешит прочь, оставляя Пака одного. Чанель несколько минут стоит на одном месте, осмысливая сказанное ему, а после, едва переставляя ноги, бредет домой.

Находиться рядом с Бекхеном в качестве друга невыносимо. Это он понял за последние несколько лет, но мысль остаться вдали от него и вовсе кажется смертельной. Чанель горько усмехается своей сродни безумию дерзости, ведь он с самого начала знал, что ему не на что надеяться. Бекхен аристократ, а он просто механик, внук изобретателя Пак Сынхена.

По возвращении домой парни проводят все время в молчании и, не желая привычно друг другу доброй ночи, расходятся по комнатам. Проворочавшись несколько часов, Чанель забывается тревожным сном, не слыша, как под утро Бекхен тихо входит в его комнату и, подходя к кровати, с тоской смотрит на хмурое во сне лицо. Бён позволяет себе едва коснуться мягких волос, молча прощаясь с собственной привязанностью и принимая возложенный на него долг и ответственность.

Утром Чанель и Бекхен стараются не затрагивать темы минувшего вечера, сводя беседы к работе или домашним вопросам. Каждый из них старается вести себя, как обычно, хотя понимают, что как раньше, уже не будет никогда.

Но об этом кроме них никому узнать не суждено.


	10. Переход

Вода, переливаясь из стакана, растекается по столу. Тао спохватывается в тот момент, как она ручейком стекает за край стола, попадая ему на брюки.

— Черт!

Поспешно ставя графин на стол, Хуан спешит отодвинуть в сторону бумаги, чтобы не замочить их и не испортить. Желания заново переделывать многочасовую работу, если чернила растекутся по бумаге, у него нет. Полковник вытаскивает из дальнего ящика завалявшуюся тряпку и спешит вытереть мокрые пятна. Смахнув последние капли, Тао застывает, прикрывая глаза. На сердце камнем лежат чувства тревоги и вины. Накануне сбежав от Ифаня, он долго не мог успокоиться, особенно после слов Чонде. Его все время подмывало отправиться к летчику и поговорить, но в последний момент он всегда сдерживал себя и останавливал. Проведя же бессонную ночь полную тяжелых раздумий и сомнений, Тао так и не смог найти выход из данной ситуации. С одной стороны была его привязанность к Ву, а с другой было чувство долга, судьба его страны и клятва присяги, данная еще во времена учебы, которой он непреклонно следовал на протяжении многих лет. Отбросив тряпку в сторону, Хуан опускается на стул. Мысли роем гудят в голове, кажется еще немного и он сойдет с ума, потому что они вот-вот разорвут его пополам. Полковник кусает губы и в итоге, не в силах выносить это, срывается с места, стремительно покидая свой кабинет и направляясь на нижний этаж, но уже стоя подле камеры летчика, останавливается, в нерешительности касаясь замка на двери.

Тао стоит на одном месте несколько минут, но решимости зайти не появляется и он собирается развернуться и уйти обратно, как сзади подходит дежурный, удивленно обращаясь к нему.

— Заклинило двери?

Тао вздрагивает, бросая на мужчину тревожный, чуть безумный взгляд.

— Нет. Все в порядке. Можете идти.

Пожав плечами, дежурный возвращается на свое место, но Хуан физически чувствует направленный ему в спину взгляд, когда мужчина оглядывается. Ему явно непонятно поведение парня.

Тихо выдыхая, Тао собирает волю в кулак и открывает злополучную дверь, проходя в камеру.

Ифань лежит на постели, отвернувшись лицом к стене и, кажется, не замечает появления в помещении еще одного человека. Хуан смотрит на его выпрямленную спину, и по телу проходит холодок, потому что кажется, что он переносится на два с лишним года назад, когда он видел Ву в последний раз.

Словно чувствуя чужое внимание, летчик оборачивается, смерив Тао взглядом и, горько усмехнувшись, устало произносит:

— Очередной допрос, полковник?

Впервые Хуан ощущает себя беспомощным. Ифань знает, кто он, и нет смысла продолжать притворяться, но признаться в своей лжи не по силам, поэтому он старается принять хладнокровное выражение лица. И продолжает играть свою роль до конца.

— Я пришел предупредить, что ваш допрос планируется на завтра и в этот раз поблажек не будет. Советую обдумать ваши перспективы и принять верное решение.

Ву кривится и не без усилий садится на кровати. Громко сглатывая, он поднимает на Тао пристальный тяжелый взгляд.

— Ответьте только на один вопрос, полковник. Вам было весело?

Хуан непонимающе смотрит на Ифаня, слишком серьезного и сосредоточенного. Он совсем не понимает о чем идет речь, а потому негромко переспрашивает.

— Весело?

Ву комкает в руках край одеяла, пытаясь справиться с переполнявшими его эмоциями.

— Должно быть, просто шпионить и разрушать чужую страну вам показалось скучно. Поэтому вы решили развлечься? И как, мне удалось скрасить ваш досуг?

Тао потрясенно застывает, глядя в болезненно покрасневшие глаза Ву, заполнившиеся злыми слезами. Не дождавшись от парня ответа, Ифань попытался рывком встать, но едва не упал. Покачнувшись, но, все же сохранив равновесие, летчик сжал руки до побелевших костяшек в кулаки.

— Считаешь, что тебе нечего мне сказать?

Хуан сжимает губы, хмуро сдвигая брови. Ему тяжело видеть Ифаня таким ожесточенным и озлобленным, но куда неприятней слышать от него подобные слова.

— Я уже говорил, что вы ошибочно принимаете меня за другого человека. Поэтому мне действительно нечего вам сказать. И я…

Тао теряется, когда Ву, собрав последние силы, рывком сокращает разделявшее их расстояние и впечатывает его в стену.

— Хватит врать. Думаешь, я не узнаю этот шрам? Или я не помню то, как касался его? Того, что между нами было?!

Хуан гневно щурится, готовясь вновь дать отпор, но Ифань ослабляет хватку, словно в одно мгновение лишаясь всех оставшихся сил. Его плечи опадают, а сам он, покачнувшись, наклоняется, упирается лбом в чужое плечо. Ву меняет повышенный тон, на тихий и едва слышный, заставляя Тао теряться и цепенеть от таких резких перемен.

— Я искал тебя все это время. Думал, что я сделал что-то не так. Винил себя, что не удержал, что не сумел сделать тебя счастливым. С ума сходил… и все ради этого? Ради слов о том, что ничего не было и для тебя это ничего не значит.

Тао замечает, как с ресниц срываются первые капли, остающиеся темными пятнами на его мундире. Полковник понимает, что он должен сохранять хладнокровие и следовать долгу, но вид слез Ифаня кислотой разъедает изнутри. Он ведь с самого начала знал, насколько сильна привязанность летчика к нему. Знал, но все равно оставил его одного. Руки непроизвольно ложатся на чужую подрагивающую спину. Хуан заключает Ву в объятия, но сам Ифань этого даже не замечает. От буйства чувств и эмоций ослабленное тело лихорадит и летчику чудится, что все происходит не по настоящему, и он просто бредит. Ноги слабеют, и Ифань окунается во мрак. Держа в руках бессознательное тело, Тао ловит себя на мысли, что его и самого потряхивает от чувства этой близости. Полковник прижимает к себе безвольное тело, виновато шепча:

— Мне действительно жаль, что все так получилось, Фань.

Хуан бережно переносит Ифаня на кровать и, присев на край постели, касается его руки. Он позволяет себе невероятную роскошь, провести в компании пленного целых десять минут, по истечении которых он вынужден вновь вернуться в свой кабинет, тяжело оседая в кресле. Тао проклинает себя за слабость, хватаясь рукой за мундир на груди, чуть оттягивая его. Ему кажется, что он задыхается, погружаясь в пучину эмоций. Тонет в них и полностью лишается сил.

Полковник хмурится, касается сквозь ткань рубашки шрама и погружается в воспоминания.

* * *

**За 2 года и 8 месяцев**

**Начало июля**

— Прости, я опоздал.

Тао проталкивается сквозь толпу, собравшуюся в центре города, останавливаясь возле Ифаня, стоявшего около небольшого монумента одному из бывших правителей, где они договорились встретиться еще полчаса назад. Даже прождав достаточное количество времени, летчик игнорирует опоздание канцеляриста и широко улыбается при виде него. Несмотря на то, что Хуан одет достаточно просто: белая рубашка с расстегнутой парой верхних пуговиц и серые брюки, — Ву не удается сдержать восхищения во взгляде. Хуана немного смущает такая реакция, ведь Ифань в голубой рубашке, темном жакете и строгих черных брюках сейчас выглядит гораздо лучше.

— Не переживай. Я понимаю, что добраться сюда через такую толпу не просто. К тому же ты ведь только с работы?

Тао берет себя в руки, коротко кивая. Не объяснять же Ву, что в канцелярии сегодня был сокращенный день, а он задержался, чтобы переписать данные об одной из баз. В скором времени их надо будет передать вместе с остальной информацией руководству в Геану.

Стараясь поддержать беседу, летчик продолжает говорить:

— Может, перекусим? Ты, наверное, голоден. К тому же до начала парада и празднества еще есть время.

— Не откажусь.

Хуан мягко улыбается, от чего Ифань ненадолго выпадает, но быстро спохватываясь, указывает рукой в сторону края площади.

— Здесь есть отличное кафе, работающий там повар потрясающе готовит.

Ву продолжает что-то говорить, продвигаясь вперед. Тао слушает вполуха, так как его занимает совсем иной вопрос. Снующие вокруг люди то и дело отталкивают его в сторону, отчего единственное, на чем он сосредотачивается — попытка не потеряться. В очередной раз, увернувшись от идущего навстречу грузного мужчины, Хуан все-таки умудряется потерять летчика из виду. Тао чертыхается, застывая на месте и пытаясь разглядеть знакомый силуэт среди толпы, но это не выходит. Парень досадно поджимает губы, чувствуя всю нелепость данной ситуации.

Ифань появляется прямо перед ним так же внезапно, как пропал до этого. Ву выглядит встревоженным и даже испуганным, отчего Хуан испытывает легкое чувство вины, что заставил его беспокоиться:

— Прости, здесь слишком многолюдно. Я не заметил, куда ты ушел.

— Не извиняйся, Шен. Это мне стоило быть внимательней.

Ву протягивает ладонь к руке Тао, но в последний момент останавливается и неуверенно заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Ты позволишь? Просто, чтобы не потеряться снова.

Хуан смотрит на протянутую руку и неуверенно берется за нее, стараясь делать вид, что это естественно и нормально. Ифань сжимает его ладонь крепко и уверенно, но при этом, не причиняя боли или неудобства.

Они неспешно двигаются сквозь толпу, в суете которой совершенно незаметны их сцепленные руки. Тао чувствует дискомфорт из-за этого, потому что происходящее слишком внезапно и неправильно. Для него не секрет чувства Ифаня к нему, но он отнюдь не ожидал, что сегодняшняя встреча может стать подобием свидания. Все о чем он думал, это дружеские посиделки, но ни как нечто большее. Правда сегодня Ву кажется и не пытается скрывать своих чувств, а может он просто сам не замечает, как они вырываются наружу.

Останавливаясь напротив белоснежной двери с резным узором, летчик нехотя отпускает чужую руку, открывая дверь и пропуская своего спутника вперед.

— Это кафешантан открылось не так давно, но стало уже достаточно популярным.

Тао проходит в помещение, оглядывая светлые бежевые стены с отделкой из темной древесины. Расставленные по залу столики с бело-синими клетчатыми скатертями. Небольшую сцену в противоположной от входа стороне, на которой поет низкорослая девушка в коротком черном платье с нитями жемчуга на шее.

Зайдя следом, Ифань указывает на свободный столик у стены, к которому они сразу направляются. Ву в первую очередь передает меню Хуану, который мысленно улыбается такой заботе, на виду же сохраняя отрешенное выражение лица.

— Ты часто бываешь здесь?

— Нет. Заходил пару раз с коллегами. Как я уже сказал, здесь хорошая кухня, к тому же, всегда приятная живая музыка, — Ифань оборачивается к сцене, добавляя, — У Боа приятный голос. Она часто выступает здесь.

Тао цепляют слова летчика, но ему хватает выдержки не показывать своего недовольства и он ограничивается одним вопросом.

— Она в твоем вкусе?

Ву теряется, но мгновенно спешит переубедить Хуана в его предположении.

— Нет. Конечно, нет! Я не заинтересован в ней в подобном плане.

— Интересуешься кем-то другим?

Тао мысленно отчитывает себя, что язык стоит держать за зубами, но ему слишком любопытна реакция Ифаня на его слова и, оторвав взгляд от меню, он заглядывает летчику в глаза. Ву не торопится отвечать, и ожидание Хуана прерывает подошедший официант. Тао делает вид, что не замечает, как Ифань облегченно выдыхает и делает заказ. Когда же официант отходит от их стола, Ву меняет тему, говоря, что ему жаль, что Чонин не сможет присоединиться к ним, так как дежурит в больнице.

Тао кивает и подыгрывает ему, поддерживая сторонние беседы.

Еда действительно оказывается первоклассной, а музыка приятно услаждает слух, так как у певицы оказывается мелодичный и красивый голос.

Чуть терпкое пиво, тающее на языке, приятно расслабляет, и Хуан позволяет себе немного раскрепоститься и расслабиться. Ему льстит внимание Ифаня, с нескрываемым восхищением и любованием во взгляде. Тао смеется и улыбается, однако не позволяя себе терять контроль и держится достаточно сдержано.

Заслышав с улицы музыку, парни расплачиваются и покидают кафе. С центральной улицы на площадь двигается парад.

Впереди марширует военный оркестр с грохочущими барабанами и звучным ревом труб. За ним двигаются платформы, на которых актерами воспроизводятся эпизоды из самых значимых битв восточной войны. Следом двигаются еще музыканты, за которыми уже идут представители различных военных подразделений в своей форме.

Тао рассматривает все особенно цепко и внимательно, особенно сосредотачиваясь на военных автомобилях и мотоциклах, которые двигаются позади солдат. Хуан скользит по ним взглядом, мысленно делая пометки, какие изменения были внесены за последнее время, а так же стараясь проанализировать и боевую мощь и слабые стороны, чтобы при случае необходимости можно было устранить большое количество с минимальными потерями и затратами.

Парад марширует сорок минут, по окончании которых солдаты покидают площадь, и на ней начинается само празднование. Здесь уже выступают музыканты, устраивается огненное шоу, продаются воздушные шары, а по краям площади и на ближайших улочках шустро открываются ларьки с угощениями. Устраиваются всевозможные конкурсы на силу, меткость, выносливость.

Для Хуана подобные мероприятия непривычны, так как в Геане празднования проходят иначе, поэтому он с интересом бродит по площади, на автомате периодически хватая Ву за руку и водя за собой. Ифань не столь заинтересован в празднике, а потому сосредотачивает внимание исключительно на своем спутнике. Впервые ощутив, как чужая ладонь обхватывает его, уводя за собой, летчик не смог сдержать улыбки, и пока Тао во все глаза наблюдал за царившем вокруг действом, Ву смотрел только на него. Летчик впитывает каждый внимательный взгляд, легкую улыбку, удивленно распахнутые глаза. Ифань старается запомнить как можно больше, потому что неизвестно, когда они вновь смогут встретиться, да и открывать свои чувства он не собирается, боясь, что этим может только все испортить и разрушить.

Время пролетает незаметно, и едва на город опускается ночь, как в небо взмывают ракеты, расцветающие в воздухе разноцветными цветами. Тао запрокидывает голову и не может сдержать улыбки. Несмотря на свои слова Чонину и Ифаню, он не впервые видит фейерверк, так как в Геане их используют чаще, чем в Вартасе, но всякий раз глядя на огненные цветы, это кажется парню удивительным. Хуана поражает, что сила способная к разрушению: огонь и порох, — может вызывать восторг вместо страха.

Внезапно грохот и яркая вспышка неподалеку от них нарушает всю идиллию, внося в толпу хаос. Тао не успевает понять, что происходит, как чувствует резкую боль возле ключицы. Люди вокруг внезапно разбегаются, и его просто сносит людским потоком, отчего он теряет Ву из виду. Рубашка слегка намокает и, опустив взгляд, Хуан растерянно смотрит на расплывающееся алое пятно. Тао сжимает зубы, терпя боль. Уворачиваясь от несущихся людей, парень отходит к окраине площади, к одному из домов, пытаясь понять, что же все-таки произошло. В стороне, где стоит авто с пиротехникой видны языки пламени, которые поспешно заливают заготовленной заранее водой. Люди вокруг продолжают носиться и что-то кричат друг другу, но разобрать их речь в общем хаосе невозможно.

— Шен! — Ифань, как и в прошлый раз, появляется перед Тао внезапно. Заметив небольшое багровое пятно на груди парня, Ву встревожено выдыхает, — Тебе нужно в больницу! Скорее, идем!

Хуан торопливо анализирует сложившуюся ситуацию и, когда летчик уже готов едва ли не подхватить его на руки и устремиться к больнице, полковник удерживает его за руку.

— Это не так страшно. Уверен, что ничего серьезного. Просто стоит промыть и перевязать рану, это можно сделать и дома. Но что все-таки произошло?

Тао старается выглядеть спокойным, хотя боль расползается на плечо, шею и грудь, отчего хочется едва ли не выть. Однако время, проведенное вместе с дедом, научило парня сносить любую боль.

Ифань недовольно хмурится, продолжая настаивать на своем.

— Будет лучше, если тебя осмотрит доктор!

Хуан делает шаг ближе к Ву, заставляя его удивленно замереть. Тао стоит так близко, что Ифань чувствует его дыхание у себя на шее.

— Не надо больницы. Помоги мне сам. Пожалуйста.

Сейчас они даже не обращают внимания на более ли менее схлынувшую толпу и тех немногих людей, что остались на площади помочь пострадавшим. Тао отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза летчику, озадаченного дилеммой: силой отвести Хуана к врачу или исполнить его просьбу и обработать рану самостоятельно.

— Вам нужна помощь? — мужчина в полицейской форме подходит к парням.

Ифань поворачивает к нему голову, понимая, насколько неоднозначной может показаться их поза, но из-за того, что Хуан стоит так близко к нему, рана остается незамеченной мужчиной. Опережая слова летчика, Тао произносит:

— Все в порядке.

Ву не может произнести ни звука, так как чувствует, как канцелярист переплетает на руках их пальцы, придвигаясь еще ближе. Полицейский хмурится, но воздержавшись от комментариев, отходит в сторону.

— И все же…

Делая шаг назад, Ифань недовольно начинает говорить, но его почти сразу перебивают:

— Просто, проводи меня до дома.

Пристальный взгляд кошачьих глаз словно гипнотизирует летчика, и он смиренно кивает.

— Хорошо. Но тогда я лично обработаю твою рану и уйду после того, как смогу убедиться, что все действительно в порядке.

Тао кивает и слегка наваливается на Ву.

Они идут медленно. Тао думает о своем решении не появляться в больнице, чтобы ненароком не стало известно о его лживой истории жизни, способной его рассекретить, а Ифань пребывает в растерянности из-за сцепленных рук и тесной близости, когда они практически соприкасаются плечами. Он мог бы порадоваться этому, но не хочется обнадеживать себя ведь поведение канцеляриста может быть вызвано полученной травмой и ощущаемой им слабостью. К тому же Ву винит себя, что недосмотрел и Хуан поранился.

Подходя к подъезду двухэтажного деревянного дома, более похожего на какой-то барак, Ифань озвучивает собственные мысли.

— Нам стоило отойти подальше от пиротехники, тогда бы этого не произошло.

— Что случилось, то случилось. Не думай об этом слишком много. Но от чего вспыхнули заряды? — полковник заходит в подъезд и поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж, подходя к своей квартире.

— Похоже, одна из искр от фейерверка, не догорев, попала на них. Организаторам стоило сделать хоть какой-то навес.

— Пожалуй, — Тао открывает дверь, проходя вперед и зажигая в коридоре свет, — Заходи, ты ведь у меня впервые?

— Да.

Ифань оглядывает достаточно просторный квадратный коридор, по бокам две закрытые двери и широкий проход в комнату похожую на зал. В одной половине комнаты стоит пианино и пара кресел, в другой круглый обеденный стол и стулья. В углу холодильник, возле которого находится проход в небольшую кухню.

Разувшись, Хуан открывает одну из боковых дверей в крохотную ванну. Кровь успела запечься, отчего ткань рубашки прилипла к коже и чтобы снять ее, приходится отмачивать рану. Включив воду и принявшись за работу, Тао, не оборачиваясь, обращается к застывшему на пороге Ву.

— Достань пока, пожалуйста, аптечку. Она на серванте в кухне.

— Да, сейчас.

Ифань торопливо проходит в чужую квартиру, думая, что жилище Лана выглядит холодным. Здесь нет каких-либо фото или рисунков, отсутствуют цветы. Мебель без каких-либо излишеств — деревянная основа и серо-голубая обивка. Каких-либо дополнений в виде подушек или покрывал также не было. Кухня тоже не выглядит сильно обжитой. Плита, деревянные ящички, в углу возвышается сервант. Стянув сверху небольшой ящичек, Ву разворачивается, переходя в гостиную часть. Одновременно с ним в комнату вошел и канцелярист, промакивающий кожу на груди и ключице полотенцем. Ифань чувствует, как расширяются его зрачки при виде обнаженной кожи, но силится не показывать собственной реакции.

Опустившись на диван, Тао дожидается, когда летчик сядет рядом и, распахнув аптечку, примется копошиться в ней, доставая необходимое. Извлекший бутылочку с дезинфицирующим средством, заживляющую мазь, бинт и вату, Ву, наконец, поднимает взгляд на парня напротив. Тихо выдыхая, Хуан отнимает полотенце от груди и летчик хмурится. На ключице виднеется рана с обожженными краями. Макнув вату в прозрачное средство с резким запахом, Ифань подается вперед.

— Придется потерпеть. Будет больно.

Тао коротко кивает и сжимает зубы, когда вата касается пораненного участка. На пару мгновений от боли темнеет в глазах, но парень старается сдерживаться. Ифань поспешно заканчивает обработку и наносит мазь, после чего в несколько раз складывает бинт и закрывает им рану, закрепляя ткань полосками пластыря. Все это занимает несколько минут, на протяжении которых Тао кажется, свернет себе челюсть от напряжения, а Ву вновь чувствует себя виноватым, потому что подмечает бледнеющую кожу и выступившую испарину.

— Все. Можешь расслабиться.

Пока Хуан приходит в себя, Ифань опускает виноватый взгляд вниз и убирает медикаменты обратно в аптечку.

Когда боль более ли менее отходит, Тао пытается хоть как-то приободрить летчика.

— Не кори себя. Сегодня был интересный день, пусть все и прошло не совсем гладко.

Ву криво усмехается.

— Мягко сказано. Я надеялся, что все пройдет более удачно, — летчик тихо вздыхает, заглядывая парню в глаза, — И все же, сходи завтра к врачу. Так мне будет спокойней, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Ты слишком обо мне переживаешь!

Хуан пытается перенести все в шутку, но Ифань остается серьезным, продолжая смотреть ему глаза в глаза.

— Не слишком. Ты нравишься мне, Шен. И не просто как друг, а гораздо сильнее.

Пусть чувства Ву не секрет для Тао, признание становится для него неожиданным. Вновь опуская взгляд, Ифань продолжает.

— Я не надеюсь на взаимность. Мне просто хочется, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. Возможно, это испортит наши отношения, но если позволишь, я хотел бы хотя бы просто оставаться рядом с тобой пусть и в качестве друга.

Летчик поджимает губы, думая, что сейчас ему стоит оставить канцеляриста одного, а потому собирается уходить, но Хуан останавливает его, положив свою руку поверх его. Ифань поднимает взгляд на Тао.

— Я не против того, чтобы попробовать другие отношения.

Ву в который раз завораживают кошачьи глаза парня, а Тао прогоняя прочь лишние мысли, медленно сближает их лица, робко целуя чужие губы. Отвечая, Ифань прикрывает от удовольствия глаза. Происходящее похоже на фантастику и хочется ухватить как можно больше этой сладкой иллюзии. Хуан не углубляет поцелуй, сохраняя его ровную легкость и мягкость. Также медленно завершая поцелуй, как и начав, Тао смотрит в лицо Ву, который несколько мгновений еще сидит с закрытыми глазами, после чего все же позволяет себе медленно их открыть.

Они некоторое время сидят в тишине, осмысливая случившееся, пока Тао не выдерживает чувства неловкости от своего полуобнаженного вида и такого пристального внимания Ифаня и пытается хоть как-то перевести тему.

— Обещаю, завтра я загляну к Чонину. Уверен, эта рана не настолько серьезна. Поэтому не стоит о ней переживать.

— Хорошо. Я зайду проведать тебя завтра вечером?

— Ладно. Буду ждать.

Ву выдыхает и резко поднимается на ноги.

— Уже поздно и мне пора. Хорошенько отдохни и выспись.

Ифань быстрым шагом направляется в коридор обуваться. Тао выходит следом, чтобы закрыть за ним двери. Но стоит летчику на выходе взяться за ручку, как он замирает, а после разворачивается, широким шагом сокращая то немногое расстояние, разделявшее их с Хуаном и вновь целуя его, но уже более страстно, пусть поцелуй и короче. Отстраняясь, Ифань виновато произносит:

— Хотел убедиться, что это на самом деле, — Тао в ответ улыбается, но не успевает ничего сказать, как Ву спешит уйти, уже где-то за дверью выкрикивая, — Доброй ночи!

Хуан смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь и, хмурясь, прикасается к закрытой ране. Ему нравится Ифань, но сейчас ему хватает рассудка понять, каким безрассудным было его решение согласиться на эти отношения. Тао думает, что завтра стоит извиниться и сказать, что его ответ был поспешным и необдуманным, однако внутри от этих мыслей растет недовольство и в итоге он убеждает себя, что ничего дурного в этом романе для них не будет.


	11. Схожие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Временной промежуток в этой части уходит дальше основного сюжета, хотя в дальнейшем Чонин и Кенсу еще будут упоминаться, но уже ближе к концу. Просто не хотелось разбивать их небольшую историю на части и по кускам вставлять в другие главы.

— Доброе утро!

Кенсу отрывает взгляд от проплывавших по небу облаков за окном, переводя его на вошедшего врача. Подойдя к его постели, Чонин придвинул ближе стул и опустившись на него, добродушно улыбнулся, беря парня за руку, чтобы проверить пульс.

— Как чувствуете себя сегодня, господин До?

Натянуто улыбнувшись в ответ, летчик тихо ответил:

— Жив. Правда, швы болят.

— Они будут болеть еще достаточно долго. Вам все-таки операцию сделали пару дней назад, потому подобные раны заживают отнюдь не за день. Ну, а кроме этого что-то еще беспокоит?

— Нет, — Кенсу замолкает, пока Ким считает пульс, но стоит ему убрать руку, как парень добавляет, — Но я хотел узнать. Мой напарник поступал к вам?

Чонин снимает с шеи стетоскоп, задумываясь. Тэмин говорил, что второй пилот, участвовавший в операции, пропал без вести, но заставлять своего пациента лишний раз нервничать, значит причинить вред, поэтому Ким старается с осторожностью подбирать слова для своего ответа.

— К нам поступало еще несколько летчиков кроме вас, но все они были из других подразделений. Возможно, если вашему напарнику потребовалась помощь, его могли направить в другой госпиталь.

— Вот как. А можно узнать, где он? Связаться с управлением или с другими больницами?

Сдвинув одеяло, Чонин приподнимает пижаму Кенсу, прикладывая стетоскоп к его груди. Слушая размеренные удары сердца, он слегка кивает самому себе, после чего отстраняется, оглядывая обработанные сестрами швы на животе.

— Сейчас вам лучше позаботиться о себе! Для вас главное поправиться самому, а навести справки, вы сможете позднее.

Слыша недовольство в чужом голосе, Кенсу тихо вздыхает.

— Простите. Я просто беспокоюсь, что он пострадал по моей вине.

Нахмурившись, врач заглядывает в лицо замолчавшего пациента, отвечая с неожиданной холодностью.

— Это вряд ли, не вы развязали эту войну, а потому не стоит обвинять себя в том, что вам неподвластно.

До теряется от такого резкого ответа и не знает что ответить. Чонин понимает, что перегнул палку, а потому быстро заканчивает осмотр, убеждаясь в стабильности состояния пациента. Напоследок пожелав парню выздоровления, врач быстрым шагом покидает палату. Глядя ему вслед, Кенсу недоумевает в причинах столь резкого ответа.

— Не удивляйся так, парень. Для Кима война больная тема!

Вздрогнув, летчик переводит взгляд на соседа по палате, мужчину сплошь замотанного бинтами, из-под которых виднеются только пара прядей седых волос. Прежде он даже не представлял, что этот человек мог быть в сознании. Повернув голову, мужчина единственным не скрытым бинтами глазом взглянул на Кенсу. Голос мужчины был сухим и хриплым, точно каждый звук вырывался из его груди с трудом. Со свистом выдохнув, он продолжил:

— Его здесь все называют Каем. Как пленника Снежной королевы.

До непонимающе хмурится, а мужчина еще раз выдыхая, но более устало отворачивается, вновь уставившись в потолок.

— Врач он хороший. Пациенты слова о нем плохого не скажут. Сестры за ним все увиваются. Хотя ему до них дела нет, да и до остальных честно тоже. Сердце у него — замерзшее.

Летчик непонимающе поднимает брови, но мужчина замолкает, выдыхая со стоном боли и застывая в мучительном оцепенении. Кенсу не рискует что-либо спрашивать и беспокоить соседа, а потому вновь отворачивается к единственному окну, недалеко от которого стоит его кровать. В маленьком квадрате видно только бескрайнюю синеву с плывущими облаками. До мнет в руках колючее шерстяное одеяло. Его мало заботит его лечащий врач, которого он видит второй раз в жизни. Куда больше ему тревожно за Ифаня. Стоит закрыть глаза и перед внутренним взором столкновение самолетов и взрыв, даже грохот от него все еще стоит в ушах как наяву. Кенсу понимает, что его вины в случившемся нет, но внутри все равно ноет, потому что мог быть внимательней, и мог бы помочь. Хотя тогда сам не сумел бы долететь.

Летчик не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он забывается сном, нервным и тревожным.

Вокруг пляшут всполохи огня, взрываются бомбы, воют сирены, кричат и носятся в суматохе люди, кто-то плачет, здания вокруг рассыпаются, будто сделаны из печенья, а не твердого кирпича. Тело болит и, кажется, тоже разламывается на части. Ему бы бежать и прятаться, но все что он может сделать в этом безумстве, потрясенно стоять не в силах сдвинутся с места, глядя на царящий вокруг ужас. Мир рушится, то, к чему он привык, рассыпается прахом и из этого ада сбежать невозможно. В голове бьется одна мысль. Они все умрут. Это конец.

— Я против! Его состояние все еще нестабильно!

— У меня приказ от Бёна, Чонин!

— Его не Бён оперировал, а я! Поэтому как его лечащий врач, я запрещаю тебе его допрашивать!

Кенсу не без труда разлепляет веки, поворачиваясь к двери, за которой ругается доктор Ким и незнакомый ему мужчина. Пока незнакомец пытается объяснить, что он выполняет свою работу и должен следовать приказам руководства, врач в грубой форме стремится его выдворить, едва ли не прямым текстом посылая его и его начальство в дальнее пешее путешествие. Их пререкания длятся еще несколько минут, прежде чем к ним не присоединяется еще один голос более зрелый и грубый, отчитывающий их за шум в отделении. Голоса становятся тише, но все равно продолжают спорить, хотя теперь разобрать их речь становится сложно. Последний присоединившийся к ним голос несколько раз отдергивает их и ссора стихает.

До чувствует облегчение и думает о том, что не против вернутся ко сну, надеясь, что в этот раз он избежит воспоминаний о начале войны, когда бомбежка застала его по пути с работы домой. Тогда от гибели его спас незнакомец, схвативший его за руку и едва не силком отволочивший к убежищу.

Веки едва успевают опуститься, как дверь в палату распахивается, и летчик вновь вынужден их открыть из-за внезапного шума. На пороге стоит незнакомый молодой парень в форме военной авиации, бегло оглядывающий палату и останавливающий взгляд на недоумевающем Кенсу. Позади военного виднеется доктор Ким, похожий на разгневанного черного ворона, вокруг которого даже воздух, кажется темнее. Рядом с Чонином стоит еще один более зрелый врач, сурово смотрящий на молодого доктора. Негромко что-то сказав, мужчина уходит, пока Ким всеми силами сдерживает свои негативные эмоции. Между тем военный проходит к постели летчика, окончательно распрощавшегося с остатками сна, и присаживается у его кровати на стул, снимая с головы фуражку.

— Здравствуйте, лейтенант До. Я майор Ли Тэмин. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Кенсу растерянно переводит взгляд на Кима, который следом зайдя в палату, прикрыл за собой дверь и теперь стоял возле нее, сердито поджимая пухлые губы. Тот факт, что он являлся причиной недавнего скандала, заметно шокировал До, однако постаравшись взять себя в руки, летчик сосредоточил свое внимание на майоре, подмечая, что между ним и доктором есть некоторые схожие черты, хотя военный кажется моложе и выглядит мягче.

— Благодарю. Я в норме.

Чонин недовольно скрестил руки на груди, но промолчал.

— Вот как, хорошо. Мне необходимо задать вам несколько вопросов по поводу вашего последнего задания. Вы не против?

Кенсу не успевает даже рта раскрыть, как врач опережает его.

— Можно подумать, ты уйдешь, если он ответит «нет»!

Военный на пару мгновений возводит глаза к потолку, после чего тихо выдыхает, вновь обращая внимание на летчика, ожидая его ответа и стараясь игнорировать устремленный ему в спину раздраженный взгляд.

Стараясь также не обращать внимание на негатив со стороны Кима, До сдержано кивает.

— Все в порядке.

Темин едва заметно с благодарностью улыбается, но сразу становится серьезным, снимая с плеча планшет и вынимая из него тетрадь и карандаш.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы подробно изложили ход событий с момента, как вы покинули базу вместе с Ву.

Кенсу бросил в сторону Чонина растерянный взгляд, так как врач внезапно вздрогнул и, нахмурившись еще сильнее, окинул Ли с головы до ног немного растерянным взглядом, прежнего гнева в нем уже не было.

Приподняв руку, До потер лоб. Вспоминать произошедшее было не просто, однако Кенсу понимал, что министерству необходимо разобраться в случившемся, а потому с тихим вздохом начал свой рассказ. На протяжении всей своей речи летчик старался не смотреть ни на врача, ни на майора, предпочитая скользить взглядом по стенам, окну и одеялу. Лишь закончив говорить, Кенсу выдержал небольшую паузу, после которой заглянул в глаза Тэмину, задав мучивший его вопрос:

— Ифаня так и не нашли?

Ли отрицательно качнул головой.

— К сожалению, на данный момент нам ничего неизвестно о судьбе капитана Ву.

Скомкав в руках одеяло, До сдвинул к переносице брови и, поджав губы, коротко кивнул.

Немного посомневавшись, майор задал ему еще пару вопросов, на которые летчик отвечал уже на автомате, не понимая, о чем именно его спрашивают.

— Достаточно, Тэмин! Тебе пора уходить!

Сдержанный, но властный голос Чонина вывел Кенсу из прострации. Посмотрев на своего врача, летчик удивился его болезненному взгляду словно, несмотря на видимое спокойствие, внутри него была буйствующая боль.

Обернувшись на доктора, Ли спохватился поспешно собравшись.

— Да, прости. Всего доброго, лейтенант До. Поправляйтесь!

Кивнув на прощание, майор поспешно ретировался из палаты. Кенсу чувствовал внимательный взгляд врача, но сил посмотреть на него совсем не осталось. Этот разговор выпил из него все соки. Откинувшись на подушку, летчик, продолжая хмуриться, закрыл глаза. Ему до последнего хотелось надеяться, что Ифань мог выжить, однако слова Ли лишали всякой надежды. Столкновение было для Ву фатальным.

Во время службы Кенсу признавал мастерство Ифаня, но при этом всегда считал его излишне холодным и надменным, но сейчас думая о его гибели До не мог сдержать слез.

Это была война, но внутри все требовало мира и отвергало происходящий в мире рок.

* * *

Чонин внимательно смотрел в лицо тяжело опустившегося на постель Кенсу, но стоило Тэмину пройти мимо него, как он поспешил следом за кузеном.

— Ты не говорил, что напарник До это Ву Ифань.

Ли затянул ремешок планшета, подняв на Кима уставший, недоумевающий взгляд.

— Не думал, что для тебя это будет иметь значение. Ты его знал?

Чонин тяжело выдохнул кивая.

— Мы были соседями некоторое время, пока я жил в столице.

Тэмин широко распахнул глаза и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но стушевавшись, поспешил закрыть его обратно. Догадавшись, на какую тему с ним хотели поговорить, Чонин вновь помрачнел.

— Не говори об этом.

— Мне жаль.

Лицо Кима исказилось сдерживаемым гневом.

— Закончим на этом. Тебе пора спешить с докладом к Бёну и Паку!

— Не злись, Чонин. Это просто наша работа, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю. Только поэтому я не вышвыриваю вас из больницы, когда вы появляетесь здесь со своей работой.

Тэмин молчит, надевая фуражку, но в конце не сдержавшись, еле слышно произносит:

— Отпусти их, Чонин. Прошло уже два года.

Руки врача сжимаются до побелевших костяшек, и ему стоит не малых усилий, чтобы не ударить кузена. Ли понимает, что перегибает палку, касаясь больной темы, но молчать всякий раз и закрывать глаза на прошлое невозможно.

— Ты знаешь, где находится выход, Тэмин.

Майор уходит не прощаясь. Сложно сказать, как скоро Ким сможет остыть после сегодняшнего дня и простит его. Некоторые раны заживают слишком долго, особенно те, что никому не дано увидеть.

Врач возвращается в палату Кенсу, чтобы проверить его состояние. Согласно его прогнозам, До предсказуемо вымотан и пребывает в бессознательном состоянии. Стараясь подавить раздражение, Чонин поправляет пациенту сбившееся одеяло. Замечая же на его лице влажные следы, доктор на пару секунд застывает в задумчивости, после чего аккуратно вытирает мокрые дорожки ладонью и с тихим вздохом уходит прочь.

Понемногу он начинает остывать. Он не единственная жертва чужой жестокости. Каждый человек в стенах этой больницы и за ее пределами жертва чужих амбиций и жажды власти. Вот и Ифань, его друг, связь с которым он потерял с началом войны, стал еще одной выпавшей шестеренкой в механизме борьбы за власть.

Ким сознает, что бессмысленно злится на Ли за его преданность службе, но его слова зацепившие старые раны отзываются внутри мучительной болью и именно их сложнее всего простить.

До конца дня Чонин нагружает себя работой, чтобы хоть как-то забыться и отбросить неприятные воспоминания. Наученный горьким опытом он знает, что лишь вымотав себя до изнеможения, сможет забыться спасительным сном и избежать дурных сновидений двухгодичной давности.

* * *

При следующем осмотре Кенсу остается молчаливым и сдержанным, в то время как Чонин слишком загружен думами о судьбе Ифаня. Его тяготят мысли о том, что из-за этой войны пострадал его друг. Первоначальное намерение До не расспрашивать своего врача о чем-либо истончается с каждым мгновением, пока Ким осматривает его все сильнее хмурясь. Кашлянув, прочищая горло, летчик неуверенно спрашивает:

— Вы в порядке? У вас слишком загруженный вид.

Чонин привычно намеревается огрызнуться на вопрос Кенсу, но стоит ему поднять взгляд, как он замирает от вида широко распахнутых темных глаз, полных неподдельного беспокойства и тревоги. Ему стыдно за предыдущее намерение и он, тихо вздыхая, устало отвечает, впервые приоткрывая кому-либо, что у него на сердце:

— Я просто был знаком с Ифанем. Мы дружили с ним какое-то время, хотя незадолго до войны наши пути разошлись, — Чонин проводит рукой по волосам, словно пытаясь смахнуть неприятные чувства и мысли, — Война приносит нам слишком много потерь. Из-за чужих амбиций мы теряем самое дорогое для нас.

Ким тяжело вздыхает, думая, что глупо так откровенничать с малознакомым человеком. Доктор заглядывает в лицо Кенсу и ему становится не по себе. Рот летчика искривляется в болезненной усмешке, а глаза наполняются прежде невиданной яростью.

— Да, — До тянет гласные, сжимая руки в кулаки, — Я понимаю. Жаль, нельзя стереть Геану с лица земли. Чтобы камня на камне не осталось…

Летчик тяжело дышит, сдерживая злость, его взгляд устремлен куда-то мимо опешившего врача, опасающегося даже шелохнуться. Кажется, будто Кенсу готов сорваться в любой миг и убить голыми руками каждого вставшего на его пути. Вздрагивая и приходя в себя, До виновато заглядывает в чужие глаза, а после опускает голову. Словно оправдываясь он еле слышно добавляет:

— Простите. Вспомнил начало войны. Моя семья… Мы жили в Суджо.

Глаза Чонина широко распахиваются, потому что он лучше других знает, что это значит.

До сцепляет руки в замок, пытаясь сдержать бушующие внутри эмоции.

— Из них никто не выжил. А я пошел на фронт.

Ким с пару секунд сомневается, а после кладет свою руку поверх ладоней Кенсу, чуть сжимая. Он лучше других понимает летчика, потому что и сам прошел через подобное.

— У меня… — начав говорит, доктор осекается, но все же тихо продолжает, — у меня была супруга. Мы поженились за три месяца до войны. Она ждала ребенка. Я отправил их к своим родителям. Хотел приехать следом из Сангсу и обосноваться на родине, но не успел, — Чонин опускает голову, он впервые делится с кем-то своей историей, — До сих пор, я не могу простить себя. Я сам отправил их на смерть. Сам отправил их… в Рельз.

Врач убирает руку от До, прикрывая глаза на которые наворачиваются слезы и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Кенсу сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком и не знает, что может сказать, потому что когда встречаешь чужое горе, любые слова становятся лишними. Он понимает сколь глубокой является боль Чонина, а потому просто сидит молча, размышляя о чужой судьбе и о своей собственной.

Первыми городами, на которые напала Геана, были Рельз и Суджо находящиеся на границе. Рельз пострадал гораздо сильнее, так как его практически сравняли с землей. Суджо, находящийся немногим далее, ждала бы такая же участь, если бы Вартас вовремя не выслал к границе военных заглушить вражеский огонь. В итоге, выживших жителей Рельза и Суджо в общей сложности было менее двух сотен.

В тишине палаты несколько минут раздается только тихий плач доктора. Чонин старается успокоиться, но скрывавшиеся прежде боль и вина вырвавшись на волю, душат, сплетаясь в отчаянье. Совладать с эмоциями у него получается лишь спустя почти десять с лишним минут. Ким поднимает на летчика усталый болезненный взгляд и ощущает некое болезненное родство. До сжимает зубы, не выдавая ни звука, но от стекающих по щекам слез его глаза успели покраснеть и опухнуть.

Чонин ругает себя за лишние переживания пациента. С началом войны он запретил себе проявлять эмоции, стараясь сохранить профессионализм. И вот впервые за два года сорвался и в итоге довел до слез больного. Все еще надломленным голосом доктор произносит:

— Вам стоит отдохнуть. Простите, что потревожил вас. К несчастью, случившееся нам все равно исправить не по силам.

Ким знает, как бессмысленно звучат его слова, но добавить что-либо не может. Отвернувшись, он растирает глаза, убирая следы недавних эмоций, и спешит выйти из палаты, напоследок бросив взгляд на второго пациента в палате, державшегося все это время тише воды, ниже травы. Столкнувшись с чужим взглядом, мужчина отводит собственный в сторону стараясь скрыть возникшую неловкость.

Чонин покидает палату, отправляясь в туалет, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок.

Уже глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, за которой скрылась подтянутая фигура в белом халате, Кенсу думает, что война изменила характер Чонина, как и его. До уверен, что прежде Ким был мягче и добрее, но теперь стал жестче и холоднее. И в этом, летчик видит сходство врача с самим собой.

* * *

Последующие дни Кенсу и Чонин делают вид, словно не было их недавнего разговора. При осмотре врач задает До стандартные вопросы и не касается сторонних тем. Тем не менее, сестры шепчутся за спиной доктора, удивляясь, что, несмотря на прежнюю сдержанность и отстраненность в работе, с пациентом из восемнадцатой палаты он всегда непривычно мягок и даже выполняя стандартные процедуры всегда непривычно осторожен.

Тэмин наведывается к До еще пару раз, но старается приходить вне смен Кима, дабы не спровоцировать очередную ссору, однако сам Чонин после разговора с Кенсу успевает остыть и избавиться от прежнего гнева и раздражения.

К удивлению Кенсу, однажды к нему приезжает Пак, желающий справится о его самочувствии и привезший ему немного фруктов, которых не так просто достать в неспокойные времена. Пользуясь случаем, генерал навещает и других пилотов находящихся на лечении. Чонин все время его присутствия в госпитале следует за ним недовольной тенью, однако поведение Чанеля ставит его в тупик. Ким представлял себе главу ВВС совсем иначе. Пак действительно переживает за раненых и даже немного неуклюже пытается их приободрить и поддержать. Пару раз во время разговора Чанель останавливается, неосознанно прикасаясь к правому боку и немного хмурясь. Пронаблюдавший многих больных Ким постепенно по-другому начинает смотреть на Пака, вспоминая, что слышал, что изначально Чанель летал как обычный пилот. Когда прощаясь, генерал кланяется врачу и забирается в автомобиль, Чонин тихо вздыхает. Ему досадно от того, что он сознает, что лишается возможности злиться на этого человека. Все поведение Пака слишком явно говорит о полученных в прошлом травмах и ранениях. Кима мало интересуют чужие истории, но как медику ему достаточно голоса тела, чтобы понять, что его владельцу пришлось пережить прежде. Чанель перестал летать не из-за назначения на должность генерала, его назначили на эту должность потому, что он не смог летать.

* * *

Дни Кенсу в стенах больницы довольно унылы. Первое время изредка его занимает разговорами его сосед, пока однажды утром, принесшая лекарства медсестра не может дозваться до мужчины. Пришедший следом за ней врач констатирует смерть, и тело увозят в морг. Следом к До кладут молодого парня, доставленного с фронта с тяжелой контузией, большую часть времени он проводит без сознания изредка приходя в себя и изъясняясь мычанием.

В который раз ожидая очередной осмотр, До развлекает себя единственным доступным для него занятием, смотрит в окно и думает, что в сравнении со своим соседом и остальными он со своим ранением легко отделался. Швы постепенно затягиваются, и организм восстанавливает потерянную кровь, залечивая поврежденные органы.

Открывшаяся дверь прерывает размышления летчика, заставляя обратить свое внимание на вошедшего в палату Кима. Чонин устало опускается на стул и с минуту молчит, переводя дыхание. День в очередной раз выдался напряженным и выматывающим и ему требуется хотя бы капля времени, чтобы собраться с силами. Видя его состояние До не пристает к нему с расспросами и разговорами, как это делают многие другие. Ким в который раз думает, что Кенсу кажется ему родственной душой, понимая его без слов. Усмехаясь собственным мыслям, Чонин приступает к работе, стандартно проводя осмотр и задавая рядовые вопросы о самочувствии, наличии каких-либо болей или жалоб. Получив удовлетворительные ответы, доктор не может удержаться от легкой улыбки.

— Рад, что вы так быстро идете на поправку. Думаю, вы уже сможете понемногу начинать ходить. Для начала придется погулять с капельницей, а уже в дальнейшем сможете обходиться и без нее.

Кенсу отвечает доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Хорошие новости. А то здесь бывает немного скучно.

— Если хочешь, могу принести какие-нибудь книги.

— О! Если это возможно, то я не отказался бы от исторических книг. Не хочу терять прежние навыки и знания.

— Навыки и знания по истории? — Чонин удивленно смотрит на Кенсу.

До смущенно улыбается.

— По профессии я вообще преподаватель истории.

Все сильнее удивляясь, Ким недоумевает:

— Не представляю, как преподавателя истории занесло в авиацию. Это ведь требует определенных навыков.

Кенсу тихо смеется, заставляя врача думать о том, что у летчика приятный смех. А может просто все дело в том, что он редко слышит, чтобы кто-нибудь в больнице смеялся.

— После учебы я пару лет служил в армии в военно-воздушном корпусе. Плюс, так совпало, что позднее мне предложили преподавать именно в авиационной академии. Но на этом посту я пробыл менее года, так как началась война.

Улыбка Кенсу угасла от вернувшихся неприятных мыслей. Не желая вновь приводить пациента в депрессивное состояние, Чонин решил отвлечь его внимание.

— Ясно. Я поищу что-нибудь из исторических источников. Хотя, если честно я мало интересовался данным предметом прежде. Может подобрать что-то относящееся к какому-либо конкретному периоду времени?

До на некоторое время задумался.

— Было бы неплохо найти что-нибудь о периоде правлении лордов.

— Правление лордов? — Ким усиленно пытался припомнить полученные в школе материалы по истории, но ничего похожего в его памяти не всплывало.

— Сейчас этот период называют эпохой исхода — Экзодес. Она длилась не долго. После падения прежней династии Суджин, когда последний из наследников рода отрекся от престола, власть была в руках 12 лордов представлявших единый совет. Именно они, объединив свои территории, создали те земли, что в дальнейшем стали новой империей. В некотором роде они представляли собой подобие иноземного круга короля Артура. Именно с их времен однополые союзы стали считаться нормой, потому как многие из них были парами. В конце концов, некоторые из них отдалились от остальных, и в итоге власть осталась в руках одного из лордов, а остальные стали его вассалами. Хотя впоследствии из-за его потомков страна все равно разделилась на две.

Чонин удивлено смотрел на летчика.

— Честно говоря, прежде я не слышал о подобном, только о разделении страны на Геану и Вартас.

— Об этом мало говорят, — Кенсу продолжал улыбаться, так как говорить о любимом деле доставляло ему удовольствие, — К тому же, часто о лордах говорят в контексте легенд, а не истории. Якобы они были 12 силами древа жизни, и каждый из них обладал особым даром вроде исцеления, управления временем, полетом, властвование над силами природы, перемещение в пространстве.

Доктор не удержался от улыбки.

— Перемещение в пространстве? Я бы не отказался от такой способности.

До заметно смутился от его слов.

— Это просто легенды. Не стоит воспринимать их всерьез.

Кима умиляет такой вид Кенсу. Чонин думает, что летчик отличается от остальных его пациентов, являясь разносторонним человеком, каждый раз, открывающийся для него с новой гранью своей личности.

— Ладно. Я поищу что-нибудь об этом времени. Хотя мне было бы интересно послушать еще что-нибудь из твоих рассказов.

До тихо смеется.

— Всегда, пожалуйста. О прошлом нашей страны я могу говорить часами. К тому же, это явно скрасит мое одиночество и поможет не заскучать.

— В таком случае, я загляну к тебе, когда у меня будет свободное время.

— Буду ждать!

— Договорились. А сейчас мне пора вернуться к работе.

Поднявшись, Чонин улыбается и выходит из палаты.

Спустя минут пять до Кенсу доходит, что он впервые видел такую искреннюю улыбку врача и даже несколько раз, и по его мнению она определенно красит Кима, пусть и без того он является очень привлекательным мужчиной. До немного непривычно, что Чонин общается с ним без своей обычной холодности и сдержанности, но такие перемены в поведении ни могут не радовать.

Укладываясь на постели поудобней, летчик думает, что он уже с нетерпением ждет их следующей встречи.

* * *

Чонин выполняет свое обещание и приносит Кенсу необходимую книгу, а после они разговаривают о прошлом их страны. Вначале Ким приходит редко и уделяет летчику не так много времени, но постепенно визиты становятся чаще и дольше. Разговоры об истории сменяются беседами на различные темы. Парни узнают все больше друг о друге, находя все больше сходства между ними. Окружающие радуются такой дружбе, потому что доктор Ким уже не глядит на всех волком, а все чаще проявляет свои мягкие стороны.

Кенсу ловит себя на мысли, что привязывается к своему лечащему врачу, но сильнее всего его беспокоит, что привязанность эта отнюдь не дружеская. Он не сразу сознает это, но его привлекает смуглая кожа доктора, его карие глаза, пухлые губы, растягивающиеся в широкой улыбке, шелковистые волосы, мягкий порой задорный характер.

Летчику тревожно, потому что он быстро идет на поправку и ему уже приходило письмо из штаба, что после лечения ему вновь следует вернуться на службу. До с тревогой ожидает момента, когда Чонин придет к нему, чтобы сказать, что он здоров и его выписывают. Кенсу не знает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь встретить врача снова и с каждым днем это беспокоит его все сильнее.

В очередной раз заходя в палату, Чонин останавливается у двери. За минувшее время, соседа Кенсу успели перевести в другую палату, а нового не успели подселить, поэтому кроме них в помещении никого нет. Сидевший на кровати возле окна До, оторвавшись от чтения, поднимает голову, глядя на застывшего на пороге Кима. Понурив голову, доктор смотрит в пол. Внутри Кенсу все холодеет, потому что он уверен, что-то, чего он опасался сильнее всего, наконец, наступило. Летчик не знает, что сказать, а потому откладывает книгу и, поднявшись с постели, опирается о спинку кровати, ожидая первых слов Кима. Будто принимая для себя какое-то решение, Чонин поднимает голову и устремляет на До уверенный серьезный взгляд. Врач подходит к Кенсу, останавливаясь в шаге от него. Летчик видит во взгляде врача мелькнувшее сомнение и чтобы помочь преодолеть его, протягивает ему руку, с теплом произнося:

— Это должно было произойти. Спасибо, что помог мне. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу. Если получится, давай встретимся, когда закончится война?

Ким берет ладонь До в свою, но к удивлению последнего не пожимает ее, как думалось летчику, а притягивает Кенсу к себе, обнимая.

— Конечно, мы обязательно встретимся. Я был рад знакомству с тобой, Кенсу. Ты лучшее, что произошло в моей жизни за эти два года. Я никогда не забуду об этом.

Разжав объятия, врач отходит на шаг назад и грустно улыбается.

— Тебя выпишут через три дня.

Летчик пребывает в ошарашенном состоянии, поэтому, не понимая, спрашивает:

— Через три дня? Тогда почему сейчас?

— Я еду на передовую. Сейчас там не хватает врачей. Береги себя!

Чонин сглатывает вставший в горле комок и, похлопав Кенсу по плечу, разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Прежде, чем он осознает свои действия, До резко разворачивает Чонина к себе впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. В другое время он мог подумать, что его действия неправильны или что врач может не принять его и оттолкнуть, но события развиваются слишком быстро, и на размышления попросту нет времени. В первое мгновение Ким теряется, но преодолев оцепенение, самозабвенно отвечает на столь внезапный порыв. Они теряются в чувствах друг друга, разрывая поцелуй и вновь припадая к губам друг друга, потому что, несмотря на слова, гарантии того, что они смогут встретиться снова никто дать не может.

Отстраняясь спустя бесчисленное количество минут, Чонин застывает, придерживая Кенсу за голову и соприкасаясь с ним лбами, внимательно смотря ему в глаза. Не двигаясь, они с минуту стоят, смотря друг на друга и не говоря ни слова.

Выпуская из-под пальцев чужие волосы, Ким разворачивается и выходит из палаты.

До прикрывает рот рукой и опускается на постель.

С сегодняшнего дня он больше не увидит Чонина, а спустя три дня он покинет стены, что когда-то связали их.


	12. Если в этом мире есть Бог, почему в этом мире нет правосудия?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Где же ты теперь, воля вольная?  
> С кем же ты сейчас  
> Ласковый рассвет встречаешь? Ответь.  
> Хорошо с тобой, да плохо без тебя,  
> Голову да плечи терпеливые под плеть,  
> Под плеть.
> 
> Ты солнце моё - взгляни на меня,  
> Моя ладонь превратилась в кулак,  
> И если есть порох - дай огня.  
> Вот так…
> 
> Полина Гагарина – Кукушка (гр. Кино Cover)

Прежде Ифань не думал, что кошмары из снов могут стать явью, но все изменилось, стоило ему оказаться во вражеском плену. Ужасы, спрятанные в глубинах подсознания, выбрались наружу, являя себя своему хозяину. Как оказалось, реальность может быть в тысячу раз хуже любого выдуманного страха.

Ву никогда не мог представить, что его любимый человек окажется его врагом. Летчик презирал себя за свои слабости, но стоило увидеть Хуана, и он мгновенно ослабевал. Он пытался огрызаться, показывать характер, делать вид, что ему все равно, что ему не больно, но все было ложью. Каждый раз равнодушие Цзытао было для него худшей пыткой. И как же невыносимо били по гордости слова о том, что он должен предать свою родину, чтобы остаться в живых. Это менее уязвляло бы его, скажи об этом кто-нибудь другой. Слыша же эти увещевания от полковника, он ощущал каждую фразу, как удар хлыстом.

Летчик ждал дня допроса, собирая все моральные и физические силы. Тело не до конца оправилось после полученных травм, и пусть доктор присматривал за ним, реальной помощи не было. Скорее за ним наблюдали по принципу: «Главное, чтобы не подох раньше времени».

Когда дверь в очередной раз распахнулась, Ифань понял, что час его мучений настал. Хуан стоял в дверях вместе с двумя офицерами. Он держал руки за спиной и угрюмо хмурил брови.

— Все еще не готовы говорить, Крис?

Ву сглотнул ком в горле. И как он мог вчера так унижаться перед ним, сознаваясь в собственных чувствах?

— Иди к черту!

Полковник тихо выдохнул.

— Ну, что ж. Отведите его.

Ифань понимал, насколько бессмысленно будет сопротивляться. Ему придется вытерпеть еще многое, а потому стоило поберечь силы. Поднявшись навстречу офицерам, Ву позволил им вывести его из камеры. Несмотря на его смиренность, он все же получил пару тычков и ударов в бок и спину. Все время, пока его вели по коридору, он чувствовал пронзительный взгляд в спину, однако Хуан хранил молчание, наблюдая за действиями подчиненных, двигаясь позади них.

Допросная комната представляла собой помещение, разделенное на две части металлической решеткой.

С одной стороны стоял единственный металлический стул. На стенах висели какие-то металлические палки, цепи и крюки о предназначении которых Ифань предпочел не думать, потому что один их вид заставил все внутри натянуться в напряжении и завязаться в узел от страха. Боль пугала сильнее смерти, но показывать свои слабости другим Ву не собирался, а потому старался держаться с гордо поднятой головой.

Во второй половине был отдельный вход. В центре на комфортных креслах сидели четыре человека и еще пятеро стояли позади них. Среди сидящих Ву узнал императора Геаны Чжан Исина и генералов Лу Ханя и Кима Чонде. Четвертый парень, сидевший по правую руку от императора, был ему незнаком, однако не стоило гадать, чтобы понять, что этот молодой парень — советник О. Информации о нем было мало, но многие в Вартасе были наслышаны об этом юном гении. Из стоявшей возле стены пятерки летчик знает только навещавшего его доктора.

Получив очередной тычок в спину, Ифань прошел к одиноко стоявшему стулу и опустился на него. Один из офицеров, рывком завел ему руки за спину, связывая их кожаным ремнем за спинкой стула. Сжав зубы чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли, Ву зажмурился. Для раненой руки столь резкий рывок не прошел без очередного повреждения, о чем свидетельствовал раздавшийся в предплечье хруст.

— Я думаю, вы знаете, кто я, — Ифань исподлобья посмотрел за обратившегося к нему императора.

— Разумеется! — Ву старался сдерживаться, но злость на этого человека была слишком сильна, — Тиран и убийца развязавший войну.

Резкий удар в лицо отбросил голову летчика вбок. Вскинув голову на обидчика, парень похолодел. В шаге от него стоял Цзытао, и взгляд его был абсолютно пустым и хладнокровно жестоким. В голове с болью отозвалась мысль: «Это не Шен».

— Не стоит, полковник Хуан, — Чжан приподнялся со своего места, подойдя к решетке, — Как говорится, сколько людей, столько и мнений. Свое можете оставить при себе. Все что мы хотим узнать от вас, это причина, по которой вы наведывались в Терен. Хотя уверен, что это не вся информация, которой вы располагаете. Для вашего же блага будет лучше рассказать обо всем, что вы знаете.

Сжав за спиной руки в кулаки, летчик постарался выпрямиться и встретить чужие взгляды с поднятой головой.

— Пожалуй, я воздержусь.

Исин вернулся на свое место, устраиваясь удобней.

— Посмотрим, что вы скажете позднее. Пока я надеялся на вашу сознательность, но если вы предпочитаете иные меры обращения, вы их получите. Можете начинать, полковник.

Ифань втянул воздух носом, напрягаясь каждой частичкой тела. Сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, чтобы ему хватило сил вынести уготованные ему муки. В следующий момент из легких рывком вырвался воздух от резкого удара в живот. Ву хватает сил только устремить в сторону Хуана полный отчаянья взгляд, но встречаясь с безжизненной пустотой, он просто закрывает глаза и до боли сжимает зубы, терпя следующую атаку.

Летчик теряется во времени, хочется сжаться и закрыть голову руками, потому что от боли горит, кажется уже все тело. Лишь изредка удары прекращаются и голову за волосы оттягивают назад, заставляя смотреть в лицо ненавистному императору. Словно из-под толщи воды он слышит одни и те же вопросы, всякий раз игнорируя их и получая очередную порцию ударов.

Сил сопротивляться остается все меньше, во рту уже давно царит привкус крови, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы, старательно сдерживаемые, но все равно стекающие по щекам. Когда кулак полковника в очередной раз врезается в живот, Ифань не выдерживает и изо рта вместе со стоном вытекает кровь, стекающая по подбородку и капающая вниз, марая одежду. Взгляд плавает, не в силах зацепиться за что-то. Лица напротив, кажутся мордами шакалов, готовые разразиться мерзким лаем-смехом. Хотя, возможно, это лишь бред Ву. В очередной раз чувствуя, как волосы тянут назад, летчик видит перед собой знакомое лицо. Ему хочется спросить: «За что?», — но изо рта вырывается лишь очередной болезненный стон на выдохе, надувший в уголке губ кровавый пузырь. На мгновение ему чудится, что глаза Цзытао покраснели, будто он намерен вот-вот расплакаться.

Полковник вновь наносит удар, Ву даже не понимает куда, глаза закатываются и тело обмякает на стуле. В угасающем сознании видится образ-воспоминание — темная улица и смущенная улыбка канцеляриста с тихим шепотом: «Доброй ночи, Фань! Приятных снов»…

* * *

— Прошу прощения, император. Похоже, я перестарался.

— Пожалуй, — Исин поднимается со своего места, оборачиваясь к вставшему следом Чонде, — В этот раз вам достался крепкий орешек, генерал.

— У нас и не такие говорили.

— Не переусердствуйте. У меня на него свои планы. Подлечите, а после можете продолжить. И, полковник, — Чжан оборачивается, глядя сквозь решетку на Хуана, и ему становится не по себе от вида пугающе безэмоционального, похожего на застывшую восковую маску, лица, — Вы остаетесь ответственным наблюдать за нашим пленником, но думаю в следующий раз допрос лучше проводить кому-нибудь другому. Иначе боюсь, вы можете убить его раньше времени, а нам нужна информация, а не бесполезный труп.

Тао смиренно опускает голову в поклоне, пока Исин, развернувшись, не выходит через второй выход в другой части комнаты. Остальные следуют за ним, пока полковник оборачивается к неподвижному телу.

Выходя последним, Лухан, оглянувшись, замечает, как Хуан делает шаг к летчику и, наклоняясь, осторожно поглаживая, прикасается к его руке. Генерал недоуменно вздергивает брови, но Тао отдергивает еле заметно дрожащую руку и отходит назад, бросая стоявшим возле входа офицерам.

— Отнесите его в камеру.

Лухан задумчиво хмурится и спешит за императором, пока Цзытао выходит через другую дверь. Полковник не желает смотреть, как офицеры отстегивают ремни с рук Ифаня и его, как мешок, волокут в камеру. Он не видит, но знает, что на полу за ними остается след из алых капель.

Тао быстрым шагом идет по коридору, пугая попадавшихся на пути военных, сторонящихся его точно демона из ада. Безумный взгляд черных глаз скользит по чужим фигурам, заставляя всех в страхе отводить от него глаза.

Хуан врывается в туалетную комнату, едва не подбегая к крану и, включая на полную мощь воду, оттирает с рук следы крови. От вида сбившихся костяшек мутит, и он склоняется над раковиной, сплевывая горькую слюну. Тело трясет как в припадке, глаза горят огнем, и полковник ненавидит себя за невозможность заплакать. Он еще некоторое время трет руки под потоком воды, пока не сознает бессмысленность своих действий. Выключив воду, Тао рискует поднять взгляд на висевшее над раковиной небольшое зеркало, из которого на него смотрит бледное лицо с пустым безжизненным взглядом. Сдерживая желание разбить пробуждавшее злость и ненависть стекло, полковник отходит в сторону, прислонясь к холодной стене и зажимая ладонью рот. Ему хочется кричать, разнести все вокруг, разрушить.

Внутренности словно пропитываются ядом, разъедающим тело изнутри. Его переполняет ненависть и отвращение к себе, потому что он ударил Фаня, он посмел избить того, кто всегда дарил ему лишь нежность и заботу. Никто и никогда не одаривал его такой любовью, как Ву, и осознание собственных действий превращает его в чудовище. Монстра, хуже которого нельзя себе представить. Ему невыносимо, потому что он вспоминает взгляд летчика, беззащитный перед ним, как у собаки избиваемой хозяином, но не имеющей сил его укусить. Потому что верит и любит, несмотря ни на что.

Все, что он мог, изобразив удар, вырубить его.

Тао несколько минут тяжело дышит, пытаясь прийти в себя, но, когда в туалет заходят двое рядовых, приходится отстраниться от стены и вновь принять отрешенный вид, направляясь на выход.

Ему хочется спуститься вниз и самому осмотреть Ифаня, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все будет в порядке, но делать это сейчас ему нельзя. Генерал разведки наверняка уже ждет его в своем кабинете, и все что он может — притворяться, что он в порядке. Хотя ему ли не привыкать ко лжи?

* * *

Веки открываются с трудом. Ифань старается оценить полученный урон и понимает, что, пожалуй, падение из самолета было менее болезненным. Все-таки полковник разведки отлично знает куда бить, чтобы заставить пленных говорить. Голова кружится, и к горлу подступает тошнота, но сил подняться совсем нет. Чтобы не захлебнутся, Ву поворачивается на бок. Изо рта вместе с желчью вытекают сгустки крови. Кривясь, летчик откидывается назад, закрывая слезящиеся глаза. Труднее всего понять, что болит сильнее - раны на теле или на душе. Ифань думает о том, где и когда он мог так согрешить, что его жизнь превратилась в ад.

Дверь открывается, и Ву слышит шаги и голоса поблизости, но мозг отказывается обрабатывать информацию, и он не может сказать, кто именно его «навестил». Ифань смутно чувствует, как его обмывают от крови, а после раздевают, оставляя нагим. По телу скользит влажная ткань, а раны перевязывают бинтами. Летчика приподнимают на некоторое время с кровати, судя по всему, чтобы перестелить постель. Вновь касаясь головой подушки, Ифань прилагает все усилия, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, когда находящиеся в его камере люди направляются к двери. Но все, что он может увидеть, одинокую сгорбленную фигуру, стоявшую к нему спиной, упершись одной рукой в стену, а второй зажимающей себе рот. Веки закрываются от нежелательной нагрузки, и Ву предпочитает отключиться.

Ему нужно восстановить силы, потому что это лишь начало его испытаний.

* * *

**За два года и шесть месяцев**

Ифань тихо вздыхает, провожая взглядом уходящую от него фигуру. Несмотря на то, что они с Шеном встречаются почти два месяца, вряд ли их отношения сильно продвинулись вперед. Они видятся всего несколько раз в неделю, когда у Ву нет рейсов, а Лан не задерживается на работе. Гуляют по городу, украдкой держась за руки и изредка целуясь. На выходных, опять-таки, если они не заняты на работе, парни ходят в кино, музеи или театр. Хотя, если неделя выдается слишком загруженной, они остаются либо у Ифаня, либо у Шена дома, слушая музыку или разговаривая. Летчик бы хотел, чтобы они стали еще ближе, но ему не хочется торопить канцеляриста, хотя по ночам ему часто снятся кошачьи глаза, соблазнительная улыбка и обнаженное тело, выгибающееся под ним.

Отойдя на некоторое расстояние, Лан оборачивается, тепло улыбаясь ему и слегка взмахивая рукой, после чего продолжает путь дальше. Ву прячет руки в карманы. В следующий раз, он обязательно постарается сделать их отношения еще ближе, потому что сейчас он желает большего. Чувства распускаются внутри подобно цветам и, разрастаясь, они становятся больше и сильнее. Единственное, во что хочет верить Ифань, что Шен испытывает то же самое.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

Едва за врачом закрывается дверь, Тао упирается рукой в стену, второй зажимая рот, чтобы не закричать. Оставаясь в компании находящегося без сознания Ифаня, Хуан спускает собственные оковы. Тело начинает трясти как в лихорадке. Отстраняясь от стены, полковник разворачивается, приближаясь к кровати и садясь возле нее коленями на пол. Тао смотрит в осунувшееся лицо с алыми пятнами кровоподтеков, грозящих перерасти в синяки. Прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к разбитой скуле, Хуан в отчаянье шепчет:

\- Прости меня. Прости меня, Фань! Прости… — отдергивая руку, парень запускает пальцы в волосы, кусая губы, — Никогда. Никогда не прощай. Боже, если ты есть, останови нас. Умоляю, останови это.

Сжимая пряди в кулаках и оттягивая их, стараясь болью привести себя в чувства. Тао еле слышно стонет. Глаза горят от боли, но слезы не проливаются, и не высвобожденные чувства адским пламенем рушат все внутри.

Вытягивая ноги, Хуан приваливается спиной к постели летчика, откидывая на нее голову. Повернув голову, он вновь приковывает свой взгляд к чужому лицу. Секунды перетекают одна в другую, сливаясь в минуты и растворяясь в пространстве. Тао теряет им счет, сейчас он мыслями в прошлом.

* * *

**За два года и пять с половиной месяцев**

— Шен, знаешь, я думаю, нам стоит жить вместе.

Тао застывает с поднесенной к губам ложкой, забыв даже рот закрыть, и удивленно смотрит в глаза напротив. Ифань нервно отстукивает пальцами по столу, выдавая собственную нервозность, однако взгляд его остается серьезным и сосредоточенным.

— Моя квартира ближе к твоей работе и тебе не придется платить аренду. К тому же так мы сможем видеться чаще.

Хуан не знает что ответить. Он абсолютно не представляет себе совместное существование с Ву. Сейчас штаб требует как можно больше информации, и даже для этих редких встреч ему приходиться совершать почти невозможное. Вкалывая как проклятый, Тао передает информацию через своего связного, молодого парнишку Генри, работающего с ним и еще одним разведчиком Чжоу Ми, собирающем информацию в министерстве. Заканчивая же с делами он, как ни в чем не бывало, спешит на свидания с Ифанем, хотя в груди ядовитая змея кусает внутренности. Для разведчика летчик походит на летающего в поднебесье ангела, в то время как он - выбравшийся из ада демон. Полковник старается не думать о том, к чему приведут его действия, на работе он мыслит лишь о добыче данных, а с Ву просто старается отбросить все прочь, потому что так сердце не ноет от боли.

По-своему истолковав поведение замершего канцеляриста, летчик продолжает:

— Вероятно, тебе стоит обдумать мое предложение, поэтому я не требую от тебя ответа прямо сейчас. Ответишь, когда примешь решение. Хорошо?

Тао хмыкает, Ифань, как всегда, старается сглаживать колкие моменты, чтобы не доставлять ему неудобства.

— Я не против твоего предложения, но я могу жить у тебя лишь, когда ты в городе. В остальное время я бы предпочел быть у себя.

— Но ведь жить на два дома будет неудобно.

— Давай для начала попробуем так. Если что, я переберусь к тебе насовсем, а если надоем или ты возненавидишь меня, я вернусь к себе.

Ву нахмурился.

— Я не смогу тебя возненавидеть, и ты вряд ли мне надоешь. Скорее уж я тебе.

Хуан тихо смеется.

— Хорошо. Если ты мне надоешь, я вернусь к себе, — Ифань слегка обижается от таких слов, но быстро смягчается, когда слышит следующую фразу Тао, — Я возьму с собой самое необходимое. Перевезем вещи на выходных?

— Конечно, Шен.

Летчик нежно улыбается и тянется через стол, кладя свою ладонь поверх руки полковника и слегка сжимая ее.

Глядя в глаза Ву, Хуан ловит себя на мысли, что он, оступившись, падает в пропасть. Он все еще старается убедить себя, что все в порядке и под контролем, но змея внутри шипит, что его ложь обойдется слишком дорого им обоим. Падай он один, все могло быть не так уж и страшно, но сорвавшись, он тянет за собой и летчика, ослепленного любовью и не замечавшего, что их отношения изначально были обречены на провал. Из них двоих лишь у Ифаня есть ангельские крылья, но скованный притяжением демона он не видит угрозы и не спешит взлететь, вырвавшись на свободу.

Полковник вымученно улыбается, а Ву возвращается к еде, пока Тао подавляет желание зажать уши руками, в надежде хоть так заглушить голос змея, твердящего, что его любовь отличается от чувств Ифаня как свет и тьма. Все сильнее сближаясь с летчиком, Хуан завязывает на его шее невидимую петлю. Однако на радость змею он слишком привязался к Ву, чтобы иметь силы разорвать все отношения. Он эгоист, но где-то на самой глубине души за тысячей запертых дверей сидел плачущий на похоронах матери мальчишка, избиваемый дедом и отчаянно желающий иметь хоть одного человека в мире, кому он мог быть нужен.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

Тао горько и болезненно усмехается, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая брюки. Взгляд возвращается к Ифаню, слегка пошевелившемуся во сне и скривившемуся от боли. Хуан убирает руки в карманы, чтобы не иметь искушения вновь прикоснуться к летчику.

— Нет. И все же Бога не существует на этой земле. Иначе он бы не допустил, чтобы все это произошло. Чтобы, такие как я, существовали в этом мире и разрушали жизни таких, как ты.

Когда Тао проходит мимо сидящего в коридоре дежурного, оставляя у него ключи от камеры, мужчина невольно ежится. Полковник выглядит как покойник — безэмоциональный и абсолютно опустошенный.

На сегодня его обязанности закончены, и Хуан собирается домой, теша себя слабой надеждой, что сможет хоть немного отдохнуть.

Змей внутри смеется — не сможет. Ни одному из двух не выбраться со дна пропасти.

* * *

— Ты все еще уверен, что на него можно положиться? — Исин сидел на заднем сиденье автомобиля вместе с Сехуном. За окном мелькали деревья. Машина направлялась в императорскую резиденцию.

Обернувшись к Чжану, О сдержано кивнул.

— Да. Я ознакомился с его личным делом, Хуан подходит. Он исполнителен и не задает лишних вопросов. В случае необходимости, он выполнит любое поручение.

— Радикальные меры нам ни к чему. У нас другие цели, — Исин задумчиво нахмурился, — Хотя сегодняшнее его поведение было не таким, как мы предполагали.

— Как я говорил, он исполнителен.

— Надеюсь, в дальнейшем он проявит себя с необходимой нам стороны.

Исин устало вздыхает, глядя на своего советника. Сехун заглянул в глаза императору.

— Нам нужно дождаться действий короля Кима. Остальное будет уже проще устроить.

— Желательно обойтись без неожиданностей. Но сейчас меня более заботит Лухан. Кажется, он что-то подозревает. Хорошо, когда он ищет врагов империи, но напрягает, когда он начинает совать свой нос, куда не следует.

— Вы не хуже меня знаете, что Лухан поддержит вас, а не Шиона. К тому же, к вам меня направил именно он, а вы знаете, что от меня он не получит информации больше, чем нужно. Он слишком занят борьбой с Бёном, чтобы обращать внимание на многое происходящее вокруг.

— Для дополнительной информации у него есть Хуан и Сюмин.

— Вы не хуже меня знаете, что именно это вас тревожить не должно. Но если говорить откровенно, то из всех я бы лучше присмотрелся к генералу разведки.

— Думаешь, Ким Чонде поддержит отца?

— Этого я не знаю. Он не идеалист и не фанатик. Непонятно, что у него на уме. Из всех он более всего является темной лошадкой.

— Сможешь разобраться с ним? Мне нужно знать, кто поддержит меня в борьбе.

— Я постараюсь.

— Хорошо, — Исин замолчал, но спустя несколько секунд вновь обернулся к О и тихо заговорил. Так, чтобы водитель и сидевший на переднем сиденье охранник его не услышали, — Думаешь, Джунмен скоро предпримет встречные действия?

— Вероятнее всего. Я позаботился о том, чтобы его в ближайшее время достигли нужные нам новости.

Исин задумчиво застыл, а после коротко кивнул, отвернувшись к окну. Окинув его взглядом, Сехун сцепил руки в замок, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Позднее, когда они будут одни, они смогут вернуться к разговорам о своих планах, но там, где не будет лишних ушей.


	13. За гранью лжи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я исцелю свою память,  
> Я вспомню нас с тобой на том поле.
> 
> Когда я думал, что сражаюсь в этой войне один,  
> Ты оказывался рядом со мной, в первых рядах.  
> И мы сражались, чтобы верить в невозможное.  
> Когда я думал, что сражаюсь в этой войне один,  
> Мы были одним целым, наши судьбы сплетались в одну.
> 
> Poets of the Fall – War

Тао не приходит к Ифаню на протяжении недели, сосредотачиваясь на работе. Ему стыдно и невыносимо видеть раны, нанесенные им летчику. Каждый день он с безучастным видом выслушивает от врача отчет о состоянии здоровья Ву, но едва за медиком закрывается дверь, и Хуан готов заламывать руки от чувства собственной ничтожности. Состояние их пленника тяжелое, и он медленно идет на поправку, так как, несмотря на все попытки сдерживаться, Тао нанес летчику значительные ранения и повреждения. И пусть полковник корит себя за содеянное, отчасти он тешит себя надеждой, что пока Ифань слаб, его не будут привлекать к следующему допросу. Но подобные надежды рушатся очень быстро.

О следующем допросе для Ву ему сообщает Сюмин, принесший очередные дела с новыми данными, часть из которых он, разумеется, уже успел передать Лухану. В отличие от Хуана, Ким исполняет вверенное ему поручение с большей ответственностью. Первым желанием Тао является рассказать летчику о предстоящем для него испытании, но понимая, что ему так и не хватит мужества посмотреть ему в глаза, полковник сдерживается, а вечером дома выпивает бутылку коньяка. Алкоголь обжигает пищевод и желудок, но оказывается бессилен, чтобы притупить страх и тревогу внутри. Бутылка с остатками спиртного на дне летит в стену, разбиваясь и рассыпаясь осколками. Тао ложится на пол, закрывая лицо ладонями и как в горячке повторяя:

— Пожалуйста, не умирай! Умоляю тебя, не вздумай погибнуть. Ненавидь меня, не прощай, призирай, если тебе будет угодно! Только не умирай, Фань! Ради всего святого, останься в живых после этого кошмара, о большем я не имею права просить тебя.

Так и оставаясь на полу, Хуан забывается нервным сном. Как назло ему снятся дни совместной жизни с Ифанем.

Тао никогда не позволял летчику заходить слишком далеко в их отношениях, ограничивая все интимные моменты петтингом, хотя когда они оставались наедине, Ву не отлипал от «своего обожаемого Лана» и все время порывался добиться большего. Лишь со временем полковник понял, что он ненавидел и ревновал Шена, в которого был влюблен Ифань. Единственным его желанием было услышать, как Ву касаясь его, назвал бы его настоящим именем, а не лживым псевдонимом, данным руководством.

Хуан видел, как летчик, не получая желаемого, ломал голову о том, что он делает не так. Полковник не мог объяснить ему, отчего он не допускает его к себе до самого конца, сохраняя эту дистанцию. Их отношения были слишком противоречивы, от страстных поцелуев и безудержных ласк, до колкого холода в моменты, когда Тао уворачивался от рук Ву и отталкивал его, оказываясь в очередной раз прижатым к кровати. После возвращения в Геану, Хуан не единожды думал о том, сколь много он упустил из-за собственного упрямства. И с какой болезненной горечью и радостью он вспоминал их единственный раз. Единственный раз, когда он по-настоящему осознал какого это полностью принадлежать другому человеку, раскрываясь перед ним и всецело отдаваясь его воли и желаниям. Один раз, когда он приоткрыл Ифаню свою темную правду, которую летчик так и не смог понять. Тао никогда не жалел об этом, потому что для него это было единственным правильным вариантом для того, чтобы закончить их историю. Жаль, судьба решила продолжить ее так, как было угодно ей, и свела их вновь.

* * *

**За два года и четыре месяца до основных событий**

— Вау! Это неожиданно, но поздравляю!

— Присоединяюсь! Примете мои искренние поздравления и пожелание всего самого наилучшего!

Ифань и Тао растерянно смотрят на сидящих напротив них за столом Чонина и молодую девушку с милой смущенной улыбкой.

— Хотя вам стоило хотя бы сказать о свадьбе заранее, а не огорошивать нас так внезапно. У нас даже подарков нет.

Ким смеется, обнимая девушку за талию.

— Не хотелось лишней шумихи, поэтому мы решили тихо расписаться. Да и из-за работы нормально отметить не получилось.

— Чонин слишком занятой, — девушка с улыбкой поправила волосы, спрятав за ушко выбившуюся прядь длинных темных волос, — Хотя думаю, когда мы приедем домой, наши семьи не дадут нам избежать празднования.

— Вы уезжаете? — Тао растерянно переводил взгляд с Кима на девушку и обратно.

Рассмеявшись, врач положил ладонь на живот покрасневшей супруги.

— Просто Со Ын и малышу будет лучше подальше от столичного воздуха, поэтому я хочу, чтобы они пожили у родителей в Рельзе. Я же пока не могу оставить работу здесь, но думаю, в перспективе тоже переберусь туда.

— Вот это новость! Оказывается вас можно поздравить не только со свадьбой. В таком случае здорового и крепкого малыша вам.

— Спасибо!

Ифань улыбается, глядя с какой нежностью Со Ын смотрит на Чонина, отвечающего ей таким же теплым взглядом. Ву думает о том, выглядят ли хоть когда-нибудь такими же влюбленными и они с Шеном. Летчик оборачивается на внезапно притихшего Лана, улыбающегося слишком нервозно и прячущего свои эмоции за чашкой с кофе.

Новоявленное семейство Ким делится планами, и Ву старательно поддерживает беседу, в то время как Хуан ограничивается редкими нейтральными репликами. Но, похоже, странности его поведения замечает только Ифань, потому что когда спустя полчаса Чонин уходит с женой под руку, летчик с тревогой обращается к Тао:

— Что-то не так, Шен?

— Все в порядке. Просто подумал, что Рельз не самое подходящее место для переезда.

— Разве? Я бывал там, довольно спокойный городишко.

— Возможно. Но давай не будем об этом.

— Как хочешь. Хотя последнее время ты странно себя ведешь. Скажи мне, если что-то тебя тревожит.

— Я уже говорил. Просто устал, так как много работы.

— Может тебе взять отпуск? Мы можем съездить куда-нибудь. Только ты и я.

Тао усмехается, думая, что это самое неисполнимое, но самое приятное желание.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. Кстати о работе, у меня еще были сегодня некоторые дела, поэтому я задержусь.

— Снова? Иногда я думаю, что мне стоит поговорить с твоим руководством, чтобы они так не нагружали тебя.

Хуан улыбается, ероша волосы Ву.

— Не стоит. Мне пора

Летчику едва хватает сил, чтобы не подняться следом за своим возлюбленным и поцеловать его. Тао улыбается еще шире, замечая это вспыхнувшее желание, и спешит на выход.

На улице Хуан мгновенно становится серьезней. Ему стоит поспешить и исполнить очередное задание, так как в конце недели нужно передать необходимые данные в штаб, после чего получить следующее задание.

* * *

**Спустя две недели**

Тао смотрит на текст шифровки перед ним и не может поверить в написанное.

Время и события походят на стрельбу из лука. Так медленно натягивающая и собирающая силы тетива времени, так стремительно и сокрушительно устремляется вперед, разрушая все на своем пути.

— Отличные новости, правда?

Хуан поднимает взгляд на сидевшего в полуметре от него на стуле парня, его связного Генри Лау, который с довольным видом помешивал чай в своей кружке. Сейчас они находились в его крохотной квартирке, в одном из спальных районов города.

— Чжоу собирается закончить с делами к концу месяца, у него осталось еще одно незаконченное дело, а после можно будет возвращаться домой. Жаль, мне придется ждать его, чтобы передать полученную информацию без задержки. А сколько ты планируешь потратить времени на сборы и завершение дел?

— Не знаю.

— Не стоит слишком затягивать. Наступление планируется уже скоро, к тому же, недавно назначенный министр Бён уже рыщет везде в поисках наших ребят. Оставаться здесь становится небезопасно.

— Я в курсе.

— Сегодня ты не особо разговорчивый. Волнуешься из-за предстоящего?

Выдохнув, Хуан поднялся из-за стола, взглянув на Генри.

— Нет. Думал, как устранить следы, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов.

— И то верно.

— Ладно. Я пойду. Стоит продумать все как можно тщательней.

— Хорошо. На всякий случай будь на связи. Мало ли.

— Разумеется. Я сообщу, когда отправлюсь обратно в Геану.

Лау коротко кивает, возвращаясь к чаепитию, пока Тао поспешно покидает его квартиру.

По дороге домой Хуан пытается собраться с мыслями.

Руководство отзывает его, объявив окончание его миссии в Сангсу. В ближайшее время ему предписано завершить дела и вернуться на Родину. Полковник сознает, что этот момент должен был настать рано или поздно, но сейчас, когда он дождался его, он оказался не готов. Тао опускает голову, упираясь взглядом в асфальт. Он допустил ошибку, позволив себе привязаться к кому-то из Вартаса. Забывшись, он позволил появиться у себя слабости, на которую не имел права.

Заходя в квартиру, Тао на пороге едва не сталкивается с Ву, одетом в форму капитана. Хуан видит его в этой одежде не впервые, но всякий раз любуется его статной подтянутой фигурой.

— Ты уходишь?

— Да. Я ведь говорил, у меня рейс в Куарш.

— Надолго?

— Дня на три.

— Ясно.

— Я пойду.

— Ифань!

Остановившись на пороге, Ву оглядывается.

Обхватывая летчика за шею, Тао отчаянно его целует, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Ифань пьянеет от ощущения чужого языка устраивающего свой безумный танец у него во рту. Являясь чаще всего инициатором их ласк, летчик недоумевает из-за причин такого поведения Хуана. Разрывая поцелуй спустя несколько безудержных минут такого сумасшествия, Ву поглаживает Тао по спине, посмеиваясь.

— Что на тебя нашло? Три дня не так уж много.

— Конечно, — полковник отстраняется, возвращая себе прежнее самообладание, — Не буду тебя больше задерживать. Все-таки тебе нельзя опаздывать. Удачного полета!

— Не скучай!

На прощание летчик ласково касается щеки парня губам и, развернувшись, поспешно скрывается за дверью.

Хуан еще несколько минут стоит в прихожей и смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь.

У него в запасе есть еще три дня, чтобы закончить все дела в Вартасе, разобраться с собственными мыслями и привести в порядок чувства.

* * *

— Ты снова все дни пропадал на работе?

Тао отрывается от чтения книги, поднимая взгляд на Ифаня, стоявшего возле граммофона и выбиравшего что послушать.

— Не так много, как ты думаешь.

Определившись, Ву положил пластинку на граммофон и опустил иглу, прислушиваясь к распространяющейся по комнате мелодии.

— У тебя уставший вид. Я волнуюсь, ты же знаешь.

Ифань присаживается на диван возле Тао, смотря на него с тревогой. Отложив книгу, полковник успокаивающе улыбается летчику.

— Я просто скучал.

Ву разглядывает Хуана, которого он и так знает до мельчайших подробностей, но всякий раз заново стремится отпечатать его образ в своем сознании.

— Тебя снова неудачно покрасили?

— Нет. В этот раз я решил сделать это сам. А тебе не нравится?

— Нравится. Ты выглядишь, как в день нашей встречи.

Летчик тянется к парню, проводя рукой от скулы к подбородку, очерчивая большим пальцам контур губ, после чего сам тянется к ним, выдыхая.

— И да, мне тоже тебя не хватало.

Тао закрывает глаза, обнимая Ву. У него еще есть несколько дней, чтобы закончить их отношения, но сейчас он просто плывет по течению, отдаваясь влиянию момента. Он не думает о будущем, когда они перебираются в спальню, все еще даря друг другу поцелуи. Ифань, как всегда, предельно нежен и ласков. Его прикосновения полны заботы и любви, от которых у полковника кружится голова. В начале их отношений, он и не предполагал, что гордый военный вроде него, полный уверенности в себе, холодный и сдержанный, будет полностью отдаваться кому-то другому, склоняя голову и признавая его власть над собой. Летчик даже не представляет, какую цену Тао платит собственной гордыне за каждую близость.

Хуан тяжело дышит, когда Ву обхватывает своей рукой их возбужденные члены, принимаясь дрочить, однако когда возбуждение становится все сильнее, Тао останавливает руку Ифаня своей.

— Шен, прошу…

Полковник сглатывает от этого полного отчаянья взгляда и, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза, произносит:

— Возьми на тумбочке мазь. Так проникновение будет проще.

Летчик не веря смотрит на Тао, а после поднимается с постели, беря небольшую баночку и открутив крышку размазывая жирный крем по своему члену, а после смазывая пальцы, возвращается к Хуану, наблюдавшему за его действиями.

— Тебе придется потерпеть.

— Все в порядке.

Полковник нервно усмехается, разводя ноги, и мысленно смеется, представляя, в каком бы неистовстве был его дед, узнай он, что его внук посмел лечь под мужчину. Он бы избил его до смерти, превратив в кусок мяса, в наказание за то, что он посмел опозорить семейство Хуан.

Ву смазывает Тао, разрабатывая. Слыша тихое шипение парня, Ифань тянется к его лицу, осыпая его поцелуями, второй рукой отвлекая от неприятных ощущений лаской члена.

— Потерпи, Шен. Обещаю, я не причиню тебе боли.

Хуан открывает зажмуренные глаза, ловя устремленный на него взгляд летчика. Пару секунд он сомневается, а после неуверенно говорит:

— Сегодня, я хочу попросить тебя только об одном…

— Все что пожелаешь.

Полковник понимает, что его намерение равнозначно сумасшествию, но сглатывая комок в горле, он все-таки произносит:

— Сегодня… называй меня Тао.

Ифань недоумевает, отчего Лан ведет себя настолько странно, и что значит для него это имя, но он слишком серьезен, и Ву подается вперед, шепча в приоткрытые губы:

— Как пожелаешь, Тао.

Летчик входит в Хуана, вызывая во всем его теле дрожь. Тао непривычны подобные ощущения, но дискомфорт теряется от одного голоса Ифаня, произносящего его имя с такой нежностью, что думать о чем-либо другом попросту нереально.

Начнись война именно в этот миг, никто из них не обратил бы на это внимания. Даже обратись весь мир в прах, для них существовали только их горячие тела в объятиях друг друга, безудержное движение и поцелуи, разделяющие одно дыхание на двоих.

Больше всего на свете сейчас Тао хотел бы остановить время, чтобы удержать этот момент.

Если бы он только мог…

* * *

Тао рассматривает лицо Ифаня в бледном свете заглядывающей в окно луны. Ву безмятежно посапывает, даже во сне приобнимая его за талию. Хуан тянется к чужому лицу, поглаживая его кончиками пальцев, очерчивая брови, нос, губы, скулы.

— Останься… — замерев, Тао вслушивается в еле слышный шепот, отстраняя руку, — Останься со мной навсегда… Люблю тебя, Шен …

В наступившей тишине тиканье настенных часов из соседней комнаты внезапно раздается слишком громко. Хуан выдыхает, нервно усмехаясь.

Время не ждет.

Кривясь от дискомфорта, Тао садится на кровати. Запуская пальцы в волосы, он пропускает сквозь них высветленные пряди. Ему хочется смеяться, потому что внезапно он понимает одну элементарную вещь. Ифань никогда не имел даже представления о человеке по имени Хуан Цзытао. Единственный кого любит летчик — парень из канцелярии Лан Шен, и для кого-то другого в сердце Ву места нет.

Тао поднимается с кровати, одеваясь и тихо собирая вещи. Он хотел задержаться еще хотя бы на пару недель или на месяц и закончить их отношения безболезненно, но это сделать нереально. Хуан останавливается на пороге комнаты, оглядываясь. Ву хмурится во сне, скользя рукой в поисках тела рядом, и когда он цепляет одеяло, притягивая к себе, полковник усмехается, глядя на его расслабляющееся лицо. Ифань тянет к себе то, чего не существует, не замечая реальности. Также, как он тянется к Шену, не зная, что уже столько времени в его квартире живет совершенно другой человек.

Ночной город встречает Тао прохладным воздухом и стелющимся по улицам густым туманом, заставляя ускорять шаг и кутаться в пальто. Сейчас ему стоит вернуться к себе на квартиру и собрать остатки вещей, а утром отдать ключи хозяйке квартиры с оплатой за этот месяц.

Ближайшие пару дней он сможет провести у Генри, а после вернется в Тинчен.

Из окна своей квартиры Тао смотрит воспаленными до боли красными глазами на медленно поднимающийся из-за горизонта пылающий диск.

Рассветные лучи, разгоняя туман, вместе с ним растворяют историю летчика Ву Ифаня и канцеляриста Лан Шена. Историю, где о полковнике Цзытао никто никогда не слышал, и в которой его никогда не существовало.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

Сегодня Хуан стоит рядом с Сюмином по другую сторону решетки за спиной сидящих Чонде, Луханя и Сехуна. Император решил не являться на очередной допрос, доверив это своему советнику.

Ифань выглядит намного хуже, чем Тао видел его в последний раз. Кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, под глазами чернеют темные круги, а одежда на исхудавшем теле висит мешком. Полковник чувствует, как внутри все дрожит от страха, когда он видит, как один из служащих вновь начинает избивать Ву. По спине стекает пот, и ему требуются нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы смотреть на ад перед собой, хотя хочется зажмуриться и закрыть уши руками, а лучше ворваться в другую половину и, избив мучителя летчика, спрятать Ифаня ото всех.

Ву сжимает зубы, не желая давать окружавшим его людям возможность почувствовать свой триумф. Несмотря на свое состояние, он старается сопротивляться до последнего.

Тао тошно, и он отворачивает голову, потому что привычное зрелище сводит с ума. Взгляд полковника сталкивается с пристальным взглядом генерала тайной полиции, и Хуан впервые чувствует себя как жертвы Лу. Его словно заживо препарируют, вскрывая на общее обозрение всё хранящееся внутри.

Усилием воли принуждая себя сохранять на лице хладнокровие, Тао вопрошающе выгибает бровь. Лухан щурится и отворачивается к Ву.

Закусывая изнутри щеку, полковник вновь смотрит на Ифаня.

Приподняв голову, летчик смотрит на него, вздрагивая от ударов, но не издавая ни звука. Глаза Ву горят от ненависти и презрения. Почему-то именно сейчас время предательски растягивается до бесконечности. Тао скован этим взглядом, находясь полностью в его власти, не в силах сдвинуться с места или пошевелиться.

Сехун выпрямляется, вставая со своего места, привлекая общее внимание.

— Достаточно.

— Мы не закончили!

Чонде смотрит на советника с недовольством, но О это ни сколько не трогает.

— Вы можете продолжить, но он не заговорит. А у вас будет одним трупом больше. На вашем месте я перевел бы его в другое место. С такими условиями он не протянет и недели. Уверяю вас, такой исход будет совсем не на руку императору.

Ким хмурится, потому что губы советника вытягиваются в надменной усмешке полной превосходства. Злобно глядя на Сехуна, Чонде, сдерживая гнев, произносит, обращаясь к подчиненным:

— Отведите его в камеру. Сейчас же!

Тао смотрит, как Ифаня отвязываю и уводят. О небрежно кивает генералам:

— Смотрите за ним лучше. Он не должен умереть раньше времени. Всего доброго!

Советник выходит из комнаты, а секунду спустя со своего места поднимается Лухан. Одарив Хуана задумчивым взглядом, Хань уходит молча. Полковник пытается понять догадался ли глава тайной полиции о чем-либо, или это всего лишь его личные домыслы, но его мысли прерывают внезапные слова Чонде.

— Полковник Хуан, позаботьтесь о переводе нашего пленника в шестой корпус! — Тао шокировано смотрит на Кима, который глядит на него сердитым холодным взглядом, — Вы также временно переводитесь туда и лично будете присматривать за ним.

Справившись с первой реакцией, Тао склоняет голову в поклоне. Сейчас он не уверен к лучшему это или нет. Содержание в шестом корпусе лучше, чем в штабе, но присматривая за Ифанем лично, он чаще будет возле него, и подобные перспективы не вызывают у него радужных ожиданий. Внутри полковника поднимается шторм тревоги и сомнения.


	14. Фиолетовый крокус

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Крокус фиолетовый – (на яз. цветов) ты жалеешь, что полюбил меня?

Ифань приоткрывает глаза, щурится от яркого света, и вновь их прикрывает, после чего открывает вновь, моргая несколько раз, привыкая к новому освещению. Когда до него доходит, что источником света является солнце, а не ставшие ненавистными лампы, летчик широко распахивает глаза. Он лежит в достаточно просторной комнате с удивительно крупными окнами, пусть их и перечеркивают толстые пруты решетки. Кровать, на которой он лежит, заправленная чистым свежим бельем, боком придвинута к окну. В изголовье кровати стоит деревянный стул. У противоположной от кровати стены, в одном углу стоит узкий столик с табуретом, а в другом железный умывальник и ведро для справления нужды.

Ву пытается пошевелиться, но мгновенно чувствует отдающуюся во всем теле боль и ему приходится быть крайне осторожным при малейшем движении.

Металлическая дверь, находящаяся в метре от кровати в ногах Ифаня, медленно открывается. На пороге стоит полковник Хуан с подносом в руках. Цзытао слегка теряется, замечая обращенный на него взгляд, но взяв себя в руки, проходит внутрь, несколько секунд сомневаясь, а после подходит к постели, передвигая стул ближе к середине кровати и опускаясь на него. Ву отворачивается в другую сторону, без интереса глядя в окно, где видно кусок стены и ветви граба.

Сейчас все связанное с Тао вызывает у Ифаня боль и отторжение.

— Вам следует поесть.

Летчик прикрывает глаза.

— Я не голоден.

— Предлагаете кормить вас силой?

Ифань поворачивает голову, одаривая военного презрительным взглядом и злобной усмешкой.

— Вы удивительно заботливы, полковник. Хотя вам, вероятно, могут сделать выговор, если заключенный сдохнет от голода?

Тао хмурится, смотря в лицо Ву, а после поднимается, передвигая стул так, чтобы летчику было легче всего до него дотянуться и, оставив на нем поднос, выходит из комнаты.

Ифань смотрит на закрывшиеся двери. Полковник ведет себя странно, но у летчика нет никакого желания ломать над его поведением голову, потому как боль в теле мало способствует мыслительным процессам. Ву еще какое-то время лежит без движения, надеясь, что ломота отступит. Постепенно изувеченный и уставший организм не находит ничего лучше, чем погрузиться в крепкий сон для восстановления сил.

* * *

Повторно летчик просыпается, когда за окном то ли сумерки, то ли ранний рассвет. Желудок сводит от голода, и он нехотя принимается шевелиться, терпеливо сжимая зубы и принимая полусидящее положение. Даже после такого элементарного действия ему требуется время, чтобы перевести дух. Только почувствовав, что ему немного лучше, Ифань трясущимися руками берет с подноса тарелку. Жадно поглощая еду, Ву горько смеется над самим собой. Он мог бы объявить голодовку и умереть без лишних мучений, но внутри все сопротивляется, и желание жить не ослабевает даже под страхом очередных пыток. Расправляясь с едой, Ифань удивленно смотрит на лежащую в уголке подноса конфету. Небольшой шарик, завернутый в цветную обертку и все бы ничего, если бы это не были его любимые конфеты, известные только одному человеку, и которые было не так просто достать даже в мирное время.

Ву даже думает, что у него галлюцинации, но обертка приятно шуршит под пальцами, когда он касается её, и Ифань хмурится, подозревая, что в этом есть какой-то подвох. Летчик сомневается, то откладывая конфету в сторону, то вновь беря в руки и глядя на нее, как мышь на мышеловку. Внутри нарастает злость и обида, словно ему напоминают о каком-то собственном изъяне. Негодуя, парень откидывает злосчастную сладость в сторону и вновь принимает лежачее положение, отворачиваясь к стене.

* * *

**За три года и пять месяцев до основных событий**

— И что это?

— Конфеты.

Ифань довольно пододвигает стоящую на кухонном столе невзрачную коробочку ближе к Шену.

— Ну же, попробуй!

Лан вздыхает, открывая короб и высыпая с два десятка завернутых в цветные обертки шариков. Взяв одну и них, он снимает бумагу, забрасывая в рот шоколадный шарик.

— И как? — Ву выжидающе приближается к Шену.

— М… сладко.

— Не нравится? — летчик мгновенно расстраивается.

— Я этого не говорил. Но где ты их достал? Впервые такие вижу. Еще и с орехом. Опять незаконный провоз через границу?

— Секрет.

Ифань садится рядом с Шеном, довольно улыбаясь.

— Не рискуй так, пожалуйста. Это может быть опасно.

— Все в порядке. Они конечно редкость, но все в рамках закона.

— Я надеюсь на это.

— Боишься, что меня посадят в тюрьму?

Лан хмурится.

— Не шути так. Да, боюсь.

— Тогда будешь мне носить передачи.

— Твои конфеты? — Шен усмехается.

— Не возражаю. Мне они очень нравятся.

— Тогда скажи хотя бы, как они называются, чтобы я знал.

Ифань наклоняется ближе к канцеляристу, произнося:

— Ты легко запомнишь их название. Потому что они выражают мои чувства к тебе. Они называются «Люблю тебя».

* * *

**Настоящее время**

Ифань делает вид, что спит, хотя превосходно слышит, как открывается дверь, и раздаются шаги. Сквозь ресницы он смотрит на вошедшего в комнату Хуана, который на некоторое время задерживается на пороге, но проходя в комнату, подходит к кровати, склоняясь забрать поднос. Заметив нетронутую конфету, Цзытао горько усмехается, а после уголки губ опускаются вниз, и до ушей Ву доносится еле слышный шепот.

— Какой же я дурак.

Полковник закрывает лицо ладонью, тяжело дыша. Летчику даже кажется, что его надзиратель плачет, но когда Тао убирает руку, на его лице нет и намека на слезы. Хуан будто сомневается, смотря на сладость, но в итоге забирает поднос с посудой, оставляя конфету на стуле.

Военный, не оглядываясь, выходит из камеры. Ифань смотрит ему вслед до тех пор, пока дверь за ним не закрывается. Сейчас он абсолютно не понимает поведение Цзытао.

* * *

Содержание в новом месте разительно отличается от того, что было прежде. Раны регулярно обрабатывают медикаментами, ему даже принесли несколько книг, чтобы было чем заняться, и еда гораздо более качественная и вкусная. Однако это лишь вызывает больше сомнения, нежели удовлетворения. К тому же теперь у Ифаня иные заботы и тревоги.

Спустя несколько дней после пребывания в новом месте, Ву всерьез начинает думать, кто из них больше сходит с ума: Хуан, которые приносит ему еду с регулярными гостинцами, начиная от его любимых конфет и заканчивая яблоками. Дурацкими зелеными яблоками, которые напоминают ему о дне их знакомства. Или он, начинающий ждать очередного подарка, но при этом упрямо отказывающийся от всех подачек, вызывая на лице Цзытао всякий раз выражение страдания.

Когда перед ним ставится поднос с лежащим с краю цветком фиолетового крокуса*, Ифань просто не выдерживает, потому что это становится последней каплей и, приподнимаясь на постели, хватает военного за руку, злобно глядя ему в глаза.

— Зачем вы это делаете? Нравится издеваться надо мной?

— Отпусти.

— Иначе что? Снова изобьешь?

Тао отводит взгляд в сторону, ему неприятно слышать эти слова, потому что Ифань неправ. Эти глупые поступки всего лишь жалкая попытка извиниться за то, что простить нельзя.

— У вас могут открыться раны, не стоит перенапрягаться.

Ву потряхивает от гнева, но руку он все же убирает.

— Теперь даже мне в глаза противно смотреть? С твоим талантом к лицемерию, тебе стоило идти играть в театр. Зал бы рукоплескал.

Летчик тянется к подносу, беря цветок и разглядывая тонкие лепестки. Он вряд ли думал, что Хуан может запомнить их единственный раз в разговоре о языке цветов.

— Хочешь узнать ответ на свой вопрос? Да. Я жалею об этом. Я жалею настолько, что если бы мог вернуться назад, задушил бы тебя еще при первой встрече. Потому что такой, как ты, не заслуживает ни то что даже самой малой любви, но и права на жизнь. Сейчас я ненавижу тебя так же сильно, как когда-то любил, если не сильнее. Поэтому перестань приносить бессмысленные вещи, вызывающие отвращение.

Пальцы крепко сжимаются вокруг цветка, раздавливая его.

Ифань поднимает взгляд на лицо Хуана и внезапно его словно прошибает молнией. Потому что такого просто не бывает, он столько слышал во время своего заключения от врача и изредка заходящих других военных о безэмоциональном и бесчувственном полковнике, что у него просто происходит разрыв не то что шаблона, а всех прежних устоев. Подобного выражение лица он никогда не видел даже у Шена.

Цзытао остается стоять на том же месте. Ву будто впервые подмечает его осунувшееся лицо с выступающими бледными скулами, из-за которых синяки под глазами кажутся неестественно большими. Хуан смотрит в пол перед собой абсолютно пустым и мертвым взглядом. Но не это шокирует сильнее всего, а влажные дорожки на щеках. Но ведь он не плачет. Никогда!

Тао и сам не сразу осознает, почему его лицо внезапно становится мокрым. Подняв руку, он проводит ей по щеке и шокировано смотрит на слезы, появившиеся впервые за последние десять с лишним лет.

Цзытао закрывает глаза, отчего дрожащие на ресницах капли устремляются вниз, а голос звучит хрипло и тихо.

— Я понял.

Полковник не твердой походкой проходит к двери, но остановившись на пороге и уже взявшись за ручку, еле слышно произносит:

— Я сожалею, что это произошло с тобой, и я не жду твоего прощения. Но… я никогда не врал о своих чувствах. Зато ты никогда не любил меня по-настоящему. Потому что ты ничего не знал обо мне. В этом тоже лишь моя вина и у меня нет права упрекать тебя. Прости, что тебе пришлось полюбить несуществующий образ, …Фань.

Ву приходит в себя лишь услышав щелчок закрывшейся двери. Голова кружится, потому что происходящее просто полнейший бред. У него не укладываются в голове слова Хуана, но они словно одновременно раскраивают ему грудную клетку и череп, взрывая мозг и сердец. Отбрасывая от себя смятый цветок, как ядовитую змею, летчик ложится на кровать, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле. Мозг будто издеваясь, пробуждает все новые воспоминания их совместной жизни. Ифань как в первый раз просматривает их, подмечая то, что игнорировал прежде. Цзытао слегка кривился, когда он называл его Шеном и эти странности его поведения, особенно перед своим исчезновением, когда Хуан будто пытался насытиться им перед разлукой. Тогда он радовался этой страстности в объятиях и поцелуях, но сейчас он понимал, что это была отнюдь не страсть, а отчаянье.

Ву до боли закусывает губу, потому что он так долго игнорировал самую главную вещь.

_Лежащий под ним парень, прячущий в глубине глаз страх и неуверенность, озадачивает летчика своей неожиданной просьбой._

_— Сегодня, я хочу попросить тебя только об одном…_

_— Все что пожелаешь._

_На самом деле Ифаня мало заботят подобные странности, потому что ему кажется, что он всегда будет любить его, независимо от причуд светловолосого._

_— Сегодня… называй меня Тао._

_Для летчика это имя не играло никакой роли. Ему все равно как называть своего любимого, поэтому он с легким сердцем, не озадачиваясь, тянется за поцелуем, шепча:_

_— Как пожелаешь, Тао._

_Единственное, что удивляло Ву, это реакция на это имя. Ифань никогда прежде не видел такой любви, благодарности и признательности во взгляде Шена, и вдруг нашел их в человеке с другим именем._

Летчик хмурится, кутаясь в одеяло, прячась от внезапного холода.

Мог бы он простить Тао, открыв глаза на прошлое? Ву уверен, что нет. Потому что независимо от чувств Хуана он все равно врал ему и причинял боль.

Ифань смотрит на колышущиеся за окном от ветра ветви граба. Единственное, что вызывает сожаление, это грубые слова, сорвавшиеся с его языка. Летчик не уверен почему, но для военного услышать именно их и именно от него равносильно жестокой и мучительной смерти.

* * *

Хуан выходит за дверь и, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, идет в свой новый кабинет, где закрывшись, опускается на кресло в углу. Он ощущает себя Пандорой, открывшей ящик с грехами, выпуская их на волю и обрекая мир на страдания. Слезы, не проливавшиеся на протяжении многих лет, рвутся на волю, ломая и калеча его изнутри. Тао хочется кричать, потому что боль становится почти нестерпимой. Чтобы не сорваться, он впивается зубами в руку, но попытки заглушить одну боль другой не помогают. Он будто переносится в прошлое, в самый страшный для него день.

* * *

**Тринадцать лет назад**

Тао отрабатывает удары гунем, когда в распахнутых дверях тренировочного зала замечает движение во дворе. Прервав тренировку, пока деда нет рядом, мальчишка оглядывается и, бросив гунь, спешит на улицу, подбегая к идущей через двор шаркающей походкой женщине.

— Мама! Тебе нельзя вставать! Доктор ведь сказал, что тебе нужен постельный режим!

— Все в порядке, Тао. Я просто попью воды и вернусь в комнату.

— Ты могла попросить слуг принести ее.

— Знаешь же, что твой дед не любит, когда их отвлекают от работы.

— Тогда сказала бы мне. Возвращайся, я принесу тебе.

— Не тревожься так. Тебе стоит продолжить тренироваться, иначе твой дедушка будет недоволен.

— Мне все равно. Я…

— Цзытао! — вздрогнув, мальчишка оглянулся. Из главного дома вышел недовольный мужчина, — Я разрешал тебе прерывать тренировку?

Встав перед женщиной, закрывая ее собой, мальчик уверенно смотрел в глаза старшего.

— Я хотел помочь маме.

— Думаешь, это послужит тебе оправданием и позволит избежать удары палкой?

— Если вам будет так угодно, я приму наказание, но сначала позабочусь о маме.

— Смеешь дерзить мне?

— Ох, господин Хуан. Не сердитесь на Тао. Это я отвлекла его.

— Всегда знал, что женщина в доме несет лишь неприятности.

— Не наказывайте, Тао. Я вернусь к себе и не буду вам мешать.

Мужчина нахмурился, медленно подойдя к женщине, отодвинув в сторону Тао, пытавшегося загородить ее собой.

— Я не намерен слушать указания женщины. Вы опозорили моего сына, а теперь пытаетесь опозорить внука. Хотя порой я сомневаюсь, что в нем течет моя кровь.

— Как вы можете, — женщина задрожала всем телом, закрыв ладошками рот, — Я любила вашего сына и всегда была верна только ему.

— Мама! Прекратите, разве вы не видите, что ей плохо.

— Замолчи, щенок! Возвращайся в зал и тренируйся!

— Я не оставлю ее.

— Я сказал, пошел прочь!

— Тао, иди.

Мальчишка с отчаяньем смотрел в бледное лицо женщины, которая в любом момент могла упасть в обморок. Сжав руки в кулаки, Тао посмотрел на деда.

— Я провожу ее и вернусь, а после можете на…

Крепкая рука схватила мальчишку за волосы, рванув в сторону. От боли в глазах потемнело.

— Будешь еще ставить мне условия, щенок!

— Отпустите его! — женщина повисла на руке мужчины, продолжавшего трясти ее сына.

— Пошла вон.

Мужчина оттолкнул женщину от себя. Не устояв, она упала на каменную тропу, ударившись головой.

Проморгавшись, Тао застыл, глядя на недвижимое тело.

— Мама? — не видя какой-либо реакции, мальчишка принялся вырываться, однако пальцы мужчины уже разжались сами. Упав на камни коленями, Тао легонько коснулся плеча лежащей женщины, — Мама! Очнись, пожалуйста. Мамочка!

Слезы быстро заполняли глаза.

— Оставь ее, Тао, и возвращайся на тренировку.

Подняв голову, мальчишка неверяще уставился на спокойного мужчину.

— Вы…

— Ей уже не поможешь. Уберите это, — дед махнул рукой на женщину успевшим собраться в углах двора слугам.

Тао растерянно огляделся вокруг, переводя взгляд на тело перед собой. На каменных плитах из-под рассыпавшихся темных волос растекалось небольшое алое пятно.

— Вы… убили ее, — мальчишка не узнавал собственный дрожащий голос, — Вы убили её!

— Она была больна. Это было лишь вопросом времени.

Вскочив на ноги, мальчишка бросился на мужчину. Резкий удар отбросил Тао на несколько метров, ударившись в стену, он грузно осел на пол. В глазах стремительно темнело. Он еще пытался встать, уже понимая, что не сможет. Он слишком слаб. И у него не осталось никого, кому он мог бы быть нужен. Он один, совсем один. Ноги, не удержав его, разъехались в стороны. Рухнув на землю, мальчишка потерял сознание.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

Ифань не видит Тао на протяжении нескольких дней. Вместо него теперь еду ему приносит кто-нибудь другой. Больше нет никаких презентов, и всякий раз к нему относятся как к собаке. Раны постепенно затягиваются и заживают. Ву понимает, что очередной допрос лишь вопрос времени и старается морально готовиться к нему, пусть и понимает бессмысленность этого действия, ведь к подобному трудно быть готовым.

Летчик проводит дни у окна, выглядывая на улицу, хотя смотреть там не на что. Рядом находится еще одно четырехэтажное здание (по подсчетам Ву его камера находится на втором этаже), между ними и высится, раскинув ветви, граб, еще несколько деревьев виднеются из-за угла соседнего здания, возможно, там находится какой-то парк или лес. Наблюдая за плывущими по небу облаками или раскачивающимися ветвями деревьев, парень снова и снова прокручивает в голове моменты их общения с Тао. Понемногу он приучает себя называть его этим именем, а не Шеном. В сознании Ифаня они кажутся двумя разными людьми, и летчик старается свыкнуться с мыслью, что это один и тот же человек, но внутри все равно буйствует диссонанс. Ву хочется приложиться головой о стену в надежде, что он вообще сможет избавиться от этих мыслей и воспоминаний. Он путается в собственных и чужих чувствах, потому что внезапные слезы Хуана будто перечеркнули абсолютно все, что было в Сангсу и в предыдущие дни заключения. Спустя несколько дней размышлений, парень понимает только одно, чтобы разобраться в себе и в прошлом, ему нужно еще хоть раз встретиться с Тао и поговорить. Ифань сам не знает, что он хочет услышать, и что это ему даст, но отчего-то это кажется невероятно важным.

Когда дверь распахивается, летчик оборачивается к входу с надеждой, что, наконец, сегодня Хуан навестит его, но надежды оказываются тщетны. На пороге стоят три человека в форме, ни одного из них он прежде не видел, но цель их визита понятна без лишнего предисловия. Вскользь в голове Ифаня пролетает мысль, что почему-то прежде, пусть самую малость, но ему было спокойней, когда Тао был рядом. Полковник всегда смотрел пристально ему в глаза, и в них было безграничное чувство вины и отчаянья, но также была и невероятная мольба выдержать все уготованное летчику. Ву никогда не задумывался об этом прежде, но это давало ему силы терпеть. Сейчас же Ифаню впервые страшно как никогда. В глазах военных полное безучастие и безразличие.

* * *

Тао нехотя выходит из машины, глядя на возвышавшееся перед ним здание. Хуан старательно избегает встреч с Ву, оставляя наблюдение и уход за ним простым рядовым. Он понимает, что это глупо, но собственный срыв отрезвляет как пощечина. Между ним и Ифанем уже давно не может быть чего-либо. Он — надзиратель, летчик — заключенный. О каких чувствах может идти речь?

Полковник погружается в работу, возвращаясь к собственной автоматической покорности, следованию четким указаниям. Ездит по тюрьмам, ведет допросы, расследует дела и даже пишет доклад для Лухана. Все, как и раньше, но теперь совсем иначе.

Выдыхая, Тао направляется к входу, на пороге едва не сталкиваясь с недавно упомянутым генералом Лу.

— С возвращением.

Хуан непонимающе хмурится, подобный визит для него мало ожидаем.

— Лухан? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Генерал хмурится, вдумчиво глядя в лицо Цзытао.

— Проводил допрос твоему заключенному.

— Заключенному? Иф… кхм… Крису?

Хань опускает взгляд, покачивая головой.

— Ему.

— Выходит генерал Ким и советник О тоже здесь?

— Нет. Здесь только майор Ким и ряд других военных.

— Почему же об этом не доложили мне? Я думал это входит в мои обязанности.

Лу вздыхает, а после, взяв Хуана под локоть, отводит в сторону, заставляя полковника напрячься. С началом войны Хань никогда не позволял себе сокращать рабочую дистанцию между ними.

— Спрошу только один раз, Тао. Что связывает тебя и этого Криса? Или как его там Иф…?

Холодный пот в одно мгновение прошибает полковника, но он старается сохранять хладнокровие.

— Я его надзиратель по поручению императора, тебе ведь это известно.

— Хочешь сказать, что его ничего не связывает и с Лан Шеном? Я разговаривал с его врачом, и он поделился, что у нашего летчика была очень необычная реакция, когда он увидел тебя впервые.

— Тогда он должен был тебе сказать, что это было следствие действия морфина. Думаешь, я был единственным Лан Шеном в Вартасе?

Лу тяжело вздохнул.

— Правда в том, Тао, что ты и другие знают, что у него нет нужной нам информации. Он пешка. Марионетка в больших играх. Ему не повезло оказаться в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте. Не тони вместе с ним. Прекрати эти игры, пока не стало поздно. Это мой совет тебе как друга, потому что если ты не остановишься, легко можешь оказаться на его месте, и я буду беседовать с тобой как генерал на допросе.

— Ты переоцениваешь меня.

— Нет, это ты недооцениваешь происходящее. Я уже говорил, очень скоро война закончится и раньше, чем ты думаешь, но поверь мне, перед этим прольется много крови. Постарайся, чтобы это была не твоя кровь.

Закончив говорить, Лухан вновь тяжело вздохнул и, взглянув в лицо замолчавшего Хуана, развернулся, направившись прочь.

Проводив генерала взглядом до его машины и дождавшись пока она выедет за пределы территории корпуса, Тао направился внутрь. Стараясь не сорваться на бег, Хуан добирается до камеры на втором этаже.

Дверь слишком громко захлопывается за ним. Подходя к кровати, полковник с болью смотрит на в очередной раз избитого Ифаня, но в этот раз сильнее, чем прежде. Тао падает на колени, дрожащими ладонями касаясь исцарапанной руки. Проводя по ней пальцами, Хуан кусает губы. Он может думать только об одном — из этого замкнутого круга непременно должен быть выход и он обязан, во что бы то ни стало его найти.


	15. Паутина

— Вот бумаги по Лансарскому делу о подрыве железнодорожных путей, — Сюмин передает Чонде плотную папку, — Так же полковник Вонг просил передать вам отчет о расследовании покушения на генерала Со.

Майор отдал еще один лист откинувшемуся в кресле генералу разведки. Пробежав по ним взглядом, Ким с безразличием откинул папку на стол.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— На данный момент это всё. Будут ли дальнейшие указания?

Задумчиво сощурившись, генерал поднялся со своего места, подходя к окну и выглядывая на улицу. Помолчав некоторое время, он заговорил:

— Ответь на вопрос. Я поймал птицу, несколько лет продержал ее в клетке, и она привыкла к ней. Если я оставлю клетку не запертой, она улетит или останется?

Сюмин непонимающе поднял брови вверх.

— Вероятно, она улетит, так как изначально она была привычна к свободе.

— Даже если ей комфортнее взаперти, и она привязана ко мне?

Чонде обернулся, смотря на недоумевающего майора.

— Вероятнее всего. Инстинкты возьмут верх, и она улетит на свободу. Хотя если у нее будет привязанность к вам, то я не исключаю того, что она может периодически возвращаться к вам.

Генерал довольно усмехнулся.

— Выходит, чтобы удержать ее около себя, мне просто надо всегда держать клетку запертой.

Майор сосредоточенно нахмурился.

— В неволе у нее выше шанс погибнуть. Взаперти она проживет гораздо меньше, чем могла прожить на воле.

Чонде задумчиво сощурился и кивнул.

— В таком случае, мне есть о чем подумать.

— Это всё?

— Да.

Поклонившись, Сюмин вышел из кабинета.

Вернувшись в кресло, генерал наклонился к нижнему ящику стола, запертому на ключ. Открыв замок, он вынул четыре плотных папки. Бросив их на стол, он придвинул две из них ближе к себе и, распахнув, положил рядом. Склонившись над ними, он уже не впервые принялся сосредоточенно рассматривать анкеты. В заглавии значились имена: «Хуан Цзытао» и «Ву Ифань (Дракон Вартаса. Крис)».

— Что ж, посмотрим, попытается ли наш хозяин выпустить свою птичку из клетки или нет, — усмехнувшись, Ким перевел взгляд на папки, оставшиеся закрытыми, — Хотя, быть может, ему придется посоревноваться за душу своего дракончика с нашими игроками. Что ж, посмотрим, на чьей стороне окажется больше удачи. Может быть, нашей парочке и повезет. Кто знает…

* * *

— Я не отпущу тебя туда! — Чанёль, встав в дверях, загородил проход перед недовольным Бекхёном.

— Немедленно отойди! Я должен поехать на эту встречу как доверенное лицо короля!

— Это может быть ловушкой. Тебя могут убить!

— Пак! Ты не мой телохранитель, чтобы указывать, что мне делать!

— Это заговор, Бек! Идти в обход всех политических сил, не имея гарантий на удачность исхода сплошное сумасшествие! Не поддавайся этому безумству, прошу!

Сверкнув глазами, Бён гневно процедил сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Мне приказать отвести тебя в карцер? Сопротивление действиям и неподчинение приказам старшего по званию!

— Это слишком опасно. Я не хочу рисковать тобой. Позволь мне поехать вместо тебя. Ты знаешь, я справлюсь! Сделаю все в лучшем виде!

— Пак Чанёль! Немедленно прекратите эту истерику!

Глава ВВС в отчаянье закусил губы, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и говорить сдержанно и ровно.

— Ты всегда запрещаешь мне делать хоть что-то для тебя. Держишь дистанцию, не подпуская ближе очерченной тобой границы. Это моя последняя просьба. Последний раз, Бекхён, позволь мне защитить тебя.

— Это приказ короля Кима. Это обязан быть я.

— Тогда позволь мне хотя бы тебя сопровождать! Это не будет идти в разрез с приказом, и я буду спокоен.

— А я нет! Довольно!

Бён пытается сдвинуть Пака с места, но он на самом деле не только ниже, но и слабее Чанёля, потому что причинить ему действительный вред у него не хватит моральных сил. Генерал обхватывает министра руками, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Сейчас же прекрати, Пак!

— Я еду с тобой. Это не обсуждается.

— Ты смеешь давать мне указания! И отпусти меня, наконец! Иначе ты действительно просидишь в карцере до окончания войны на хлебе и воде!

Чанёль выпускает Бёна из рук. Бекхён замахивается для резкого удара, но в последний момент удерживает занесенную руку. Пак смотрит на него спокойно и сдержанно, готовый принять любое его действие и слово, но не согласный покинуть его даже на миг.

— Почему ты никак не поймешь, что даже если это ловушка, то ты тем более должен остаться здесь! Ты знаешь столько всего! У тебя прирожденный талант к изобретательству. Доживи до окончания войны и сделай этот мир лучше. Я знаю — тебе это по силам!

— Зачем мне делать лучше мир, где может не оказаться тебя.

— Твоя собачья преданность не доведет до добра! Ты уже однажды словил пулю, прикрывая меня от снайпера, и теперь ты не можешь нормально летать. А ведь ты был лучшим! Я не согласен с тем, чтобы ты оплачивал мою жизнь ценой своей.

— Это меньшее, что я могу тебе дать, раз остальное ты принять не согласен.

Бён опускает руки и сжимает их в кулаки, жмурит глаза, а после смиренно выдыхает:

— Хорошо. Едем.

Чанёль отходит в сторону, пропуская Бекхёна, все еще державшего голову опущенной. Вздыхая, министр проходит мимо генерала, направляясь к выходу, где их уже ждет машина. Забравшись на заднее сиденье, Бек сразу отворачивается к окну не глядя на тенью следовавшего за ним Пака.

На самом деле Бён Бекхён просто устал. Он бесконечно устал от этой ответственности. От долга. От войны. От своих обязанностей и необходимости всегда говорить своим желаниям «нельзя», заменяя «надо» для страны. Но главное — он устал от Пака, который одним присутствием напоминает ему о его неволе.

Бекхён слишком сильно и долго любит Чанёля, но в отличие от него он не имеет права хоть как-то показывать и выражать свои чувства. Сердце обливается кровью всякий раз, когда ему приходится кричать на Пака и отчитывать.

Почему нельзя выбрать того, кого полюбить?

Ему стоило связать свою жизнь со скромной девушкой из приличной семьи, отправить ее на время войны в безопасное место, а после завершения боевых действий вернуться под ее крыло и прожить в мире и гармонии до конца дней.

Но вопреки всему его сердце выбрало Чанёля. Упрямого и ненормального изобретателя, который ради его внимания садится в едва собранные самолеты, тестируя их полеты, падая раз за разом, заставляя Бёна застывать в ужасе и думать: «А вдруг он не выживет? Вдруг в этот раз он не успеет раскрыть парашют или катапультироваться?». Бекхён был рад, когда Пак перебрался следом за ним в город, он надеялся, что здесь он будет в безопасности и вновь все против них. Война и он министр обороны, и Чанёль следующий за ним попятам. Бек внутри всегда дрожал от страха, когда Феникс в очередной раз взмывал в небо. Остальные воодушевлялись его самоотверженностью и мастерством. Садясь в самолет, Пак летал как Бог — штопор, мертвая петля, вираж, переворот через крыло, бочка или двойной переворот. Вражеские истребители, наученные горьким опытом, предпочитали либо нападать на него скопом, либо в срочном порядке отступать, либо идти на таран, но Чанёль всякий раз выруливал машину такими фигурами, что все кто видел это, невольно задерживали дыхание. Казалось, у летчика был тайный сговор со старухой с косой, потому что, даже получая повреждения машины, он дотягивал ее до базы, а будучи подбит всегда умудрялся отвести самолет в сторону и безопасно катапультироваться. И кто знает, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы однажды на Бекхёна не было совершено покушение, и Пак не оказался рядом. Каким-то шестым чувством ощутив угрозу, он оттолкнул Бёна в сторону. Пуля прошла навылет, задев внутренние органы. Те пара секунд пока Бек сидел на земле, глядя на распластавшееся тело, из-под которого вытекала кровь, для самого министра длились словно тысячелетия. Бён плохо помнил, как кто-то из охраны принялся отстреливаться, перебежками направляясь к укрытию снайпера. Второй охранник в это время оттащил Чанёля за дерево, сказав Беку перебраться в безопасное место, но министр только подхватил тяжелое тело на руки и устремился к машине, а после заводя мотор выжимал на полную мощь газ. Дальше все как в страшном сне, куча крови на сиденье, госпиталь, крики на врачей, снующие вокруг медики, не смевшие ему перечить, несколько часов операции и два месяца восстановления. Пак покинул стены больницы намного раньше положенного срока, потому что не мог оставить Бёна одного, а министру пришлось сбривать поседевшие волосы на висках, чтобы у Чана не было лишних тревог.

Не забрав летчика в свои земли, смерть лишила его возможности летать.

Бек наделся, что уж теперь Пак будет спокойней, но король внезапно решил, что с опытом и знаниями Чанёля он сможет стать отличным главой ВВС. Бекхёну вновь пришлось забыть о покое.

— Через двадцать минут будем на месте.

Бён вздохнул, сцепляя руки в замок. Эта встреча должна была стать началом приближения конца войны.

Шпион передал письмо для Джунмёна от Исина, просившего о проведении тайной встречи с целью переговоров о завершении войны. Споры длились долго, так как сомнения по этому поводу были не только у Пака. В конце концов, король Ким все же решил принять это предложение и попросил Бекхёна съездить на место встречи как его доверенное лицо. Как у верноподданного у Бёна не было возможности отказаться.

Мимо мелькали проселки, чередовавшиеся с полями, вспаханными минами и бомбами. В этой стороне бои уже не шли, хотя местность все еще оставалась достаточно опасной, однако хотелось надеяться, что само место встречи будет достаточно безопасным. С обеих сторон предварительно уже были высланы люди, проведшие предварительную встречу с целью убедиться в отсутствии ловушки или попытки покушения.

Бекхён затаил дыхание, когда перед ними посреди поля показался двухэтажный дом, скорее даже особняк, хотя уже достаточно давно покинутый.

Еще на подъезде Бён заметил выставленную вокруг охрану, отчего внутри пусть немного, но стало спокойней.

Пак выбирается из машины первым, удерживая Бекхёна и лишь оглядевшись вокруг и убедившись, что поблизости нет явных угроз, нехотя отходит в сторону, выпуская министра. Незамедлительно к Бёну приближается один из старших офицеров, отвечающий за его охрану и безопасность. Поприветствовав старшего по званию, седовласый мужчина отчитывается, обрисовывая обстановку. Бекхён внимательно выслушивает его, убеждаясь, что все-таки они неплохо подготовились к предстоящей встрече. Мужчина сообщает, что представитель со стороны Геаны уже прибыл и ожидает их в одном из залов. Коротко кивая, Бён следует за офицером через двор в дом, а далее по коридорам и лестницами. Охрана другой стороны провожает его пристальным холодным цепким взглядом. Чанёль не отходя от министра ни на шаг, двигается твердо и уверенно. Бекхён хмурится, понимая, что Пак готов в любой момент в случае необходимости вновь закрыть его собой и это его совсем не воодушевляет.

Офицер распахивает перед ним двустворчатые двери, впуская в одну из многочисленных комнат.

Зал находится полупустой. У стен придвинуты несколько стульев и диванов. В центре простой круглый стол, возле которого придвинуты два стула по разные стороны. На одном из них уже сидит, держа прямо спину, молодой парень со слегка взлохмаченными волосами. Вместо формы на нем строгие брюки, рубашка и твидовый пиджак. Перед парнем лежала черная кожаная папка. При появлении Бекхёна он поднялся со своего места, слегка склонив голову в приветствии.

— Добрый день, министр Бён.

— Добрый, советник О! Сказать по правде, удивлен, что император Чжан доверил это дело вам.

Парень сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Так же как удивительно и то, что на эту встречу явился не только сам министр обороны Вартаса, но и глава ВВС. Добрый день, генерал Пак!

— Здравствуйте, советник О!

Чанёль сухо кивнул. Глядя на представителя Геаны, Бекхён слегка нахмурился, отчего-то у него было странное чувство, что он уже где-то видел этого юношу и отнюдь не на фотографиях из докладов и донесений.

— Если вы не против, то приступим к делу. Думаю, генерал Пак вполне может придвинуть к столу еще один стул.

Глава ВВС чуть щурится, кидая на Бекхёна быстрый взгляд. Ему совсем не хочется отходить от Бёна даже на секунду, но министр не смотрит в его сторону, присаживаясь за стол. Советник садится следом. Тихо выдыхая, Чанёль ненадолго отходит к стене, подхватывая рукой один из стульев, и быстро возвращается.

О дожидается, пока парень присоединится к ним, внимательно глядя на Бёна. Министр в свою очередь пытается вспомнить, где он мог его видеть прежде, но ничего подходящего в голову не приходит. Убедившись, что Пак, как и Бекхён готов его слушать, Сехун заговорил:

— Император Чжан хочет подписать мирный договор о прекращении огня. Все захваченные территории будут возвращены, а также выплачена денежная компенсация за причиненный ущерб.

Бён недоверчиво нахмурился:

— Хотите сказать, советник О, что император согласен на добровольную капитуляцию?

— В некотором роде, — парень распахнул папку, передавая Бекхёну прошитые несколько листов, — это предварительный договор о взаимной капитуляции. Мы постарались составить наиболее выгодные условия для обеих сторон.

Министр криво усмехается.

— Взаимная капитуляция значит? И почему вы думаете, что мы примем ваше предложение? Насколько нам известно, у императора Чжана и его отца сложные взаимоотношения, в то время как у нас единовластный монарх за которым его люди последуют до конца. Нам будет проще победить. Не думайте, что мы настолько отчаялись и примем любое мало-мальски подходящее предложение для подписания мирного договора.

Советник как-то устало вздохнул.

— Вы благоразумный человек, министр, как и король Ким. Вы превосходно знаете, что геанцы слишком горделивый народ, чтобы склонить головы перед какими-либо завоевателями, — О слегка усмехается, — впрочем, вартасцы столь же упрямы. Как бы то ни было, изначально это единый народ. Прочтите договор до конца, и примите решение. Уверен, что вы измените его. В отличие от остальных министров, как сын графа Бёна вы лишены жажды наживы и алчности, — Бекхён хмурится сильнее. Чувство, что он встречал этого парня раньше, становится сильнее с каждым сказанным им словом, — Ваш род не зря всегда был приближен к королевскому семейству благодаря вашей неподкупности. Поэтому я вполне понимаю выбор короля избравшего вашу кандидатуру на должность министра и доверенное лицо для данных переговоров. Большинство лиц, находящихся у власти, заинтересованы в длительном конфликте между нашими странами. Делать деньги на войне всегда прибыльно, но, пожалуй, единодушие наших правителей в желании облегчить жизнь в первую очередь простым людям, что как раз не по душе многим представителем элиты. Я дам вам время ознакомиться с этими бумагами.

Советник замолк, откидываясь на спинку своего стула. Бён сжимает зубы, потому что ему не нравится это «навязывание» условий, но сложно спорить с О и принимать решения не войдя полностью в курс дела. Придвинув ближе листы, министр углубляется в чтение. Вначале сосредоточенное выражение лица Бекхёна недоверчиво хмурится, а после выражает крайнее изумление и удивление. Бён не удерживается, чтобы не бросить несколько раз потрясенные взгляды в сторону сохранявшего спокойное выражение лица Сехуна. Дочитав до конца, Бекхён резко выдыхает воздух через нос.

— Вы серьезно думаете, что император и король на добровольных условиях способны подписать ЭТО соглашение?

— Император Чжан свое согласие уже дал, но при условии согласия со стороны короля Кима. Разумеется, план действий рассчитывает введение изменений не одномоментно. В среднем для урегулирования всех возможных вопросов может потребуется пять лет или десять. Вряд ли больше.

— Я склоняюсь к версии, что это скорее похоже на ловушку.

Вздохнув, О нехотя тянет руку к внутреннему карману пиджака. Прежде молчавший и державшийся отстранено Чанёль мгновенно напрягается, готовый сорваться с любую долю секунды, если советник решит применить какое-либо оружие. Заметив его движение и готовность к прыжку, Сехун сдержанно усмехается, вытаскивая металлический кругляшок, похожий на закрытые часы на цепочке. Несколько секунд он будто сомневается, а после протягивает его Бекхёну. Бён недоверчиво смотрит на предмет, но после тянет к нему руку. Сейчас ему кажется, что происходит нечто большее, чем просто переговоры. Несмотря на то, что металл мягко касается его ладони, когда он тянет его на себя, то советник не выпускает цепочку из рук, все еще будучи неуверенным в верности своих действий. Министр бросает на парня внимательный взгляд и тот, будто под давлением разжимает пальцы.

— Передайте это королю Киму. Уверен, что вы решите проверить его на наличие опасных веществ, поэтому можете открыть его прямо сейчас. Хотя надеюсь, кроме вас и короля это никто не увидит, — немного помолчав, Сехун тише добавляет, — Считайте это предметом особой гарантии. Правда позднее вам придется его вернуть.

Бён смотрит точно в лицо парня, пытающегося сохранять хладнокровие, но ходящие желваки выдают его волнение. Бекхён тихо делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Переводя взгляд на кругляшок в своей ладони, он тянется к небольшой кнопке с краю, открывающей механизм предмета. Министр готов ко всему, к возможности взрыва или появления ядовитого облака, или брызг кислоты вырывающихся изнутри, но то, что он видит внутри, вводит его в недоумение.

Пак внимательно следить за действиями Бекхёна. Ему не видно, что находится внутри, но Чанёлю хватает отражающихся эмоций. Непонимание, удивление, недоверие. Бён сглатывает и поднимает острый взгляд на Сехуна, у которого впервые за время их разговора на лбу выступает от волнения пот.

— Я так понимаю, это вам дал император Чжан?

— Зато теперь вы можете убедиться в серьезности его намерения.

Бекхён выглядит невероятно злым и, кажется, готов сорваться с места и швырнуть железо в лицо советника. Бён даже привстает со своего места, но О не спешит отстраняться или подниматься следом, он держится прямо и уверенно, хотя волнение явственно не покидает его и теперь. Внезапно в глазах министра проскальзывает тень узнавания, и он замирает, жадно скользя по лицу Сехуна недоверчивым и каким-то безумным взглядом. Советник лишь криво усмехается.

Чанёлю кажется, что меж ними происходит какой-то, понятный только им двоим, немой диалог.

Медленно садясь обратно, Бекхён закрывает предмет и убирает его в карман.

— Я передам это королю вместе с вашими бумагами. Итоговое решение в любом случае исключительно за ним. Не думаю, что его принятие затянется надолго, учитывая обстоятельства. В любом случае свой ответ вы получите в ближайшее время.

— Благодарю. Я отчитаюсь перед императором о ходе этой беседы.

— Разумеется, — Бекхён еще раз оглядывает парня взглядом и поднимается из-за стола, — До встречи, советник О!

Сехун поднимается следом.

— До свидание, министр Бён, генерал Пак!

Чанёль также встает со своего места и прощается с советником. Развернувшись, Бекхён не говоря больше ни слова, направляется на выход. Пак верной тенью скользит следом.

Уже выйдя во двор и подойдя к машине, министр останавливается, оглядываясь назад и смотря на дом, в одном из окон замечая наблюдавший за ними силуэт советника. Бён хмурится, бросая взгляд в сторону росших возле тропы роз: алых и белых. Чанёль следит за его взглядом, но не может понять причины его некой измученной улыбки.

Открыв дверь, Бекхён забирается на сиденье автомобиля и, дождавшись пока глава ВВС присоединится к нему, дает водителю указание направляться прямиком в резиденцию короля.

Чанёль позволяет себе спросить, что именно Сехун отдал ему и что это значит, но Бён впервые в жизни настолько резко просит его не вмешиваться, говоря, что это не его ума дело.

Пак поджимает губы, отворачиваясь к окну. Он уже привык, что меж ними не преодолимая стена рангов, званий и статуса, но все равно подобные слова неприятно ранят.

* * *

Бекхён сидит в кресле в кабинете короля, дожидаясь, пока он ознакомится со всеми бумагами, а также переданным Сехуном предметом. Джунмён выглядит не менее удивленным, чем Бён несколькими часами ранее. Чтобы убедиться в том, что он понял все верно, Ким перечитывает переданные ему документы раз за разом, и еще несколько минут рассматривает вещь советника. Наконец король тихо произносит:

— Даже не уверен, что шокирует сильнее: безумный план, что предлагает Исин, или тот факт, что Сехун жив.

— Я сам не сразу его узнал, но он достаточно похож на своего деда.

— Тогда возможно все это, — Джунмён хлопает ладонью по бумагам, — Его идея.

— Я более чем в этом уверен.

— Да уж, кто бы мог подумать, что судьба так сложится.

— Вопрос в том, что мы будем делать дальше. Продолжать войну или примем их соглашение.

— А что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Это рискованно. Нет гарантий, что в конце будет удовлетворительный результат.

— Во всяком случае, первый этап завершения войны и условия взаимодействия достаточно выгодны, хотя второй этап и правда вызывает сомнения.

— Его можно будет пересмотреть в дальнейшем. Сехун считает, что на это потребуется десять лет.

— Десять лет для свержения монархии и объединения земель под единым правлением? Хотел бы я знать, каким образом они думают выбрать правителя, если я и Чжан сложим с себя эти полномочия.

— Вы не думали, что это может быть сам Сехун? У него есть на это законное право.

— Тогда отчего он не заявил его раньше?

— Шион все еще жив. Вдруг парень опасается, что его убьют, как и родителей.

Джунмён криво усмехнулся.

— Вот и, правда, Шиону теперь не позавидуешь. Настроил против себя сына, да еще и якобы покойный племянник оказался живым. Хотя я был бы не прочь с ним встретиться. В конце концов, Сехун мне такой же двоюродный брат, как и Исину. Но отчего-то подался он все же в Геану, а не в Вартас. Здесь ему были бы более рады.

— Я слышал, что его откуда-то привез Лу Хань.

— Вряд ли генерал Лу в курсе того, кто его протеже. Хотя думается мне на деле у них иные роли и это Сехун тайно покровительствует Ханю.

Бекхён ненадолго задумался, а после произнес:

— Когда я только ехал на встречу, я все думал, отчего они попросили встречу именно в этом особняке. А после решил, может это символично, ведь это дом сестры вашего отца и младшего брата Шиона, но мне даже представить было сложно, что просто Чжан Сехун решит навестить родной дом.

Ким устало потер шею.

— Мне стоит переговорить с ними обоими при личной встрече.

— Хотите все-таки согласиться на это?

— Пока речь только о разговоре. Такие решения не принимаются скоропалительно. Придется собрать совет, потому что в данном случае от этого зависит слишком многое, чтобы я имел право принимать решение единолично.

Внезапно Джунмён о чем-то задумался и обратился к министру с абсолютно неожиданным вопросом.

— А где Пак?

— Чанёль? Честно говоря, не в курсе. Он ездил со мной, поэтому после того как мы вернулись, он уехал. Скорее всего на базу. Все-таки стоит проконтролировать, что произошло в наше отсутствие. Я прошу прощения за это.

Король устало выдохнул.

— Я бы удивился, если бы он оставил тебя одного хотя бы на мгновение. Я даже завидую тебе, — Джунмён усмехнулся, — Когда рядом есть кто-то настолько преданный и верный, это много стоит.

Бекхён промолчал. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Ким задумчиво взглянул на Бёна.

— А ведь это твой шанс.

Министр непонимающе воззрился на короля.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ликвидация монархии, скорее всего, повлечет и упразднение титулов. Состояние, конечно, никто не заберет, но влияние титула графа станет меньше, если не пропадет совсем. Больше никакого давления от долга. Разве не о такой свободе стоит мечтать?

Бекхён все также сосредоточенно смотрел на правителя.

— Это ложная свобода. Мой долг не перед титулом, а перед моей страной и семьей.

— Значит, откажешься от Пака?

Бён кривится, усмехаясь.

— Не ожидал, что вы заметите.

— Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. К тому же отлично помню, что ты был сам не свой после его ранения и… — Джунмён коснулся висков, — это тоже говорит о многом.

— Независимо от принятого вами решения, я уверен, что это никак не повлияет на мой выбор и долг.

— Зря, Бекхён. Очень зря. Ты слишком жесток к нему.

— Я лишь стараюсь держать дистанцию, — министр хмурится, подобный ход разговора ему не по нраву, — Если я вам больше не нужен, то мне стоит вернуться к работе.

Ким пожимает плечами.

— Извини, если тебя это задело. Я не буду тебя задерживать, но послушай совет не короля, а друга — Не относись к нему как к слуге. Однажды он просто уйдет, и ты ничего не сможешь исправить.

Бён поднялся со своего места. Упрямо хмурясь, он коротко попрощался и покинул кабинет короля.

Смотря на закрывшуюся дверь, Джунмён удрученно вздохнул.

— И все же не прислушается. …Жаль.

* * *

Сехун находит Исина в его излюбленном месте — в саду. Подойдя к нему, он опускается на скамейку рядом с ним.

— Как все прошло?

— Я отдал им фамильный знак.

Чжан кидает на него заинтересованный взгляд, усмехаясь.

— Считай, потерял ценную вещь.

— Я отдал её Бёну. И попросил вернуть.

О потирает нос, заставляя Исина хмыкнуть.

— Это рискованно, хотя думаю, теперь Ким согласится.

— Вероятнее всего. Осталось закончить с немногими оставшимися делами.

Император устремляет взор в глубины сада, будто пытаясь там что-то разглядеть.

— Закончим войну за три дня?

— Многое будет зависеть от Джунмёна.

— Когда получим его ответ, придется действовать очень быстро.

— Я возьму все на себя.

— Не слишком ли много?

— Ты ведь уже одобрил мой план.

— Более похожий на авантюру. Сыграть на кровных узах, чтобы переменить внутригосударственный строй сразу в двух странах.

— Ты мог бросить меня в тюрьму, едва услышав об этом. Но ты этого не сделал. Тебя тяготит эта корона и власть, как и Кима.

— Почему ты в этом так уверен?

— Я успел узнать многое о тебе за это время, а Джунмён сможет убедить или опровергнуть мои слова, лишь дав ответ на наше предложение.

— А если он не согласится?

— У нас в любом случае нет права на сомнения. Если же это произойдет, то придется устраивать переворот.

Исин задумчиво улыбнулся.

— И все-таки, вы страшный человек, советник О. Я дал вам слишком много власти.

— Просто наши интересы во многом совпали. Поэтому все, что я делаю, во многом идет на пользу и вам, император Чжан.

— Надеюсь, что и впредь будет также.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Но иначе быть не может. Все мы люди, уже давно сделавшие свой выбор, чем дорожить. Ради этого мы и живем, и боремся. Все что нам следует сделать, это победить.

Сехун кивнул сам себе. Исин запрокинув голову, посмотрел на небо, повторяя следом за ним.

— Главное — победить.


	16. В центре бури

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ты стараешься изо всех сил,  
> Ты пытаешься забыть это  
> И, кажется, делаешь это легкомысленно.  
> Рука в твоей руке,  
> Тень над тобой...  
> По твоему лицу видно, что ты в поисках души,  
> Это не имеет значения, пока ты не услышишь,  
> Пока не позволишь им идти за собой.  
> Тебе просто надо исцелиться,  
> Говоря сладкую ложь,  
> Иди вперёд, не оглядываясь...
> 
> Так,  
> Спи же, сладкий, позволь снам наводнить твоё сознание  
> Волнами нежного пламени, дающего защиту.  
> Спи, сладкий, позволь своим чувствам нахлынуть  
> и унести тебя в следующее утро...
> 
> Poets of the Fall – Sleep, sugar (AMB ambient mix)

Ифань шипит от боли, чувствуя чужое прикосновение к собственной коже.

— Прости. Потерпи немного.

Приоткрывая глаза, Ву видит перед собой Хуана держащего в руках тюбик с заживляющей мазью, которым он обрабатывает ему раны. Летчик дергается, когда чужие пальцы проходятся по животу, отзывающемуся болью.

— Оставь. Все равно потом мне это «вернут», — Ифань кривится в подобии невеселой ухмылки.

Игнорируя его слова, Тао продолжает обрабатывать раны. Ву приходится смириться и позволить полковнику сделать то, что он желает.

— Перевернись.

Летчик смотрит на отводящего в сторону глаза Хуана. Не без труда он переворачивается на живот. Тао аккуратно придерживает его, помогая, после чего принимается обрабатывать спину. Ифань закрывает глаза, чувствуя знакомые прикосновения. Он грустно улыбается. Ему больно, и совсем не из-за полученных ран.

— Это напоминает начало нашего знакомства.

Тао приходится напрячься, чтобы расслышать слова парня. Полковник молчит, подавляя волнение и заканчивая лечение, после чего прячет мазь под мундир и, опуская рубашку летчика, поднимается на ноги.

— Я оставил тебе еды, поешь, когда захочется и постарайся отдохнуть.

Хуан поднимается на ноги, направляясь к дверям.

— Постой!

Военный оборачивается, Ву, кряхтя, переворачивается на спину.

— Что?

— Помоги сесть.

— Сейчас тебе лучше сохранять постельный режим.

— Давай ты просто поможешь мне и не будешь проявлять неуместную заботу!

Тао опускает голову, подходя к постели и выполняя чужую просьбу. Садясь, Ифань смотрит на него, испытывая чувство вины. Хуан выглядит совсем другим: полностью разбитым и выпитым, лишенным сил, стремлений и желания к жизни. Кажется, дай ему мыло, табурет и веревку: он с удовольствием повесится.

— Прости.

Полковник криво улыбается.

— Это не твои слова.

— Я хочу поговорить.

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится то, что ты можешь узнать.

— Посмотрим. Я просто думал над твоими словами, и мне хочется услышать ответы на свои вопросы.

Военный пожимает плечами.

— Воля твоя. Спрашивай.

Ву ненадолго задумывается о том, что именно спросить. Вопросов много, и они теснятся в голове, перекрывая друг друга и путая летчика еще сильнее. Потирая лоб, он решает начать с малого.

— Расскажи о себе.

Тао нерешительно смотрит на Ву, но видя его серьезный и решительный взгляд, присаживается рядом, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в колени.

— Хуан Цзытао. Двадцать четыре года. Полковник военной разведки, — посмотрев на Ифаня, парень как-то потерянно добавил, — Наверное, это все.

Летчик угрюмо нахмурился.

— Обо мне ты знаешь гораздо больше.

— Тогда спрашивай. Я не знаю о чем говорить.

— Расскажи хотя бы о семье. О своей жизни до этого. Думаю, я имею право знать, какой ты все-таки человек.

Тао отводит взгляд в пол.

— Если ты думаешь, что я смогу рассказать тебе какую-нибудь забавную историю вроде тех, что ты рассказывал мне, то ты ошибаешься. У меня никогда такого не было. Моя семья потомственные военные. Отец погиб во второй восточной войне, так что я его не помню. Мать много болела. Можно сказать, что моим воспитанием занимался дед. В основном это были беспрерывные тренировки и учеба, чередующиеся с регулярными наказаниями за ошибки и промахи. Когда мне было одиннадцать, мать умерла, — Тао закрыл лицо руками, но вскоре убрал их, на выдохе продолжив — Вернее дед убил ее. Я не должен был стать позором семьи, поэтому он считал, что ее влияние дурно сказывается на мне. После было обучение в военной академии, где я познакомился с Луханом, и мы неплохо поладили. Можно даже сказать подружились, потому что оба слишком серьезно относились к занятиям и все время проводили за учебой. Но в дальнейшем я пошел в разведку, а он в полицию. Начал с низших званий, неплохо себя зарекомендовал, и меня отправили в Вартас. К моменту нашей встречи я пробыл там уже год. Сначала думал, что ты кто-то из полиции или управления и поэтому так внимательно за мной следишь, хотя вскоре понял, что ошибся, — Хуан сжимает руки в кулаки, опуская плечи и понижая голос, — Я не думал, что смогу так привязаться к тебе. Считал, что все под контролем, и я смогу все спокойно закончить, а после уехать без сожаления. Но у меня не получилось.

Тао понизил голос, грустно улыбаясь и горько взглянул на серьезного Ву.

— А ведь ты спас жизни многим, потому что последние месяцы даже собирая информацию, зачастую я отправлял ложные данные. Удивительно, что правда до сих пор не всплыла, иначе я вполне мог быть на твоем месте. Но думаю, меня спасло лишь то, что руководство слишком спешило с началом войны. Ну? Я утолил твое любопытство?

Ифань недолго раздумывает.

— Почему ты ушел?

— Мне было приказано вернуться, поэтому и уехал, — выдержав небольшую паузу, полковник добавил, — А еще понял, что тебе нужен Шен, а не я. Все очень просто.

Летчик смотрит на Тао, но тот отводит взгляд.

— Ты действительно любил меня?

Хуан кривится.

— Зачем тебе знать это. Ты ясно дал понять, что тебя это не волнует.

— Просто ответь.

Тао выпрямляется, с отчаянным вызовом смотря в лицо Ифаня.

— Любил, люблю, какая разница? Что это тебе даст?

Ву кажется не чувствует никаких эмоций, как и прежде ровно смотря в лицо полковника. Усмехаясь, Хуан немного наклоняется в его сторону.

— Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я освободил тебя? И весь этот разговор для того, чтобы сказать, что мне следует искупить свою вину и помочь тебе вернуться в Вартас. Я прав?

— Я этого не говорил. Но что тебе мешает это сделать? Боишься?

Ифань не думал об этом именно так, но в словах Тао есть доля истины.

Полковник поднимается со своего места.

— Лучше отдохни и не забудь поесть. Тебе стоит набраться сил.

Летчик нервно смеется.

— Брезгуешь бить на допросе полуживой труп?

Военный отходит к двери. Опустив голову, он тихо произносит, заставляя Ву оцепенеть.

— Тебе пригодятся силы в Вартасе. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Тао?!

Хуан выходит из комнаты, не обращая на Ифаня внимания. Летчик смотрит на дверь, не зная как реагировать на сказанное. Он не ожидал, что полковник действительно будет думать о чем-то подобном. Скорее он хотел спровоцировать его, разозлить, надеялся увидеть его трусость или услышать, как он откажется от своих прежних слов. И то, что этого не произошло, кажется ему удивительным, потому что Тао выглядел так, словно уже давно об этом думал.

* * *

Прежде лишь разрозненные мысли сплетаются в четкую цель. Тао прокручивает в голове все возможные варианты, но ни один не кажется ему подходящим. В следующий раз Ифань пытается заговорить на интересующую его тему, он даже говорит Хуану, что тот не обязан делать это, ведь даже если Ву спасется, у самого полковника не будет шансов выжить. В Геане его казнят за предательство и измену, а в Вартасе его ждет смерть за разведку и шпионаж, повлекшие к началу войны. Тао игнорирует слова летчика и на все слова в итоге лишь устало произносит:

— Я сам разберусь с тем, что и как мне следует делать.

Ву злится, но понимает, что у него действительно нет права влиять на решения и поступки Хуана. Прошлые их привязанности и отношения остались в Сангсу, а здесь они разделены слишком серьезным препятствием в виде их статусов и ролей — заключенного и надзирателя.

И быть может, Тао смог бы придумать какой-нибудь безопасный и простой способ вывезти Ифаня на безопасную территорию, но независящие от них обстоятельства и события, стремительно развиваясь, лишают их любых возможностей решить все взвешенно и спокойно.

* * *

Тао снится огромный шторм, в котором он плывет на паруснике с Ифанем. Судно швыряет из стороны в сторону. Из-за завесы дождя и накрывающих их волн сложно определить, где небо, где земля. Хуан пытается управлять штурвалом, ведь впереди уже брезжит мерцающий свет маяка и спасение близко, но внезапно огонь гаснет, и парень с ужасом смотрит на двигавшийся в их сторону девятый вал. Тао смотрит на Ифаня, удерживающего парус. Летчик печально улыбается, глядя на него. Хуана злит это смирение и покорность перед неизбежным, и он словно бросая вызов вселенной, упрямо кричит Ву: «Ты не погибнешь!».

Вода обрушивается на них, ломая судно и утаскивая под воду. Тао, постепенно ослабевая, тщетно пытается разглядеть в мутном водовороте Ифаня. Хуан сопротивляется, пытаясь выбраться, но в груди словно разливается огонь, вода закрашивается в алые цвета, превращаясь в кровь. Полковник не может даже пальцем пошевелить, оседая на дно. Алый мир сменяется непроглядной тьмой.

* * *

— Тао? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ифань непонимающе смотрит на вошедшего к нему в комнату Хуана. За окном царит ночь и Ву не понимает, что привело полковника к нему в столь поздний час. Военный стоит возле двери, привалившись спиной к стене, именно его пристальный взгляд и разбудил летчика, вырвав из крепкого сна. Изначально Ифань даже не узнал его, потому что помещение слабо освещают отблески горящих на улице фонарей.

Тао тяжело и нервно выдыхает. Ву не без усилий садиться на постели. Благодаря мази Хуана ему уже легче, но боль не проходит окончательно.

— Прости. Не хотел тебя разбудить.

— Для чего ты пришел?

Военный тревожно улыбается.

— Не знаю. Хотел убедиться, что все в порядке.

— А должно быть иначе?

— Надеюсь, что нет.

Полковник с минуту молчит, своим поведением заставляя Ифаня нервничать и волноваться.

— Может, объяснишься?

— Просто плохое предчувствие. Хотя это всего лишь дурной сон.

Ву прилагает усилия, дабы взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

— Так и будешь подпирать стену? Она не рухнет, если ты пройдешь внутрь.

Словно получив разрешение на то, чего он давно желал, Тао отстраняется от стены, в несколько шагов преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние и опускаясь на постель. Летчик вздрагивает, когда чужие руки крепко его обнимают. Ифаню становится не по себе, потому что это напоминает время, когда они жили вместе незадолго до исчезновения Хуана.

— Тао, что происходит?

— Я люблю тебя.

Ву кривится от крепких причиняющих боль объятий и не громко шипит.

Понимая, что он перегибает палку, военный опускает руки.

— Извини. Я не должен был.

Ифань сжимает губы, потому что Тао виновато опускает голову.

Еще ничего не сделав, Ву уже жалеет о собственных действиях, но тревога Хуана передается ему и он действует скорее на случайных эмоциях, чем руководствуясь разумом и рассудком.

Протянув руку, летчик приподнимает лицо полковника за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Тао глядит на него с покорностью и подчинением, будто это Ифань его надзиратель, а не наоборот.

Когда его губы соприкасаются с сухими и искусанными губами Тао, у Ву внутри происходит вспышка, похожая на взрыв. Простое касание быстро переходит в более жадный и голодный поцелуй, грубый и болезненный. Ифань перекладывает руку на затылок Хуана, притягивая его за голову к себе. Стон военного переламывает отголоски сомнения. Ву отрывается на пару секунд, чтобы злобно и с отчаяньем прошипеть: «Ненавижу тебя!», — а после возобновляет поцелуй.

Его ненависть смешивается с прежней любовью, рождая гремучую смесь похожую на коктейль Молотова, поднимающую на воздух отголоски благоразумия. Ифань понимает только пару вещей — он слишком сильно скучал по Тао, и прямо сейчас парень нужен ему как воздух.

Хуан запрещает себе думать об их положении, о приказах императора и генералов, о том, что с ними могут сделать, если вдруг застанут или правда всплывет наружу. Он выкидывает из головы мысли о дежурном в коридоре, которому он солгал, что хочет только проверить заключенного.

Главное, ему больше не нужно притворяться и врать Ифаню. Сейчас перед ним только настоящий он, и прочее просто уходит на задний план.

Понимая, что Ву все еще слаб, Тао сам снимает с него вещи и раздевается следом, укладывая летчика на постель и нависая сверху. Чувствуя соприкосновение их обнаженных тел, Хуан не может сдержать удовлетворенного стона, потираясь бедрами о его промежность. Они еще долго целуются, ловя дыхание и стоны друг друга, взаимно лаская руками талию, бедра и грудь, чувствуя, как все сильнее нарастает их возбуждение. Сейчас никто из них не готов к проникновению, а потому полковник отрывается от губ Ифаня, покрывая его кожу поцелуями. Ву тяжело дышит, скользя руками по подкаченным мышцам плеч и спины, и изредка прикрывает глаза, когда военный облизывает и покусывает его соски, затем спускаясь поцелуями по животу вниз. Летчик запрокидывает голову, сдавленно рыча, когда чужие губы обхватывают его плоть, принимаясь двигаться вверх-вниз.

— Тао… — Ифань как в бреду шепчет чужое имя, дрожа от будоражащих ласк, — Тао…

Хуан готов кончить от одного звука собственного имени, но когда Ву, ощущая приближающуюся разрядку, тянет его наверх, полковник покорно поднимается за очередным поцелуем.

Руками обхватывая оба члена, Тао и Ифань вместе двигают ладонями по ним. Чтобы не издавать лишних звуков в момент оргазма, парни, изливаясь, заглушают собственные стоны в поцелуе.

Отрываясь от чужих губ, Хуан утыкается лбом в плечо Ву.

Восстанавливая дыхание, Ифань поворачивается к военному, шепча:

— Тао, я…

— Ничего не говори. Не нужно. Это сделает только хуже.

Ву зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, слегка оттягивая их, заставляя полковника посмотреть на себя.

— Перестань. Хватит лжи. Не нужно делать вид, что между нами ничего не происходит.

Военный сжимает челюсть и, отстраняясь, садиться на кровати.

— Мне нужно уйти.

— Перестань убегать, Тао!

Хуан встает с постели, подбирая мундир и вытаскивая из кармана платок, стирает следы спермы, передавая его Ву, упрямо произнося:

— Я пытаюсь спасти твою жизнь.

Ифань поднимается следом, вытираясь, пока Тао поспешно одевается.

— Я тебя не просил об этом.

Полковник хмурится, но молчит, продолжая застегивать пуговицы на рубашке и мундире. Наблюдая за ним, летчик нервно смеется, закрывая лицо руками.

— Боже. Как же я все-таки тебя ненавижу. Надеюсь, это все поскорее закончится, и я никогда больше не буду тебя видеть.

Хуан останавливается, поправляя манжеты.

— Не увидишь. Не переживай.

Ифань убирает руки от лица, гневно глядя на Тао. Военный стоит прямо, уверенно держа поднятой голову и смотря ему в глаза. Спустя полминуты полковник, не нарушив воцарившейся тишины, уходит прочь.

Ву, злясь, ударяет кулаком по постели. Выругавшись, он неспешно начинает одеваться следом.

* * *

— Что?

Хуан пытается сохранять хладнокровие, но для этого ему приходится прилагать нечеловеческие усилия, потому как его маска спокойствия трещит по швам.

Стоявший напротив него Сюмин вытаскивает из папки в руках листок, разворачивая его лицевой стороной к полковнику.

— Император подписал приказ о казне Криса.

Тао пробегает взглядом по листу, холодея при виде печати и подписи Чжана.

— Вот как. Расстрел?

— Да. Решено сделать это без лишних свидетелей.

— Это поручили вам?

Майор сосредоточенно хмурится.

— Неужели вы сомневаетесь в моей компетенции, полковник?

— Конечно, нет, майор. Просто я думал, все вопросы касающиеся «дракона Вартаса» находятся под моим ведомством.

— В любом случае, это не мое решение.

Ким оборачивается на сидевшего на постели Ифаня, в камере которого Хуан и застал внезапного визитера.

— Но думаю, вам стоило предварительно уведомить меня о ваших планах.

Сюмин вновь оборачивается к Тао, серьезно произнося:

— Полковник, я лишь подчиняюсь приказам генерала Кима. К тому же, похоже, вы только вернулись, потому как, на мои вопросы о вашем нахождении мне сообщили, что вы отбыли по какому-то важному делу. Но раз вы вернулись, то я довожу до вашего сведения, что забираю пленника на расстрел.

— Я поеду с вами.

Хуан упрямо смотрит на майора. Задумчиво щурясь, Ким недоверчиво оглядывает полковника. Понимая, что его слова прозвучали слишком разгорячено, Тао уже спокойней добавляет.

— Я чувствую свою ответственность за исполнение поручения императора, поэтому желал бы довести дело до конца. И раз уж я являюсь наблюдателем за Крисом, то полагаю, имею право присутствовать при его казне.

Сюмин хмурит брови, но, не имея права спорить со старшим по званию, согласно кивает.

— Так точно.

Доставая кованные наручники, майор приближается к Ифаню. Ву поднимается с кровати, протягивая вперед руки. Летчик старается не смотреть на Хуана, чувствуя, как руки оказываются в плену холодного металла. Ким пару раз дергает наручники, проверяя надежность, после чего произносит:

— Следуйте за мной. И без фокусов.

Стоявший у дверей еще один военный открывает двери. Сюмин направляется к дверям, выходя первым. Ву идет следом. Проходя мимо Тао, летчик даже не поворачивает головы, хотя чувствует цепкий, пристальный взгляд. Хуан идет за пленником. Замыкает их процессию сопровождавший майора лейтенант.

До выхода из здания Ифаня сопровождают еще несколько человек. На улице он чуть ежится от ветра. Небо затянуто тучами, и неприятно накрапывает холодный дождь. Лейтенант распахивает перед Ву заднюю дверь легкового авто. Тихо выдыхая, летчик забирается на сиденье, откидываясь назад и прикрывая глаза. Тао смотрит на лицо Ифаня, сжимая руки в кулаки, но сразу их разжимая, чтобы не выдать себя. Лейтенант захлопывает дверь машины, отходя к майору, и они о чем-то коротко переговариваются. Хуан успевает заметить, как лейтенант хмурится, но кивает и отходит в сторону стоявшего в нескольких метрах от них мотоцикла.

— Садитесь, полковник!

Сюмин проходит к машине, забираясь на водительское сидение. Тао спешит сесть на соседнее с ним. Заводя двигатель, Ким бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, смотря якобы на дремлющего летчика. Когда авто трогается с места и выезжает за пределы охраняемой территории, Хуан спрашивает:

— Обычно заключенных перевозят в более охраняемых машинах.

— Не думаю, что у него есть силы сопротивляться. Наручники достаточно крепкие, тяжелые и широкие, чтобы у него была возможность для лишних движений.

— Понятно.

Через несколько минут Тао замечает, как выехавший следом за ними лейтенант на мотоцикле двигается в сторону города, в то время как они сворачивают на лесную дорогу.

— Вы везете его не в центр?

— Как я уже говорил, Криса приказано убрать без лишних свидетелей.

Тао щурится, холодно усмехаясь.

— Под кустом. Поэтому вы отпустили лейтенанта?

— Он должен был ехать со мной, но раз вызвались вы, я решил, что это будет правильным решением.

— Понятно.

Хуан чувствует, как внутри появляется ликование. Это его шанс освободить Ифаня. Справиться с Сюмином не составит труда. Главное отвлечь его внимание и после без лишней мороки устранить. Полковник сохраняет спокойное выражение на лице, глядя на мелькающие за окном деревья, однако спустя полтора часа Тао чувствует легкую тревогу, потому что в отдалении слышатся взрыв.

— Передовая?

— Не волнуйтесь, бои идут на другой стороне реки и достаточно отдаленно. Сюда доносятся лишь редкие отголоски звуковых волн.

Ким останавливает машину, смотрит на полковника, а после выбирается из машины, проходя к задней двери. Хуан чувствует его настороженность и напряжение. Теперь главное не вызвать подозрения и убить его дав Ву возможность сбежать. Выходя из авто, Тао осматривается.

Майор остановился на обочине дороги в двух метрах от реки, петляя прошивавшей своим серебристым телом как Геану, так и Вартас. Вокруг высятся вековые деревья, частично укрывая людей от постепенно расходящегося дождя.

Тао смотрит, как Сюмин открывает заднюю дверь, вытаскивая Ифаня. Ву не сопротивляется, подчиняясь чужим указаниям. Он, как и полковник понимает, что это их шанс, поэтому старается не вызывать подозрения, но его немного сбивает с толку, когда Ким чуть удерживает его за сцепленные руки подле себя, держа на своей стороне от машины.

Стараясь сохранять спокойный вид, Хуан отходит слегка в сторону, указывая рукой на свободный участок в паре метров от автомобиля.

— Закончим здесь.

Сюмин подталкивает летчика в нужном направлении. Сделав несколько шагов, Ифань чувствует, как внутри все напрягается и холодеет, потому что он понимает, что идущий сбоку от него Ким уже держит в руках взведенный пистолет. Внутри все скручивается от мысли, что он зря доверился Хуану, потому что нет — человека, нет — проблемы. А у Тао из-за Ифаня слишком много проблем.

Полковник пристально наблюдает за действиями майора, но тот идет так, что фигура Ву скрывает его за собой. Хуан встает полуоборотом к реке, чтобы Сюмин не заметил его запущенной внутрь мундира руки, достающей пистолет. Через несколько шагов Киму в любом случае придется дать Ифаню отойти вперед, чтобы покончить с ним и в этот момент он должен успеть выстрелить первым.

Летчик готовится к худшему, когда майор замедляется, но отойдя на несколько шагов, Ву сжимает руки в кулаки, оборачиваясь, чтобы с честью принять смерть, хотя ноги трясутся, а сердце колотится в безумном темпе. Ифань думает, что он готов уже ко всему, но стоит ему посмотреть на Кима, как сердце до боли сжимается, сокращаясь, и горло будто сжимает ледяными тисками. Сюмин уже держит руку с пистолетом поднятой, вот только ствол оружия направлен совсем не на летчика.

Подметив боковым зрением, что Ким дает Ву отойти вперед на несколько шагов, Хуан решает больше не ждать, разворачиваясь и вскидывая пистолет, но стоит ему нажать на курок, как он понимает, что ошибся. Промедлил. И не ожидал. Грудь будто охватывает огнем, точно в нее вонзили пылающий факел. Он видит только устремленный на него ошеломленный и испуганный взгляд Ифаня. Лицо кривится от мучительно боли. Тао делает несколько нетвердых шагов, отшатываясь назад, а после заваливается на спину, срываясь с утеса вниз и падая в воду.


	17. Ответы

Ву хочет броситься вперед, но ноги не держат и подкашиваются, а перед глазами стоит вид удивленного Хуана, на груди которого стремительно разрастается алое пятно.

Сюмин шумно выдыхает, опуская руку и поспешно убирая пистолет, а после прикасаясь к раненой левой руке.

— Черт. Все-таки зацепил. Но как он догадался?

Летчик поднимает на майора пустой взгляд, ожидая, что теперь он покончит и с ним. Сюмин подходит к Ву, вытаскивая из кармана ключи и принимаясь отстегивать наручники.

— Похоже, вы перенервничали, капитан Ву. Я думал, не успею.

— Вы знаете, кто я? — Ифань непонимающе смотрит в лицо парня.

Майор пытается улыбнуться.

— Мы с вами заочно были знакомы заранее. Я передавал вашему другу конверт в Терене.

— Так это были вы?!

— Да. Подполковник разведки Вартаса Ким Минсок. Но сейчас у нас не так много времени, поэтому обо всем по порядку. Но сначала мне нужно перевязать рану.

Минсок поднимается, подавая Ву здоровую руку и помогая ему встать, после чего направляется к машине.

Ифань смотрит ему вслед, а после неуверенно идет в другую сторону, подходя к краю утеса. Внизу ровным потоком течет река, и нет даже намека на то, что недавно в нее упал человек. Только на траве виднеются несколько алых пятен, постепенно затирающихся дождем. Горло душит от разрывающей душу боли и на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но Ву поспешно их смаргивает. У него еще будет время оплакать парня, которому он даже не успел сказать самое важное, но сейчас для этого не подходящее время. В отдалении вновь слышатся звуки взрывов с передовой и в стороне даже можно заметить несколько летящих самолетов.

Разворачиваясь, летчик возвращается к машине, где Ким, стянув одежду, сноровисто обрабатывает себе руку и заматывает её бинтом из аптечки.

— Помочь?

— Не стоит, иначе это может вызвать подозрение и лишние вопросы.

— Вы намерены вернуться? — Ифань не может сдержать потрясения.

— Да. До тех пор пока операция не закончена, я не имею права покидать Геану, — немного помолчав, шпион, словно самому себе, тихо добавляет, — Да и, наверное, я глупая птица, что слишком привязана к хозяину и своей клетке.

Ву переваривает услышанное и растерянно спрашивает:

— Но ведь это опасно. Вас могут казнить, ведь вы… — летчик проглатывает вставший в горле ком, — вы убили полковника Хуана.

Минсок хмурится.

— К сожалению не всегда все идет по плану. Так получилось с передачей конверта в Терене, так и в этот раз, — Ким вздыхает, убирая аптечку и усаживаясь за руль, — В любом случае, у нас впереди еще около часа пути до условного места, где вас встретят наши люди. Но прежде всего, держите это.

Шпион вытаскивает из-под сидения довольно толстый конверт из плотной желтой бумаги. Взяв его в руки, Ифань удивляется, потому что он оказывается достаточно тяжелым.

— Кстати вам будет лучше сесть на заднее сидение, под ним для вас приготовлена одежда.

Ву забирается в авто, находя свернутый комок из вещей: довольно невзрачных и неприметных. Такая одежда не только отведет подозрения, но и благодаря серовато-зеленой расцветке сможет помочь ему в случае необходимости затаиться где-нибудь в лесу, оставшись незамеченным.

Пока летчик переодевается, Минсок заводит машину, и они трогаются с места. Когда Ифань, облачившись в новые вещи, устраивается поудобней, Ким возобновляет разговор:

— Прежде всего, должен сказать, что та информация, которую я вам сейчас расскажу, является строго конфиденциальной. Кроме вас ее знают только король Ким, император Чжан, советник О, министр Бён, я и еще пара человек, участвующих в данной операции. По этой причине вы должны понимать, что в случае, если по вашей вине произойдет ее утечка, вас ожидает серьезное наказание.

— Я учту это. Но если это настолько важно, то какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

Шпион задумчиво хмурится.

— Вероятно, стоит рассказать все с самого начала. Предварительно ваше участие в данной операции должно было ограничиться полетом в Терен, но признаюсь, мой промах в том, что я не знал, что накануне на базу доставили несколько дополнительных самолетов. Когда же вы оказались в плену, император решил рассматривать вас как возможного помощника в реализации его плана.

— Я не совсем понимаю. Если вы шпионите за Вартас, то, причем здесь император Геаны?

Минсок побарабанил пальцами по рулю, о чем-то раздумывая.

— Вы ведь в курсе политического брака Чжан Йона и Ким Вей? Считалось, что это поможет наладить мирные отношения между нашими странами.

— Конечно, но этот брак был более двадцати лет назад, сразу после окончания второй восточной войны. А примерно лет десять назад их машина была взорвана и, все семейство погибло, включая их единственного сына. Обе страны обвиняли в этом друг друга. Тогда собственно и начали ухудшаться отношения между Вартасом и Геаной, возобновились споры о смежных территориях и землях. В итоге все это и вылилось в эту войну.

— Это близко к правде, но не до конца. Чжан Сехун остался в живых. Одному Богу вероятно и самому Сехуну известно, как это произошло. Сейчас он больше известен по имени советник О.

Ифань недоверчиво смотрел на Минсока. Заметив его взгляд, Ким улыбнулся.

— Это лишь начало, господин Ву, я просто пытаюсь дать вам понимание того, во что вы оказались втянуты. В целом, вернемся к ближайшему времени. Начало войны стало инициативой императора Чжан Шиона. Не мне судить нынешнего правителя Геаны, но ему стоило ранее проявить волю и отстоять собственное мнение. Возможно, нынешних обстоятельств тогда удалось бы избежать. Все же, пусть и поздно, но император Чжан Исин решился на отчаянный шаг, не без влияния небезызвестного советника О. Я не знаю, как он раскрыл меня, но именно из-за его уговоров я согласился передать для короля Кима конверт с данным планом и описанием последующей перспективы мирного соглашения между странами. Признаюсь честно, детали данного соглашения мне неизвестны, но кое-что все-таки выяснить удалось. В ближайшее время планируется устранение влияния Чжан Шиона, так как многие современные генералы и военные поддерживают именно его. К слову один из самых опасных старых генералов, генерал Хуан также его сторонник.

— Это родственник полковника?

— Да, его дед. Во время второй восточной войны он отличался особой жестокостью, подвергая пленных абсолютно бесчеловечным пыткам. Ваши допросы полковником в сравнении с его действиями детская забава. В принципе, после первого его допроса люди либо сразу говорили, либо умирали. Наверное, нам повезло, что он отошел от дел, решив, похоже, дать шанс роста Цзытао, — Минсок выдержал небольшую паузу и продолжил, — Но мы отвлеклись от главной темы. В общем, после устранения Шиона, при поддержке как раз Вартасом, и планируется заключение мирных соглашений. Собственно, то письмо, которое я вам доверил, вам придется доставить Бёну. В нем находятся документы, обличающие действия Шиона за спиной нынешнего императора, уже после его вступления на трон, и план дальнейших действий.

Ифань по новому посмотрел на желтый конверт в своих руках и поспешил его понадежней убрать за пазуху. Шпион улыбнулся от его действий.

— Изначально доставить его в Сангсу должен был я, но поскольку вы попали в плен, эту роль решили доверить вам. Так я смогу остаться в Тинчене и закончить остальные дела. Кстати император и советник просили принести вам извинения за подвергнутые пытки. Хотя я был удивлен, когда О настаивал на назначении к вам надзирателем именно Хуана.

Ифань ненадолго задумывается, но вдруг его голову посещает безумная идея.

— Возможно ли, что они были в курсе?

— В курсе чего?

Минсок вопросительно смотрит на Ву через зеркало. Летчик выдыхает, решая открыться.

— Мы были знакомы с полковником во время его нахождения в Сангсу. Он… пытался меня освободить.

Ким хмурится, задумываясь.

— Понятно. А я думал, что он раскрыл меня, поэтому стрелял. Жаль, я не знал этого раньше. Оказывается, он был не таким плохим человеком, как про него говорят.

Ифань не отвечает, отворачиваясь к окну. Шпион внимательно смотрит на него, но после сосредотачивается на дороге, делая вид, что не замечает чужих слез.

* * *

Примерно через час с лишним они добираются до старой полуразрушенной водяной мельницы. Сделав крюк по лесной дороге, огибая линию передовой, они вновь выехали к реке. Выбравшись первым, шпион поднимает руки вверх, сосредоточенно оглядываясь вокруг. Выходя следом, Ифань также поднимает руки и вскоре понимает, что не зря, потому как из мельницы показываются двое мужчин в военной форме, держащие их на мушке автомата. Еще нескольких военных Ву замечает в окнах и даже в ближайших кустах.

— Ким Минсок и Ву Ифань?

— Так точно.

Шпион распахивает приготовленное заранее удостоверение, прежде надежно спрятанное в укрытом за подкладкой кармане. Один из мужчин, с необычно светлыми для его возраста, даже седыми волосами, приближается, забирая удостоверение и быстро оглядывая.

— Все верно.

— Обыщи их.

Седовласый послушно выполняет указание своего напарника. Они изымают у Минсока пистолет и спрятанный в голенище сапога нож. Когда очередь доходит до Ву, летчик напрягается, потому что, нащупав конверт, мужчина недовольно хмурится.

— Что это?

Помня слова Кима, Ифань даже думает с ноги ударить обыскивающего его военного и рвануть в кусты, чтобы данные не были перехвачены, хотя и понимает глупость собственной затеи. Минсок, оставаясь спокойным, ровно произносит:

— Конверт для министра Бёна.

— Понятно, — все еще держащий их на прицеле мужчина, обращается к напарнику, — оставь, Хёк.

Согласно кивнув, седовласый возвращает им вещи, отходя в сторону. Опуская оружие, мужчина приближается к ним, вставая возле обыскивающего их мужчины и произнося:

— Я капитан Ли Донхе, это лейтенант Ли Хёкдже.

Минсок убирает собственные вещи, кивая в сторону Ву.

— Вас ведь предупредили, что его нужно доставить в столицу?

Донхе ухмыляется.

— Сделаем в лучшем виде. Хотя придется проехать недалеко от огневой линии. Надеюсь, он не струсит.

Теперь Ким пренебрежительно усмехается.

— Не думаю, что Дракона Вартаса так легко подобным испугать.

Мужчины вновь смотрят на Ифаня.

— Тот самый?

— А вы знаете еще кого-то с таким же именем, — шпион хмурится, поправляя мундир, — В любом случае, его дальнейшее сопровождение ваша задача. Мне пора возвращаться.

Донхе угрюмо кивает, взглядом провожая забирающегося в автомобиль и отъезжающего Кима.

Ву думает, что стоило бы пожелать парню удачи, но понимает, насколько это глупо. Шпионаж не то дело, в котором желают удачи, потому что здесь требуется острый ум и достаточно хитрости. Все же это одна из особенно опасных специальностей.

Когда машина скрывается из виду, Донхе вновь оглядывает Ифаня и вздыхает.

— И как вас угораздило оказаться на той стороне?

Ву кривится, нехотя признаваясь:

— Попал в плен.

Капитан Ли коротко кивает.

— Ладно, не будем здесь задерживаться. Следуйте за мной.

Следом за мужчинами Ифань проходит на задний двор мельницы, где стоят два грузовика, возле которых находятся пятеро человек.

— И так, знакомьтесь, ваши сегодняшние сопровождающие. Старший прапорщик — снайпер Ли Сонмин, сапёр-подрывник — прапорщик Чхве Шивон, старший лейтенант — пулеметчик Шин Донхи, которого мы называем просто Шиндоном. Сегодня ему, правда, придется поработать водителем. И просто хорошие и талантливые ребята Чо Кюхен и Ким Хичоль, с которыми лучше не ссориться.

После последней реплики, все кроме последней парочки заулыбались.

— Нарываетесь, капитан! — немного женоподобный мужчина сердито взглянул на начальника.

— Просто считаю, что называть вас охотниками за головами или профессиональными убийцами несколько грубовато.

Мужчина усмехнулся, второй тем временем внимательно оглядывал Ифаня.

— Давайте уже отправляться. А то долго еще будете языками чесать.

— Кюхен!

— А что, я не прав? У нас время не деньги, а людские жизни. Поэтому заканчивайте разговоры.

Донхе закатил глаза.

— Набрали спецов, никто меня за авторитет не считает.

Хичоль засмеялся.

— Смирись, капитан. Никто же не виноват, что лидер назначил тебя временно исполняющим его обязанности. Ладно, дожидайтесь их с остальными здесь, а мы и, правда, поедем. Забирайся, парень!

Хичоль кивнул летчику на одну из машин. В кабину сели Шиндон и Шивон. Остальные забрались в кузов. Натужно зарычав мотором, грузовик тронулся с места. Скрывающий людей от посторонних глаз брезент слегка покачивался.

Некоторое время все сидели в молчании, пока Сонмин, выглядывающий периодически через специальные прорези в брезенте, не потянулся за винтовкой, вскидывая ее на плечо и прицеливаясь в кого-то снаружи.

— Кто и сколько? — Чо деловито подхватил и собственное оружие, на всякий случай, выглядывая с противоположной стороны.

— Расслабься, Кю, — Сонмин довольно хмыкнул, — решил через прицел поближе посмотреть белок.

— Знаю я твоих белок. Последняя из них носила генеральские погоны в Тинчене.

Ву заметил, как снайпер довольно заулыбался.

— Царствие ему небесное. Хотя сейчас действительно все тихо, похоже, Шиндон решил поехать спокойным путем, возвращаясь по той же дороге, где мы прошли и все подчистили. А сам понимаешь, сюда геанцы пока соваться не рискнут, опасаясь засады.

Не удержавшись, Ифань задумчиво спросил:

— Вы из разведки или отряда специального назначения?

Сонмин и Кюхен удивленно на него оглянулись, а Хичоль засмеялся.

— М-да, а парня и не предупредили, кто его охраняет. Мы - пятое отделение.

Ву еще раз оглядел мужчин и не нашелся что сказать, впадая в потрясенный ступор.

«Пятое отделение» было почти мифическим персонажем. Для геанцев это было такое же устрашающее словосочетание как «Феникс». В мирное время пятое отделение было особым ведомством короля, совмещая в себе его личную охрану, полицию и отдел особых поручений. Подчинялись они в основном напрямую правителю страны, но с учетом военного времени были привлечены к боевым действиям, допуская их подчинение министру обороны. Однако зная их сокрушительную мощь и высокий военный потенциал, без особой необходимости их старались не отправлять на задания. Каждый из них мог стоить десятка, а то и сотни обычных бойцов. Поэтому пятому отделению поручали лишь дела особой важности и тот факт, что его сопровождение считали подобным «особым делом» слегка сбивал Ифаня с толку.

Сонмин недовольно цокнул языком, видя ступор летчика.

— Хичоль! Ну, зачем ты ребенка напугал! Хотя, господин Ву, думаю, вы понимаете, что теперь вам не стоит разглашать наши имена или выдавать внешний облик.

— Если что, он серьезно, — Кюхен усмехнулся, — Наш Минни никогда не промахивается. Даже будучи не трезвым.

— Чо Кюхен! — Ли сердито зашипел, гневно смотря на товарища, но мужчина оставил его недовольство без внимания.

— Я и не собирался говорить, — Ифань тяжело вздохнул, приваливаясь к деревянной спинке скамьи, где сидел, — Я вообще начинаю думать, что обычного летчика вроде меня по окончании этого всего уберут. Похоже, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, именно мой случай.

— Ну, уберут это вряд ли, а вот бессонница вас теперь замучает!

Хичоль вновь заулыбался, а Ву подумал, что, несмотря на «кровавость» этих ребят, они сохраняют необычный и даже неуместный позитив и оптимизм, которые на беду похоже становятся заразными, так как летчик и сам нервно улыбнулся, произнеся:

— Скорее всего, так и будет.

На этом разговор закончился, хотя оставшиеся несколько часов пути мужчины периодически переговаривались о чем-то стороннем и не значимом.

* * *

— Вставай, летчик! Приехали!

Сонмин, ухватив Ифаня за плечо, слегка тряханул его. Не выспавшийся из-за событий минувшей ночи, утомленный стрессом и тревожными событиями дня, Ву к собственному удивлению умудрился уснуть. Быстро придя в себя и проморгавшись, Ифань выпрямился, ясным взором глядя на Ли. Улыбнувшись, Сонмин повторил.

— Приехали! Выбирайся.

Проведя рукой по лицу, смахивая остатки дремы, Ву кивнул, спеша выпрыгнуть из грузовика. Машина доставила их в небольшой дворик достаточно дорогого дома. Здесь летчика уже ждали люди в военной форме Вартаса. В общей сложности Ифань насчитал около двадцати человек. Невольно поежившись, Ву оглянулся, глядя на парней из пятого отделения, наблюдавших за ним стоя возле машины. Выглядели они донельзя спокойными и несколько отрешенными. Невольно переняв их спокойствие, Ву поднял голову и направился в сторону военных, от которых отделились четыре человека. Один из них жестом пригласил следовать летчика за ними в дом.

Ли вздохнул и улыбнулся, смотря на закрывшуюся за Ифанем дверь.

— Хороший парень.

— Еще бы, Дракон Вартаса как ни как, — все растерянно уставились на Кюхена, довольного произведенным эффектом и дополнившего, — Лидер рассказал, а он все-таки старший брат главы ВВС.

Хичоль скривился.

— Смотри не загордись, что тебе доверили эту информацию. Поехали обратно.

Переглянувшись, мужчины принялись забираться обратно в грузовик. Их уже ожидало новое задание.

* * *

Ифань тихо выдыхает, когда ему открывают двустворчатые двери, и перед ним предстает просторный кабинет, в центре которого стоит массивный дубовый стол. За ним сидит король Джунмён, в креслах по бокам сидят министр Бён и генерал Пак.

— С возвращением, господин Ву! — Ким сдержано улыбается, когда летчик проходит внутрь, сжимая в руках вытащенный из-за пазухи по пути конверт, — Присаживайтесь!

Король указывает рукой на свободное кресло. Склоняя голову в поклоне, Ифань сдержано произносит:

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Думаю, прежде всего мне следует передать конверт от подполковника Кима.

Король слегка хмурится, но после кивает. Встав со своего места, Бён приближается к летчику, забирая у него конверт и возвращаясь на собственное место. Ву следит за ним взглядом, а после подчиняется Джунмёну, присаживаясь в кресло. Король оглядывает его с головы до ног.

— Сожалею, что вам пришлось пройти через плен и подвергнуться тяжелым испытаниям, капитан Ву. Должен сказать, что ваши действия сыграли значимую роль в ходе данной войны и приближении мира между Вартасом и Геаной. В ближайшее время вы будете назначены к награде героя страны и ряду отличительных знаков. Я выражаю вам личную признательность и благодарность за вашу самоотверженность и преданность нашей стране.

— Благодарю, Ваше Величество.

— Поскольку вам необходимо окончательно восстановить силы, вас отвезут в военный госпиталь, где вы сможете поправить собственное здоровье. Надеюсь, это наша не последняя встреча, капитан Ву.

Ифань покорно склоняет голову, с секунду мешкает, а после поднимается со своего места, салютуя и произнося стандартное приветствие для короля.

— Служу короне!

Джунмён доброжелательно улыбается. Ву коротко кивает и выходит из кабинета, где его ожидает та же четверка военных. Ифань усмехается, думая, что скорее всего его нахождение в госпитале более будет походить на содержание под стражей, чтобы не дать ему возможности поделиться с кем-то конфиденциальной информацией, а заодно проверить, не разболтал ли он лишнего, находясь в плену в Геане.

Летчик уверенно держится, направляясь за военными. Несмотря на все неудобства, Ву позволяет себе хоть немного спокойно вздохнуть. Главное, что он все-таки вернулся на родину, в Вартас.

* * *

Чонде сидит за столом, глядя на стоящего на другой стороне майора. Позади него находятся двое военных. Генерал с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать и ударить кулаком по столу, но позволяет себе лишь произнесенную спокойным голосом короткую фразу.

— Оставьте нас!

Когда за военными закрывается дверь, Ким громко выдыхает, резко поднимаясь и отходя к окну, разворачиваясь спиной к Сюмину.

— Значит, вы говорите, что Хуан помог Крису сбежать, ранив вас?

— Так точно, генерал Ким.

Прикрыв глаза, Чонде качает головой.

— Я думал, вы умнее, подполковник…

Майор вытягивается по струнке, напрягаясь каждым мускулом. Оборачиваясь, генерал сурово смотрит в лицо якобы подчиненного.

— Вам стоило отправиться в Вартас вместе с ними, Ким Минсок.

Шпион уверенно смотрит в темные глаза напротив, глядящие на него с мрачным холодом.

— Проглотили язык? Обойдемся без сцен, в которых я разоблачаю вас и устраиваю допрос. Уверен, вы не расскажите мне ничего нового из того, что я уже знаю. Но… — генерал хмурится, рывком приближаясь к столу и, ударив по поверхности ладонями, нависая над ним, — черт подери! Я спрашиваю, чем ты думал, возвращаясь?

Минсок сохраняет спокойствие, сосредоточенно глядя на Чонде.

— И как давно вам известно обо мне, генерал Ким?

— Тебя волнует только это? Я скорее озадачен тем, прикончить мне тебя прямо сейчас или дать Чжану и О шанс спасти твою шкуру. Хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что у них будет на это время. А вот Лу Хань наверняка найдет возможность разобраться с тобой за шпионаж!

— В таком случае, можете исполнить первый вариант.

Шпион наблюдает, как генерал едва ли не падает в кресло, облокачиваясь на подлокотник и хватаясь за голову.

— Все будет зависеть от твоего ответа. Зачем ты вернулся? Они закончили бы и без тебя.

— Я отвечу, если прежде вы скажете, как давно знаете о том, кем я являюсь на самом деле.

Вскидывая голову, Чонде гневно смотрит на явно издевающегося над ним парня.

— Думаете, вы в том положении, чтобы допрашиваться меня, подполковник Ким?

Минсок делает короткий шаг ближе к столу и позволяет себе неслыханную дерзость, садиться на стул перед генералом.

— Если мое будущее предрешено, то пусть это будет изъявлением моей последней воли.

Генерал молчит на протяжении нескольких минут, а после с разочарованием произносит:

— Вы находитесь в Геане почти пять лет, подполковник. И я знал о вас последние четыре года.

Сглатывая, Минсок неверяще глядит на генерала, усмехающегося от подобной реакции.

— Я удивлю вас еще сильнее, сказав, что целенаправленно добивался данного поста, чтобы вы имели возможность выполнять собственные задачи с меньшим риском. Но вы определенно пытаетесь все испортить. Явка в Терен под обстрел? Даже зная, что это одна из опорных точек людей Шиона? Передача данных Лухану? Чем вы вообще думали?! И теперь, возвращаетесь после бегства летчика?! — Чонде не выдерживает и злобно рычит, вскакивая с собственного места. — Вам так не терпится отправиться на тот свет, Ким Минсок?!

Опуская взгляд в пол, шпион молчит, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

Генерал скрипит зубами, гневно щурясь, но выпрямляясь, возвращается к окну, закрывая глаза и на выдохе уже спокойно говоря:

— Девять часов. Я даю вам девять часов, чтобы убраться из Геаны, потому что на большее время у меня не получится задержать Лухана и его людей. Придется заставить их поверить в вашу байку, пусть и частично правдивую.

Минсок глядит на спину генерала и встает со стула. Шпион делает несколько шагов к дверям, но хмурясь, разворачивается и уверенно подходит к Чонде, обхватывая его руками вокруг талии и утыкаясь головой между лопаток.

— Вам, наверное, трудно, распахивать двери моей клетки.

Генерал держит руки вдоль тела, не касаясь парня, хотя внутри все горит от стойкого желания это сделать, но он давно научился контролировать собственные мысли, чувства и действия.

— Если захочешь, вернешься, когда поблизости не будет ястребов и соколов. А теперь поторопись птичка, пока тебе не свернули шею.

Минсок убирает руки. Чонде слышит за спиной тихий, уверенный голос: «Вернусь», — а после быстрые шаги и звук закрывшейся двери.


	18. Memento mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento mori - лат. «помни, что [придётся] умирать», «помни о смерти», «помни, что смертен». В Древнем Риме эта фраза произносилась во время триумфального шествия римских полководцев, возвращающихся с победой. За спиной военачальника ставили раба, который был обязан периодически напоминать триумфатору, что, несмотря на свою славу, тот остаётся смертным.

Внутри растянутого брезентового полога палатки стояли сдвинутые столы, крытые клеенкой. На них на расстояние сантиметров двадцати лежали раненные бойцы. В центре беспрерывно шумит примус, кипятивший воду. В отдельном углу стоит умывальник для рук, с алеющими разводами смываемой врачами крови.

На отдельных столах трое хирургов беспрерывно проводят операции. В руках то и дело сверкают скальпель, ножницы, щипцы, которые шустро подают снующие на подхвате медсестры.

С громким гулом звенит ударяющаяся о металлическую поверхность стоявшего в ногах тазика, вынутая из тела пуля. Чонин жмурит уставшие покрасневшие глаза. Он уже забыл, когда последний раз отдыхал или спал. Тело ломит от усталости, но останавливаться ему нельзя. Зашив пациента, хирург выдыхает, отходя к умывальнику смыть кровь с рук.

Один из закончивших раньше него врачей, видя его измученный вид, недовольно цокает языком.

— Отдохните хоть чуть-чуть, доктор Ким. В таком состоянии долго вы не протянете, и толку от вас будет мало. А уж если мы лишимся одного из хирургов, то боюсь, нам будет совсем худо.

— О каком отдыхе вы говорите, доктор Ван? У нас на операцию еще восемь человек и с фронта в любой момент могут привезти новых.

Мужчина хмурится.

— Позовите доктора Бэй, пусть он вас подменит. Я говорю серьезно, доктор Ким. Скоро ваши руки начнут дрожать от напряжения, и вреда от вас может стать больше, чем пользы. Просто поспите хоть несколько часов.

Чонин оборачивается, оглядывая лежащих пациентов. Ему не хочется уходить, пока есть те, кому требуется его помощь, но в обращенных к нему словах есть истина. Он действительно устал настолько, что скоро мышцы начнет сводить судорогой.

— Хорошо.

Ким приближается к умывальнику, смывая кровь и промакивая ладони полотенцем. Разворачиваясь, он выходит из-под навеса, потягиваясь, чтобы хоть немного размять мышцы. Но не успевает он отойти и на несколько метров в сторону палаток для отдыха, как на подъезде к полевому госпиталю показывается грузовая машина с характерным красным крестом. Новые раненные. Чонин раздумывает несколько секунд, но все же направляется к палатке. Ему нужно просто позвать доктора Бэя, чтобы он приступил к работе вместо него.

Войдя в палатку, врач приблизился к дремавшему на койке пожилому врачу. Коснувшись его плеча, парень произнес:

— Доктор Бэй. Доктор Бэй!

Вздрогнув, мужчина открыл глаза, поспешно садясь, смотря на Чонина.

— Доктор Ким? — мужчина потер глаза, — Что случилось?

— Подмените меня. Боюсь доктор Ли и доктор Ван не справятся вдвоем.

— Да, конечно.

Поднявшись, медик поспешил одеться, скрываясь за пределами палатки. Чонин разминает шею, после принимаясь раздеваться, но не успевает он стянуть с себя рубашку, как снаружи слышится какой-то спор. Нахмурившись, Ким застегивает пуговицы обратно, выходя наружу.

Доктор Бэй о чем-то спорит с молоденьким военным привезшем раненых. Большинство солдат уже отнесли под навес, разместив на столах, только одно тело, мешком сброшенное на землю, лежит возле машины.

— Так что, нам его закапывать прикажете?

— Не хотите капать, оставьте здесь. Долго не протянет.

— Но живой же!

— У нас своих живыми главное сохранить, а не этого вытаскивать с того света!

Подходя ближе, Чонин обращается к спорящим.

— Что здесь происходит?

Военный раздраженно кривится, носком сапога толкая лежащее полубоком в ногах тело.

— Нашли на берегу. Думали наш, а это геанец! Ну не бросать же было!

Бросив вскользь взгляд на мокрую вражескую форму, Ким скривился.

— И что?

— Хотят, чтобы мы его прооперировали, — Бэй угрюмо насупился, — А у нас и без него несколько тяжелораненых! Нам некогда тратить время. С такой раной как у этого, — врач кивнул в сторону тела, — все равно и часа не проживет.

Развернувшись, пожилой доктор поспешил под навес мыть руки и приступать к работе.

Военный хмурится, чертыхаясь и наклоняясь к телу. Подхватывая его за руки, он тянет его в сторону, чтобы убрать с дороги. Раз он почти труп, то надо, чтобы хоть не мешал. А когда помрет окончательно, там уже и закопают в общей яме, потому как рыть отдельные могилы некогда.

Чонин намеревается вернуться в палатку и, наконец, лечь спать, потому что тело, предчувствуя скорый отдых, тянет особенно сильно. Глаза слипаются на ходу, но бросив напоследок взгляд на военного и привезенного ими геанца, Ким замирает. В долю секунды его встряхивает, и он бросается вперед, падая на колени перед уже брошенным на обочину дороги телом. На груди одежда насквозь пропиталась от крови. Лицо мертвенно-бледное и губы начинают синеть.

— Шен? Как? Какого черта?

Чонин припадает ухом к груди и слышит едва слышные удары сердца.

Вскинув голову, врач шальным взглядом смотрит на недоумевающего военного, безумным голосом вскрикивая на него.

— Быстро на руки и под навес. Я сам его прооперирую!

Врач бегом залетает внутрь, бросаясь к умывальнику и кидая удивленным сестрам.

— Подготовьте мне стол.

Остальные врачи кидают в его сторону непонимающие взгляды, но им некогда отрываться от собственной работы, да и у Чонина нет времени что-либо объяснять. Сейчас его не заботит собственная ненависть к геанцам, и вопросы о том, отчего Лан во вражеской форме, а также как он попал в реку с простреленной грудью. Все что он сознает, что его друг умирает, и кроме него никто ему не поможет.

Последующие час-два или больше проходят как во сне, Ким теряет счет времени, сосредотачиваясь на Шене и его ране. Пуля прошла в опасной близости от органов, потому как у стрелявшего по какой-то причине дрогнула рука, и лишь это спасло парню жизнь, не убив сразу.

Пот стекает по вискам и спине от напряжения, истощенное тело собирает все силы, чтобы довести дело до конца. Когда Чонин зашивает парня, он понимает, что ему удалось практически невозможное, потому что обычно с таким ранами не выживают.

Завершая операцию, врач выпрямляется, откладывая инструменты и смотря во все еще бледное чужое лицо. Ким кривовато и вяло улыбается. Главное, что живой.

Медсестры вокруг охают и бросаются вперед, когда ноги врача подкашиваются. Они чудом успевают его подхватить, прежде чем он рухнет на пол. Исчерпав все резервы сил, организм просто отключился.

* * *

Грузовик натяжно скрипя, въезжает во двор старой мельницы. Военные выбираются из машины, направляясь к зданию, у входа в которое их уже ждет Хёкдже.

— Задерживаетесь.

Хичоль мрачно хмурится.

— Нарвались на геанцев. Благо немного было, и отделались легким испугом.

Лейтенант Ли качает головой, понимая, что испуг скорее был у геанцев и скорее всего нелегкий и недолгий, потому как Сонмин и Кюхен держат вскинутыми на плечах винтовки.

— Итук уже здесь? — Шивон прячет руки в карманы формы.

К вечеру становится прохладней. Тучи только начинают расходиться, открывая проблески звезд на небе. Хёкдже кивает.

— Да, они вернулись пару часов назад. Сейчас ждут вас.

Мужчины без лишних вопросов заходят внутрь. Вокруг царит темнота, лишь из дальней комнаты виднеется проблеск света. Поочередно проходя по пыльному узкому коридору, мужчины заходят в комнату средних размеров. На полу пыль смешивается с грязью. В углах валяются старые ящики и прогнившие мешки. В центре на кривоватом столе стоит керосиновая лампа, освещавшая расстеленную карту под ней. Перед столом стоят несколько человек, что-то сосредоточенно обсуждавших. Заметив вошедших, один из них тихо выдохнул.

— Похоже, все прошло удачно?

— Да. Отвезли летчика, конверт при нем. Все в норме — Кюхен склоняется над картой, оглядывая ее внимательным взглядом.

Сонмин подхватывает один из ящиков у стены, придвигая ближе к столу и забираясь на него.

— Мы свою часть выполнили, что у вас, Чонсу?

Пак потирает шею.

— Пока ждем ответа от короля Кима, но готовьтесь к серьезной задаче.

— Можно подумать, у нас бывают другие, — Хичоль ухмыляется.

Оставив колкость без внимания, Итук делает шаг ближе к столу. Остальные подтягиваются к нему следом. Пак обводит пальцем несколько точек на карте.

— Здесь находятся базы, находящиеся под личным ведением Шиона. Здесь — Чонсу выделяет еще несколько точек, — дома поддерживающих его лиц.

— Убираем их?

Хмурясь, Пак отрицательно качает головой, бросая на Кюхена недовольный взгляд. Чо разводит руками.

— Я просто спросил.

— Наша задача не дать им шанс добраться до дворца к началу действий со стороны людей Исина.

— Это все конечно здорово, но нас так-то тринадцать, — Сонмин задумчиво оглядел карту, — это с учетом Хань Гена, а он все-таки на задании в самом дворце, прикрывает О. В общем считаем, что двенадцать, поэтому возникает вопрос. Даже если пойдем по одному на каждую точку, то, во-первых, нас все рано будет недостаточно, а, во-вторых, при таком раскладе, какими бы мы молодцами не были, мы все ляжем.

— Мы идем только на восточное, северо-западное и южное направление. Остальное за людьми императора. К тому же нам присоединят для этой миссии DBSK…

Сонмин довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Лишние снайперы нам не будут.

Пак вздохнул, что его перебили, с укором взглянув на Ли, который, осознав свою оплошность, сделал вид, что закрыл рот на ключ. Чонсу продолжил:

— И к нам утром присоединятся «Бенги».

Хичоль просиял, довольно поерзав.

— Я иду с ними!

Итук бросил на него суровый взгляд.

— Без фанатизма, Хичоль. Они идут отдельно. У вас будут разные задачи. Вы с Кюхеном помогаете снайперам, пока саперы-подрывники занимаются закладкой мин и растяжек на дорогах возле вражеских баз. С ними я разве что только Шивона отпущу.

Убавив пыл, Ким смиренно вздохнул.

— Без возражений.

— Вот и славно. И главное, ребята. Делаем все по максимуму тихо и незаметно, потому что надеюсь, вы помните, что для остальных нас здесь нет. Как только Рёук по рации свяжется с центром и получит дальнейшие указания, приступим к выполнению операции. Завтра нас ждет трудоемкий и тяжелый день, зато послезавтра мы сможем закончить войну.

Пак пристальным взглядом обвел присутствующих мужчин. Лица у всех были серьезные и сосредоточенные. Каждый сознавал значимость их миссии, но также понимал и насколько опасной она является, однако об отступлении никто не допускал даже малейшей мысли.

* * *

Тао приходит в себя из-за резкого невыносимого запаха, проникающего в нос. Открыв глаза, он думает только об одном — зря выжил. По груди будто с сотню раз хорошенько ударили кувалдой. Каждый вдох как горсть стекла, засыпаемая в легкие. Хуан видит перед собой невзрачный брезент, натянутый над головой. Слегка поворачивая голову, он замечает сидящую поблизости фигуру, за которой виднеются кровати с лежащими на них людьми. Человек склоняется ближе, так что его лицо освещает бледный источник света, находящийся где-то за головой военного. На пару секунд сердце от страха грозит остановиться, но после все же решает дать Цзытао шанс и продолжает биться, но гораздо чаще.

— Прости, что пришлось так грубо привести тебя в чувства. По-хорошему тебе надо было еще отдыхать как минимум несколько часов, но я решил, что прежде чем тебя увезут в главный госпиталь или допросят военные, я имею право узнать первым, что с тобой произошло. Можешь говорить?

Тао открывает рот, но получается лишь хриплый выдох. Бледный Чонин с темно-синими кругами под глазами, всклоченными волосами и потрепанном мятом халате походит на призрака, при этом крайне недовольного.

— Плохо. Поступим по-другому. Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты в ответ моргнешь. Да — один раз, нет — два раза. Договорились?

Хуан медленно моргает один раз, думая, что ему куда сильнее хочется отрубиться, нежели устраивать подобный разговор. Но он так виноват перед Кимом, что у него нет права умалчивать что-либо. Да и какая теперь разница. Потому что все оказалось зря. Ифаня он не спас, схлопотал пулю, оставив его один на один с майором, а тот не будет церемониться с Ву и покончит с ним быстро. Все, чего он добился в жизни, испортил жизнь множествам людей, избивал их и мучил, унижал и запугивал. Дед мог бы гордиться им. Он стал тем, кого всегда презирал. Думая, что став сильнее и превзойдя деда, он докажет ему, что они не похожи, он оказался намного хуже него. Старший Хуан не видел в насилии ничего дурного и считал применение силы нормой, а он лицемерно прикрывал собственные действия «благими и возвышенными целями», которых на деле не было.

В нос вновь ударил резкий запах, и Тао понимает, что, кажется, все-таки отключился и, похоже, пропустил заданный ему вопрос. Ким выглядит одновременно злым и в тоже время сомневающимся. Военный удивляется, когда простой и беззаботный врач мог стать таким озлобленным и пропитавшимся ненавистью и гневом, впрочем, догадаться об ответе на этот вопрос несложно. Хуан пытается вновь произнести хоть что-то, но из груди вырывается только стон.

Чонин все сильнее хмурится.

— Если ты не понял моего вопроса, я повторю. Военная форма Геаны, в которую ты был одет. Она принадлежит тебе?

Цзытао смотрит в лицо Кима, а после моргает один раз. Лицо врача искривляется, будто перед ним лежит не человек, а давно начавший разлагаться труп с затхлой вонью мертвечины.

— Значит ты военный Геаны. Полковник, судя по погонам.

Хуан смиренно моргает один раз. Ноздри Чонина расширяются от злости, и он яростно выплевывает:

— Зря я тебя оперировал.

Ким утыкается лицом в ладони, на грани слышимости бормоча.

— Я ошибся. Боже, как я ошибся. Зачем надеялся, что ты просто попал в плен и бежал, притворяясь геанцем, чтобы вернуться к своим. Я идиот. Какой же я идиот. Надо было дать тебе умереть.

Доктор делает глубокий вдох и убирает руки от лица, смотря в глаза Тао. Хуан полностью в его руках, беззащитный и уязвимый.

— Я ведь могу это исправить. Вы с моей семьей не церемонились.

Военный не отводит взгляда. Врач выглядит бредящим безумцем, но Цзытао отлично понимает, что это не сумасшествие, хотя так похоже. Это обычная жажда мести и огромная боль. Хуан никогда не позволял себе думать об этом. Вспоминать тот день знакомства с беременной женой Кима, когда он сказал, что отправит их в Рельз. В город, который по плану должен был стать первой мишенью геанских войск. Тао не хватило мужества сказать ему оставить их в Сангсу, и позднее он так горячо об этом пожалел. Первые снимки из разрушенного города, привезенные ему вместе с докладом, заставляли содрогнуться от ужаса. Вместо зданий остались лишь обугленные развалины, а вместо людей обгоревшие куски мяса. Хуан боялся себе представить, что мог чувствовать Чонин, сознавая, во что превратились его родители, братья и сестры, а главное супруга и не рожденный ребенок.

Цзытао смиренно глядит в потемневшие глаза Кима, вынувшего из кармана скальпель и поднесший его к горлу военного. Один быстрый надрез сонной артерии, и медик исправит собственную ошибку. Хуан прикрывает глаза, потому что признает, что смерти он заслуживает больше, чем жизни.

До боли сжимая в руке холодный металл, Чонин пытается успокоить разрывающие голову воспоминания. Сотни людей на его операционном столе — раненых, изувеченных, изуродованных огнем войны. Тысячи мертвецов, которым они не смогли помочь, и бесконечное множество надгробий на кладбищах, разраставшихся с невероятной скоростью. Пугающая статистика. И ради чего все это? Ради чего?! Но можно ли обвинить во всем этом одного человека? Разве переступив грань и отдавшись жажде мести, он не уподобиться тем, кого так презирает.

« _Жаль, нельзя стереть Геану с лица земли. Чтобы камня на камне не осталось…_ » — Чонин вспоминает болезненно усмехающееся лицо Кенсу и переполненные яростью глаза, внушавшие ему страх, и не за себя или геанцев, а за До, сознательно готового преступить законы человечности, не защищая родину, а просто ради утоления собственной ненависти и гнева.

Ким убирает скальпель обратно в карман.

— Я не буду этого делать.

Тао открывает глаза, непонимающе глядя в лицо врача. Криво усмехнувшись, медик произносит:

— Это будет слишком просто. Смерть не вернет мертвых и не исцелит раненых. А я не хочу становиться монстром, — погрузившись в раздумья, врач смотрит в пол и молчит несколько минут, а после произносит, — Знаешь, я оперировал летчика, который выполнял задание вместе с Ифанем. Ву пропал без вести. Позднее я слышал, что он попал к вам в плен. Думаю, уж его ты помнишь. И что вы с ним сделали?

Чонин смотрит на Тао, но вид Хуана лишает его и злорадства, и ненависти. Военный выглядит раздавленным и жалким. Он тихо плачет, но воспоминания о потере выворачивает наизнанку. Не в силах даже нормально дышать он хрипит, содрогаясь телом, издавая похожие на вой стоны и поскуливания.

Ким вскакивает на ноги. Боль и отнюдь не физическая словно вытекает из Цзытао, и даже свет в палатке будто блекнет от этих угнетающих эмоций.

Медик вынимает из кармана шприц с успокоительным, который всегда у врача под рукой и вкалывает в вену парня. Хуан изо всех сил пытается выдавить из себя одно слово, но лишь бессмысленно двигает губами. Лекарство начинают действовать, и разум ускользает, но изо рта все же вырывается на выдохе еле слышное: «Убей…».

Чонин склоняется к лицу военного, обхватывая голову руками и заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза.

— Ты не заслужил смерти. Теперь ты обязан исправить все, что натворил. И жизнь будет твоим главным наказанием.

Ким убирает руки, когда глаза военного закрываются, и он отключается. Отходя на шаг, врач еще несколько минут смотрит в лицо Хуана, а после спешит прочь из палатки с больными. Отойдя на некоторое расстояние от нее, он останавливается, резко выдыхая и запрокидывая голову смотря на ночное небо. Он старается успокоиться, потому что внутри неспокойно из-за случившегося, но при этом часть его впервые ощущает умиротворение, ведь он не позволил себе переступить самую главную и страшную грань.

Чонин медленно подходит к горевшему фонарю и, отодвигая полы халата запускает руку в карман брюк, вытаскивая военное удостоверение. Чернила внутри растеклись от воды, и многие места заляпаны кровью. Фотографию невозможно опознать, как и фамилию. Видно только имя: «Цзытао».

Оглядываясь, медик смотрит на вход в палатку, о чем-то раздумывая и сомневаясь. Молясь, чтобы он не ошибся в своем выборе и решении, врач идет вперед до места отдыха охранявших лагерь военных. Подходя к горевшему в центре костру, он присаживается, делая вид, что греет руки и как можно незаметней подбрасывает в пламя удостоверение. Языки огня обхватывают книжицу, вгрызаясь в нее. Дожидаясь, пока костер полностью не поглотит листы, Ким поднимается, пряча руки в карманы халата, и уходит в сторону полевой операционной. Днем, потеряв сознание и поспав, он более ли менее восстановил силы, а значит, ему нужно возвращаться к работе. Позднее он расскажет военным о том, что узнал в раненном геанце товарища из Вартаса, пропавшего во вражеском плену. Фамилии его он не помнит, а знает только имя.

Чонин надеется, что военный сумеет оправдать его ожидания и верно использует данный ему шанс начать все с нуля. Хотя сейчас Ким абсолютно не представляет, что будет в дальнейшем.

* * *

Сехун, откинувшись в кресле, сидел на балконе, смотря на улицу. Ветер слегка лохматил его волосы. Из-за горизонта поднималось солнце, окрашивающее облака в золотистые тона. Внизу в парке шелестели деревья. Прекрасный вид природной гармонии, совершенно нетрогающий сердца юноши. Его мысли были не столь воодушевлены и радужны.

Дверь в комнату открылась с тихим скрипом, их специально не смазывали, чтобы в случае проникновения в дом злоумышленников, они не могли подобраться к кому-либо незаметно.

Сехун обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной в строгом костюме. Подойдя к парню, он оглядел окрестности, а после опустился в свободное кресло рядом. Некоторое время они молчали, смотря за продолжавшим подниматься солнцем.

— Вы не передумали?

Сехун улыбнулся от вопроса мужчины.

— Поздно для подобного вопроса, Ханген. Теперь у нас нет варианта, кроме того, чтобы дойти до конца.

— А что потом?

— Мир. Дружба между странами, хотя и придется преодолеть ступень недоверия и неприязни, но со временем всего этого получится достичь.

— Я подразумевал ваши планы.

О улыбнулся, повернув голову и посмотрев на Гена.

— Ты сейчас очень похож на своего отца.

— Если бы я знал, где вы, то нашел вас раньше.

— К чему говорить о «если» и «может». Твой отец спас мне жизнь. Он помог уговорить родителей, чтобы я не поехал с ними. Оказалось очень даже не зря, хотя потом и пришлось бежать, когда заявились люди дяди. Я никогда не забуду, что он не выдал меня им. И мне жаль, что за это ему пришлось отдать свою жизнь. Он был не просто камердинером, он был для меня лучшим другом.

— Он всегда очень дорожил вами.

Улыбка Сехуна стала более печальной.

— За все приходится платить. И к несчастью за доброту тоже.

Ханьген немного помолчал, а после еле слышно прошептал:

— Все готово. Они начнут вовремя.

О подтянулся, выпрямляясь.

— Хорошо. Главное я закончу сам.

— Будьте осторожны.

Советник легонько кивнул. Ген поднялся со своего места и вышел из комнаты.

За столь короткий промежуток времени солнце уже успело подняться достаточно высоко. День обещал быть тяжелым.

* * *

Бекхён только успевает читать донесения о проведении тайной операции.

Размещение стрелков на позициях возле домов генералов. Несколько заминированных дорог около военных баз. Рассредоточение направленного для выполнения данной задачи отряда в особенно важных местах.

Каждый пункт и действие в отдельном докладе.

Бён то и дело раздает указания, сосредотачиваясь на данной миссии. Но лишь одна мелочь отвлекает его и не дает покоя, мешая полностью погрузиться в работу без остатка — изменившееся поведение Чанёля.

Пак выполняет его поручения и распоряжение. Несколько отрядов летчиков отвлекают внимание геанцев, устраивая атаки на базы. Никаких нареканий, замечаний или недовольства в выполнении главой ВВС собственных обязанностей у министра нет, но с момента их возвращения после встречи с Сехуном, Чанёль больше не следует за ним по пятам, ограничивая общение исключительно работой. Они видятся лишь во время планирования дальнейших действий в ходе операции и разговаривают исключительно о делах.

Бекхён хочет надеяться, что Пак просто сосредоточен на миссии из-за того, что это их главная и первоочередная задача для завершения войны.

Но все же парень не удерживается от того, чтобы впервые задуматься, что Джунмён мог быть прав, и Чанёль просто устал от холодного обращения министра к нему и решил покончить со своими чувствами, избавившись от них и продолжая жить дальше уже без привязанности к Бёну.

Надеясь, что он ошибается, Бекхён стремится избавиться от подобных мыслей, но это происходит лишь до момента, когда Пак в очередной раз отчитавшись перед ним за выполнение действий авиации, оставляет ему собственный доклад и, холодно прощаясь по уставу, уходит прочь.

Бён утешает себя тем, что он получил то, что желал. Вот только оказывается, его желание избавиться от Чанёля было ошибкой.

* * *

— Не окажите ли вы мне честь сыграть партию в шахматы?

Шион медленно оборачивается, глядя на склонившегося в поклоне советника О. Ухмыляясь, бывший император скрещивает руки на груди.

— Надо же. Вам еще хватает наглости заявляться ко мне в комнату. И как вас пропустила охрана?

— Не стоит лишать их голов раньше времени. Я надеялся просто поговорить, а за игрой беседа проходит лучше.

Мужчина смотрит на парня цепким взглядом. Юноша говорит, не поднимая головы, проявляя уважение, хотя Шиону известно, что уж от кого, а от советника его сына ему уважения не дождаться.

— Хм. Почему бы и нет.

Бывший император проходит к столу возле окна, усаживаясь на кресло и жестом указывая Сехуну на стоявшее напротив.

Присаживаясь, О открывает короб, расставляя фигуры. Шион следит за действиями юноши с особой надменностью и превосходством.

— У вас любопытные фигуры. Белые и красные.

Сехун пожимает плечами.

— Всего лишь крашеная древесина. Белые ходят первыми. Этот ход ваш.

Сдвигая одну из пешек, бывший император продолжает наблюдать за советником.

— Я нахожу это несколько символично. Красный цвет крови. Цвет поражения.

— Возможно, — О делает собственный ход.

— И так, о чем вы хотели поговорить?

— О войне.

Шион улыбается.

— Хотите спросить совета? Не хватает фантазии, чтобы продолжать морочить Исину голову?

— Зато у вас в этом опыта куда больше.

Сехун смотрит на доску, изредка вскидывая взгляд, заглядывая в глаза мужчины.

— А ты остряк. За такие слова тебя уже можно прикончить. Но я позволю тебе продолжить. И что именно ты хочешь услышать о войне.

— Дальнейшие планы.

— Даже так. Дерзко. И смело. Но больше глупо. Вы потеряли коня, — Шион отставляет фигуру в сторону, — Неужели думал, что я буду обсуждать свои действия с тобой.

О усмехается.

— У вас конь. У меня ладья, — бывший император морщится, когда парень убирает его фигуру, — Я думал поделиться своими.

Мужчина не сдерживает короткого смешка.

— Неужели. Тогда я готов послушать.

Сехун задумчиво смотрит на доску и молчит, наконец, он делает ход, смотря сосредоточенно в лицо Шиона.

— Я думал закончить сегодня войну.

Несколько секунд мужчина смотрит в серьезное лицо советника, а после начинает смеяться.

— Закончить войну? Оказывается, Лу Хань привел во дворец сумасшедшего. Забавно. И каким образом ты представляешь это себе?

— Мирный договор. Почему нет?

— Да кто тебе позволит это, мальчишка, — Шион сжимает руки в кулаки, — Возомнил себя владыкой мира? Ты никто и звать тебя никак! Загордившийся оборвыш с улицы.

— Ваш ход. Не теряйте самообладания. В политических делах это может навредить. Да и ваш возраст не терпит лишних волнений.

Щуря гневно глаза, мужчина с ненавистью смотрит на юношу, но все-таки сдерживается.

— Шах, советник! А теперь убирайтесь, иначе я прикажу вывести вас силой и сопроводить до плахи.

— Я тронут вашей заботой. Хотя меня задевают ваши слова о беспризорнике. Пусть они и немного правдивы. Знаете, мой отец незадолго до смерти получил письмо, скомкал его и вышвырнул, как он думал, в камин. Но оно упало рядом. Играя поблизости, я развернул смятый лист и попытался прочесть. Там была лишь одна фраза. Я спросил у него, что это значит, но он не ответил, а забрал лист и сжег его вместе с конвертом.

— Я приказал тебе убираться, а не рассказывать мне байки о прошлом.

— Memento mori. Помни, что придётся умирать. Я узнал это позднее. Шах и мат, — Сехун спокойно отбросил белого короля с доски, — Вы проиграли.

— Стража! — вены взбухли на шее разгневанного бывшего императора.

— Примите поражение достойно. Их нет. Можете не надрывать горло, дядя.

— Что?!

— За десять лет люди сильно меняются, правда? Зато не меняются привычки. Например, по вечерам пить одно и то же вино.

Ухмыльнувшись, советник повернулся в сторону, глядя на стоявшую в углу на столе бутылку.

— Не волнуйтесь, я выбрал быстродействующий яд.

Чувствуя, как тело охватывает жар, мужчина оттянул ворот рубашки, попытался подняться, но упал обратно. Тело сковывал паралич.

— Это не трудно рассчитать дозу, время действия. Но я не смог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на ваши последние минуты. Все-таки я ждал этого дня с момента гибели родителей.

— Исин не мог дать согласие отравить меня. Тебя все равно ждет наказание.

— В этом вы правы. Он мягок. Надеялся отослать вас в изгнание под охрану. Я же решил не рисковать и лишить вас шанса вернуться к власти с помощью союзников.

— Тебя убьют! Твой же генерал полиции. Он ведь так радеет за соблюдение закона!

Подавшись вперед, Сехун вытащил платок, вытирая шахматы от отпечатков пальцев и складывая их в коробку. Встал с кресла, по-хозяйски стирая следы собственного пребывания с подлокотников и стола.

— Гаденыш!

Ухмыльнувшись, парень сжал в руках коробку с шахматами, наблюдая, как мужчина все сильнее задыхается, закатывая глаза. Тело несколько раз сотряслось от судорог и затихло.

— Горите в аду, дядя.

Развернувшись, Сехун вышел из императорской спальни. За дверью его ждал Хань Ген.

— Все готово.

— Его точно убьют?

— Не вы один желаете смерти генералу Хуану. Можете мне поверить. У этого парня во второй войне он убил во время пыток отца, поэтому и за организованный подрыв машины ваших родителей он сведет счеты вместе с собственным.

— Ты в нем так уверен?

Ген кивнул.

— Один из лучших снайперов Вартаса. Можете поверить, он никогда не промахивается, — мужчина холодно улыбнулся, — Как говорит его друг, даже в нетрезвом виде.

Сехун вздохнул, кивая.

— В таком случае, я спокоен. Теперь Исин сможет закончить все с Джунмёном без каких-либо проблем. Остальные подписания договоров лишь дело формальности.

— Все-таки не измените своего решения?

— Нет.

— А как же Лухан?

О заглянул в пристальные глаза Хангена.

— Не знаю. Но теперь нашим дорогам суждено разойтись. Присмотрите за кузенами. Надеюсь, больше они дел не наворотят, — Сехун вздохнул, — береги себя, Ген. Не совершай ошибок отца.

Улыбнувшись напоследок, парень быстрым шагом двинулся прочь, скрываясь в одном из многочисленных коридоров дворца.

Поправив галстук костюма, мужчина направился в противоположную сторону. Стража должна была вернуться с минуты на минуту, а ему следовало добраться до собственной спальни до того, как они обнаружат, что бывший император мертв. Алиби на эту ночь ему не помешает.


	19. Перемены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Статус-кво - в международной правовой практике этот термин употреблялся для обозначения положения, существовавшего перед началом войны. Впоследствии фраза получила более короткий эквивалент — «государство, в котором (что-то было) до войны» (указывая на вывод войск противника и восстановление власти довоенного лидера).
> 
> ** Интеграция (от лат. integratio — «соединение») — процесс объединения частей в целое.  
> Политическая интеграция — процесс сближения политических структур, направленный в сторону взаимного сотрудничества.  
> Социальная интеграция — процесс установления оптимальных связей между относительно самостоятельными социальными объектами.  
> Экономическая интеграция — процесс сближения, взаимоприспособления и сращивания национальных хозяйственных систем, обладающих способностью саморегулирования и саморазвития на основе согласованной межгосударственной экономики и политики.  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> Безжалостны истории страницы  
> Писать на них - удел не слабаков.  
> За каждой строчкой - чьи-то судьбы, лица,  
> Рев пламени, лязг стали, стук подков.
> 
> Но время - добрый друг и враг заклятый –  
> Неумолимо увлечет их в тень,  
> И станет для потомков просто "датой"  
> Кому-то жизнь перевернувший день.
> 
> …И знали бы невольные герои  
> Борясь, спасая, веря и любя,  
> Что, заполняя летописи кровью,  
> Ни капли не оставят для себя...
> 
> Ольга Громыко, "Верные враги"

Сонмин устало опускается на траву. Подошедший сзади Кюхен протягивает флягу с водой, смотря на его сбитые костяшки.

— По-моему ты слегка разошелся.

Усмехаясь, Чо переводит взгляд в низину, хорошо просматривающуюся с холма, где они находились. Внизу полыхает объятое пламенем поместье Хуан. Глотая воду, Ли хмыкает, поднимая взгляд на парня.

— Око за око, зуб за зуб. Зато перед смертью он вкусил все прелести собственных пыток.

— Я заметил, — Кюхен садится рядом, пальцем указывая на ссадину на щеке и разрезанную в нескольких местах мечом куртку.

— Ах, это, — Сонмин хмурится, — Оказывается он слишком прыткий для своего возраста. Но это ему мало помогло.

— А дом то ты зачем спалил?

— Это не я, — Ли делает очередной глоток, но видя полный непонимания взгляд Чо, отстраняет от губ флягу, добавляя, — Наша небольшая потасовка не осталась незамеченной и сбежались слуги.

— Хочешь сказать, ты их всех перебил? — Кюхен ошарашено смотрит на товарища, обычно массовое убийство было их с Хичолем обязанностью, при этом разобраться с жертвой они могли любым методом, а не только при помощи винтовки.

Задумчиво глядя на горящие постройки, Сонмин качает головой.

— Нет. Они стояли в стороне и просто смотрели. Особой любви к хозяину у них не было. Я даже не сразу их заметил, только когда все закончил, понял, что поблизости кто-то есть. Даже подумал, что это конец, — Ли сощурился, о чем-то размышляя. С полминуты помолчав, он закончил мысль, — А они поклонились, поблагодарив меня, и сбежали грабить дом, а после устроили пожар, заметая следы.

Чо промолчал. Закрутив флягу, снайпер поднялся.

— Собаке собачья смерть. Пора возвращаться. Остальные тоже, скорее всего, выполнили свои задачи.

— Пожалуй, — Кюхен встал следом.

Сонмин устало улыбнулся, зашагав под сень деревьев, удаляясь от горящего поместья. Чо некоторое время смотрел на его удалявшуюся фигуру, но вскоре поспешил следом.

* * *

Новости о взаимной капитуляции с формированием статус-кво* Геаны и Вартаса были восприняты в странах неоднозначно. Среди высших эшелонов власти с обеих сторон было достаточно недовольных подобным исходом, считавших, что они вполне могли еще побороться и повоевать, одержав победу. Правда, сторонников прекращения войны было больше. Всем с лихвой хватило многочисленных жертв, коих уже было не вернуть, но завершение боевых действий давало возможность избежать новых смертей. Мирное население поддержало решение правителей об окончании войны, и противникам подобного итога не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться и согласится с таким урегулированием затянувшегося конфликта.

Получив известие о смерти отца, Исин искренне испытал потрясение. Поступок Сехуна стал для него огромной неожиданностью, хотя он сознавал, что у бывшего советника были все причины, чтобы желать Шиону смерти. Даже с учетом действий отца, Чжан не мог оставить случившееся без внимания, и на поиски О были брошены все силы военных и полиции, но парень будто провалился сквозь землю. Для виду еще поискав парня, Исин постарался замять его исчезновение. К тому же ему и без того было на чем сосредоточиться, но все-таки вызвав на приватный разговор Хангена, император спросил у него в безопасности ли Сехун. Хань воздержался от прямого ответа, ограничившись одним предложением: «Ваш кузен просил только вернуть ему позднее фамильный знак, так как там помимо родословного герба портрет его родителей». Чжан, понимая, что О желает сохранить собственное местонахождение в тайне, смиренно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Для урегулирования взаимоотношений Исин и Джунмён провели ряд встреч, подписав мирные договора. Очередная встреча проходила в одном из приграничных городов. Помимо глав государств на ней присутствовали несколько министров и генералов. Несмотря на довольно напряженную обстановку, встреча прошла в более дружественной атмосфере, нежели можно было ожидать. Поскольку именно в этот день были подписаны последние бумаги о возврате захваченных земель, выплате денежных компенсаций за разрушенные строения и решены оставшиеся спорные вопросы, во многих городах были объявлены празднества, посвященные полному окончанию войны. Сами делегации ограничились торжественным ужином. Впереди их ждало еще много работы для решения многих вопросов во взаимоотношении меж странами.

* * *

Бекхён отпил шампанского, оглядывая просторный зал поместья, где проходила встреча.

Богатая обстановка с декоративной мебелью обшитой дорогими тканями. На стенах украшения из белой лепнины и позолоты. Слуги в ливреи подают желающим шампанское, вино, фрукты и шоколад.

Везде то и дело группами стояли представители власти, обсуждавшие те или иные политические вопросы. Император и король после основной части решили устроить конфиденциальный разговор тет-а-тет, удалившись в отдельную комнату.

Бён шарил взглядом по залу пытаясь разглядеть Пака, но того отчего-то нигде не было. Даже после окончания боевых действий Чанёль его избегал. Не имея особой необходимости сталкиваться так часто, как раньше, Бекхён видел главу ВВС крайне редко. Его отчеты и доклады чаще приходили министру с кем-то из посыльных военных.

— Удручающее зрелище, неправда ли?

Прерывая собственные размышления, Бекхён, слегка повернув голову, усмехнулся. До этого он видел своего главного конкурента лишь издали, но более близкая встреча была лишь вопросом времени.

— Что именно вы находите удручающим, генерал Лу?

Лухан качнул рукой с бокалом вина, жестом обводя зал.

— Все это. Недавно они мечтали о взаимном уничтожении, а сегодня дарят вежливые улыбки, хотя… в уме все еще мечтают о смерти друг друга.

Бён повернулся к Ханю полностью, не скрывая пренебрежительной улыбки.

— Вы так мне намекаете о своем отношении? Уверяю, я никогда не строил иллюзий о нашей возможной горячей дружбе.

Сдержанно засмеявшись, Лухан покачал головой.

— Вынужден вас разочаровать. Смерти я вам никогда не желал. Достойный противник многого стоит. Без вас мне бы стало скучно.

— Надо же! Я польщен, — Бекхён иронично вскинул брови.

— К тому же нам все равно придется работать вместе. Император посвятил меня в ваш план.

Бён желал бы съязвить по поводу того, что для Лу правда всплыла уже после окончания всего. Но решил этого не делать, заметив, как на его лицо набежала тень тоски и разочарования.

— Что правда, то правда. Работы будет много. Особенно если учесть последующие пункты плана. О считал, что на все может потребоваться до десяти лет. Как жаль, что его здесь нет.

Лухан со злостью посмотрел в лицо министра обороны.

— Не думаю, что в этом он был прав.

Не удержавшись, Бекхён с легким злорадством добавил:

— Я все думаю, как же такая превосходная ищейка вроде вас упустила его из-под носа. Теряете сноровку или стареете?

Генерал сощурился.

— Не думайте, что так хорошо меня знаете. Я лишь сделал временную паузу в поисках. Как только большая часть вопросов геано-вартаских отношений будет решена, я намерен их возобновить.

Бён холодно улыбнулся, понизив голос, чтобы его слышал только Хань.

— Вы ведь в курсе, кем является Сехун? Полагаю, император Чжан нарочно не проявлял особого ажиотажа в его поисках, поэтому и вам я такого не советую.

— У меня с ним личные счеты. Не люблю, когда меня дурачат. Поэтому предпочитаю, чтобы любые провинности были наказаны по всей строгости.

— Хм… учитывая, что я слышал о ваших взаимоотношениях, вы говорите как ревнивый брошенный любовник.

Лухан яростно оскалился в улыбке.

— Если уж говорить о брошенных любовниках, то это больше ваша беда. Вы сегодня без Пака?

Бекхён сверкнул глазами. Слова генерала внезапно оказались слишком болезненными. Лу принял невинный вид, что с его внешностью сделать удалось без труда.

— Неужели угадал?

Взяв себя в руки, Бён сдержанно ответил:

— У нас с ним исключительно деловые и рабочие отношения.

Хань пожал плечами, посмотрев за спину министра, и тихо произнес:

— Надеюсь, вы повторите это ему.

Вздрогнув, Бекхён резко развернулся в страхе, что своими словами вновь ранил чувства Чанёля, но позади никого не оказалось. Закипая от гнева, Бён развернулся на отпивающего из бокала генерала, уголки губ которого выгибались в победной усмешке.

— Чертов манипулятор!

Бекхён мрачным взглядом смотрел в глаза Лухана. Генерал пожал плечами.

— Не я это начал, выскочка!

Министр едва собрался огрызнуться в ответ, но понял, насколько нелепо и по-детски звучит их спор. В конце концов, он сам спровоцировал парня на такую реакцию. Вполне возможно, что меж ними на самом деле было куда больше схожего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Немного подумав, Бекхён с усмешкой тихо произнес:

— Возможно, мы все-таки сумеем поладить.

Хань удивленно взглянул на Бёна, но ответив ему аналогичной усмешкой, сказал:

— Не исключено. Время покажет.

Слегка кивнув и качнув своим бокалом, точно в приветствии, Лу развернулся, уходя прочь. Глядя на его прямую подтянутую спину, Бекхён подумал, что подобного человека лучше иметь если не в друзьях, то хотя бы в союзниках, потому что со временем генерал способен стать гораздо более опасным противником, способным уничтожить любого, кто встанет на его пути.

Оглядев зал, Бён решил пройтись по особняку, поскольку оставаться в этой пропитанной фальшивой вежливостью толпе, как подметил Лухан, действительно было противно.

Коридоры были заполнены охраной из вартаских и геанских военных. Дойдя до одного из них, ведущего в кабинет, где разговаривали правители, Бекхён удивленно остановился, но мгновенно недовольно нахмурился. Стража из нескольких человек из пятого отделения и несколько военных из личной охраны императора стояли в десяти метрах от дверей в кабинет. Приблизившись к охране, Бён обратился к ним сердитым тоном:

— Кто позволил вам оставить правителей без охраны? Если что-то случится, это расстояние может дорого вам стоить!

Один из охранников опускает голову в уверенном коротком поклоне.

— Прошу прощения, министр Бён, но распоряжение не приближаться к дверям на десять метров было волеизъявлением императора Чжана и короля Кима.

Бекхён хмурится, потому что разговор правителей длится уже около двух часов и ему неспокойно, ведь даже сейчас есть те, кто желает возобновление войны. И гибель кого-либо из глав государств могла стать хорошей причиной для очередной волны кровопролития.

Желая переубедить короля и императора о недальновидности их действий, министр приближается к дверям, жестом приказывая оставаться на своих местах готовым задержать его стражам. Понимая, что врываться в кабинет было бы дурным тоном, Бён стучит в дверь, ожидая разрешения войти, но когда ответом ему служит тишина, внутри поселяется паника. На свой страх и риск Бекхён толкает дверь, но успевая лишь приоткрыть ее, останавливается.

Поспешно закрыв дверь, министр разворачивается, направляясь прочь, проходя мимо охраны.

— Продолжайте охранять. Не будем им мешать.

Бён замечает насмешливый взгляд Хичоля, который служит в охране короля уже много лет и, похоже, знает секрет Джунмёна и Исина, о котором вряд ли кто-либо мог догадаться.

Бекхён как во сне уходит все дальше, перед внутренним взором видя полумрак комнаты с плотно задернутыми шторами, но главное это стоявшие возле стола король и император. Одна рука Чжана упирается в деревянную поверхность позади него, пока вторая покоится на плече Кима, придерживающего его за бедра и склонившего голову набок во время поцелуя.

Министр останавливается, понимая, что прежде король ни разу не выказывал яркого негатива по отношению к императору. Возможно, было разочарование и недовольство, но ненависти не было никогда. Даже несмотря на войну.

Потирая лоб, Бекхён оглядывается, понимая, что осмысливая увиденное, забрел в дальнее крыло, где и людей-то нет. Бён прокручивается на месте, осматриваясь, куда его занесло и, пытаясь понять, как выйти обратно. В стороне, в маленькой комнатке, где стоит лишь накрытый тканью рояль и потрескавшееся от времени бюро, он подмечает знакомую высокую фигуру. Приподнимая голову, дабы добавить себе уверенности, министр заходит внутрь.

— Я успел подумать, что ты вернулся в Сангсу, но ты оказывается здесь.

— Мне по статусу запрещено покидать это место до окончания встречи.

Чанёль, прежде смотревший в окно, бросает через плечо короткий взгляд на Бекхёна, а после возвращается на созерцание вида по другую сторону стекла. Подходя ближе и вставая рядом, Бён пытается увидеть, что так привлекло внимание Пака, но из окна открывается не самый радужный вид на уходящее к горизонту поле с пыльной дорогой пересекавшей его.

Убирая руки в карманы, министр решает заговорить о том, что не дает ему покоя.

— Ты избегаешь меня?

Чанёль хмыкает, переводя взгляд на Бекхёна, разворачивающегося к нему.

— Нет. Я уже говорил, моей последней просьбой было сопровождение тебя на встречу с советником О. А после я придерживался того отношения, которого желал ты.

— Этого я не хотел.

Глава ВВС смотрит устало.

— Я не хочу быть тебе другом, Бекхён. Ну, а большего между нами быть не может. Я дождусь, пока состояние между странами не стабилизируется и подам в отставку. Ты прав говоря, что мне стоит продолжать заниматься изобретательством, не отвлекаясь на сторонние вещи. Поэтому не стоит все усложнять.

Бён хмурится, упрямо смотря в глаза Пака.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— У меня нет желания менять принятое решение. В статусе кого мне оставаться подле тебя? Ты называешь меня другом, но с друзьями ты более мягок, чем со мной. Мне надоело слышать фразы вроде: «это не твоего ума дело», «не проси меня о большем», «не желай», «не надейся». Я задыхаюсь рядом с тобой, Бекки. Такое отношение не устраивает меня, потому что я чувствую себя твоим рабом. Пятнадцать лет для безответной любви слишком долгий срок. Если я тебе хоть каплю небезразличен, то просто не вставай на моем пути и дай уйти спокойно.

Отворачиваясь, Чанёль направляется к выходу. Бекхёна охватывает отчаянье. Слова Джунмёна исполняются с пугающей точностью, но если даже король рискнул вступить в подобную связь, разве он не имеет права сделать также.

— Я люблю тебя!

Пак сбивается с ровного шага, запинаясь и застывая. Бён спешит повторить, надеясь, что это поможет ему удержать парня:

— Я люблю тебя. Твои чувства не безответны. Умоляю, дай мне хотя бы один шанс. Пожалуйста, Чанни.

Слова Бекхёна разрывают Чанёлю сердце. Он закрывает глаза, тяжело дыша и силясь успокоить участившееся сердцебиение. Не оборачиваясь, глава ВВС севшим голосом произносит:

— Не обманывай себя, Бекхён. Ничего не изменится. Ты веришь, что сможешь быть со мной, несмотря на свой статус, обязательства и обязанности? Мы с тобой из разных слоев. Сказав это, ты не перестанешь быть министром и не избавишься от титула графа. Сомневаюсь, что ты готов отказаться от мечты восстановить влияние семьи из-за минутной слабости. Да и все то, чего ты добился на сегодняшний момент, может рухнуть, если узнают о твоей связи с мужчиной.

Пак спешит выйти из комнаты, но Бекхён настигает его на пороге, разворачивая к себе и, привставая на носки, целует опешившего парня. Чанёль готов поплыть от долгожданного прикосновения, но голос разума дает ему силы схватить Бёна за плечи и отстранить от себя.

— Перестань! Так ты делаешь только больнее!

— Так же как и ты причиняешь мне боль, говоря, что хочешь уйти.

— Какой же ты эгоист, Бек, — глава ВВС убирает руки, безвольно опуская их вниз, — Отчего тебе так нравится меня мучить?

Бекхён сглатывает, смотря в лицо Пака, понимая, что он действительно опоздал.

— Тебе правда так плохо рядом со мной? — голос звучит хрипло и еле слышно.

— Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Бён сжимает зубы, коротко кивая.

— Понятно, — разворачиваясь, министр отходит к окну, — Тогда уходи. Если ты так сильно этого желаешь. Тогда иди.

— Бек…

— Иди же! Ты ведь так этого желал! Поэтому просто иди! — Бекхён держит голову поднятой и не дает голосу срываться.

Чанёль уходит, не оборачиваясь, понимая, что оглянись он назад, и решимости разорвать этот порочный круг ему не хватит.

Министр плачет беззвучно, и на его лице не отражается ни единой эмоции. Невозможно винить кого-то в том, что сам разрушил до основания.

* * *

Вокзал Сангсу напоминает Чонину цветочное море. Люди, цветы и флаги переполняют платформу так, что не протолкнуться. Ким наблюдает через окно вагона за гаммой эмоций на лицах встречающих и приехавших. Врач улыбается, глядя на самые чистые и искренние эмоции — смех и слезы, ведь это необычная встреча на перроне.

Поезд прибыл с передовой и люди, находящиеся на вокзале, надеются увидеть своих родных живыми и невредимыми.

Кому-то везет, и они действительно видят близких полных энергии от радости встречи, подхватывающих на руки любимых и дорогих людей. Глядя на них, и сам невольно радуешься, ощущая прилив сил.

Кому-то в этой толпе везет, но меньше — их родственники возвращаются с войны с ранениями и травмами, кто-то просто в бинтах и перевязках, а кто-то и вовсе без ног или рук, а то и без того и другого. Многие оглохли от взрывов или лишились зрения.

Но есть на перроне и те, кого нельзя назвать везучими. Они с надеждой вглядываются в лица выходящих из вагонов людей, но увидеть среди них родных им не суждено.

Поднявшись со своего места, медик берет потрепанный чемодан, направляясь к выходу. Его встречать некому, хотя в этом он не единственный, людей потерявших на войне семью тоже не мало.

Чонину приходится проталкиваться сквозь толчею к выходу. Он старается не обращать внимания на то, что ему отдавили ноги и пару раз ударили локтем, потому как у него нет права осуждать их за желание и надежду поскорее увидеть близких.

Ким буквально вываливается из толпы, едва не падая, но его успевают подхватить под локоть и не дать распластаться на асфальте.

— Спасибо! — врач поднимает взгляд на случайного спасителя и не может сдержать удивления, — неожиданная встреча.

— Здравствуй, Чонин!

Медик дружелюбно улыбается.

— Добрый день, Кенсу! Встречаешь кого-то?

До улыбается в ответ, тихо посмеиваясь.

— Уже встретил. С возвращением.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты пришел сюда встретить меня? — Ким вновь удивляется.

— Да. Узнал время прибытия поезда у майора Ли. Хотя из-за толпы, боялся, что пропущу тебя, а ты вынырнул буквально прямо мне в руки.

Хмыкая, врач чувствует неловкость и смущение.

— Неожиданно.

— Я отвезу тебя домой. Моя машина немного в стороне от вокзала. Не удалось подобраться ближе из-за толпы. Идем?

Чонин кивает. Кенсу довольно улыбается, забирая у него чемодан и не дожидаясь оклика спохватившегося медика, направляется прочь. Ким спешит следом, понимая, что смысла отбирать чемодан нет. Во-первых, ему вряд ли отдадут его обратно. И, во-вторых, к счастью он не настолько тяжелый чтобы доставлять неудобства.

Отходя от вокзала, До останавливается у автомобиля, убирая чемодан на заднее сидение.

— Садись.

Пока Чонин забирается на пассажирское место, Кенсу садится за руль.

— Куда тебя отвезти?

— Улица Джувей, восьмой дом. Это в районе Хванри.

Ким надеется, что его дом не разрушен, и он не окажется перед котлованом от взрыва вместо здания. До заводит двигатель, выезжая на дорогу. Некоторое время они едут в молчании, но Кенсу все-таки решает нарушить тишину.

— Ты ведь не жалеешь о том, что произошло в прошлый раз?

Чонин вспоминает их поцелуй, опуская взгляд на лежащие на коленях ладони.

— Нет. Хотя возможно это было минутным порывом.

— Значит, мне не на что надеяться?

Ким смеется, поднимая взгляд на летчика.

— Я этого не говорил. Но все зависит от того, на что ты рассчитываешь?

До облегченно выдыхает.

— На многое пока не претендую. Но в четверг давай поужинаем вместе? До этого момента я могу быть занят в управлении, и раньше встретиться не получится.

— Хорошо.

— Я заеду к тебе около шести?

— Буду ждать.

Летчик довольно улыбается. Глядя на него, врач и сам не может сдержать улыбки.

Через несколько минут они доезжают до нужного адреса. Чонин испытывает облегчение, видя, что здание все еще стоит, хотя стены и оцарапаны осколками взрывов. Ким выбирается из машины, доставая чемодан. Кенсу выходит следом. Парни обмениваются парой фраз на прощание, и медик уходит в сторону дома. Сейчас этого им достаточно.

Когда Чонин скрывается в подъезде, До садится за руль, отъезжая от дома.

Летчик с облегчением улыбается. У них еще будет возможность стать ближе и по-настоящему узнать друг друга. Для них все еще впереди. Когда-нибудь потом До обязательно скажет Киму, что за время, проведенное им в больнице, врач сумел стать для него новой семьей.

Все это будет, но позднее.

* * *

Ифань стоит возле стола медсестры, пока она ищет его документы на выписку. Ву то и дело отвлекают проходящие мимо пациенты, поздравляющие друг друга с окончанием войны.

Несмотря на общую радость, летчик не испытывает воодушевления. Его тяготит чужое внимание и бесконечная болтовня. Особенно его напрягает стоявший рядом мужчина лет сорока, разглагольствовавший на тему «теперь заживем»! Для Ифаня это все лишнее, потому что все его мысли совсем о другом.

Минувшие дни не ослабили боль потери, наоборот, лишь со временем он в полной мере осознал произошедшее, понимая, что его первое спокойствие было следствием шока. Едва подумав о Тао, летчик сдерживается от подступающих слез. Сколько их он уже выплакал и сколько еще в будущем сможет пролить? Ифаню горько от осознания, как часто он был холоден с Хуаном из-за собственной обиды и гнева. За эти дни он видел немало людей, как и он вернувшихся из плена и все твердят, глядя на него, что он легко отделался. Ву и сам видит разницу между своими быстро сходящими ссадинами и синяками, и их вывороченными руками и ногами, многочисленными ранами. Он знает, что не в везении дело, а просто Цзытао его пощадил. Даже врачи удивлялись тому, что, несмотря на болезненность синяков, нет сильно поврежденных органов. Все наиболее серьезные травмы он получил не от Хуана, а от других военных, допрашивающих его после полковника.

— Так раны беспокоят?

Прервавшись посреди очередной фразы, мужчина помечает покрасневшие глаза летчика. Сглатывая ком в горле, Ву ограничивается кивком. Ему совсем не хочется с кем-либо обсуждать собственное состояние. Мужчина хмыкает, качая головой.

— Бедолага. Ты как мой сосед. Бывший уже. Вон он.

Мужчина указывает рукой в сторону распахнутой неподалеку двери, в одну из палат. Ифань по инерции смотрит в том направлении, подмечая стоявшую недалеко от входа кровать, на которой видно завернувшегося в одеяло скрючившегося парня с заметной только короткой темноволосой стрижкой на затылке.

— Сбежал из плена и потерял память. Да и ранен сильно был. Не говорит ни с кем. Плачет иногда только. Умом наверно тронулся.

Ву глядит на незнакомого юношу и ему хочется подойти и хоть как-то приободрить его, потому как сгорбленная спина делает его сломленным и уставшим.

— Вот ваши документы, — медсестра протягивает ему и мужчине бумаги на выписку, — Проверьте данные и поставьте внизу свою подпись.

Ифань сглатывает, ведь фраза девушки звучит точь-в-точь, как из уст Тао при их первой встречи в канцелярии. Чтобы не заплакать, летчик быстро чиркает пером и спешит уйти, не дослушивая брошенных ему вслед слов медсестры.

— До свидания, господин Ву!

* * *

Тао пустым взглядом смотрит в стену, размышляя о будущем. Ему безразлична суматоха вокруг и общее ликование.

Стараниями Чонина он попал в госпиталь Вартаса. Хуан не знает, каким образом Киму удалось убедить всех, что он сбежавший из плена вартасец, потерявший память. Все, что у него осталось, только его имя и больше ничего. Скудный багаж для начала новой жизни, но большего ему, пожалуй, и не надо. Знать бы только, что делать дальше со своим внезапно подаренным новым будущим.

— До свидания, господин Ву!

Вздрагивая, Тао приподнимается, разворачиваясь и глядя в сторону стола медсестры, но там стоит только сорокалетний мужчина, прежде лежавший в его палате. Хуан сжимает зубы, ложась обратно и натягивая одеяло на голову.

Нелепо думать, что Ифань мог выжить. Цзытао терзают мысли о летчике, и он корит себя, что обознался. Все-таки Ву не единственный человек с подобной фамилией в Вартасе.

Хуан закрывает глаза, стараясь не позволять себе проявление слабости. Тело потряхивает от сдерживаемых чувств и эмоций. Постепенно у него поднимает жар и в лихорадке он бредит, видя в тумане расплывчатый силуэт Ифаня.

* * *

Бекхён сидит на заднем сиденье автомобиля вместе с Джунмёном. Ему не дает покоя увиденное в кабинете, но задать интересующий вопрос ему не хватает смелости. Подмечая его нервозность, Ким бросает на министра вопросительный взгляд.

— Хочешь что-то сказать?

Задумчиво хмурясь, Бён смотрит на водителя и охранника впереди, неуверенно произнося:

— Я прошу прощения, что… едва не помешал вашей беседе в кабинете с императором Чжаном.

Джунмён чуть щурится, оглядывая Бекхёна, понимая, что их застали и, похоже, не за разговором, а тем, что произошло после него.

— И?

Министр заглядывает горящим вопрошающим взглядом в лицо короля.

— Давно вы…

Бён пытается подобрать слова, чтобы узнать ответ на собственный вопрос, но при этом не привлечь лишнее внимание охранника и водителя.

Ким улыбается одними уголками губ, понимая, что именно Бек имеет в виду.

— Вероятно с юности, когда мы виделись чаще.

Понижая голос, министр непонимающе шепчет:

— Но ведь вы главы государств и разве вы не враги?

Джунмён задумчиво глядит на дорогу впереди.

— Тебе ли не знать, что мы не выбираем, кого любить. Обстоятельство сложились так, что мы действительно были вынуждены оказаться по разные стороны баррикад, но в наших силах сделать так, чтобы остаться с тем, кого любишь на одной стороне.

Бекхён поджимает губы, опуская взгляд, а после отводя его в сторону.

Ким молчит несколько минут, но вдруг произносит словно бы ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но поскольку слова его звучат тихо, Бён понимает, что король говорит это для него.

— Мы обговаривали постепенную интеграцию** Вартаса и Геаны в политических, социальных и экономических отраслях. Скорее всего, на это потребуется около двух, может чуть более, лет. Сехун был прав, говоря, что монархия изжила себя как рычаг власти. Думаю, создание парламента с представителями из каждого региона будет правильным решением.

— Вы намерены отречься от престола? — Бён не мог скрыть потрясения.

— Не все сразу, к тому же мы рассматривали вариацию с конституционной монархией. Но в любом случае передача власти должна быть постепенной.

Джунмён улыбнулся, посмотрев в глаза растерянного Бекхёна.

— В одном мы точно пришли к согласию, это что перед передачей правления стоит вернуть закон о праве на однополые браки.

Министр до боли вцепился пальцами в собственные колени.

— Что?

Ким устало вздохнул:

— Для окружающих это будет звучать как союз для сохранения дружественных отношений между странами. Раз у нас нет на данный момент наследников для создания брачного союза, стоит сделать это самостоятельно.

Бён с трудом представлял себе брак короля и императора.

— Но ведь вы не сможете передать корону не имея наследников, а учитывая, что вы одного пола это само по себе невозможно!

Под конец Бек не выдержал, повысив голос, но быстро спохватился, заметив, что охранник оглянулся.

— Значит, монархия просто прекратит свое существование, к тому моменту страна сможет укрепиться в единстве, и вряд ли парламент допустит ее повторного распада. Хотя кому передать престол всегда можно найти. Все-таки если поднять семейное древо можно найти еще общие браки между представителями богатых семейств Вартаса и Геаны имевших кровную связь с семьями правителей.

— Вы сошли с ума.

Джунмён с грустью посмотрел на Бекхёна выглядевшего до невозможности потрясенным. Даже зная о планах объединения земель, он не представлял себе именно такой исход.

— Лучше подумай о том, что этот закон даст тебе свободное право быть с Паком.

Министр едва заметно вздрогнул.

— Теперь это не имеет значения.

Король печально оглядел Бёна, но воздержался от ответа.

Отвернувшись к окну, Бекхён думал о том, мог ли он посчитать будущий закон собственным шансом или для него и Чанёля действительно все было потеряно, а главное, много ли времени осталось до того момента, когда глава ВВС посчитает свои обязанности исполненными и подаст в отставку, окончательно покидая его жизнь.


	20. Финальный аккорд. Ария чувств

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И я постараюсь победить время, чтобы увидеть тебя.  
> Я никогда не верил, что что-то может длиться вечно.  
> Но если я найду тебя, я буду желать этого самозабвенно. 
> 
> Я поднимаю парус и направляюсь вслед за ветром.  
> Разбушевавшиеся волны убаюкивают океан.  
> Цветок, расцветший в темноте, луна над поверхностью воды.  
> Это секретное место, там моя прекрасная черная жемчужина. 
> 
> (EXO - Black Pearl)

Для выполнения планов слияния государств в одно — Варгеа, потребовалось без малого четыре года.

Реформы коснулись каждой области, не единожды вызвав бурную реакцию общества. Брак Чжан Исина и Ким Джунмёна, произошедший три года спустя после подписания мирных договоров, и вовсе произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Споров и шумихи было много, но к счастью серьезных волнений удалось избежать, и по истечении некоторого времени люди, скрепя сердце, начали привыкать к новым порядкам.

Многие перемены произошли и в кругах власти, да и не только среди них.

Пак Чанёль подал в отставку спустя год после окончания войны, вернувшись в деревню, где некогда жил с семьей. Его дед к тому времени уже скончался, поэтому всеми разработками и изобретениями занялся он сам. Его брат Пак Чонсу остался служить при дворе, возглавляя охрану короля, а после и его супруга.

Впрочем, Чанёль нашел достойного помощника в лице Ву Ифаня.

Ву, несмотря на возможность вернуться на пост капитана, отказался от полетов на пассажирских самолетах. Длительное время проведя в уединении, он, согласившись на уговоры своей знакомой Эмбер Джозефин Лю, решился составить ей компанию в путешествии по стране на поезде. Именно в дороге он случайно и встретился с Паком, предложившим ему работу.

Лу Хань также отошел от дел, уйдя в отставку спустя полтора года после ухода Чанёля. К удивлению многих генерал тайной полиции и министр обороны Бён Бекхён стали неплохими друзьями, хотя порой пререкались по любому поводу и без. Однако их часто можно было увидеть за игрой в шахматы, во время которой они делились собственными планами и обсуждали частные вопросы. Закончив со своими делами, Лу покинул страну и больше не возвращался. О его дальнейшем местонахождение знал разве что Бён, так как ему иногда приходили открытки и письма из разных стран.

Ким Чонин и До Кенсу долгое время поддерживали романтические отношения, держа их в тайне. Несмотря на принятие закона о разрешении однополых браков спустя два с половиной года после войны, на подобный шаг они решились только через пять лет после него.

Некогда на спорных пограничных землях строится новый город — Резель, в который в будущем планируется перенести столицу. За четыре года он уже успевает разрастись и заполниться людьми. Негласно город служит напоминанием об ошибках прошлого грядущим поколениям, завещая не повторять их и сохранить в стране мир.

* * *

**Четыре года спустя после окончания войны**

Чонде снимает шляпу, заходя в пустую кофейню. Оглядывая светлое помещение с выкрашенными в оливковый цвет стенами и картинами из темного дерева, он довольно улыбается. Проходя к придвинутому к стене боковому столику с бело-зеленой скатертью, он поудобней устраивается на деревянном стуле, опуская шляпу на стол рядом. Распахнув корочку меню, Ким, щуря глаза, с улыбкой наблюдает из-за нее за баристой и по совместительству хозяином кофейни, стоявшим за прилавком возле подвешенной в углу клетки. Что-то шепча птице в ней, парень насыпал в кормушку зерна. Закончив ухаживать за питомцем, хозяин кофейни развернулся, оглядывая помещение и лишь теперь подмечая сидевшую за столиком у стены фигуру. Поправив фартук, бариста вышел из-за стойки, подойдя к посетителю.

— Добрый день. Что будете заказывать?

Чонде отложил меню, подняв на парня довольный взгляд.

— Добрый день. Ваш лучший напиток.

Не удержавшись, хозяин кофейни улыбнулся.

— Сейчас приготовлю. Подождите пару минут.

Ким кивает, провожая парня взглядом и наблюдая, как он готовит кофе.

Спустя несколько минут перед ним опускается чашка ароматного напитка, а сам бариста садится напротив.

Делая глубокий вдох, Чонде улыбается и отпивает кофе.

— Замечательно, — Ким осматривается вокруг, обращаясь к парню, — Значит, вот куда вы сбежали, забросив военную службу, подполковник Ким.

Минсок рассматривает генерала одетого в обычный костюм, а не в привычную для него форму.

— Это оказалось мне ближе шпионажа и разведки. А вас можно поздравить как нового главу военного управления!

Чонде нехотя кривится.

— Новости разлетаются слишком быстро. Но я пока не дал своего согласия.

— Это почетное звание. Раз уж генерал Лу покинул страну, да и весь этот инцидент с Бёном. Отчего он так внезапно решил все бросить?

Ким медленно попивает кофе, не скрываясь, любуясь Минсоком.

— Это был лишь вопрос времени. Последний год он ходил как привидение. Если с Луханом он еще как-то походил на человека, то после его отъезда ушел в себя.

— И в чем причина? Уверен, что вы знаете.

— Это не секрет, он просто переживал из-за разлуки с Паком.

— Ах! Пак Чанёль! Говорят, они с Ву разработали какую-то новую летающую машину.

Чонде смеется.

— Живете в отдалении от столицы, а знаете едва ли не больше меня.

— Генерал Ким, это просто невозможно. Вы знаете все еще до того, как это произойдет.

Минсок пытается сохранять серьезное выражение лица, но тоже невольно улыбается.

Смотря на лицо бывшего подчиненного, Ким тянется через стол, накрывая его ладонь своей и задумчиво глядя на их руки.

— Всегда хотел иметь возможность сделать это без предрассудков, — Чонде вздыхает, убирая руку и возвращаясь к кофе, — Теперь это разрешено законом. Но моя птица так и не вернулась, — генерал грустно улыбается, — вы были правы подполковник, говоря, что птица привычная к свободе в клетку не вернется.

Мин хочет что-то сказать, но Чонде вдруг взмахивает руками, обводя ими помещение.

— Думаю, вам нужен еще один официант!

— Почему? Я справляюсь с работой.

Фыркнув, генерал скептически смотрит в лицо Минсока.

— Вы открыли кафе в Резеле, где в течение года будут открываться новые учреждения и соответственно будет больше людей, а значит и наплыв посетителей возрастет. В одиночку с этим не справиться.

Хозяин кофейни внимательно наблюдает за действиями Кима, поднявшегося из-за стола и принявшегося обходить кафе по кругу, осматривая все уголки более тщательно и детально. Остановившись, наконец, посреди кофейни, Чонде оборачивается в Мину, вставшему следом.

— Определенно! Вам нужен помощник.

Улыбаясь, Минсок склоняет голову на бок, уже догадываясь о дальнейших словах, но желая подыграть генералу.

— Можете кого-то посоветовать? У вас есть подходящие кандидатуры?

Чонде разводит руки в стороны.

— Одна есть — я. Конечно подобного опыта у меня нет, но я быстро учусь.

Минсок закрывает лицо рукой, смеясь.

— Генерал, вы назначены главой военного управления, а значит без пяти минут министр обороны, и вы хотите устроиться ко мне официантом?

Ким подходит ближе к баристе, убирая от его лица ладони своими руками и серьезно заглядывая в глаза.

— Я уже говорил ради кого я добивался этого звания. Теперь в нем необходимости нет.

Хозяин кофейни вздыхает:

— Генерал Ким…

— Минсок, называй меня, пожалуйста, по имени — Чонде.

— Простите, но я не могу называть вас так.

Ким выпускает руки парня из своих, отводит взгляд и печально улыбается.

— Понимаю. Что ж, прости за беспокойство, — генерал делает улыбку более непринужденной и дружелюбной, подхватывает шляпу и достает из кармана деньги, но бариста не дает ему их положить на стол.

— Некомфортно так называть своего будущего работника. Может быть… Чен?

Чонде на пару секунд теряется, удивленно глядя на баристу, но после надевает шляпу, улыбаясь уже искренне.

— Не возражаю! Когда я могу приступать к работе?!

— Как только закончите дела в управлении.

Улыбка генерала становится лукавой.

— Могу я вас поцеловать?

— Вы всегда об этом спрашиваете своих работодателей? — Минсок смеется.

— Нет, пока только одного. Самого привлекательного.

Ким тянется к хозяину кофейни, но тот ловко выворачивается, ускользая и спеша за стойку.

— Идите, Чен! У вас еще будет возможность продемонстрировать собственные навыки.

Генерал смотрит вслед баристе.

— В таком случае, до скорой встречи, Мин!

— До встречи, Чен.

Ким несколько секунд наблюдает за Минсоком, а после разворачивается, выходя из кофейни. Упираясь руками в стойку, бариста задумчиво улыбаясь, смотрит ему вслед.

* * *

Граф Бён сидит в своем кабинете, глядя на стоявшего перед ним с опущенной головой сына.

— Прошу, отец.

Мужчина тяжело вздыхает.

— Бекхён, ты мой единственный наследник.

— Но разве я не сделал уже достаточно?

— Дело ведь не в этом.

— Титул останется сестрам. Я не против.

Граф глядит на сына с укором.

— Бек, ты хочешь прервать наш род. Отказаться от титула и всех положенных тебе привилегий. Я не могу не тревожиться о твоей дальнейшей судьбе.

— Я прошу, отец.

Мужчина потирает виски.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Абсолютно.

Граф несколько минут о чем-то размышляет, а после устало улыбается.

— Я подозревал нечто такое ранее, но тебе необязательно заходить так далеко. Я принимаю твое решение, но с одним условием.

— Каким?

— Твой титул останется при тебе, как и твоя часть наследства.

— Но как же, я ведь…

— Ты мой сын, Бекхён. И пускать тебя по миру мне совсем не хочется. А теперь ступай и делай то, что считаешь нужным.

Парень улыбается, благодарно кланяясь.

— Спасибо, отец!

Развернувшись, Бекхён выбегает из отцовского кабинета, оставляя графа с улыбкой покачивать головой. Несмотря на то, что его сын уже давно взрослый человек, для него он все еще неугомонный маленький ребенок, кто бы что ни говорил.

* * *

— Лопасти придется увеличить.

Чанёль рассматривает лежащие перед ним на столе чертежи. Стоявший возле шкафов с книгами Ифань, рассматривавший их корешки, не оборачиваясь, произнес:

— Плюс увеличить частоту вращения.

Пак задумчиво прикладывает руку к подбородку, что-то прикидывая в уме, а после подводя итог:

— Да. Попробуем так.

Взяв лежащий с краю лист и карандаш, он быстро принялся что-то чертить и высчитывать.

Оглянувшись, Ву задумчиво посмотрел на бывшего главу ВВС, а ныне его друга.

— Читал последний номер газеты?

Рука с карандашом замерла. Выдохнув, Чанёль поднял взгляд на Ифаня.

— Читал.

— Может, встретитесь?

— Его отставка дела не меняет, — Пак возвращается к листу продолжая выводить ровные линии.

Ву подходит к столу.

— Зря ты так. Береги тех, кто тебе дорог, пока есть возможность. Единожды потеряв самое дорогое из-за собственной глупости, ты никогда не сможешь простить себе этой ошибки.

— Ифань, давай не будем об этом.

— Хорошо, — Ву замолкает, но спустя несколько минут произносит, — Я решил принять предложение академии.

Чанёль поднимает голову, удивленно смотря на друга.

— Почему ты решил туда поехать? Это же на другом конце страны!

— Хочется попробовать что-то новое.

— И поэтому ты решил уехать. Тебе не нравится здесь?

— Изобретать и разрабатывать, безусловно, интересно, но это не то, что я ищу.

— Ладно. Я не стану тебя отговаривать.

— Спасибо! Сумеешь закончить вертолет один?

— Ты это у меня сейчас спросил? — Пак усмехается.

Посмеиваясь, Ифань поднимает руки вверх.

— О! Как я мог забыть, что говорю с гением. Но тебе все равно потребуется помощник.

— Придумаю что-нибудь.

Ву вздыхает, смотря на Чанёля.

— Позови его, если станет туго. Уверен, он приедет.

— Ифань!

— Я иду собирать вещи. У меня утром поезд.

— Так скоро?

— Не вижу причин тянуть.

Пак недовольно хмурится, но все-таки смиренно махает в сторону Ифаня.

— Хорошо. Удачи тебе. Главное не позволяй мелким кадетам над собой шутить, учитель Ву.

— У них достаточно суровая дисциплина, чтобы им хватило на это наглости.

— Сразу видно, что ты не учился в военной академии. Ладно, не буду огорчать тебя раньше времени.

— Мне стоит уже бояться? — Ифань смеется.

— Собирайся уже. Писать главное не забывай.

— Конечно.

Подойдя к другу и обняв его на прощание, Ву вышел из ангара, где они занимались проектировкой машин.

* * *

— Господин Пак, к вам граф Бён.

Не поднимая головы от бумаг, Чанёль кивнул вошедшему мальчишке слуге.

— Да, пригласите его сюда, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас.

Мальчик поспешил выйти вон. Когда дверь открылась повторно, изобретатель поднял голову, улыбнувшись.

— Здравствуйте, граф… Бён.

Притихнув под конец, Пак оглядывал с ног до головы, стоявшего в его кабинете Бекхёна.

— Здравствуй, Чанёль.

Пак, поджав губы, смотрел на Бёна.

— Чем обязан, граф?

— Могу я присесть?

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Чанёль махнул рукой в сторону стула. Пройдя вперед, Бек опустился на стул, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Здесь почти ничего не изменилось со времен твоего деда.

— Я не видел необходимости что-либо менять. Для чего ты пришел?

— Сразу так холодно, — Бён погрустнел, но взяв себя в руки, продолжил, — Хотел ознакомиться с чертежами вертолета. Я буду заниматься инвестированием вместо отца, и хотел бы контролировать ход работы.

— Сомневаетесь во мне? — Пак огорошено смотрел на Бека.

Усмехнувшись, граф честно признался:

— Нет. Просто это повод чаще тебя видеть. Я буду приходить каждый день.

— Не стоит, Бекхён.

Бён сосредоточенно смотрел в лицо Чанёля.

— Ты ко мне теперь совсем ничего не чувствуешь?

— Нет.

— Тогда скажи мне это в лицо и не отводи взгляд.

Пак вздыхает, смотря в глаза Бека.

— Уходи, Бекхён.

— Нет. Все как ты хотел. Я отказался от звания. У меня нет работы. Я не являюсь прямым наследником титула и состояния. Я пришел к тебе и не уйду. Я не поступлю как ты.

— Ты сам прогнал меня.

— Потому что ты сказал, что тебе невыносимо находиться со мной.

— И ты вернулся меня мучить?

— Дай мне шанс. Один шанс, Чанни. Я не попрошу о большем. Это последняя моя просьба. Ведь я выполнил твое желание ехать на встречу с Сехуном. Исполни и ты мою. Если ничего не выйдет, я отступлю.

Пак хмурится, глядя в чужое лицо. Внутри живет призрак сомнения, что если он поверит Бёну, все будет как раньше. Бекхён терпеливо ждет ответа, не двигаясь с места. Опуская голову, Чанёль опирается руками в стол и, выдыхая, смиренно произносит:

— Давай попробуем. Но только один раз. Ву все равно уехал и мне потребуется толковый помощник.

Изобретатель не решается поднять головы, но когда его плеча касается чужая рука, он поворачивает голову, чувствуя касание чужих губ. Бён тянется к нему. Не разрывая поцелуя, Пак разворачивается, поднимаясь, но держа голову в наклоне, чтобы удобней было целовать Бека.

Позднее отрываясь от графа, Чанёль поглаживает пальцами его лицо.

— Не вздумай вновь надо мной издеваться.

— Только если ты не будешь ранить меня в ответ.

Пак усмехается, наклоняясь и вновь целуя Бёна.

А уже через неделю аристократ и изобретатель, забыв про все на свете, занимаются любовью на столе в кабинете Чанёля. Без остатка отдаваясь друг другу, и даже не допускают мысли, что они вновь когда-нибудь могут расстаться.

* * *

Море ласкает нежными волнами песчаный берег. На песке, глядя на закат, сидит юноша. В стороне белеет небольшой домик, где он живет. Поблизости нет ни души, поэтому, когда кто-то садится рядом, молодой человек дергается, нервно оборачиваясь и тут же получая кулаком по лицу.

— Это за ложь и за молчание.

Парень поправляет челюсть, стирая кровь с разбитой губы, и болезненно кривится, когда губы пытаются растянуться в улыбке.

— И тебе здравствуй, Лухан.

Бывший генерал тайной полиции не смотрит на парня, буравя гневным взглядом заходящее солнце, будто оно виновато во всех его бедах и проблемах.

— Злишься?

Лу раздраженно дергает щекой, оглядываясь на парня.

— Мой кулак показался тебе малоубедительным, Сехун? Могу повторить для закрепления материала.

— Не стоит. Прости.

— Почему ты не сказал.

— Что именно?

— Кто ты на самом деле. И для чего действительно тебе нужно было во дворец. Ты так легко меня перехитрил. Я ведь верил тебе. Как никому другому верил!

— Если бы рассказал, не смог исполнить задуманное. Но как ты меня нашел? Я даже Хань Гену после переезда сюда не писал.

— Забываешь, с кем имеешь дело.

— Действительно.

Парни не разговаривают больше, смотря, как закатные лучи догорают и, устремившись последней вспышкой света к небу, гаснут до следующего утра. Темнота растягивается над их головами, зажигая звезды. Сехун рискует кривовато улыбнуться, пытаясь не заставить рану открыться.

— Пойдем в дом.

Лу поднимается следом за парнем, медленно бредя позади него.

Жилище О не богато. Один этаж. Простая мебель без излишеств. Минимум вещей.

В кухне Сехун ставит на плиту чайник, засыпает в чашки чай, постепенно его заваривая. Лухан устраивается за столом, наблюдая за его действиями.

Ставя одну из чашек перед Ханем, парень садится около него.

— И вот ты нашел меня. Что дальше?

— У тебя два варианта. Либо ты едешь со мной обратно, и тебя посадят в тюрьму…

— Либо?

— Либо я остаюсь здесь с тобой.

Сехун смотрит в серьезные глаза Лу, а после начинает смеяться. Хань хмурится, вызывая у О очередной приступ смеха. Когда парень, наконец, успокаивается, Лухан спокойно попивает чай. Сехун с полминуты глядит на него, а после поддается вперед, останавливаясь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

— Хитрый ход, господин Лу. Думаю, вы знаете, что я выберу.

— Поэтому я и приехал, — Хань улыбается уголками губ.

* * *

Ифань сходит на почти пустом перроне. Кроме него на небольшой станции находятся всего человек пять. Двое вышли с ним из поезда и еще трое ожидают своего. Летчик осматривается вокруг, пытаясь понять, куда ему дальше идти.

Из вокзала внезапно выбегает низкий лысый мужчина в клетчатых брюках и легкой куртке. Бросив взгляд по сторонам, он останавливает его на Ву и в несколько шагов-прыжков сокращает расстояние между ними.

— Вы Ву Ифань?

— Да, — летчик чувствует себя сбитым с толку и озадаченным, — А вы?

— Гу Цзей, преподаватель математики военной академии. Здравствуйте.

— Добрый день.

— Простите. Едва не опоздал. Это весь ваш багаж?

Мужчина кивает головой в сторону стоящих у ног Ифаня двух чемоданов.

— Да.

— Отлично.

Гу шустро подхватывает один из чемоданов и вновь устремляется своей полупрыгающей походкой прочь. Ву поднимает второй чемодан, торопясь за Цзеем.

Глядя в спину мужчины, Ифань думает, что, похоже, преподавательский опыт в военной академии будет для него незабываемым. И как его угораздило согласиться побыть год преподавателем для курса будущих летчиков.

Гу добегает до такси, поспешно умещая внутри чемодан. Поравнявшись с Цзеем, Ифань ставит второй чемодан рядом с первым и выжидающе смотрит на мужчину. Тот машет руками, поторапливая его сесть в машину. Умещаясь на заднем сидении, летчик смотрит, как Гу устраивается спереди, и такси трогается с места. Дорога до города занимает полчаса езды.

Дернш — городок достаточно старый. Население около пятнадцати тысяч человек.

Всю дорогу Цзей рассказывает Ву о том, что и где находится. К кому и зачем обращаться в академии и о многом другом. Когда они въезжают в черту города, Гу вертится на месте, наглядно показывая, где магазин продуктов, одежды, парикмахерская, здание академии. Но сильнее всего Ифаня интересует совсем другой вопрос.

— А где я буду жить?

Мужчина спохватывается.

— У нашего учителя начальных классов общеобразовательной школы господина Сона. У него отдельный дом, достаточно просторный для одинокого человека, поэтому он согласился приютить вас у себя.

— Понятно, — Ву кивает, думая, кем окажется его новый сосед.

Гу же продолжает мини экскурсию все показывая и рассказывая. Ифань только диву дается, откуда в таком низком худом теле столько энергии.

Такси останавливается около двухэтажного выкрашенного нежно-голубой краской дома. Ву думает, что дом у господина Сона и, правда, не маленький. Целых два этажа овитых плющом взбиравшемся вдоль стен по деревянной сетке.

Цзей выпрыгивает из машины первым, вынимая чемоданы. Летчик еле поспевает за ним, когда Гу спешит к входу и, не растрачиваясь на стук, распахивает дверь, забегая в дом.

Ифань мнется на пороге, но Гу, оставив его чемодан в прихожей, спешит вглубь дома.

— Господин Сон! Господин Сон!

Откуда-то со стороны слышится детский смех, звонкий и заразительный.

— Ах, они на заднем дворе.

Мужчина улыбается спеша по коридору.

Ву идет медленней, оглядывая обстановку. Коридор из прихожей ведет в кухню. Слева лестница на второй этаж. Справа проход в гостиную. В ней Ифань замечает диван, два кресла, радиоприемник, сервант и граммофон на столе. Следуя за Цзеем, летчик проходит на кухню, обставленную симпатичной салатовой мебелью. На подоконнике стоят несколько цветов. Из кухни на улицу ведет еще одна дверь, туда и умчался Гу.

Ву выходит во внутренний двор. По бокам от входа в ящиках цветут розовые и синие цветы. На окнах резные рамы. Посреди двора натянуты веревки с покачивавшимся на ветру бельем, из-за которого и слышен детский смех и еле слышное чье-то ворчание.

Цзей тихо посмеивается.

— Хозяйственные люди. К тому же видно опять Софи и Босян примчались играть.

Словно в ответ на его слова из-за ближайшей простыни выбежали две маленькие девчушки. Одна держала над головой таз, довольно вскрикивая: «Я черепаха! Черепаха!», — а вторая, смеясь, спешила следом. Заметив Гу и летчика, девочки остановились. Цзей погрозил им пальцем.

— Господин Сон! Заканчивайте свою стирку, я вам соседа привез.

Из-за простыней донеся звон выроненного таза и громкий возглас:

— Ох! Сейчас! Уже иду!

Ифань замер.

Пригибаясь, чтобы не зацепить головой натянутые веревки, из-за белых тканей показалась темная макушка, а после полностью вышел молодой мужчина.

— Прошу прощения. Заработался.

Мужчина улыбнулся Гу и обратил внимание на стоявшего в тени прохода в дом летчика. Таз в его руках едва не выскользнул повторно. Ву смотрел во все глаза, жадно рассматривая кошачьи глаза, синяки под глазами, подкаченные руки с засученными рукавами рубашки. За четыре года он не сильно изменился.

— …Так вот, — Ифань не сразу понял, что Цзей им что-то говорил, но собравшись, повернул к нему голову, прислушиваясь, — Основное я ему показал, что где находится, но дальше уже вы разберетесь.

— Конечно, — мужчина хотел было протянуть Ву руку, но отдернул себя, опуская ее, и поклонился, одновременно отставляя таз, — Сон Цзытао.

— Ву Ифань, — летчик поклонился в ответ.

— А я Софи! А это Босян! — девочка с тазом во все глаза рассматривала новоприбывшего, пока ее подружка глядела на Ифаня с опаской.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, — Ву приветливо улыбнулся детям.

— Ладно, все девочки, давайте домой, — Цзей махнул рукой на выход, — Располагайтесь, отдыхайте. Ждем вас завтра в академии, господин Ву.

— Хорошо. Спасибо!

Мужчина направился на выход, поторапливая потопавших за ним девочек. Уже из коридора донесся звонкий голос Софи.

— Мы завтра еще придем поиграть, учитель Сон!

В коридоре хлопнула дверь.

Ифань продолжал рассматривать Цзытао.

— Каждый раз новая встреча и новое имя?

Поджав губы, Тао медленно опустился на колени, удивляя Ву, но сильнее его шокировало, когда парень, склоняясь ниже, коснулся головой каменной кладки.

— Прости, Ифань. Я не вправе просить тебя об этом. Ведь я так пред тобой виноват и мне понятно, что вероятно ты все еще ненавидишь меня, как и раньше. Но если сможешь, то хотя бы когда-нибудь постарайся простить меня. Даже если ты сможешь сделать это через сотню лет. Я буду ждать и все пойму.

Ву вздохнул, подходя ближе и приседая около парня, беря его за руки и приподнимая.

— Ты прав. Мне есть за что тебя ненавидеть. Но, увы, я не могу, — Тао во все глаза смотрел в лицо летчика, державшего его руки в своих ладонях, — Потому что вопреки всему люблю. Этот выбор делал не я, а сердце, которое решило все еще при нашей первой встрече, — Ифань приложил чужие руки к своей груди, — Слышишь? Оно стучит так только когда ты рядом. И лишь тогда я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым. Я уже давно простил тебя, но не смог простить себе, что не успел сказать тебе об этом. Ты — все, что мне нужно для жизни, Тао. Я безумно тебя люблю.

Хуан опускает взгляд, отводит его, чтобы не были заметны подступающие слезы. Притянув парня к себе, Ву крепко обнимает его, слушая, как и у Тао бешено колотится сердце.

— Честно, я так испугался, когда ты упал с утеса. Как ты выжил?

— Меня выловили в реке военные Вартаса, а после отвезли в госпиталь. Там меня увидел Чонин. Он и спас мне жизнь. Хотя перед ним я тоже безмерно виноват!

— Все в порядке, Тао. Все уже в прошлом. Не вини себя. Слышишь, все в прошлом.

— Но как ты можешь, — парень отстранился, со слезами заглядывая в лицо летчика, — после всего, что я сделал!

— Я уже ответил почему. Я простил тебя, теперь прости и ты себя сам.

Ву подносит чужие руки к губам, осыпая их поцелуями.

— Ифань! — когда летчик приподнимает голову, Тао подается вперед и целует его.

Над ними палит солнце, с двух сторон от окружающих их скрывают угловые стены дома, и еще с двух высокий деревянный забор.

Парни целуются долго — нежно и страстно, ласково и отчаянно, будто оголодавшие звери. Они долго будут цепляться друг за друга, не имея сил оторваться, даже позднее, уже заходя в их теперь общий дом. Впереди их ожидает череда безудержных дней и ночей. Взаимные признания, занятия любовью, бесконечные поцелуи до ноющих опухших губ.

Прошлое следует за ними попятам в виде шрама на руке Ифаня от бывшего некогда перелома, а у Тао навсегда останется на груди след от пули. И лишь в объятиях друг друга они всегда смогут забыть прошлый кошмар войны и начать все заново, так будто не было того страшного времени, когда один был пленником, а второй его надзирателем.

_В жизни Ву Ифаня была только одна любовь — Хуан Цзытао._

_Так же и в жизни Хуан Цзытао была лишь одна любовь — Ву Ифань._

_Любовь безудержная и безграничная, для обоих ставшая смыслом жизни и огнем освещающим путь, согревающим в самые холодные и темные времена._

_Любовь, подарившая им надежду на светлое будущее._


	21. От автора. За сценой. (Другая история или о том, как оно должно было быть)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть всего лишь дополнение об авторских размышлениях, поэтому к прочтению необязательна.

Итоговый сюжет «Кого любить не выбирают» на самом деле очень сильно отличается от того, что был задуман изначально. Конечная история соответствует примерно на 1/3 первоначальной. Здесь я хочу поделиться тем, что должно было быть, и как все это изначально должно было выглядеть, потому как многие моменты именно в первоначальном варианте были бы вероятно логичней. Или же что-то может стать понятней, если у кого-то остались вопросы.

  1. ТаоРисы.



Основные персонажи с главной сюжетной линией. Их история сохранилась процентов на 40-50.

— Сцены пыток жутко были урезаны. После попадания в плен Крису пришлось бы пережить намного больше того, чего я позволила себе с ним сотворить. (Пощадила я его неимоверно). Так, например, при допросах Ифаня должны были пытать железными иглами и бить не только руками, но и ногами, заставляя валяться по полу. К тому же ему досталось бы плетями и палками. (Просто в свое время мне я много читала про средневековые пытки, а также книгу по материалам современных допросов и допросов времен второй мировой. Плюс в память жутко врезались сцены казней из «Тараса Бульбы» (2009) и «Храброе сердце» (1995) и еще пары военных фильмов, особую роль, кстати, для этой истории сыграл «Семнадцать мгновений весны»). Так что, Крис, ты счастливчик. Но прости за то, что я хотела с тобой сотворить.

А еще была куча удаленных сцен и эпизодов.

— «Разоблачение» Тао происходило не из-за шрама (который вообще не планировался), а во время перепалки, когда Ифань послал Хуана, отказываясь от еды, предпочитая умереть. Вспылив, Тао в гневе выкрикивал реплику: «Не будь идиотом, Ифань! Смерть не решение проблем, а трусливое бегство. А ты рискни еще побороться за жизнь! Почему ты сдаешься сейчас, когда никогда раньше не отступал и не сдавался!». Уже замолчав, Тао понимает, как глупо он спалился.

— Генерал Хуан мог появиться еще дважды. В первом варианте он приезжал к Тао «осведомиться, насколько усердно его внук добивается продвижения по службе». Хуан в очередной раз огрызается и меж ними начинается перепалка, заканчивавшаяся тем, что дед Тао припечатывал его к дереву (тот самый граб, что рос под окнами Ифаня) и несколько раз ударял внука. Позднее, когда Цзы приходит к Крису, в конце их разговора, едва Хуан собирается уходить, между ним и Ву происходил подобный разговор:

«- Кто тот человек, что приезжал к вам сегодня? Не ожидал, что вы позволите кому-то так с собой обращаться.

Тао оглядывается, заглядывая в глаза Ифаня, тихо и спокойно отвечая.

— Это был мой дед. Моя семья.»

Когда полковник уходит, летчик начинает задумываться о том окружении и условиях, в которых Тао вырос. Именно с этого момента Ву по-иному смотрит на своего надзирателя. (Крокуса, конфет и всего с ними связано тоже быть было не должно).

Второй вариант появления деда был более «показательным».

Тао выходит из машины, возвращаясь в место содержания Криса и один из младших офицеров подбегает к нему, говоря, что приехал генерал Хуан, и он находится у дракона Вартаса. Цзы в панике бежит в камеру летчика. Когда он забегает внутрь, его дед прижимает Ифаня к стене, сжимая горло. У Ву разбита бровь и оплывает щека. Полковник бросается на родственника, оттаскивая прочь. Крис падает на пол, хрипя и кашляя, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. Тао трясет от гнева, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не прикончить родственника. В грубой форме он спрашивает о причинах визита деда, который говорит, что желал помочь ему добиться нужных сведений у допрашиваемого. Меж ними происходит перепалка, едва не заканчивающаяся дракой. В конце дед уходит, пренебрежительно называя Тао слабаком, а он бросается к Ифаню, стоит двери закрыться за родственником.

Говоря о генерале Хуане, стоит сказать, что его смерть не планировалась. Последним его появлением должен был быть момент, когда ему приносят извещение о смерти Тао, когда он произносит одну фразу «Все-таки слабак» и остается один. Без семьи. Никому не нужный. И жалкий оттого, что даже на старости лет не смог понять ценность жизни и семьи.

— Еще одной «случайной» сценой стала ТаоРисовксая ночь. Переспать они должны были, но при других условиях.

После очередного допроса, когда Тао приходит к Ифаню и видит его в грязной одежде и кровоподтеках он принимается стирать их ему, но Крис просит его о возможности смыть с себя это. Хуан сопровождает Ву в душевые, помогая ему раздеться. Летчик огрызается, но поскольку сил у него недостаточно смиряется и Тао идет следом за ним. Полковник снимает мундир, оставаясь в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и брюках с подвороченными штанинами. Хуан помогает продолжавшему огрызаться Крису мыться, пока Ву не говорит, чтобы он прекратил, потому что его унижает тот факт, что он стоит перед ним раздетым, да еще и вынужден принимать его помощь. Тао, недолго думая, раздевается следом. Но, оказывается, так мыться сложнее и в итоге все заканчивается занятием любовью.

Отбросив в процессе письма этот момент, вторым возможным вариантом был их разговор с признанием Тао о собственном прошлом. Тогда в конце рассказа Хуана, после признания им, что он знал о планируемом нападении на Рельз и возможной смерти семьи Чонина, Крис срывается, валит его на пол и принимается его избивать. Поскольку полковник не дает отпор, позволяя озверевшему Ву лупить его, Ифань злится еще сильнее, хватая его за грудки и встряхивая, спрашивая, почему он не сопротивляется. Тао отвечает, что он уже причинил ему достаточно боли и больше делать это не намерен. Летчик раздраженно бросает ему «Ненавижу», а после зло целует и вновь все заканчивается постелью.

— После последнего допроса, когда Тао прибегает к Крису узнав, что его допрашивали без его ведома, он видит дремлющего летчика. Беря его за руку, он просит прощения, что его не было рядом. Ифань приходит в себя, чувствуя чужое прикосновение и, оглядываясь по сторонам, спрашивая у Хуана: «Почему здесь так темно?». Полковник смотрит через окно на льющийся яркий солнечный свет, испуганно переводя взгляд на садящегося Ву, хмурящегося, но глядящего якобы расфокусированным взглядом. Поднося ладонь к его лицу, Цзытао понимает, что Крис ослеп и ничего не видит. Тао гладит Ифаня по лицу и тихо плача обещает ему, что теперь он не оставит его и обязательно вытащит.

Слепота оказывается временной, но периодически возвращающейся. (В последствии именно это становится причиной, из-за которой летчик вынужден отказаться от поста капитана, опасаясь, что во время полета он может в любой миг оказаться в «темноте». Восстановить зрение у Ифаня получается лишь спустя несколько лет, после длительного лечения)

— Так же одна из удаленных немного тяжелых сцен (для меня во всяком случае), был момент, когда Крис и Чанёль занимаясь совместными разработками, устраивают экспериментальный полет на одном из созданных самолетов. Вдвоем они заставляют подниматься машину, как можно выше, превышая прежде допустимые нормы. В момент, когда они прорываются сквозь облака и летят в заоблачные дали, Ифань на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, думая, что взлетев достаточно высоко, они смогут переступить черту жизни и смерти, и он сможет вновь увидеть Тао (находясь в уверенности, что Хуан мертв). От перегрузок самолет выходит из строя, но парни, проявляя небывалое спокойствие, сажают ее обратно.

Уже на земле Ву говорит, что это странно, не испытывать страха перед смертью и признается Паку, что для него гибель могла бы стать желанным явлением, но он не понимает, откуда такое хладнокровие и спокойствие в Чанёле. Грустно улыбаясь, Пак говорит: «Больно любить мертвых, оставаясь живым, но не легче любить живых, будучи самому изнутри мертвым».

— В вариации с ослепшим Крисом, Тао оповещает других военных о том, что ему поступил приказ на расстрел летчика и, выводя его (была идея конечно и об их полностью тайном бегстве), увозит его на машине. В дороге их догоняет Минсок. Хуан останавливается, изображая удивление и говоря, что Ким напрасно решил помочь ему. Мин стреляет в полковника и, когда он падает в реку, направляется к машине, где остался Ву. Не имея возможности увидеть, что произошло, но слыша только выстрел, Крис напряженно пытается понять, что случилось. Сюмин, садясь в машину, открывается ему как шпион, рассказывает всю правду и отвозит на границу с Вартасом, передавая военным их страны. Пребывая в прострации, Ифань винит себя в случившемся и лишь уже после пересечения границы срывается на рыдания, вводя окружающих солдат в недоумение и заставляя строить предположения, что это последствия душевной травмы из-за пыток.

(Этот вариант остался не реализованным из-за того, что мне хотелось оставить Тао и Крису возможность в последний момент посмотреть друг другу в глаза и осознать насколько сильно они дороги и важны друг другу)

— Места встречи Тао и Криса в финале менялись несколько раз.

Самым первым вариантом была квартира, заходя в которую Ифань удивляется сходству с собственным жилищем, когда они жили вместе с «Шеном». Особый трепет у него вызывает граммофон, играющий «Воздух» Баха (для меня это негласная мелодия для этой пары и связанные с ними эпизоды можно легко читать именно под нее, потому что она лучше всего отражает музыку их чувств — трепетных и нежных, но с нотками грусти, боли и переживаний). Ву сам приходит в новый дом, куда его определили жить, и ищет хозяина квартиры, находя его в кухне за готовкой (на столе в вазе стоят крокусы, а в вазочке «те самые» яблоки и конфеты). Крис здоровается, привлекая к себе внимание. Оборачиваясь, Тао роняет из рук тарелку, разбивая ее. Некоторое время он не может поверить в увиденное, а затем начинает плакать. Ву чувствуя упавший с сердца камень, приближается к Хуану, обнимая и успокаивая. О собственном спасении и извинениях они говорят позднее сидя за столом.

Так же был вариант, когда после их разговора Тао неуверенно берет цветок крокуса, крутя его в руках и спрашивая у Ву:

«- Ты все еще жалеешь о том, что между нами было?

— Сильнее я жалею о своих словах, потому что, узнав тебя настоящего, я заново влюбился, но теперь намного сильнее.»

Вторым вариантом места встречи была школа, в которой Цзытао работает в конце. Находясь в пустом зале, он опускается на колени, признавая собственную вину, и склоняет голову, готовый к любому наказанию и возмездию. Ифань подходит к нему, положив руку на голову и взъерошивая волосы, присаживается напротив, говоря, что давно простил его и сожалеет о потраченном времени, проведенном ими в разлуке, потому что он по сей день любит Хуана.

  1. СуЛеи



Правители стран и довольно странные ребята. В том, что между ними могут быть тайные чувства речи вначале даже не шло. (Как их угораздило жениться для меня самой осталось загадкой. Хотя я убрала такую деталь после их свадьбы, как усыновление потерявшего родителей во время войны ребенка, ставшего наследником Варгеа).

Сухо в итоге у меня получился слишком всезнающим и понимающим, хотя должен был быть довольно сдержанным и холодным, проявляющим толику теплого отношения только с Бекхёном. Лей же задумывался как довольно хитрый, но в тоже время немного наивный персонаж, считающий, что у него все под контролем, но при этом проигрывая в просчете шагов Сехуну.

Финал истории планировался подписанием мирного договора на городской площади на спорных землях. Бои к тому моменту были прекращены, и это было скорее «представление» для людей, чтобы они могли видеть, что конфликт завершен, и правители меж собой неплохо ладят. Подписав необходимые документы, король и император пожимают друг другу руки, и в этот момент происходит взрыв. Люди в панике разбегаются, царит полная суматоха. Среди мирного населения есть жертвы, но гибели правителей удается избежать и они, дабы утихомирить толпу, сообщают, что виновные будут наказаны. Еще до подписания мирного договора Исин сажает в тюрьму Шиона, а после подобного инцидента устроенного его сторонниками ему устраивают публичную казнь через повешение.

В завершении Сухо и Лей создают парламент, а сами отходят от дел, объявляя о желании упразднения монархии и принятии для этой цели своеобразного целибата. Передав власть в руки парламента, бывшие правители уезжают в отдаленное поместье, где проводят остатки своих дней. Окружающие считают их поступок своеобразной жертвой, но на самом деле им просто так проще быть вместе.

  1. ЧанБеки



Пара «С точностью да наоборот». Единственное что не изменилось статус графа и изобретателя.

Семейство Паков проживало на территориях земель Бёнов. Чанёль и Бекхён с детства были не разлей вода. В 15 лет Чан во время беготни по саду и игр целует Бека, признаваясь, что тот ему нравится. Бекхён принимает его чувства и некоторое время они пытаются встречаться, но довольно неуклюже. Далее держания за руки украдкой и редких поцелуев у них ничего не заходит. Вместе они едут в столицу на обучение и продвигают изобретения семейства Пак. Когда Бека назначают на должность министра, Чанёль отдаляется от него, Бён не единожды пытается вызвать его на разговор, но изобретатель держит дистанцию. Под конец Бекхён бросает свою затею и смиряется с «потерей» друга и возлюбленного. Во время подписания мирного договора и взрыва, Бек находится близко к его центру, но Чанёль успевает его прикрыть собой и поэтому Бён не получает серьезных повреждений. Пак же попадает в больницу с множественными ранениями и ожогами. После длительного лечения и курса реабилитации, Чана выписывают, но он оказывается прикованным к инвалидному креслу и поэтому возвращается в деревню.

Бекхён, подав в отставку, едет следом за Паком. Чанёль пытается его выгнать, убеждая, что Бёну не место рядом с инвалидом вроде него, но Бек отвечает, что он и так слишком долго убегал, следуя решению изобретателя не продолжать их отношения, и теперь граф намерен сам решать, что ему делать и как поступать. У Чанёля не остается выбора кроме как смириться. Лишь по истечении многих лет, передвигаясь уже самостоятельно, но не без помощи трости, Пак признается, что безмерно благодарен Бёну за то, что он не оставил его и остался с ним.

  1. ЧенМины



Признаюсь честно, здесь Чонде мой любимый герой. До невозможности ушлый и хитрый парень, который мастерски делает вид, что он не в курсе происходящего вокруг, но при этом знает больше чем окружающие вместе взятые. Генерал разведки является тем парнем, который, сказать по правде, прикрывает Тао и Криса (потому что в тайне восхищается и завидует им, ведь у него с Мином нет таких нежных отношений), пудрит мозги Лухану, чтобы он не выведал правду о Сюмине и, раньше времени, о Сехуне.

Вначале было 2 версии того, как генерал рассекречивает Мина. В одной они пересекались до войны, когда они были подростками и Чен уже тогда влюбляется в Минсока, поэтому при следующей встречи он сразу его узнает в отличие от Сюмина.

Вторым вариантом было возникшее во время работы с Мином у Чена подозрение, что в работе их майора часто бывает крайне много несоответствия. Начиная присматриваться к Сюмину генерал выясняет правду о том, что он шпион, но к этому моменту он уж успевает полюбить его и поэтому выдать не может. Так генерал и становится невольным его «опекуном».

После окончания войны Сюмин возвращается в Вартас. Его кафе стало случайностью. В завершении, после объединения двух стран в одну, через год в управление Чонде переводится новый служащий, коим и оказывается Минсок. При их встречи он представляется его новым помощником и когда он заканчивает, генерал, довольно улыбаясь, говорит, что рад возвращению своей птицы домой.

  1. ХунХаны



Самый «другой» персонаж получился из Сехуна. Который в этой истории у меня был любимчиком №2 (Тао и Крис не в счет, они идут отдельной строкой в яркой золотистой рамочке).

Наравне с Минсоком, Сехун должен был стать шпионом, продолжавшим дело отца. Старший О шпионил при дворе Шиона, но был раскрыт и казнен. Поэтому его сын втирается в доверие к ЛуХаню и пробирается во дворец становясь советником Исина. Сехун, что называется, вертит всеми и вся, манипулируя и управляя окружающими как марионетками: Леем, Лу, Крисом, Тао, Шионом и остальными. Его главная цель — отомстить Шиону (единственное, что не поменялось в его истории). Но Сехун допускает ошибку, влюбляясь в Лухана. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы помочь Вартасу одержать победу в войне (изначально он планировал добиться именно этого, чтобы унизить Шиона, развалив его страну), О делает все для заключения мирного договора.

Лухану мне хотелось уделить тоже больше внимания, но не вышло. Лу на протяжении всей истории должен был искать шпиона из Терена (Сюмина), допрашивать свидетелей, устраивать засады, вычислять, кто из военных мог им оказаться. В конце он даже был близок к разгадке, но стараниями Чена и Сехуна правда о Мине оказалась скрыта. В результате Хань по ложному следу «раскрыл» О, но смелости разоблачить его прилюдно и арестовать ему не хватило.

Конец их истории тоже остался таким же, как и в начале. Сехун уезжает из страны, а Лу, завершая свои дела, следует за ним. Правда на пляже у них должна была произойти целостная драка, а не только один удар от Ханя.

  1. КайСу



Эта пара появлялась в истории менее всего, но при этом, по-моему, играла одну из самых значимых ролей (из-за Кенсу Крис попал в плен, а Чонин спас в конце жизнь Тао). По этой причине они единственные, чья задуманная история воплотилась почти в полном виде. Урезаны были лишь моменты их общения в больнице и добавлен разговор о 12 лордах.

Хотя должна была еще быть встреча их пары с Крисом уже в мирные времена. Посидев в кафе и поговорив, Ифань собирается уходить, говоря, чтобы они берегли друг друга, и желает удачи их отношениям. Чонин спрашивает, как он догадался, получая в ответ: «Сам проходил через подобное». Ким понимает, что он имеет в виду время их отношений с Тао-Шеном. Он хочет рассказать Ву, что видел Тао живым, но в последний момент передумывает, полагая, что Крис не в курсе того, что Лан — это шпион Хуан. Чонин уверен, что промолчав, поступает верно, и они, прощаясь, расходятся по домам. (Размышляя об этом моменте, мне даже хотелось, чтобы Чонин рассказал Ифаню правду. И некоторое время я рассматривала такой вариант, как возможный, чтобы после этого разговора Крис сознательно взялся за поиски Тао и их встреча не была случайностью).

  1. Другие персонажи.



Сюрпризом для меня стало появлением в истории SJ, DBSK и Big Bang, но впоследствии оказалось, что в «новой» истории они стали одной из завершающих деталей. Просто мне нужны были герои способные стать именно «ударной силой», выполняющей непосредственно «грязную» работу в перевороте.

В заключительной главе я также вскользь коснулась Эмбер, хотя прежде хотела посвятить ей достаточно внимания. Их встреча с Крисом после войны происходит, когда Ифань находясь в затяжной депрессии, возвращается домой и, заворачивая за угол дома, затормаживает от резкого крика «Стой!». Не понимая в чем дело, Ву оглядывается, замечая рассыпавшиеся по асфальту персики, и поспешно собиравшую их Эмбер. Это напоминает ему встречу с Тао в день знакомства, и он все сильнее мрачнеет, но помогает знакомой. Когда персики возвращены владелице, они разговариваются и девушка делится тем, что решила исполнить задуманную когда-то мечту и отправиться в путешествие. Подумав, Эмбер зовет Ву с собой, но он отказывается. Девушка не сдается и продолжает настаивать. Через какое-то время Крис соглашается, надеясь, что может хоть это прервет его бесконечные воспоминания о Хуане и поможет отвлечься.

Мне бы хотелось сделать эту историю глубже и серьезней, что, к сожалению, у меня не получилось в полной мере. Но я бы не стала менять что-либо в итоговом варианте, несмотря на собственную неудовлетворенность. Множество эпизодов всплывали и появлялись абсолютно случайно, но как говориться — очень часто герои сами пишут свою историю. Полагаю именно так получилось и в этот раз. В отличие от кровожадного и жестокого автора персонажи оказались во многом более гуманными и спокойными, чем я желала их сделать, и потому предпочли завершить все более ровно и спокойно. Поэтому, эту историю я оставляю без изменений, уважая их желание именно на подобный финал.

Большое спасибо всем, кто читал данную работу и уделил ей свое время!

В заключении желаю всем мирного и светлого неба над головой! Любите и будьте любимы! Цените жизнь и не забывайте о взаимном уважении!


End file.
